Where Ever You Are
by relya schiffer
Summary: In the end, you never know what will happen to your self. But, no matter on which place you stay―where ever you are―you always have the same sky with everybody who loves you/The Last chapter/Thx for your support, minna
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Sekalipun kau berada di ujung dunia, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Karena sesungguhnya tak ada yang bisa menyayangimu sebaik aku….

**Disclaimer **: Bleach itu punya ku….dalam mimpi! Hehehehe…

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo selalu jadi momok menakutkan, alur kecepetan, dan temukanlah keanehan lainnya di fic ini..

**Rate** : T

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Sisa-sisa hujan beberapa saat yang lalu masih meninggalkan genangan air. Sebentuk sabit tergantung di langit malam yang sepi dari bintang. Angin berhembus pelan, menebarkan dingin yang semakin menegaskan kesunyian.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menghela nafas perlahan. Dia menatap langit sebentar dengan sepasang mata kuningnya yang benderang diantara gelap. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tak ada yang tahu. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sangat serius, seolah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Oh, bukan lagi seolah. Saat ini dia memang tengah teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika orang tuanya kembali setelah hampir sebulan berada di luar negeri. Ingin tahu apa yang mereka bawa? Perdebatan!

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berambut dikepang pendek itu menghela nafas. Keasyikannya menatap langit terusik saat ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah menatapnya. Mata pemuda itu beralih dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh kurus tinggi menyeringai lebar.

"Wah, wah... Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Ggio Ishida di tengah jalanan seperti ini, eh?"

"Ggio Vega, Nnoitra Jiruga! Koreksi ucapanmu!"

Pemuda kurus yang dipanggil Nnoitra itu terkekeh. Ia menghampiri orang yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan nama Ggio itu. Rambutnya yang lurus dan cukup panjang bagi laki-laki itu tergerai jatuh melebihi nahunya.

" Kenapa kau tudak mau memakai nama ayahmu, hah? Bertengkar lagi?" ejeknya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak datang kesini dengan tangan kosong, kan?" tanya Ggio malas.

Nnoitra tersenyum aneh.

"Ikut saja dengan ku. Kau tidak akan menyesal. Bagaimana?"

Mata Ggio menyipit menatap Nnoitra yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman aneh di bibirnya itu. Rasa penasaran yang menjadi ciri khasnya sejak kecil mendorongnya untuk menuruti keinginan laki-laki ini. Sekalipun hati kecilnya melarang karena Ggio telah mengenal baik siapa Nnoitra Jiruga. Namun, rasa penasarannya lah yang menang.

"Baik. Tapi awas kalau kau membuat ku menyesal!" ancam Ggio.

Nnoitra tak menyahut. Dia hanya melangkah sambil terus tertawa. Sementara dibelakangnya, GGio mengikuti.

Sementara di lain tempat, di sebuah rumah yang terletak di salah satu sudut kota Karakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun sedang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketakutan. Keringat menetes dan membasahi wajah manisnya yang sedang terlelap. Sepertinya gadis itu bermimpi buruk. Tubuhnya terus bergerak dan membuat tempat tidurnya kacau balau. Dari bibirnya terlontar desisan samar yang bercampur dengan isakan kecil.

"Otou-san... Okaa-san... T-tolong hentikan... A-aku takut... Grimm-nii..."

Setetes cairan bening menetes dan tampak berkiilau di bawah cahaya sabit malam.

* * *

Pagi hari, pukul 06.00.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah membuka jendela kamarnya yang tak berteralis. Pemuda bermata sapphire itu tersenyum saat menghirup udara segar yang mencuci sisa-sisa pernapasan di rongga paru-parunya. Dengan wajah yang penuh semangat, pemuda bertinggi 185 cm itu menyahut tas gemblok yang tergeletak di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Sambil bersiul kecil ia keluar dari ruangan pribadinya itu dan melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Pemuda itu bernama Grimmjow Ichimaru. Usianya 20 tahun. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya yang baru berusia 16 tahun, Orihime Ichimaru. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia dua bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang ini ia masih berstatus mahasiswa semester lima dengaan beasiswa di Universitas Karakura. Tadinya Grimmjow tinggal sendiri di Karakura, sedangkan adik dan orang tuanya berada di Tokyo. Tapi sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal, Grimmjow memilih untuk membawa Orihime bersamanya lantaran khawatir jika adiknya itu tinggal sendirian di Karakura. Orihime sendiri masih berstatus sabagai siswi kelas 2 SMA. Namun, Grimmjow memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa setelah 2 bulan menetap di kota ini ia belum juga memasukkan adiknya itu ke salah satu sekolah di Karakura. Untuk mencukupi hidupnya dan adiknya, Grimmjow harus bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe di sela-sela waktu kuliahnya. Memang terasa berat, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Rumah yang di tempati Grimjow dan Orihime tidak luas. Hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang tengah, ruang makan, dapur dan kamar mandi. Namun baginya rumah ini adalah tempat yang ia rasa paling aman. Terutama untuk adinya, Orihime.

Senyum di wajah Grimmjow tambah lebar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut orange duduk di kursi makan. Dihampirinya sosok itu sambil berucap pelan.

"Ohayou, Hime-chan."

Orihime menoleh perlahan. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat sosok kakaknya.

"Ohayou, Grimm-nii."

Grimmjow mengusap kepala Orihime penuh sayang.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, cantik! Baik-baik di rumah sampai kakakmu yang ganteng ini kembali, oke?"

"Tidak sarapan dulu, Grimm-nii?" tanya Orihime, mengacuhkan ocehan super pede kakaknya tadi. Dia menatap Grimmjow polos.

"Euh, aku sedang banyak tugas. Jadi hari ini harus berangkat lebih pagi." jawab Grimmjow sambil meminum susu yang telah tersedia di gelas. Dalam hati ia bersyukur. Hari ini susu yang ia minum terasa manis. Yah, kemarin mungkin adalah hari sialnya karena adiknya tersayang memasukkan garam ke dalam susu jatah sarapannya.

"Kamu jangan kemana-mana ya, Hime-chan."

Orihime mengangguk tanpa menyahut. Tapi itu saja sudah memberikan jawaban.

Grimmjow lagi-lagi tersenyum. Setelah mencium kening Orihime, pemuda itu pun berlalu. Suara langkahnya kian lama kian menjauh dan memudar, diakhiri dengan suara pintu tertutup.

Orihime masih menatap jalan yang tadi dilalui Grimmjow. Setelah yakin bahwa kakaknya itu telah pergi, gadis manis itu pun kembali fokus pada roti panggang di hadapannya. Baru saja ia ingin menyuap roti yang telah di potong-potong dan diberi selai strawberi itu, tiba-tiba saja tangan Orihime gemetar hebat. Sepasang mata beriris abu-abu miliknya melebar seperti mau meloncat keluar. Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan ragu-ragu, bersikap seperti orang yang sedang diamati. Padahal jelas-jelas tak ada siapapun di tempat itu. Hanya ada dirinya dan kesunyian. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai alat makan yang dipegangnya jatuh di atas piring dan menimbulkan denting keras. Orihime tersentak hebat sampai-sampai tubuhnya terjatuh dari kursi. Raut ketakutan terukir jelas di wajah manisnya yang memucat. Serta merta, ia menutup telinga dan kedua matanya yang mundur hingga menabrak dinding. Matanya terpejam erat seolah apa pun yang ia lihat adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan. Orihime tersudut sambil memeluk lututnya. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, suara isakan pedih meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Universitas Karakura, pukul 13.00.

Grimmjow mwnelusuri tiap rak buku berisi buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan manajemen. Keningnya berkerut serius, membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah tampan jadi semakin tampan. Saking seriusnya mencari, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Cari ini?"

Grimmjow tersentak dan menoleh cepat.

"Ulquiorra?" serunya." Dammit! Jangan ngagetin gitu, dong! Kau mau jantungku copot, hah?" ia mengomel.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan biasa saja. Ia terkesan tak peduli, padahal jelas-jelas ia baru saja menjadi penyebab seseorang mengomel. Untung saja petugas perpustakaan tak ada yang melihat. Jika tidak, mereka pasti sudah diusir karena membuat keributan.

"Kecilkan suaramu, baka! Kau mau kita diusir dari ruangan ini?"

Grimmjow menggeram kecil, "Kau!" desisnya kesal pada kecuekan sahabatnya ini.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pemuda bermata emerald hijau itu adalah sahabat Grimmjow sejak SMA. Meskipun lebih serang bertengkar mulut daripada akur, tapi mereka berdua memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menjalin persahabatan. Yah, cara yang aneh memang. Tapi begitulah mereka. Di Universitas Karakura, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra serta satu teman mereka cukup menjadi trend setter lantaran sama-sama berwajah tampan. Tak hanya itu, kepandaian mereka pun kerap menjadi perbincangan para dosen.

"Aku telah mengamatimu dari tadi. Kau yang tak sadar!" ujar Ulquiorra agak ketus. "Nih, buku yang kau cari. Aku menemukannya sebelum kau pusing mencari buku ini." ia menyodorkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal.

Grimmjow meraih buku dari tangan Ulquiorra.

"Arigatou. Tapi kau telat, karena aku sudah sempat pusing." cibirnya.

"Derita mu." tukas ULquiorra yang membuat Grimmjow kembali menggeram kecil.

Mereka berdua kemudian menuju meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Beberapa mahasiswi tersenyum ketika melihat dua pemuda tampan itu. Hanya Grimmjow yang membalas senyuman mereka, sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap terfokus dengan buku di tangannya. Grimmjow hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Dari dulu, Ulquiorra tetap saja tak berubah. Tetap dingin danjarang tersenyum.

"Oia, kemana Nel dan Soi, Ulqui?" tanya Grimmjow setelah mengisi satu dari sekian banyak bangku kayu yang mengelilingi meja.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sejak tadi ada di hadapanmu itu?" jawab Ulquiorra tak menatap sahabatnya.

Grimmjow langsung menghadap ke depan. Ia mendapati seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska yang sedang merengut dan seorang perempuan mungil berambut pendek dengan dua kepangan menyeringai kecil. Neliel Tu Oderscvank, kekasihnya. Dan Soi Fon, sahabatnya.

"Sudah puas tebar pesona, Tuan Grimmjow Ichimaru?"

Grimmjow memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya dalam satu cengiran.

"Ehehehe...Nel? Kamu disitu,ya?"

"Ya, dan aku melihat semua tingkah mu yang pamer senyum pada gadis-gadis junior itu!"

Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra yang masih asyik dengan buku bacaannya. Tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa ada semacam seringai tipis di wajah pemuda stoic itu, seringai meledek. Sial!

"Aku hanya membalas senyuman mereka, Nel. Apa salah?"

"S-a-l-a-h."

"Diam kau, Soi!" sengat Grimmjow pada sosok mungil berkepang yang duduk di sebelah Neliel.

Disuruh diam, Soi Fon malah terkikik. Tawa kecilnya itu baru berhenti ketika petugas perpustakaan bernama Unohana Retsu yang sedang berjaga melirik ke arah mereka berempat.

Neliel masih cemberut, tapi ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama. Perempuan cantik itu memasang wajah serius seiring dengan sikap Soi Fon yang juga tampak serius. Ulquiorra bahkan telah menutup bukunya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang memang sudah serius. Sikap mereka bertiga membuat kening Grimmjow berkerut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tampang kalian jadi serius begitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Ada masalah, Grimm." Neliel menjawab.

Kerutan Grimmjow bertambah. "Masalah?" ulangnya.

Neliel mengangguk mantap.

"Ggio tidak pulang." Soi Fon buka suara.

"Eh? Bukannya dia memang sering tidak pulang? Apa yang aneh?"

"Kali ini berbeda." Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia juga bolos kelas pertama. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh Ggio." jelas pemuda bertinggi 169 cm itu.

"Yang benar?" mata sapphire Grimmjow melebar. Dia menatap Soi Fon meminta penjelasan lebih. Tapi gadis berpostur mungil itu hanya mengangguk.

"Teman ku, ada yang melihatnya bersama Nnoitra."

"APA? NNOITRA?"

.

.

.TBC.

* * *

Yooooo...relya Schiffer hadir dengan fic baru. Semoga typo berkurang. Mind to ripuyu? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Araaa...hari ini capek sangat. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meripyu fic gaje kedua ku ini. Terimakasih atas waktunya yang sudah diluangkan. Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik. Typo masih menjadi momok menakutkan bagi saya. Tanpa berlama-lama...Silahkan membaca dan semoga menghibur.

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Bleach itu ….kapan ya jadi milikku? Pengen rasanya cepet-cepet menghidupkan kembali ulquiorra..(ngarep tingkat tinggi)

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo pasti masih bertebaran, alur kecepetan, dan temukanlah keanehan lainnya di fic ini..

**Rate** : T aja deh, cari aman…

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

"Ada masalah, Grimm." Neliel menjawab.

Kerutan Grimmjow bertambah. "Masalah?" ulangnya.

Neliel mengangguk mantap.

"Ggio tidak pulang." Soi Fon buka suara.

"Eh? Bukannya dia memang sering tidak pulang? Apa yang aneh?"

"Kali ini berbeda." Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia juga bolos kelas pertama. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh Ggio." jelas pemuda bertinggi 169 cm itu.

"Yang benar?" mata sapphire Grimmjow melebar. Dia menatap Soi Fon meminta penjelasan lebih. Tapi gadis berpostur mungil itu hanya mengangguk.

"Teman ku, ada yang melihatnya bersama Nnoitra."

"APA? NNOITRA?"

"Grimmjow!" desisan Ulquiorra yang mengingatkan sahabatnya atas volume suaranya itu tak digubris oleh pemilik rambut berwarna biru terang itu. Matanya yang berwarna senada terbelalak lebar.

"Mau apa si bodoh itu berhubungan dengan Nnoitra? Apa dia tidak dengar peringatan kita? Apa yang ada di dalam otaknya. sih?" cecar Grimmjow, merasa kesal atas kabar yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ggio bersama Nnoitra. Yang benar saja. Ggio kan tahu siapa Nnoitra Jiruga. Kenapa juga dia masih berhubungan dengan orang itu.

"Grimm..." panggil Neliel agak khawatir. Dia tahu pasti sebenci apa kekasihnya itu pada seorang Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Ggio...bodoh!" kali ini bukan lagi cecaran kesal, tapi umpatan. Tanpa sadar Grimmjow menjambak rambutnya sendiri, seperti orang frustasi. Dia hanya menoleh pelan ketika Ulquiorra menepuk bahunya.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemukan Ggio, bukan menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi." ucapnya bikaj.

Grimmjow mwngangguk pelan. Pemuda itu kembali menghadap ke depan, menatap Neliel dan Soifon.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke rumahnya. Sudah dua hari ini aku juga tidak bertemu dengannya. Maaf, Soi... Bukannya aku tak menghargai perasaan mu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menghajar bocah itu sekarang juga!"

"Kau menghajarnya, dan aku akan siapkan tali untuk menggantungnya!" timpal Soifon. " Aku juga geram karena si bodoh itu selalu ceroboh!" tegasnya berapi-api.

"Sepulang kuliah nanti, kalian ke rumah ku saja. Kita diskusikan lagi masalah ini di rumahku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Orihime sendirian lama-lama." lanjut Grimmjow.

Neliel dan Soifon mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Bagi Grimmjow, jawaban sahabatnya yang pendiam itu adalah 'ya'. Dan lantaran tak ada penolakan, pembahsan soal Ggio pun terhenti.

* * *

Gadis manis itu masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya dengan tubuh meringkuk. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sesekali ia menjerit histeris diantara isakan kecilnya. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram selimut yang menutupinya dengan erat. Saat ini dia sendirian. Oh, tidak...tidak sendirian. Karena di ujung ruangan kamarnya, tengah berdiri seorang wanita berwajah sangat pucat dan berambut orange kecoklatan sambil menatap gadis yang meringkuk dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya yang cantik. Rambut bergelombang wanita itu jatuh sebatas punggungnya. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa, bicara pun tidak, hanya menatap. Tapi justru tatapan itulah yang membuat gadis manis berambut orange yang meringkuk tambah histerus. Ia menjerit-jerit sambil menangis. Tatapan wanita itu seperti tatapan malaikat maut baginya. Long dress putih yang dipakai wanita itu, yang dihiasi dengan bercak-bercak merah di beberapa bagian, seperti juluran tangan mimpi buruk yang tak pernah berakhir bagi gadis manis itu.

Wanita itu tetap terdiam. Sedangkan gadis manis itu masih menangis. Sepasang mata abu-abunya terpejam erat. Jika boleh memilih, saat ini, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mati dari pada teru menerus dihantui oleh_nya_. Tidak adakah malaikat maut yang berkenan mampir untuk menjemputnya? Mengakhiri penderitaannya yang teru menerus didatangi oleh_nya_...

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang bersama teman-temannya, Neliel menyempatkan diri ke ruang loker. Ada buku yang hendak diambilnya. Gadis cantik berambut hijau toska itu tanpa ragu langsung menuju ruangan kecil yang berada di ujung lorong. Kebetulan fakultas ekonomi sudah sepi karena mata kuliah jam terakhir telah berlalu setengah jam yang lalu. Tak ada kegiatan lain yang membuat para mahasiswa bertahan di kampus. Praktis, hanya Neliel lah yang sekarang berada di ruang loker.

Dengan perlahan, tanpa sedikit pun rasa curIga, Neliel memutar kunci lokernya. Dan begitu pintu kecil itu terbuka, sehelai kertas terjatuh. Mata hasil perempuan itu berusaha mengenali kertas yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya terulur meraih kertas itu. Dan saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas isi dari selembar kertas aneh itu, ia terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan tiba-tiba. Sesuatu yang menggetarkan hatinya membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya. Kertas itu, tanpa pengirim, dan hanya ditulisi sebaris kalimat singkat dengan tinta merah berbau anyir : _**stay away from him.**_

Spontan, Neliel celingukan berusaha mencari pengirim kertas itu. Adakah orang iseng yang mengajaknya berurau? Tapi ini sangat tidak lucu. Benar-benar tidak lucu.

Ruang loker sepi. Desisan angin seperti memperdengarkan suara langkah samar di sepanjang lorong. Debaran jantung Neliel kian cepat. Rasa takut mulai merambatinya dengan membabi buta. Tanpa berlama-lama, perempuan cantik itu pun segera mengunci lokernya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia ingin secepatnya mencari aman dengan berada di mobil Ulquiorra, di sebelah Grimmjow juga Soifon. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan sungguh mengganggu. Karena itulah Neliel meninggalkan ruang loker dengan setengah berlari. Ia bahkan lupa membawa buku yang tadi hendak diambilnya.

* * *

Grimmjow baru saja tiba di rumahnya saat senja mulai menyapukan warna jingga ke seluruh penjuru langit. Pemuda itu turun dari Escudo hitam Ulquiorra lebih dulu untuk membukakan gerbang. Ulquiorra pun memarkir mobilnya dengan manis di pekarangan rumah sahabatnya yang cukup luas itu. Baru setelah mematikan mesin mobil, ia turun bersama Neliel dan Soifon.

"Welcome to my home..." seru Grimmjow berusaha riang sambil membuka pintu.

Kedua sahabatnya dan kekasihnya pun melangkah masuk. Mereka menatap interior rumah mungil yang sederhana tapi terkesan tenang itu.

"Oh, iya...Mana Orihime,Grimm?" tanya Neliel langsung.

"Duh yang nggak sabar mau bertemu adik ipar." goda Soifon.

"Baru calon." Neliel terkikik. Soifon hanya tersenyum.

Qrimjow menoleh pada Neliel, "Dia ada di-"

Dan belum sempat ia melanjutkankata-katanya, terdengar suara jeblakan pintu yang cukup keras. Diikuti oleh langkah cepat yang arahnya ke ruang tamu. Sesosok tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut tersaruk-saruk berlari dan menghambur ke arah Grimmjow. Untunglah ia dan Ulquiorra dengan sigap menangkap tubuh yang menubrukkan diri tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar itu. Warna orange menyala terbias di mata emerald Ulquiorra.

"Grimm-nii..."

Suara panggilan lirih itu membuat Neliel dan Siofon tertegun bingung. Alis hitam Ulquiorra pun bertaut saat ia merasakan keanehan dari sikap sosok yang masih berada di pelukan Grimmjow itu.

"Grimm-nii...kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Aku takut, Grimm-nii... Aku khawatir..." ceracaunya panik.

Grimmjow menghela nafas pelan. Ia membalas pelukan itu sambil mengelus rambut orange panjang yang membias di mata safirnya.

"Hei, Hime-chan... Kamu kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri kan?" ucap pemuda itu lembut.

Sosok itu, Orihime, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya yang pias menambah keseriusan di wajah Ulquiorra. Ekspresi adik sahabatnya itu...sedikit janggal.

Permata abu-abu Orihime hanya terfokus pada Grimmjow setelah gadis manis itu melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Ulquiorra, Neliel, dan Soifon yang juga sedang berada di ruangan itu. Baginya, hanya ada kakanya. Mereka berdua seperti tidak nampak. Seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibir mungil Orihime setelah ia memastikan bahwa kondisi kakaknya baik-baik saja. Nafasnya yang memburu pun menjadi agak tenang.

"I-iya... K-kalau b-begitu...A-aku masuk dulu ya, G-grimm-nii..." ucapnya terbata. Ia berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju rumah bagian dalam. Dia bahkan hampir menabrak tembok jika saja Ulquiorra tidak menahannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada tatapan mata pemuda berambut hitam itu yang terus melekat pada sosoknya yang kian menjauh.

"Eeeee...Grimmm..." Neliel menjadi orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan setelah Orihime menghilang di balik dinding. "Rasanya, Hime-chan agak aneh ya?" ucapnya hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Grimmjow.

"Begitulah." jawab Grimmjow singkat. Ia justru sibuk membereskan bantal sofa, suatu kegiatan yang sangat tidak penting. Tampak jelas bahwa pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghindari pembicaraan seputar adiknya.

"Dia kelihatan sangat perhatian padamu." Ulquiorra ikut bersuara tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari ruang tengah, tempat Orihime menghilang.

Soifon berjengit pada sahabatnya yang pendiam itu, "Ya jelas perjatian lah, Tuan Ulquiorra Schiffer! Mereka kan adik kakak. Kau itu bagaimana, sih?"

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud, Shaolin Fon." Ulquiorra menatap Siofon yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kau tahu apa maksud ku." balasnya.

Neliel tiba-tiba tertawa, " kalian ini..benar-benar, deh. Kalau sudah bertengkar dunia serasa milik berdua." celetuknya jenaka.

"Dan yang lain numpang, ya? Hahahaahah..." Grimmjow ikut meledek diiringi sebuah cengiran khas.

Sikapnya itu membuat Neliel tertawa lagi, diikuti oleh Soifon. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya mendesah pendek. Apanya yang lucu dengan sebuah pertengkaran kecil?

Sampai kemudian suara tawa kedua perempuan itu terhenti ketika terdengar suara gelas pecah dari arah dapur. Grimmjow dan teman-temannya langsung menghambur masuk. Dia kaget luar biasa saat melihat sosok adiknya berjongkok di sudut tembok sambil memeluk lututnya. Gadis manis itu tampak gemetar ketakutan.

"Astaga! Orihime?" seru Grimmjow seraya meraih adiknya yang masih tersudut ke dalam pelukan.

Orihime masih menangis kecil sambil memejamkan mata. Dia kembali meracau tak jelas.

"Grimm-nii...Aku takut...takut..." dia mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja yang dipakai kakaknya. Pelan-pelan tangan mungilnya menunjuk sesuatu. Soifon dan Neliel terhenyak. Sementara Ulquiorra semakin keheranan. Orihime takut pada pisau yang tegeletak di atas meja?

Neliel segera beranjak dan mendekati Orihime. Dia menyejajakan diri dengan adik kekasihnya itu.

"Hime-chan... Tidak ada apa-apa. Kamu baik-baik saja." ujarnya berusaha menenangkan.

"sudahlah, Hime... Dengar," Grimmjow mngankat wajah adiknya hingga mata mereka bertemu. " Kamu baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku ada disini. Kau ingat itu? Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu!" tegasnya. Keseriusan di wajahnya muncul dan menghapus sikap sedikit memanjakan yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada adiknya.

Orihime mengangguk kaku."I-iya, Grimm-nii..A-arigatou nee..."ucapnya pelan, kali ini dengan meremas jemarinya sendiri. Sebuah kesan paranoid yang membuat mata Ulquiorra semakin lekat menatap gadis manis itu.

"Ayo ke kamar, Hime-chan..." suara kali ini berasal dari Soifon yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kiri Orihime, merangkulnya.

"Iya, kamu istirahat saja, ya. Kami akan menemanimu." imbuh Neliel sambil tersenyum manis.

Orihime mengangguk. Dia menatap Grimmjow sejenak, lalu beralih pada Ulquiorra. Seulas senyum tipis ia tujukan pada sahabat kakaknya itu. Deti berikutnya, Orihime telah dibimbing ke kamar oleh Neliel dan Soifon. Selepas kepergian tiga orang itu, Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow yang masih membereskan pecahan gelas dengan tatapan tajamnya. Grimmjow yang bisa merasakan intensitas ketajaman tatapan itu pun menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Ulquiorra berdiri tegak, dengan kedua tangan di saku jehitamnya. Keseriusan di wajah pemuda pendiam itu membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Semilir angin yang masuk dari celah ventilasi membuat rambut hitamnya tersibak, agak berantakan.

Tatapan mengintimidasi itu sangat dibenci Grimmjow, bahkan sejak mereka masih SMA. Tatapan itu sangat menyudutkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu, Ulquiorra?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu sambil berpaling dan kembali membereskan pecahan gelas yang masih berserakan.

Ulquiorra tak langsung menjawab. Dia menanti sampai Grimmjow kembali menatapnya, dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

"Kenapa dengan adik mu, Grimmjow?".

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

* * *

YOSH... Chapter 2... Fuah...hari yang sangat melelahkan. Langsung saja, mind to ripyu readers?


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh.. Relya Schiffer kembali dengan chapter ketiga. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca fic gaje dan abal ku ini. Arigatou untuk yang sudah ripyu, karena ripyu dari readers-lah yang membuat saya semangat untuk ngetik lanjutan fic nista ini. Yang gak ripyu juga makasih ya karena sudah meluangkan waktu. Err…sampai sekarang, mengetik masih menjadi persoalan mendasar saya. Heran, susah banget ya ngetik tanpa harus ada typo. Yah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur aja deh. Maaf bila masih terdapat banyak hal yang **mengecewakan** readers. Saya bukanlah orang sempurna yang bisa mencapai **'kesempurnaan'** dengan mudah…T.T

Ggio : efek karena abis disindir tuh..

Me : Urusai, kau!

Ggio: hehehe, btw kapan aku muncul? Udah kangen sama soi-chayank nieh…

Me: yah tungguin aja dah. Udah, jangan bawel! Oke?

Ggio: *langsung tutup mulut*

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Bleach….sampai kapan pun tak pernah jadi milikku. Karena jika Bleach jadi milikku, ceritanya bakalan anchor. Hahahaha

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran tapi semmoga aja makin berkurang, alur kecepetan, dan temukanlah keanehan lainnya di fic ini..

**Rate** : T aja deh, cari aman…

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Ulquiorra berdiri tegak, dengan kedua tangan di saku _jeans_ hitamnya. Keseriusan di wajah pemuda pendiam itu membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Semilir angin yang masuk dari celah ventilasi membuat rambut hitamnya tersibak, agak berantakan.

Tatapan mengintimidasi itu sangat dibenci Grimmjow, bahkan sejak mereka masih SMA. Tatapan itu sangat menyudutkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu, Ulquiorra?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu sambil berpaling dan kembali membereskan pecahan gelas yang masih berserakan.

Ulquiorra tak langsung menjawab. Dia menanti sampai Grimmjow kembali menatapnya, dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

"Kenapa dengan adikmu, Grimmjow?".

Nada datar dalam pertanyaan itu memberi kesan bahwa si penanya tidak berniat untuk bertanya. Tak ada ketertarikan. Padahal jelas-jelas pertanyaan itu meluncur sebagai imbas dari rasa penasaran. Dalam hati Grimmjow berdecak pelan. Cih, Ulquiorra memang benar-benar _stoic_.

"Menurutmu ?" Grimmjow malah balik bertanya.

"Ada yang aneh padanya." sahut Ulquiorra masih dengan menatap Grimmjow tajam. "Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku 'tentang kalian'?"

Grimmjow sedikit meringis. Konsentrasinya buyar sejak ia merasakan tatapan Ulquiorra yang begitu mengintimidasi, memaksanya untuk bercerita. Imbasnya adalah ia tak bisa fokus pada pecahan gelas yang masih berserakan. Dan sekarang jarinya harus menjadi korban tergores pecahan gelas yang tajam itu. Grimmjow segera menghisap darah yang mulai mewarnai ujung jarinya. Sejenak permata _saphire_ pemuda itu menatap cairan yang terbias di matanya. Merah.

Tentang kalian. Dua kata itu membuktikan bahwa Ulquiorra tidak benar-benar cuek. Meskipun ia bersikap dingin─bahkan terhadap sahabatnya sendiri─namun ia tetap memiliki kepedulian. Ia tetap mengamati kondisi sahabatnya dengan baik-dalam diam. Terkesan tak perduli. Ia benar-benar menunjukkan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Grimmjow tak habis pikir, darimana pemuda yang bertubuh kurus itu 'menyadari' sesuatu pada dirinya dan adiknya?

"Hanya sekali lihat pun kau tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Orihime." Grimmjow berkata pelan. "Lantas apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?" ia bersandar pada _kitchen set_ yang menjadi penghias dapur rumahnya.

"Kau tidak mencari tahu penyebabnya?" Ulquiorra masih serius.

Dan keseriusan itu di balas dengan senyum mengejek dari sosok pemuda tinggi berambut biru menyala.

"Apa ini? Sejak kapan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer tertarik pada sesuatu selain buku-buku psikologi yang membosankan itu? Hei, jangan bilang kau naksir pada adikku, Tuan Schiffer.."

Grimmjow tertawa sejenak. Tapi tawa itu langsung terhenti ketika Ulquiorra sama sekali tak menggubris candaan sahabatnya itu. Grimmjow berdecah kesal.

"Tch, jangan paksa aku untuk mengetahui apa yang aku tidak tahu, Ulquiorra. Satu hal yang aku tahu sekarang ini adalah bahwa adikku bersikap aneh. Itu saja. Aku tidak tahu alasannya." jelas Grimmjow.

"Jadi karena alasan itu pula, kau tak menyekolahkan Orihime?"

Satu lagi fakta yang membuat Grimmjow agak tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin Ulquiorra bisa tahu bahwa selama ini ia tidak menyekolahkan Orihime?

Memang, tak ada yang tahu pasti jalan pikiran Ulquiorra, itu benar. Termasuk seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sahabatnya sejak SMA.

"Analisamu tepat. Kau itu sebenarnya calon psikiater atau detektif, sih?" Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi adikmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah meninggalkannya selain untuk kuliah dan kerja sambilan. Jadi mustahil kau membiarkan Orihime bersosialisasi dengan kondisi seperti itu."

Tepat sasaran.

"Yah, kau benar.." desah Grimmjow berat, mau tak mau harus mengalah. Ulquiorra bukan tandingannya dalam mencerna situasi rumit. Kemampuan sahabatnya itu untuk 'menilai' seseorang memang pantas diacungi jempol. Dia memang cocok jika bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang psikiater. Ya, seorang psikiater _ stoic_ yang dingin.

Ujung pemikiran itu membuat Grimmjow sedikit menunjukkan cengiran anehnya, membuat kening Ulquiorra agak berkerut heran. Tanpa berniat membuat Ulquiorra bertanya lagi, ia pun bersuara.

"Aku memang memutuskan untuk tidak menyekolahkan Orihime selama dua bulan ini. Kupikir dia masih terguncang karena kematian orang tua kami yang sangat mendadak. Aku tidak mau dia dijauhi teman-temannya di sekolah yang baru lantaran sikapnya yang aneh itu."

"Pernah kau bawa dia ke psiki─"

"Adikku masih waras, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow menyelak kata-kata sahabatnya dengan suara yang ditinggikan. "Adikku tidak gila, jadi untuk apa aku membawanya ke psikiater? Jangan sembarangan menilai!" tegasnya lagi. Tatapan mata biru itu kini menyala. Grimmjow tak akan membiarkan Orihime dihina dengan predikat 'tidak waras'. Ya, karena ia yakin adiknya baik-baik saja. Adiknya tidak gila. Tidak seperti...

"Itulah kenapa aku sering bilang kau itu bodoh, Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra menyahut datar. Ia memejamkan mata _emerald_-nya sejenak dan membukanya kembali. Ditatapnya sosok Grimmjow yang tidak lagi dalam posisi bersandar. "Kau pikir semua yang datang ke psikiater adalah orang gila? Benar-benar bodoh. Orang gila akan langsung menghuni rumah sakit jiwa. Bodohnya tak bisa ditolong lagi!"

Tiga kali. Sudah tiga kali Ulquiorra mengatainya bodoh dalam waktu yang tak lebih dari satu menit. Sebenarnya Grimmjow agak panas mendengar itu, tapi ia memilih untuk diam agar tidak memperkeruh suasana. Ia tahu Ulquiorra punya maksud baik, tapi ia lebih tahu bahwa sifat temperamentalnya kadang-kadang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Adikmu bisa saja mengalami suatu tekanan mental akibat kepergian orang tua kalian. Dan mungkin ia tak bisa mengatakannya karena tekanan itu begitu berat. Jika kau tak mampu membuatnya bicara, maka kau membutuhkan orang yang bisa membujuk adikmu untuk menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ku rasa itu cara terbaik untuk mengetahui alasan dibalik sikap anehnya. Silahkan protes jika yang kukatakan ini salah." penjelasan Ulquiorra berakhir dengan ekspresi datar yang tetap bermarkas di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak bersikap seperti orang yang baru saja dibentak.

Grimmjow masih terdiam, sekarang ditambah Ulquiorra. Keduanya tidak saling menatap. Suasana sunyi yang terbangun diantara mereka benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Ulquiorra bukan tipe orang yang biasa mencairkan kesunyian. Karena itulah Grimmjow berkesimpulan bahwa ia sendiri yang harus mengambil inisiatif.

Pemuda itu berdehem pelan. "Maaf, Ulquiorra." ucapnya. "Pikiran ku kalut. Tentang Orihime, memang sudah membebaniku selama dua bulan ini. Aku tak ingin menambah bebanmu, Nel, ataupun Soifon dengan menceritakan tentang adikku. Dan lagi, sekarang ditambah dengan Ggio yang menghilang. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu tadi."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berpindah posisi. Tangan kanannya meninggalkan saku jeans hitamnya dan mendarat di bahu kiri Grimmjow.

"Kau pikir apa gunanya teman? Dasar bodoh!" dan pemuda berambut hitam itu melenggang dengan ringan.

Grimmjow tersenyum kecil. Sikap Ulquiorra barusan telah cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa tak ada pertengkarang diantara mereka. Ya, memang tak pernah ada, bukan?

Sambil mengubah senyuman kecil itu menjadi cengiran tipis, Grimmjow pun segera membuang pecahan gelas-yang tanpa sadar-masih berada di tangannya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia segera menyusul sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Neliel melambaikan tangan pada Escudo hitam yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelataran apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Ia baru saja diantar Ulquiorra. Dan sekarang sahabatnya yang pendiam itu sedang mengantar pulang Soifon. Perlahan, perempuan berambut hijau toska itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia masih ingat pembahasan tentang Ggio di rumah Grimmjow tadi. Sebuah pembahasan panjang yang berujung pada satu kesimpulan : Ggio sudah termakan bujukan Nnoitra.

Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa sakit mulai terasa di sudut hati Nel saat mengingat satu nama itu-Nnoitra Jiruga. Bagi Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan dirinya sendiri, Nnoitra adalah sepotong kenangan silam yang tak bisa terhapus dengan mudah. Sepotong kenangan yang hilang─atau lebih tepatnya menghilangkan diri─sebelum mereka lulus SMA. Ggio baru bergabung dengan mereka saat kuliah, sudah pasti ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Nnoitra Jiruga. Selain bahwa Grimmjow terus melarangnya bertemu dengan pria kurus itu, atau bahwa Ulquiorra selalu memperingatkannya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan pria berambut panjang itu. Dan Ggio adalah tipe orang yang memiliki keingintahuan yang besar. Semakin keras ia dilarang, semakin besar rasa penasaran yang bercokol di hatinya. Akibatnya? Seperti sekarang! Lebih buruk dari perkiraan.

Nel melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor apartemen yang sepi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kamarnya berada di lantai tiga. Sambil menyisihkan rasa lelah yang merambati seluruh persendian di tubuhnya, Nel menyusuri koridor sepi. Suara langkah kakinya sendiri adalah satu-satunya suara yang menemani kerik jangkrik. Angin berhembus cukup keras, membuat dedaunan serta pohon-pohon bergemerisik lirih. Bayangan yang ditimbulkan oleh dahan yang bergerak cukup menciutkan nyali. Nel bahkan sampai tersentak ketika bayangan pohon akasia besar─yang tumbuh persis di depan kamarnya─tampak seperti sosok bertudung hitam yang menantinya di depan pintu. Nel mendesah, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang cukup kaget.

"Tenang Nel...setan itu tidak ada...jadi kau tidak perlu takut..."

Sekali lagi angin berhembus dingin. Tangan Nel yang agak gemetar membuat perempuan itu menjatuhkan kunci yang sedang dipegangnya. Gemetar tangan pemilik mata _hazelt_ itu semakin keras saat ia mendengar suara aneh.

Srak...srak...srak...

Nel terpaku di depan pintu yang bahkan belum terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat. Seiring dengan suara aneh yang kembali terdengar.

Srak...srak...srak...

"Oh, ayolah...itu suara pohon.." Nel berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Padahal sejujurnya ia hampir menangis menahan takut. Sementara tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin-dan tentu saja tetap gemetar-terus berusaha membuka kunci.

Ketika akhirnya pintu bisa terbuka, Nel hampir saja memekik gembira. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, ia segera menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Ia tak berminat mencari tahu suara apa yang sempat ia dengar tadi. Baginya, berada di dalam kamar jauh lebih aman.

Tentu saja perempuan cantik yang telah menambat hati Grimmjow itu tidak tahu satu hal yang tertinggal ketika ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia tak menyadari, bahwa di bawah pohon akasia besar itu ada sesosok bayangan berdiri mengintainya. Mata hijau sosok itu terus mengamati Nel-bahkan sejak ia baru saja turun dari Escudo Ulquiorra...

.

.

.

.

.

Malam terus beranjak larut. Sebentuk sabit masih bersinar temaram di langit. Sendirian, tanpa bintang. Sabit yang pucat. Persis seperti wajah orang yang sedang ketakutan. Atau persis seperti warna yang selalu muncul di wajah orang yang tak lagi memiliki nafas kehidupan─mati.

Orihime masih tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia berbaring di kamarnya dan menatap ke arah jendela yang tertutup gorden hijau lembut. Permata abu-abu gadis itu terasa kering. Ia sangat ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa. Sesekali ditatapya jam dinding berbentuk beruang lucu yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka dua dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka 12. Orihime tercenung. Sudah pukul dua tepat.

Ketika gadis berambut orange panjang itu hendak memejamkanmata, tiba-tiba saja ia menangkap bayangan sesosok wanita. Oh bukan, bukan bayangan. Ini nyata. Orihime terbelalak. _Dia_ datang lagi. Wanita berambut kecoklatan bergelombang itu datang lagi. Menghantuinya lagi. Masih dengan dress putih berhias warna merah di beberapa bagian. Masih dengan wajah pucat_nya_. Masih dengan bibir membiru_nya _yang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan kali ini wanita itu datang dengan membawa sesuatu─sebuah benda. Bergagang hitam, berkilat, tajam, berlumur cairan merah pekat kehitaman.

Darah.

Wajah Orihime sekarang berubah pucat, sangat pucat seperti mayat, seperti wanita itu. Bibirnya gemetar. Wajahnya menguarkan ketakutan yang begitu jelas. Ia hanya bisa megap-megap seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen. Tak bisa histeris. Tak bisa menjerit. Tak bisa berteriak. Tak bisa memanggil Grimmjow, kakaknya. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian. Berhadapan dengan wanita itu tanpa perlindungan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, perempuan itu bergerak. Ia mendekati ranjang tempat Orihime berbaring. Tak peduli pada gadis manis pemilik ranjang yang kini nyaris mati ketakutan. Hanya bisa terdiam tak berdaya. Gemetar hebat serta berkeringat dingin. Mata terbelalak dan tubuh lumpuh tak bisa bergerak. Orihime tak bisa menghindar, ia tak bisa lari lagi.

Sementara itu, sosok wanita itu kini telah berdiri persis di sebelah Orihime. Ia menatap gadis manis itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam benda berkilat dan memposisikan benda itu tepat di wajah Orihime. Sehingga tak ada yang yang terekam di iris kelabu yang kini memancarkan ketakutan hebat, selain ujung dari benda itu. Setetes cairan merah mengalir dan jatuh dari ujung runcing benda itu. Jatuh tepat di kening Orihime, membuat gadis manis itu kini meneteskan iar mata ketidak-berdayaan. Seiring dengan desisan samar, yang menjadi peluit peringatan tanda menjerit.

"Hime-chan... Okaa-san datang..."

Dan Orihime pun menjerit keras.

"Tiiddaaakkkkkkk...!"

* * *

Kantin Universitas Karakura, pukul satu siang.

Grimmjow menatap Neliel yang duduk dihadapannya dengan lesu. Ia heran, tak biasanya kekasih tercintanya itu berwajah demikian. Suatu hal yang sangat aneh.

"Kenapa?"

pertanyaan singkat itu telah membuat Nel engangkat wajahnya dari potongan pizza yang belum sempat ia nikmati. Begitu melihat wajah aneh Grimmjow, Nel pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya? Aku kan tidak apa-apa, Grimm"

"Aku tidak suka pacarku jadi tukang bohong. Bilang kenapa?" desak Grimmjow.

Neliel hanya tertawa kecil. Dan baru saja ia hendak bersuara, ponsel Grimmjow berdering. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu pun langsung meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Siapa?" tanya Nel.

"Ulquiorra." jawab Grimmjow.

"Angkat cepat!" desak Nel penasaran, teringat bahwa sekarang ini Ulquiorra sedang menemani Soifon ke rumah Ggio. Mungkin saja mereka telah mendapat kabar tentang Ggio.

Grimmjow mengangguk. Ia segera mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ya, hallo. Kenapa, Ulquiorra? Kau sudah dapat kabar tenyang Ggio?" cecarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mata birunya terbelalak lebar diiringi pekikannya yang membuat Nel kaget.

"Apa? Ggio di Las Noches?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yosh...semoga tiypo berkurang banyak. Mind to ripyu?^^


	4. Chapter 4

Huaaahhh... i'm coming...

Akhirnya setelah terbebas dari segala macam yang namanya kesibukan, ada waktu juga untuk nerusin fic gaje satu ini. Maaf saya telat update, reader. Mau ngetik aja Susah banget, selalu ada halangan. Fiuh..

Nah, tak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah meripyu fic ku ini, sekedar membaca juga saya ucapkan terimakasih. Dan ripyu readers saya bls via Pm aja ya. Hehehehe...

Daripada banyak ngomong yang bisa berujung curhat dadakan, langsung aja saya persembahan fic abal ini untuk para readers, sekaligus meramaikan blantika FBi.^^

Happy reading...

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Bleach…suatu saat pasti jadi milikku *dideath-glare tite kubo*

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo pasti masih ada banyak, alur kecepetan, dan temukanlah keanehan lainnya di fic ini..

**Rate** : T aja deh, cari aman…

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

Suara teriakan yang diiringi dengan umpatan itu terus terdengar dari balik diNding. Soifon berdiri tegak dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambut hitam pendeknya terurai dengan poni yang menutupi bagian mata perempuan bertubuh imut itu. Dibelakangnya, Ulquiorra menatap punggung perempuan mungil itu dengan tatapan datar. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada ekspresi lain yang menyorot dari mata berwarna _emerald_ itu. Sepasang suami istri berambut gelap tampak duduk dengan lesu di salah satu kursi panjang yang mengisi lorong Las Noches.

"Siaallllll... Heeeiiiiii... keluarin aku dari siniii... siaaalllll..."

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara teriakan itu membuat kepala Soifon makin menunduk. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat mengenali suara itu. Ya, suara itu. Suara Ggio. Suara sahabat yang amat disayanginya. Suara yang berisi kesakitan, amarah, juga keputus-asaan. Suara yang tak pernah ingin didengar Soifon dengan nada seperti itu. Suara yang tak seharusnya berasal dari salah satu ruangan di Las Noches─sebuah rumah sakit rehabilitasi bagi para pecandu obat-obatan terlarang.

Tangan mungil Soifon terkepal kuat. Rahangnya mengatup erat seiring dengan sepasang mata abu-abunya yang terasa semakin panas, memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan hangat dari sana. Ulquiorra yang masih terdiam akhirnya beranjak, menghampiri Siofon dan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu. Ia agak menundukkan kepala dan mengangkat wajah Soifon dengan tangannya yang besar. Mau tak mau, Soifon pun mengangkat wajahnya, membuat ia bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dan di sepasang mata hijau yang terkesan dingin itulah Sifon menemukan kepedulian.

"Seorang Soifon tetap butuh menangis. Seorang Soifon, tidak seharusnya memendam kesedihan seorang diri hanya karena ingin dianggap kuat." kata Ulquiorra pelan. Ditatapnya mata sahabatnya itu lebih dalam. "Menangislah.." lanjutnya tegas.

Soifon hanya terdiam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari permata hijau itu. Ia menundukkan kepala kembali. Namun tak lama setelahnya, kedua bahu perempuan dengan rambut dikepang itu berguncang, diiringi dengan isakan kecilnya yang tertahan. Menyayat, dan sangat pedih. Mengutarakan seberapa sakit hatinya sekarang ini. Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan. Biarpun sering tak sepaham, tapi Soifon adalah sahabatnya. Karena itulah Ia langsung melingkarkan lengan kukuhnya, memeluk sosok mungil dihadapannya dengan lembut. Seolah yang dipeluknya adalah patung porselen yang begitu mudah hancur. Tak berbeda dengan perasaan Soifon, Ulquiorra pun merasa sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa orang yang tidak sedih jika harus menyaksikan sahabat yang amat disayangi menghuni rumah sakit rehabilitasi seperti Las Noches? Siapa yang tidak sedih jika orang terdekat mereka menjadi pesakitan dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri─hanya bisa mengumpat, menjerit, dan berteriak tak karuan?

Soifon masih menangis. Air matanya bahkan membasahi kaus putih yang dipakai Ulquiorra. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia menemukan Ggio. Kepedihannya pun membuncah, menjadi penyebab isakannya terdengar semakin jelas. Membuat gadis manis itu mencengkeram erat kaus Ulquiorra lantaran tak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

.

.

.

_Siang itu, Soifon datang ke rumah Ggio bersama Ulquiorra. Mereka ingin mencari tahu tentang Ggio. Sesampainya di rumah sahabatnya itu, ternyata rumah besar Ggio kosong. Tak heran. Kedua orang tua Ggio─Uryuu Ishida dan Nemu Ishida─memang sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter yang terkenal, sedangkan ibunya sibuk dengan bisnis berlian. Kedua kakak Ggio telah bekerja di luar negeri dan menjadi orang sukses. Sebagai anak bungsu yang biasanya mendapa limpahan kasih sayang, Ggio termasuk sosok yang kesepian. Di rumahnya hanya ada pelayan yang tentu saja tak bisa memenuhi peran keluarga yang ia butuhkan._

_Ya, benar. Bagaimana pun pelayan tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang biasa seharusnya diberikan oleh keluarga. Dan siang itu, Soifon sangat heran. Rumah Ggio sangat sepi. Tak ada orang. Pelayan yang selalu menyambut tamu pun tak ada. Tapi anehnya, rumah besar yang mewah itu tak terkunci. Perasaan tidak enak menyergap Soifon begitu kuat. Ia langsung menghambur masuk, tak peduli dengan Ulquiorra yang sedang masih berada di pelataran. Perempuan bertubuh pendek itu memanggil-manggil nama Ggio dengan suara keras. Rumah besar yang sepi itu hanya memantulkan suaranya sendiri sebagai jawaban. Soigfon semakin cemas. Ia segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dilihatnya pintu kamar Ggio terbuka. Perasaan Soifon kian membuncah. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar itu. Dan sesampainya di ambang pintu, perempuan berambut pendek itu langsung terpaku. Matanya terbelalak. Ia terperangah hebat melihat apa yang ia saksikan._

_"G-gio?" ucapnya terbata._

_Ya, Ggio telah ditemukan._

_Pemuda itu sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tepat di sebelah lemari besar yang isinya berhamburan keluar. Kamar pemuda bermata emas itu pun tak lebih baik dari kapal karam─sangat berantakan. Bermacam benda terhampar tak beraturan. Berbagai pecahan pun tak luput menghiasi seluruh lantai kamar yang biasanya rapi itu. Ada cutter kecil digenggaman tangan Ggio. Dia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Soifon, karena dia sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dia sibuk menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka di pergelangan tangannya dengan buas. Mata pemuda periang itu pun tak lagi berbinar lincah._

_Saat itu, Soifon rasanya ingin menjerit. Tapi ia masih berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia segera menghambur dan bersimpuh dihadapan Ggio. Meraih cutter dari tangan sahabatnya itu dan membuang benda tajam itu sembarangan. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Ggio yang ternyata sudah sangat dingin dan menggigil._

_"Ggio? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan, Ggio! Ggio?"_

_Tak ada sahutan. Ggio tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya. Ia semakin mengulum lengannya dengan beringas, seolah mendapatkan kenikmatan dari darahnya sendiri. Hati Soifon teiris. Didorongnya tubuh pemuda itu dan dipukulnya pipi Ggio dengan keras. Berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu._

_Dan berhasil._

_Ggio tampak melupakan sejenak kegiatan anehnya. Perlahan, ia menatap Soifon. Tak ada keramahan yang memancar dari mata emasnya. Hanya ada keresahan, kesakitan dan keputus-asaan disana. Air mata Soifon nyaris jatuh seiring dengan suara lirihnya yang terucap._

_"Kenapa...? Kamu kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi padamu...Ggio Vega?"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Soifon mengucapkan nama itu, nama asli Ggio. Sepasang mata emas Ggio tak bereaksi atas panggilan itu. Ia malah mengalihkan tatapannya pada cutter yang tergeletak cukup jauh. Ia berusaha meraihnya, tapi Soifon tak membiarkan. Perempuan itu tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ggio─ketergantungan. Seperti yang pernah menimpa kakaknya dulu. Karena itu Soifon malah mendekap Ggio─yang sebenarnya sudah lemah, entah sudah berapa banyak darah yang ia hisap demi memenuhi hasratnya─ dengan erat. Ggio memberontak, tapi Soifon tak menyerah. Air matanya jatuh saat ia mendengar teriakan dari sosok yang didekapnya._

_"Lepaskan aku, Soifon! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskannnn!" pemuda berkepang itu terus memberontak dari pelukan Soifon. "Kamu harus cari Nnoitra! Cari dia! Aku butuh dia, Soifon! Lepaskan akuuuu!"_

_Soifon tak bergeming. Bukan hal mudah menenangkan orang yang sedang dilanda ketergantungan terhadap salah satu obat-obatan. Ia masih tak bergeming ketika dirasanya Ggio menggigit lengan kirinya agar dilepaskan. Soifon hanya bisa menjerit kecil. Air mata terus menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia tak peduli pada rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit di hatinya lebih besar sekarang ini. Sangat tak tertahankan._

_Ggio tak berhasil melepaskan diri. Akhirnya ia terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Soifon. Nafasnya memburu, seiring dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahinya. Tubuhnya makin menggigil. Ia hanya bisa mencengkeram erat lengan mungil yang telah berjuang meredakan kebrutalannya._

_Bibirnya bergerak pelan ketika ia mengucapkan satu kata dengan suara mendesis._

_"S-sakit..." sepasang mata Ggio terpejam lemah. "S-sakit...Soifon..."_

_Soifon tak lagi bisa menahan kepedihan yang menghatamnya begitu kuat. Ia hanya bisa menumpahkan kepedihan itu dihadapan Ggio yang telah kehilangan kesadaran. Saat itulah, Ulquiorra muncul. Pemuda itu hanya terpaku melihat Siofon dan Ggio, juga kondisi kamar sahabatnya yang teramat sangat berantakan. Satu hal langsung dapat dimengerti pemilik mata hijau itu. Apa yang selama ini ia takutkan, akhirnya terjadi._

.

.

.

Tangan pucat Ulquiorra terkepal erat. Sepasang matanya menyorot tajam ketika seraut wajah terlintas di benaknya. Wajah yang menjadi penyebab utama dari semua ini. Wajah dari orang yang membawa dendam maa lalu, dan kini menjadikan Ggio sebagai pelampiasan dari dendam itu. Satu nama, yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kepahitan yang menimpa Ggio─Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Ulquiorra, Soifon."

Suara seorang wanita yang memanggil membuat Ulquiorra menoleh. Soifon pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan sahabatnya dan berusaha menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Mereka menatap Nemu Ishida yang sedang menatap balik dengan sendu. Gurat gurat kelelahan dan penyesalan nampak di wajah Uryuu Ishida yang dibingkai kacamata.

"Kami mau pulang dulu." ujar wanita itu. "Kalian juga sebaiknya pulang."

"Ini adalah tempat terbaik bagi Ggio. Biarkan dia mendapat perawatan yang baik disini." tambah Uryuu Ishida sambil merangkul istrinya.

Ulquiorra menyadari intensitas ketajaman dalam sorotan mata Soifon ketika menatap sapasang suami istri Ishida itu. Dan ketika perempuan mungil itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Ulquiorra langsung menahan dengan menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda itu membungkukkan kepala penuh hormat.

"Baik." sahutnya singkat.

Nemu Ishida sempat tersenyum tipis pada kedua sahabat putra bungsunya itu sebelum ia dan suaminya beranjak. Mereka meninggalkan Las Noches dengan diantar tatapan tajam Soifon. Ulquiorra sangat mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Jangan emosi dulu, Soifon. Menyalahkan mereka hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." ucap Ulquiorra datar.

Soifon tak menyahut. Ia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah ia melihat Neliel dan Grimmjow berdiri di ujung lorong, menatap ke arahnya dan Ulquiorra dengan tatapan penuh kepedihan. Keduanya melangkah pelan mendekati pemuda dan perempuan yang sama-sama berambut hitam itu. Tatapan Nel langsung tertuju pada sisa air mata di wajah Soifon. Grimmjow sendiri menatap Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ggio?" tanyanya.

Ulquiorra bahkan belum sempat membuka mulut ketika suara teriakan kembali menggema, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Siiiaaallllll...Nnoitraaaaa...Kemana kauuuu? Ssiallllll...! Heiiiiiiiiii...Siapa punnn... lepaskan aku dari sisiii...! Heeeiii! Siaalllllllll!"

Grimmjow tak lagi bertanya. Ulquiorra pun tak perlu menjawab. Nel langsung meraih Soifon yang kembali terisak pedih mendengar suara itu. Air mata perempuan bertubuh pendek itu belum benar-benar kering. Ia harus kembali menangis. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan tangisan Nel.

* * *

Ggio Vega adalah anak bungsu dalam keluarga Ishida. Nama belakangnya berubah setelah ia diadopsi pasangan suami istri Uryuu dan Nemu Ishida. Usianya masih muda, 20 tahun. Ia bahkan masih lebih muda dari ketiga temannya yang hampir berusia 21 tahun. Ggio memang terbilang anak yang cerdas dengan IQ di atas rata-rata. Uryuu pun memiliki rencana pendidikan yang matang bagi putra bungsunya itu─menyekolahkan Ggio di luar negeri dalam bidang kedokteran agar kelak bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti dirinya. Memang terlalu arogan, tapi Uryuu menilainya sebagai kasih sayang. Ia sangat memikirkan masa depan Ggio, sekalipun keinginan pribadi Ggio tidak dilibat dalam masa depan itu.

Sayang, rencana yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa itu hancur ketika Ggio memilih Universitas Karakura dengan jurusan akuntansi. Alasannya simpel, ia ingin kuliah atas kemauannya sendiri. Selama tahun pertama, Uryuu terus membukuj Ggio agar mau pindah ke Universitas yang telah ditentukan ayahnya itu. Tapi Ggio tetap bersikeras. Apalagi ia telah memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Nel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Soifon. Terlebih ia sekelas dengan Soifon. Keinginan Ggio untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas itu pun semakin besar.

Sejak saat itu, Uryuu mulai menekan Ggio dalam berbagai hal. Semuanya ia lakukan agar Ggio mau menuruuti keinginannya. Sayang, Ggio bukanlah orang yang penurut dan mudah terpengaruh. Semakin ia ditekan, semakin ia akan memberontak.

Satu-satunya kelemahan dan kesalahan fatalnya adalah berhubungan dengan Nnoitra Jiruga. Sebenarnya Ggio tidak begitu peduli dengan pria berambut gondrong itu. Tapi satu kalimat yang diucapkannya membuat penilaian Ggio berubah.

_"Hei, kau tidak mau tahu siapa aku, Ishida? Mengapa aku bisa tahu banyak tentang Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan juga Neliel? Apa kau juga masih tak peduli jika aku bilang bahwa Soifon dulu adalah mantan kekasihku, eh?_"

Sejak Nnoitra mengucapkan kalimat itu, rasa penasaran Ggio kian memuncak. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa rasa penasaran itulah yang akhirnya membuatnya jatuh dalam jebakan Nnoitra. Membuatnya tak sadar bahwa Nnoitra telah mengubahnya, dari seorang pemuda supel yang periang menjadi seorang pecandu narkotika.

* * *

"Sebaiknya aku menemani Soifon saat ini." Neliel membuka suara saat ia dan ketiga sahabatnya berada di lokasi parkir Las Noches. "Aku pinjam mobilmu, Ulqui. Kau pulanglah bersama Grimmjow." lanjut perempuan bermata hazel itu.

Ulquiorra mengangguk sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Nel. Sejenak ia menatap Soifon yang telah berada di dalam Escudo hitamnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Perempuan bermata abu-abu itu tampak sangat terpukul, melebihi mereka bertiga. Mungkin hanya wanita yang bisa mengerti perasaan wanita lain dengan sangat baik.

"Hati-hati, Nel." ucap Grimmjow sambil memberikan kecupan di kening pacarnya itu. Nel hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mobil hitam itu berlalu, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow melangkah menuju Kawasaki Ninja biru milik Grimmjow. Ketika mereka telah siap meninggalkan Las Noches, Ulquiorra berkata datar.

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu, Grimmjow."

Sekalipun telah memakai helm, tapi Grimmjow masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dengan sangat jelas. Keningnya bertaut.

"Eh? Mau apa kau ke rumahku?" tanya pemuda berambut biru cerah itu heran.

"Jangan banyak tanya!" sergah Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow menyeringai kecil, "Mau bertemu Hime-chan, ya?" ledeknya usil.

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil. Raut wajah serius sahabatnya itu selalu membuatnya ingin meledek Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Akan ku bawa kau ke rumah ku, calon adik ipar." keusilan Grimmjow kian menjadi.

Masih tak ada sahutan dari Ulquiorra. Mata _emerald_nya memancarkan sorotan aneh ketika motor Grimmjow melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir Las Noches. Untuk saat ini, mereka akan mempercayakan Ggio pada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu.

* * *

Orihime kembali gelisah dalam tidurnya. Wajah pucatnya dihiasi butiran keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahi gadis manis itu. Genggaman erat tangan mungilnya seakan menggambarkan ketakutan tak terperi yang sedang ia rasakan. Ya, bahkan dalam tidur pun, ketakutan itu terus menghantui pemilik rambut berwarna senja itu dalam wujud mimpi buruk yang terus berulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut perak itu menatap wanita berambut _blonde_ bergelombang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata terbelalak. Kemudian Pria itu menatap nanar pada darah segar yang menyembur dari luka tusukan yang merobek perutnya. Cairan merah menetes dan menyembur dari luka itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pria bermata sipit itu terkapar di lantai rumahnya yang telah berubah warna. Merah. Bersimbah darahnya.

"Ke-kenapa...R-ran...chan?" desis pria itu de sela-sela nafasnya yang terputus.

Wanita itu menatap sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan datar. Tak ada yang rasa bersalah yang terpancar di mata abu-abunya. Tak ada ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, padahal yang tersimpuh di bawah kakinya adalah suaminya sendiri. Wanita itu justru berlutut di samping tubuh pria itu, membuat terusan putihnya terciprat cairan merah ketika pria berambut perak itu memuntahkan darah lebih banyak lagi. Dia mengangkat benda tajam di genggamannya tinggi-tinggi, tepat di atas tubuh suaminya.

"Aku menyayangimu...Gin." ucapnya pelan. "Tak ada yang bisa menyayangimu, sebaik aku..."

Dan tanpa peduli pada ekspresi pria sekarat itu, wanita berambut panjang itu pun menghujamkan benda di tangannya dengan keras. Cairan merah kehitaman kembali memuncrat seiring dengan jeritan pilu yang mengoyak kegelapan malam.

"Tiddaakkkkkk...!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

fIUH...KELAR...

Nee...reader...

Bagaimana, bagaimana? Cukup menghiburkah? Kepenekan kah? Hiks..jadi pengen cepet-cepet punya Lapy..

Trus, Typo msh banyak kah? Aih...gomenne...

Niatnya hari rabu mau update lagi. Doakan semoga tak ada halangan yaa..

Okeh, trakhir...Mind to ripyu?^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshhh... I'm coming... Menepati janjiku yang mau update hari rabu. Syukurlah tak ada halangan. Hiyyaahhh...

Relya Schiffer datang dengan chapter ke 5. Aih, aku terharu karena banyak sekali yang memberi masukan. Sejujurnya saya memang menerima kritik, saran atau cercaan. (Pujian juga mau sih, hehehe/plakkk!)

Nah, tak bosan saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk mereka yang sudah meripyu fic-ku ini, sekedar membaca pun juga saya ucapkan terimakasih. Seperti biasa, ripyu readers saya bls via PM. Tapi gak sekarang, cz udah malem. Hehehe. mungkin besok saya akan PM-in para ripyuer yang baik hati..(ngerayu mode : on)

Buat seseorang tanpa nama yang sudah sangat baik meripyu fic saya. Di baca fic abal ini sampai lupa belajar. Hehehehe...

Dear **someone** disana yang telah membaca fic-ku, saya ucapkan terimakasih atas ripyunya. Saya benar-benar senang karena kamu (dan reader lain) sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje satu ini. Errr, tapi saya gak tanggung jawab kalo nilai mu turun gara-gara gak belajar,ya… So, tetep belajar dan baca fic pada waktunya. (plakk!). Karena semua hal yang kita lakukan pasti ada waktunya. (sotoy amat diriku? XD).

Okeh, Daripada banyak ngomong yang bisa berujung curhat dadakan, langsung aja saya persembahan fic abal ini untuk para readers, sekaligus meramaikan blantika FBI. Semoga typo berkurang, semoga EYD lebih baik dan semoga semua yang baca terhibur..^^

Bear with me and happy reading...

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Bleach…sudah ku bilang bukan milikku. Masih gak percaya juga?*dideath-glare reader, banyak bacot!*

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo merajalela, alur kecepetan, dan temukanlah keanehan lainnya di fic ini..

**Rate** : T aja deh, cari aman…

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Neliel Tu Oderscvank menatap sungai di bawahnya yang mengalir tenang. Riak air yang tertimpa cahaya matahari senja berkilauan seperti berlian. Sedikit menyilaukan mata, tapi cukup menjadi pemandangan yang eksotis di sore hari. Belum lagi semilir angin yang berhembus perlahan, cukup menghadirkan ketenangan bagi sosok yang tertegun itu.

Mata hazel perempuan berambut hijau panjang itu menatap ke arah gadis mungil di sebelahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, seorang Shaolin Fon─yang biasa dipanggil Soifon─akan memintanya untuk berdiam disini, di tempat yang bahkan tak pernah diliriknya meskipun seringkali dilewati. Ya, tempat ini. Bantaran sungai yang berada persis di bawah satu-satunya jembatan di kota Karakura. Perempuan bertubuh pendek yang biasanya selalu bersemangat itu kelihatan lesu, kehilangan gairah. Dia tak seperti Soifon yang Nel kenal. Binar di matanya meredup seiring dengan redupnya senyum di wajahnya. Soifon telah berubah menjadi gadis murung pendiam yang patah harapan. Dan Nel tahu pasti alasan yang telah membuat sahabatnya itu bersikap demikian sekarang.

"Kamu belum mau pulang, Soifon?" tanya Nel lembut, sangat berhati-hati agar tak terkesan memaksa. Ia sangat bersyukur tangisan Soifon yang membuatnya khawatir telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyisakan bekas-bekas air mata yang telah kering di pipi perempuan berkepang itu.

Soifon tak menyahut. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau ke apartemenku? Kamu bisa menginap jika tak mau pulang ke rumah." suara Nel masih mendominasi. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa sahabatnya itu tak akan mau pulang ke rumah dalam keeadaan seperti ini. Ya, Soifon akan kesepian jika berada di rumah lantaran tinggal sendirian.

Terdengar helaan nafas pendek yang berat. Kepala berambut hitam itu menengadah ke langit.

"Kenapa harus dia...," ucap Soifon dengan suara desisan samar. "kenapa harus Ggio yang menjadi sasaran_nya_?" lanjutnya getir.

Neliel tak menjawab. Ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

"Ggio tak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang menderita seperti ini? Jika _dia_ tak bisa melepaskanku, kenapa _dia_ tidak membalaskan dendam_nya_ padaku? Kenapa harus pada Ggio?"

Nel tak kuasa lagi membendung gejolak kesedihannya. Serta merta diraihnya tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sejak meninggalkan Las Noches, Soifon hanya diam dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Nel sangat ingin mendengarnya bicara. Tapi bukan dengan suara yang memilukan seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudahlah, Soifon..." Nel berbisik pelan. "Kenyataan tidak akan berubah sekali pun tangismu berubah menjadi darah. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan bersikap seperti ini. Kita semua sedih dengan musibah yang menimpa Ggio. Kita juga menyimpan kemarahan yang sama pada Nnoitra. Tapi bukan begini caranya."

Nel melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Soifon dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Ggio pasti akan sembuh, aku yakin! Kau pun harus yakin. Kita tidak akan membiarkan dia berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya sendirian!" tegasnya. Soifon mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula...," Nel sengaja menggantung kata-katanya dan tersenyum aneh. Senyuman meledek.

"Ggio belum mendengar _kata-kata itu_ darimu. Jadi dia tak mungkin membiarkanmu menunggunya terlalu lama."

Mendengar ucapan Nel yang tersirat, senyum kecil akhirnya mampu menyingkap kabut kelabu di wajah Soifon. Perlahan tapi pasti semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Jadi kau tahu, ya?"

Nel hanya tertawa kecil ketika menyadari suara sahabatnya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi Grimm dan Ulqui juga tahu, kok. Sikapmu pada Ggio benar-benar jelas, sih..." sahut Nel enteng. "Dan karena kami sudah tahu, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi... Nona Shaolin Fon."

Senyuman di wajah Soifon kian terukir jelas. Beberapa saat yang lalu Neliel memang telah berinisiatif memeluknya, untuk membuktikan bahwa sahabat akan selalu ada dalam duka. Dan sekarang, giliran Soifon yang memeluk Neliel, cukup erat. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Sekali pun ia tak mengucapkannya secara lisan, tapi Nel telah cukup mengerti. Karena itulah ia membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum.

Senja yang semula tampak suram, kini mulai sedikit menunjukkan keramahan.

* * *

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra baru sampai di rumah Grimmjow menjelang pukul 6 sore. Kebutuhan sehari-hari yang habis membuat pemuda berambut biru terang itu harus singgah di mini market─berbelanja. Dan kegiatan yang biasanya membosankan pun jadi terasa lebih menyenangkan lantaran ia bisa menikmati raut tak suka Ulquiorra selama menemaninya. Ya, pemuda _stoic_ itu sangat tidak suka dengan kegiatan yang dinamakan belanja. Bukan karena alasan seluruh kebutuhannya telah dipenuhi salah satu pelayan di rumahnya, tapi Ulquiorra punya kenangan buruk terkait dengan kegiatan itu. Sewaktu kecil, ia pernah hilang di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ketika ikut ibunya berbelanja. Sejak itulah pemuda berambut hitam itu sangat menghindari kata 'belanja' dalam daftar kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali." Ulquiorra bersuara. Mata emeraldnya menatap berkeliling.

"Tentu saja." sahut Grimmjow sambil menenteng plastik berisi beberapa kaleng makanan olahan dan kebutuhan lain. Ia mulai melangkah. Ulquiorra mengekor di belakangnya.

Menatap wajah Ulquiorra yang tampak serius, Grimmjow menyeringai kecil.

"Calon istrimu ada di dalam, Ulqui-kun. Kau bisa membantuku membawa belanjaanku sebagai syarat untuk menemuinya." ledek pemilik mata biru _sapphire_ itu. Dan ledekan ini mendapat hadiah tendangan yang cukup keras di kaki Grimmjow. Meskipun sedikit merasa sakit, si pemilik kaki justru cekikikan.

Namun tawa itu terhenti ketika mereka mendengar jeritan yang cukup keras. Keduanya telah mengenali suara orang yang menjerit tanpa perlu diberitahu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan satu-satunya adik dari orang yang tinggal di rumah sederhana itu?

"Orihime." desis Grimmjow cemas. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia dan Ulquiorra segera menghambur masuk.

Keduanya terbelalak ketika menemukan sesosok gadis belia sedang berjongkok di sudut kamarnya sambil menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa, Ulquiorra bisa merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang mencengkeram erat hatinya saat mengenali bahwa sosok yang sedang histeris ketakutan itu adalah Orihime Ichimaru, adik sahabatnya.

"Hime!" seru Grimmjow seraya memeluk tubuh adiknya. "Hime, sadarlah! Ini aku, Grimmjow!" Ia berusaha meredakan kehisterisan Orihime tapi tak berhasil. Gadis itu justru kian meronta dan berontak dengan segenap kekuatannya, membuat Grimmjow kewalahan. Ulquiorra mematung. Benaknya mulai memproses sikap gadis berambut orange panjang itu yang sangat tak terkendali. Ia meracau tak jelas.

"Tidak! Jangan! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak sama denganmu! Lepaskan aku!"

Karena tak juga bisa menenangkan Orihime, akhirnya Grimmjow terpaksa menempuh cara terakhir. Sambil menyentak tubuh yang semula didekapnya, pemuda bertubuh tinggi atletis itu membentak keras.

"ORIHIME ICHIMARU!"

Sontak, seluruh gerakan kacau Orihime terhenti. Ia terpaku menatap mata kakaknya dengan ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa. Setelah yakin Orihime terfokus padanya, ekspresi Grimmjow mulai melembut. Dia membingkai wajah mungil adiknya dalam telapak tangannya yang besar. Mata biru pemuda itu menyorotkan kasih sayang yang melimpah.

"Tenanglah,aku disini..." bisiknya pelan.

Orihime menggenggam erat tangan Grimmjow. Mata kelabu gadis manis itu menyorotkan kepedihan yang dalam.

"G-grim... n-nii... ?"

Grimmjow mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum, membuktikan pada Orihime bahwa yang sedang memeluknya sekarang adalah kakaknya. Orihime pun langsung memeluk Grimmjow dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Diantara tangisan itu, seuntai kalimat meluncur dari bibir tipisnya yang pucat.

"Grimm-nii... Okka-san datang lagi... T-tak bisakah Okaa-san pergi?... A-aku takut,Grimm-nii... Aku takut..."

Kalimat itu membuat ekspresi Grimmjow berubah lagi. Sedangkan Ulquiorra menatap sepasang kakak beradik itu dengan sejuta keheranan. Mata hijaunya melebar seiring dengan logikanya yang berputar cepat. Seperti ada sebuah potongan puzzle─yang semula hilang─akhirnya bisa ditemukan. Dengan sangat jelas ia mampu mendengar, bahwa Orihime didatangi ibunya. Gadis manis itu didatangi ibunya yang telah meninggal dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow merebahkan tubuh Orihime di ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh yang kelelahan itu dengan selimut tebal. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia baralih pada Ulquiorra yang bersandar di pintu. Tatapan mata tajam pemuda pucat itu sungguh tidak enak dilihat. Dia sedang mendesak, menuntut Grimmjow untuk memberinya sebuah penjelasan.

"Kita bicara di luar, Ulquiorra. Biarkan Orihime beristirahat."

Ulquiorra mengangguk. Ia bisa merasakan nada bicara sahabatnya itu yang sedikit sendu. Ia tahu, Grimmjow sangat menyayangi Orihime. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, sekali pun mereka bukan saudara kandung.

Ya, Ulquiorra telah mengetahui sejarah silsilah dalam keluarga Ichimaru. Keluarga itu adalah rekan bisnis keluarganya, keluarga Schiffer. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya bertahun-tahun.

Grimmjow, atau tepatnya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, adalah anak yang diadopsi pasangan Rangiku dan Gin Ichimaru yang telah lima tahun tak dikaruniai buah hati. Sejak itu nama belakang Grimmjow pun berubah menjadi Ichimaru. Empat tahun setelah Grimmjow menjadi keluarga Ichimaru, Orihime dilahirkan. Dan meskipun tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan pemilik mata kelabu yang cemerlang itu, Grimmjow tetap menyayangi Orihime seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Maaf telah mengacuhkanmu, Ulquiorra. Orihime benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatianku." Grimmjow membuka suara. Kedua pemuda tampan itu melangkah menuju dapur. Grimmjow meraih sekaleng _soft drink_ dan menyodorkannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Bukan salah Orihime jika dia jadi seperti itu."

Ulquiorra menerima keleng pemberian Grimmjow. Dia membuka pengunci kaleng sambil terus menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

Ekspresi aneh muncul di wajah Grimmjow yang kini sedang bersandar di lemari pendingin yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu bersedekap, sementara matanya menerawang kosong ke luar jendela.

Langit senja telah berganti gelap. Awan Cumolonimbus yang mendominasi langit menimbulkan kilat yang disusul oleh suara gemuruh.

"Biar bagaimana pun... hanya Orihime yang melihat...," kata Grimmjow. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ditatapnya mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra yang tak pernah meninggalkannya sedikit pun dengan serius.

"Ya, hanya Orihime yang melihat langsung... saat ibuku membunuh ayah..."

Ucapan itu membuat Ulquiorra tersedak. Cairan bersoda yang merangsek ke hidungnya menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat. Tapi rasa sakit itu langsung hilang seketika saat ia mampu memcerna dengan pasti kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar seakan Grimmjow baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang tak masuk akal. Suatu kemustahilan.

"Ayah berselingkuh. Ia pulang ke rumah untuk meminta izin pada ibu agar bisa menikah lagi. Tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya untuk bernafas..."

Sementara Ulquiorra tampak begitu tersentak, Grimmjow hanya terdiam. Tatapan matanya kosong ketika─mau tak mau─ia harus terlempar ke malam mengerikan yang menjadi sejarah paling kelam dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiddaaaakkkkkkk!"

Orihime hanya bisa menjerit pilu melihat pemandangan tragis yang─sangat tak pantas disaksikan tapi─sedang tersaji dengan sangat indah dihadapannya. Indah, dengan didominasi warna merah. Sebuah opera yang disutradarai malaikat maut. Pembunuhan tanpa disertai tangis kehilangan. Kematian yang dikirim tanpa rasa bersalah. Wajah pucat tak bernyawa. Sesosok mayat bersimbah darah. Mata yang terbelalak tanpa cahaya kehidupan. Dan seorang wanita, pelaku semua tindakan mengerikan itu, terpekur di depan sosok yang telah kaku. Tangannya mencabut pisau yang semula tertancap tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Ia tak peduli pada saksi mata yang tersudut di pojok ruangan, gemetar ketakutan.

Rangiku Ichimaru, wanita berambut orange sejenak menatap pisau di tangannya. Warna merah kehitaman masih terus menetes membaluri seluruh permukaan benda tajam itu. Sejenak tatapannya beralih ke arah jasad tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Tangannya bergerak, menutup kelopak mata terbuka yang menjadi bukti bahwa nyawa pemiliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Perlahan, kedua tangan wanita itu─yang telah ternodai darah suaminya─meraup genangan di lantai, menatapnya sebentar, lalu melumuri wajahnya dengan cairan itu. Jerit ketakutan tertahan menghentikan aksi Rangiku. Mata abu-abunya kini tertuju pada sosok yang masih menangis di sudut ruangan.

Sekali lagi, dia mengisi tangkupan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pisau dengan cairan yang sama─darah Gin. Ia meninggalkan jasad suaminya dan menuju sosok ketakutan yang kian menyudutkan diri, seolah mencari tempat bersembunyi. Bertingkah seperti mangsa yang tengah diburu predator. Terdesak seperti terpidana mati yang tengah berhadapan dengan algojo di lokasi eksekusi.

Orihime merasa sesak. Ayahnya telah tiada. Dan selanjutnya adalah dia sendir. Dirinya akan turut dieksekusi. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Orihime kian histeris. Matanya kian terpejam erat, menghindari kenyataan yang begitu mengerikan.

Rangiku duduk berlutut dihadapan putri semata wayangnya, buah cinta dari orang yang malam ini telah meregang nyawa di tangannya sendiri. ditatapnya tubuh yang menggigil itu. Lalu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia melakukan hal yang sama─yang telah ia lakukan pada dirinya─pada anaknya, melumuri darah Gin!

Orihime tak berdaya. Sesekali ia menjerit kecil ketika cairan yang masih hangat itu menyentuh tubuhnya, seolah cairan itu adalah ribuan belati yang menyayat kulitnya. Kelakuan tidak normal seorang ibu telah melemparkan pemilik rambut berwarna senja itu ke dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa dalam.

Malam gelap dengan amukan badai di luar membuat jeritan Orihime tak ada yang mendengar.

Usai menuntaskan kegiatan kecilnya─mengubah warna kulit Orihime menjadi kemerahan─Rangiki Ichimaru memeluk putrinya itu dan berbisik pelan. Dengan suara datar.

"Hime-chan... Aku menyayangi ayahmu... Aku juga menyayangimu dan Grimmjow..." dipegannya kepala Orihime dengan kuat, membuat gadis manis itu terpaksa membuka mata dan menatap matanya. Seperti menanamkan sugesti, Rangiku melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sayangilah kakakmu... seperti aku menyayangi ayahmu..."

Dan pisau itu kini berpindah sasaran, menghujam keras batang tenggorokan dari yang menggenggamnya. Darah segar lagi-lagi tertumpah, menjadi penyebab utama jeritan keras terdengar melolong─menarikan tarian kelam bersama petir dan hujan.

* * *

"Lalu, setelah itu ibuku bunuh diri. Itu pun dilakukannya di depan Orihime."

Ulquiorra masih tak dapat meredakan batinnya yang berantakan. Seluruh darah di pembuluh darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir. Jantungnya pun seperti berhenti berdetak. Sedangkan sepasang mata hijaunya tampak sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Pemuda pendiam itu terpaku dengan benak yang kacau, logika yang selama ini diandalkannya lenyap entah kemana.

Apa ini? Cerita horor macam apa ini?

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Ulquiorra, menanggapi ketidakmampuan sahabatnya itu untuk bersuara.

"Jangan kaget begitu, Ulqui... Ibuku memang gila, aku akui itu. Dia membunuh ayah bukan karena marah, melainkan karena ia merasa tak ada yang bisa menyayangi ayah selain dirinya sendiri. Sungguh bukan pemikiran manusia normal."

Ulquiorra mencoba menarik nafas. Entah berapa lama pasokan Oksigen tak mengisi rongga dadnya hingga membuat nafasnya sesak. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, suara pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun terdengar.

"Aku minta maaf, Grimmjow."

Lagi, Grimmjow tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan salahmu. Kau orang pertama yang mengetahui tentang ini. Aku bahkan tidak memberitahu Nel, Soifon dan Ggio." ujarnya.

"Lalu apa tindakanmu sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Orihime, tentu saja" jawab Grimmjow cepat. "Hanya itu prioritas utamaku sekarang ini."

Ulquiorra terdiam. Ia meletakkan kaleng yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di atas meja. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Dan sambil menatap sahabatnya yang berambut biru itu serius, ia berkata dengan suara yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Akan ku bantu, Grimmjow,"

Sebuah senyum aneh tersirat di wajah miris Grimmjow. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada Ulquiorra, ia yakin. Dan lantaran tahu apa yang terjadi, ia pun hanya terdiam. Menanti lanjutan kata-kata yang telah diprediksikan.

"Akan ku bantu kau untuk menyembuhkan Orihime."

Mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra gagal menangkap seringai di wajah Grimmjow saat pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu merasa puas karena dugaannya tepat.

* * *

Pukul dua dini hari.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Neliel terusik dari tidurnya. Perlahan, mata hazel perempuan itu terbuka, mencoba berakomodasi dengan keremangan kamarnya yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur.

Suara ketukan terdengar lagi.

Nel menggerutu. Ia berniat akan memarahi tamu yang mengganggunya selarut ini. Berusaha tak membangunkan Soifon yang terlelap di sebelahnya, Nel pun bangkit. Ia segara menuju pintu utama, memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Buih tetsan hujan langsung membuat kantuknya hilang. BAyangan akasia besar sejenak membuatnya hampir menjerit kaget.

"Fiuh, hanya bayangan pohon..." desis Nel meredakan keterkejutannya sendiri.

Tak bertahan lama, karena perempuan berambut hijau toska itu langsung terfokus pada sebuah kotak becorak indah yang teronggok di bawah kakinya. Mengerutkan kening sejenak, kepala Nel menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri─berusaha mencari petunjuk tentang pengirim barang aneh ini. Tapi tak ada jejak sedikit pun. Lenyap tak berbekas. Orang yang mengetuk pintu─yang kemungkinan besar menjadi pengirim kotak in─tak berhasil ia temukan. Sunyi. Nel pun memutuskan untuk membawa kotak itu masuk tanpa curiga.

Setelah duduk di sofa, kotak itu akhirnya mengisi meja kosong di hadapan Nel. Tangannya dengan cekatan merobek kertas pembungkus kotak tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa curuga, Neliel membuka kotak itu. Mata hazelnya langsung terbelalak lebar bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang ternganga. Sedetik kemudian, jeritan keras memporak-porandakkan keheninganmalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bermantel yang berdiri di bawah pohon akasia besar itu tersenyum saat mendengar suara jeritan. Suara yang sangat indah, seperti melodi yang membuai telinganya dengan teramat syahdu. Rangkaian harmoni ketakutan yang begitu memabukkan. Baginya─ya, hanya baginya. Sosok berambut kuning pendek itu tak memikirkan kepalanya yang basah oleh hujan. Ia melangkah ringan meninggalkan areal apartemen. Mata hijaunya menyipit dengan sorot berbahaya ketika gumaman pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Grimmjow hanya milikku, bukan milikmu, Neliel Tu Odersvank!"

.

.

.TBC.

* * *

Ahaiiii...kelar juga. Lebih panjang? Makin gaje? Typo makin banyak? EYD berantakan?

Huwaaaaa...maavkaaaannnnn...

Mind tu ripyu?^^


	6. Chapter 6

Kyaaa…akhirnya bisa apdet lagi. Huah, maafkan diriku readers. Tadinya mau apdet hari sabtu, tapi gimana ya…banyak sekali hal yang menghalangi. (ceilah, sotoy amat!*dilempar ke laut*)

Nee, aku mau bales ripyu dulu.

**Shiroyuki-dark**: aih maaf say, kemarin daku lupa membalas ripyumu. Hiks, maaf bgt ya. Daku memang author error yang tak tau terimakasih. Sudah diripyu malah gak di balas. Gomenne ya say…*nunduk dalem2 sampe leher sakit*T.T

Terima kasih atas ripyu darimu. Aku senang karena fic gaje ini masih mendapat udah apdet. Jangan kapok buat ripyu ya…^^

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler **(VIA SMS): makasih atas ripyu darimu anne-san. Dan aku turut berduka atas sakitnya chalco-mu. Genka gak kabur kesini sih, padahal udah kusiapin aer mendidih buat ngerebus dia, hehehe. Semangat untuk sidangmu, Anne-san!

Yes, si ran-chan kena sindrom over posesif parah, dan gin aku bikin mata keranjang. Abis, mau nikah lagi sih, Hehehehe. Akhirnya hime deh yang jadi korban. Kasian…

Uhuhu, Ulqui lagi mau PDKT kayaknya. Khe khe khe.

Iya, typo masih bertebaran. Makasih sudah diingatkan. Hiks..hiks…

**Kazekuro yuka-chan**: hehehe, gak kecepetan kok say. Aku kan update chap 3 hari minggu, trs update lg hari rabu. Mumpung lagi ada waktu juga.

Yah, memang parah rangiku. Tapi aku emang pengen bgt bikin dia jadi kayak gitu, biar ceritanya jalan. Hehehehe. Maaf ya buat ran-chan fc. Hm, menurutku sifat rangiku kelewat posesif say, and udah gak normal. Saking sayang ampe ngebunuh gitu, itu lebih ke arah psikopat. XD

Hiks, typo and EYD emang dah. Momok menakutkan. Maafkan kekhilafan saya…*nunduk dalem2*

Btw, kamu suka Ggiosoi, ya.. Hm, aku berusaha menyamakan porsi semua pair, tapi nanti akan ku coba nambahin porsi mereka deh. Ulquiorra umurnya hampir 21, kan seumur sama Grimm. Terus kalo Hime umurnya 16. Yup, bener. Cewek itu halibel. Hihhihi. Makasih karena udah suka sama fic abalku ini.(minder mode : on). Makasih banyak atas ripyunya ya…

**Yuminozomi**: Yuhuu, makasih atas ripyunya yumi. Iya, setelah ku baca lagi emang typo masih banyak, terus EYD juga parah. Yuph, aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya di chap ini. Semangat!

Hehehehe, tadinya emang ngetik di warnet. Dan yup, mahal bgt! Habis gimana lagi? Ide di kepala udah gak bisa kompromi, kalo didiemin nanti bs hilang. Tapi sekarang udah ngetik pake lappya kok. Paling ke warnet kalo mau update aja.

Aih, diksi di fic mu juga lebih bagus kok say. Apalagi kalo kamu udah pake sudut pandang orang pertama. Wih, aku suka bgt…

**Koizumi nanaho** : Yosh, makasih atas ripyumu zumi. Aih, iya itu salah ketik. Bener2 salah ketik. Parah! Harusnya 'milikmu', bukan 'milikku'. Hehehe.

Hmm, rangiku emang, parah! Parah! Par-*dilempar parang, gak kreatiph karena ngulang kata2 yang sama*

**Hanaka of nadeshiko** : Yuhuu, Hana-san…makasih udah ripyu. Suka bloody ya? Aku juga. Hehehehe (padahal baca fic yang banyak bloodynya sampe gemeteran).

Iya, hime itu trauma berat. Gmana nggak? Ayahnya dibunuh, ibunya juga bunuh diri. Dan semua itu dilakuin di depan matanya. Kalu aku yang jadi hime, udah pingsan kali. Yosh, ni udah apdet. Semoga chap ini menghibur ya.

Oia, request darimu sdang dalam tahap penyelesaian, jadi sabar ya. Maaf menunggu lama. Hhehehe.*buagh!*

**Arisa yuki-kyutsa** : makasih atas ripyunya, arisa-san. Ni udah apdet. Ripyu lagi ya, hehehe.

**Yuzumi haruka** : halow juga, haru. Suka bloody juga ya? Aih…

Hahaha, iya nih, calon suami mulai perhatian. Err, iya, si rambut kuning itu emang halibel.

Hee, sebisa mungkin aku apdet cepet dah. Pa lagi sekarang udah ada lappy, hohoho. Makasih ya udah ripyu..^^

Nah, ucapan terimakasih tak pernah lepas saya ucapkan bagi mereka yang telah membaca fic aneh ini. Bagi readers yang telah meninggalkan ripyu ataupun yang hanya menjadi silent readers, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Dukungan readers semua yang telah membuat saya tetap bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Hontou ni Arigatou...

Oke daripada cuap-cuap gak jelas, mendingan kita langsung aja. Inilah chapter 6. Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan. Jika ada typo mohon maaf. Happy reading minna-san..

**Disclaimer** : Bleach, selamanya akan jadi punya Tite Kubo-san. Pengen kujadikan milikku, tapi aku belom siap dipenjara. Hiks…

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, dan err…masih banyak keanehan lain yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**Rate** : T, cari aman saja..

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

"Grimmjow itu milikku, bukan milikmu, Neliel Tu Oderschvank!"

Seringai di wajah itu terkembang menutup desisan samar yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Sosok berambut kuning pendek itu memperdengarkan tawa kecil yang sangat menyiratkan kepuasan. Hanya beberapa saat tawa itu bertahan, karena kemudian sebuah seruan―mungkin lebih tepatnya panggilan―menggetarkan selaput pendengaran di telinga yang tertutup tudung jubah yang dipakainya.

"Tia!"

Sosok bermantel itu berhenti melangkah. Sejenak ia terpaku. Selarik senyuman aneh muncul di wajahnya saat keberadaannya diketahui. Ia tak bermaksud menyembunyikan diri lagi. Suara familiar yang baru saja terdengar pun membangkitkan seluruh memori dan kenangan yang masih dipendamnya, jauh di dalam dirinya.

Perlahan sosok itu membalikkan badan. Tudung mantelnya jatuh saat ia mengangkat kepala, menatap pada sosok lain yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Mata hijau perempuan itu menangkap siluet tubuh mungil berkepang sedang menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Sebuah _death glare _yang dibalasnya dengan santai. Bahkan saat ia mengucapkan sapaan hangat yang menjadi awal dari 'permainan kecil'-nya.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mengenaliku. Apa kabar, Shaolin Fon?"

* * *

Grimmjow berlari cepat melintasi koridor apartemen Hueco Mundo dengan langkah yang bergegas. Telepon dari Soifon yang membawa kabar tentang Nel membuatnya langsung meluncur ke apartemen mewah ini. Untunglah Ulquiorra masih ada, hujan besar yang tak kunjung reda membuat pemilik mata hijau _emerald_ itu bertahan di rumahnya. Ada baiknya juga. Grimmjow bisa sedikit lega karena ada yang menjaga jadi lebih bisa memfokuskan pikiran pada Nel.

Teringat tentang sosok kekasih yang amat disayanginya itu, Grimmjow segera memacu larinya lebih cepat. Koridor yang panjang pun terasa terbentang tanpa batas. Jantung pemuda berambut biru itu berdetak keras ketika sebuah pintu yang begitu familiar di mata _sapphire-_nya. Tanpa memberi salam―apalagi mengetuk pintu―ia segera menghambur masuk. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada dua orang perempuan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dengan perempuan berambut dikepang memeluk perempuan berambut hijau yang meringkuk.

"Neliel?" desis Grimmjow. Setengah berlari, ia berlutut dihadapan sang kekasih dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Dingin.

"Neliel? Kamu kenapa? Katakan padaku, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Grimmjow beruntun. Nada bicaranya sangat lembut, memperlihatkan seberapa besar rasa khawatirnya.

Soifon berdiri. Ia memberikan ruang gerak yang lebih bebas bagi Grimmjow untuk memeluk Nel. Tatapannya nanar saat ia melihat sinar lemah menyorot dari sepasang mata hazel yang biasanya ceria.

Hidup memang seperti roda yang berputar. Begitu mudahnya keadaan diputarbalikkan. Beberapa saat yang lalu―tadi sore―Nel begitu pantang menyerah untuk menghidupkan semangat Soifon yang lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya keberadaan Ggio diantara mereka. Lalu tak lama kemudian―sekarang―justru Soifon sendiri yang melihat kekosongan di mata yang telah membuat semangatnya muncul. Neliel Tu Oderschvank bukan perempuan berwajah pias. Mata sahabatnya yang ceria tak pernah menyorotkan kehampaan dan ketakutan. Nel yang Soifon kenal, bukanlah sosok berwajah pucat yang berdiam dalam pelukan Grimmjow.

Jemari Grimmjow terus membelai rambut panjang Nel dengan penuh kelembutan. Sepasang mata birunya memicing tajam pada kotak di sudut ruangan. Kotak yang telah menyebabkan Nel-nya jadi seperti ini. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tak melontarkan celoteh riang, tak menunjukkan sikap manja yang menggemaskan. Kotak itu telah menarik keluar sosok Nel dua tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang telah mati-matian 'dibunuh' Grimmjow, Soifon, dan Ulquiorra atas nama persahabatan.

"Siapa orangnya, Soi?"

Suara dingin Grimmjow membuat Soifon menghela nafas berat. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa lain dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kembali ke saat pertama kali sebuah jeritan menyayat membangunkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Soifon tak sedikit pun terbelalak melihat kemunculan sosok bermantel itu. Sejak ia mendengar cerita Nel tentang surat kaleng yang berisi ancaman bagi sahabatnya itu, sebuah nama langsung menempati deretan teratas dari pihak-pihak yang dicurigainya : Tia Hallibel._

_Seorang perempuan cantik berkulit kecoklatan yang sensual. Pemilik mata hijau yang selalu menyorotkan tatapan aneh. Wanita cantik berambut kuning yang memiliki tingkat keposesifan tinggi. Mantan kekasih Grimmjow sewaktu SMA._

_Dan sekarang, setelah sekian waktu menghilang, sosok itu kembali. Berdiri dalam jarak tiga meter dihadapan Soifon._

"_Tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku, Soifon?"_

_Soifon tak segera menjawab. Ditatapnya Tia dengan tatapan tajam miliknya yang memancarkan ketidak-sukaan. Tangannya terkepal erat mengingat orang ini telah membawa kembali masa lalu pahit seorang Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Masa lalu yang telah lama terkubur berkat kerja keras Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan Soifon._

"_Jadi kamu dalangnya?" desis Soifon geram._

_Tia menyeringai kecil._

"_Begitulah." Sahutnya singkat._

"_Kenapa? Apa salah Nel sehingga kau tega melakukan ini, Tia Hallibel?" intensitas kemarahan Soifon kian terasa lewat ucapannya yang terlontar diantara gemeretak gigi-giginya._

"_Salahnya?" ulang Tia, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Dia terdiam sejenak untuk menghimpun tawa. Ditatapnya sosok mungil itu dengan tatapan aneh ._

"_Dia merebut Grimmjow dariku!"_

"_Grimmjow bukan milikmu!" Soifon membentak. "Dia bukan milikmu lagi, sejak kau hampir membunuhnya hanya lantaran ia mengantarkan Nel ke toko buku!"_

"_Aku belum mengucapkan kata putus."_

"_Dan kekasih macam apa yang tega membunuh kekasihnya sendiri, hah?"_

_Sepasang mata hijau Tia menyipit saat ia mendengar kata-kata Soifon. Ia tampak tak suka dengan kata-kata itu._

"_Kau psikopat, Tia Hallibel," Soifon masih mendominasi pembicaraan, "Kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Grimmjow, bahkan untuk pria mana pun!"_

"_Dan seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan kesuciannya pun tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta Grimmjow, ingat itu!"_

_Soifon terbelalak. Inilah yang mengganggu pemikiran perempuan berkepang itu sejak tadi. Kotak kiriman berisi sebuah replika bayi berlumur darah―sangat persis dengan kondisi bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan―telah cukup menghempaskan Neliel ke masa lalunya yang suram. Mengingatkan sosok ceria itu pada kondisinya yang telah kehilangan kehormatan sebagai wanita lantaran direnggut dengan paksa oleh mantan kekasihnya. Memaksa seorang Neliel―yang saat itu masih kelas 2 SMA―untuk menempuh jalan aborsi demi menyelamatkan nama besar keluarga serta masa depan tempat ia menggantungkan seluruh mimpi dan harapan. Menciptakan beban berat seumur hidup atas pembunuhan makhluk kecil yang tak berdosa._

_Darimana Tia mengetahui tentang itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia menghancurkan kerja keras Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Soifon―untuk membuat Nel kembali bersinar―dalam hitungan detik?_

_Sungguh kejam!_

"_Permainan baru akan dimulai, Soifon," Tia tersenyum sinis,"Grimmjow harus tahu bahwa ia terikat padaku. Oh,ya…titip salam untuk Ulquiorra! Katakan padanya, dosa masa lalu akan segera mengirimkan karma untuknya."_

_Usai berkata, Tia lenyap seketika. Menyisakan Soifon ―terpaku― dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Perasaan tenang yang sempat membuat tidurnya nyenyak langsung hancur berantakan. Tia telah datang, dengan tujuan membawa mimpi buruk mereka kembali pada kenyataan. Dia datang di saat masalah tentang Ggio belum dapat diselesaikan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Grimmjow mengulang pertanyaan itu.

Sepasang mata kelabu gelap Soifon terbuka. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, membuat sebuah nama terucap dengan suara lirih.

"Tia Hallibel."

Sebelah tangan Grimmjow yang tidak sedang membelai Neliel mengepal kuat. Rahangnya terkatup erat seiring dengan pelipisnya yang berdenyut cepat. Desisan samar terdengar dari sosok yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan amarah itu.

"Sudah kuduga," imbuh Grimmjow, "lalu apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

Seraut wajah _stoic _muncul di benak Soifon. Sejenak ia menatap aura gelap yang menguar dari arah sahabatnya. Dan ia juga yakin, saat Grimmjow tahu bahwa Tia memiliki rencana buruk terhadap Ulquiorra, maka pemuda bertemperamen cukup tinggi itu akan segera mencari Tia. Soifon pun memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan niatnya_―_mengatakan semua ucapan Tia yang menyeret-nyeret nama Ulquiorra. Bukannya ia tak peduli pada sahabatnya yang pendiam itu. Tapi ia menilai bahwa soal Ulquiorra masih bisa ditangguhkan. Untuk saat ini, Neliel sedang sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Grimmjow.

"Dia bilang, kau terikat padanya." Soifon berusaha bersikap sediplomasi mungkin.

Grimmjow makin tampak geram, "Tia…,"desisnya.

"Sudahlah, Nel lebih membutuhkanmu." Siofon mengingatkan.

Perhatian Grimmjow pun teralih. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu bias merasakan bahwa sosok dipelukannya kembali meneteskan air mata. Tangan besarnya pun meraih wajah sosok itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Soifon memilih untuk menyingkir, memberikan sedikit kesempatan bagi mereka untuk merangkai privasi diantara semua kekacauan ini.

"Lihat aku, Neliel!" tegas Grimmjow, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ada disini untukmu." lanjutnya.

Wajah sendu Neliel terangkat. Mata hazelnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang sangat ia kenali.

"Grimm," panggilnya lemah, "Aku… tidak pantas untukmu…"

"Siapa yang bilang?" sela Grimmjow, "Tia? Psikopat gila itu yang bilang padamu? Atau boneka bayi keparat itu? Atau siapa, Nel? Katakan, siapa yang bilang kau tak pantas untukku? Biar kubunuh orang itu sekarang juga, dengan tanganku sendiri."

Jika dalam kondisi normal, Neliel pasti akan melemparkan bantal sofa pada Grimmjow atas kata-kata gombal itu. Sejujurnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Nel pun ingin tersenyum. Kata-kata rayuan itu sama sekali tak terdengar seperti gombal baginya. Kata-kata itu_―_yang diucapkan dengan nada serius_―_saat ini tengah mendeklamasikan cinta yang tulus.

Tapi kenyataan telah membuat niat Nel untuk tersenyum pudar. Justru bulir bening yang kini kembali menetes di pipi putihnya.

"Aku bukan yang terbaik bagimu, Grimm… Aku_―_kotor!"

Isakan pilu Neliel kini menjadi satu-satunya suara yang sosok mungil yang berada di balik dinding harus menggigit bibir menahan kepedihannya sendiri. Pelukan Grimmjow semakin erat.

"Tak ada seorang pun manusia di dunia ini yang benar-benar bersih,Nel," ucap pemuda berambut biru langit itu, "Tak ada seorang pun."

"Tapi aku_―"_

"Dan kau tak berhak menentukan dengan siapa aku harus jatuh cinta!" Grimmjow menyelak kata-kata Nel. Diusapnya perlahan pipi wanita yang amat ia sayangi itu, menghapus jejak air mata yang berlinangan disana.

"Aku mencintaimu karena aku tau kau juga mencintaiku. Bagiku itu sudah cukup. Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi darimu. Aku juga tak peduli dengan semua yang telah hilang. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau. Dan kuharap kau tidak memutuskan dengan siapa aku harus melimpahkan perasaanku ini. Tolong mengertilah,Nel."

Mata hazel Nel kian berkabut. Ketulusan yang terpancar di mata biru itu benar-benar membuatnya terlahir kembali. Grimmjow telah menghapus bayangan petaka yang telah meleburkan kepercayaan diri sebagai wanita yang telah kehilangan mahkota harga diri. Nel sangat mencintainya. Teramat sangat mencintainya. Kesadaran itu pula lah yang membuat tangannya terulur dan menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Sepasang lengan kukuh pun menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tangisan Neliel pecah seketika.

"Arigatou,Grimm… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, kumohon…"

Grimmjow tersenyum pedih. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada Nel bahwa_―_tanpa diminta pun_―_ia takkan pernah pergi. Takkan ada yang bisa memaksanya. Tidak selain maut. Kendati mengatakan itu, Grimmjow lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengecup kening Nel seraya membelai rambut hijau toska paling indah yang pernah ia sentuh. Ia akan membiarkan Nel menangis sepuasnya malam ini, asalkan itu bisa membut senyuman cerah dapat kembali menghiasi wajahnya esok.

Sementara itu, Soifon hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Grimmjow adalah orang yang baik, dan Nel adalah gadis yang beruntung. Kisah mereka tak ada yang menghalangi, selalu ada restu. Tiba-tiba seraut wajah dengan senyum jahil melintas di kepala perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu. Senyum lega pun berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Soifon menundukkan kepala seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menggelosor, berjongkok dengan telapak tangan menutup wajah.

Grimmjow dan Neliel, mereka tak seperti dirinya dan Ggio. Meskipun hanya anak angkat, Keluarga Ishida pasti akan melarang putra bungsu mereka memiliki hubungan serius dengan seorang gadis dari golongan bawah. Gadis tanpa asal-usul yang jelas, selain seorang kakak yang telah meninggal lantaran over dosis narkoba. Sekalipun perasaan mereka_―_seandainya_―_bersambut, tapi siapa yang peduli? Pangeran, tak seharusnya bersanding dengan rakyat jelata, bukan?

Soifon membuka telapak tangannya dan menatap garis-garis halus disana. Saat ini, ia sangat merindukan sepasang mata keemasan yang selalu berbinar. Ia sangat ingin melihat senyuman jahil serta tawa lepas yang membuat seluruh kegalauannya lenyap. Tapi kemudian Soifon kembali pada kenyataan_―_bahwa pemilik semua hal yang ia rindukan itu sedang terpenjara dalam kesakitan. Terkurung dalam kerangkeng ketergantungan. Soifon tidak mau Ggio berakhir seperti kakaknya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ggio, terlebih dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini. Sebuah keinginan kuat yang membuatnya melontarkan harapan diantara desau angin malam yang meniupkan simfoni lirih.

"Ggio, cepatlah kembali… aku butuh kamu…"

* * *

"_Hei, Qi-chan,"_

_Seorang anak kecil berjalan mengekor sosok di depannya._

"_Qi-chan,"_

_Anak perempuan itu memanggil lagi, tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Orang di depannya terus berjalan tapa peduli padanya. Bibir anak itu pun mengerucut._

"_Qi-chan!" kali ini ia membentak. Berani taruhan, sekarang sosok itu pasti akan menoleh. Dia pasti akan―Hei? Dia masih tak melirik juga?_

_Diacuhkan adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuat anak itu kesal. Ya, saat ini dia sudah sangat kesal. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, anak itu pun melompat. Tubuh kecilnya membuat ia dengan lincah bergerak, dan mendarat di punggung orang itu. Sesaat bisa dirasakannya kekagetan orang itu, tapi ia tak peduli. Anak itu terus memanjat. Hingga wajahnya berada tepat di bahu yang tegap. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menghujamkan gigi-gigi putihnya di leher pucat itu. Melahirkan teriakan dari sang korban gigitan._

_Dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti saat ia melompat ke punggung itu, anak perempuan berambut hijau terang itu pun kembali melompat ke tanah. Gerakannya benar-benar lincah, terlalu lincah untuk anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun. Dia tertawa keras saat orang yang tadi digigitnya menoleh._

_Anak itu membalas tatapan tajam yang kini terarah padanya dengan dagu sedikit diangkat, menantang._

"_Apa? Kau mau memukulku, Qi-chan? Mau memukul anak kecil, hah?"_

_Remaja berusia 17 tahun yang sedang memegangi lehernya itu menghela nafas pendek. Tak ada gunanya ia berseteru dengan anak ini. Akhirnya, ia pun berjongkok, mencoba menyejajarkan diri dengan anak itu. Matanya menatap mata berwarna pink cerah yang berbinar dengan kemilau polos khas anak-anak._

"_Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu, oke?"_

"_Kenapa? Qi-chan kan lucu. Lagipula namamu aneh, sulit untuk diucapkan."_

"_Lily, tolonglah,"_

"_Ah, kau tidak seru." anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun saat melihat keseriusan di wajah remaja laki-laki itu, ia pun mengalah._

"_Ya,ya,ya…baiklah! Tapi ada satu syarat," sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan terukir di wajah mungilnya._

_Sebelah alis yang menghias wajah tampan itu pun terangkat._

"_Kau harus menggendongku sampai rumah. Bagaimana?"_

_Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu pun membalikkan badan, menyodorkan punggungnya. Sikap lugasnya itu membuat anak perempuan itu melonjak girang. Lagi-lagi, tanpa harus diberi komando, ia melompat kembali ke punggung yang sama, memeluk erat leher yang tadi dianiaya oleh gigitannya. Masih ada bekas merah yang merekam deretan cetakan gigi seri kecil disana. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum kecil._

"_Sakit,ya?" tanyanya pelan._

"_Hanya seperti digigit semut."_

"_Eh? Yang benar? Mau kugigit lagi?"_

"_Kalau bisa memilih, lebih baik tidak."_

_Tawa anak itu kembali berderai. Kini ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu tegap beraroma maskulin itu._

"_Hei, Qi-chan,"_

_Hampir saja orang yang dipanggil protes jika suara mungil tidak segera terdengar, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bicara. Hanya gumaman samar yang berhasil ia ucapkan_

"_Hn."_

"_Janji,ya…kau akan menungguku besar. Aku pasti akan menjadi gadis yang cantik. Karena kelak aku akan menjadi istrimu."_

_Celoteh anak kecil yang sanggup menghasilkan tawa bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya menyahuti,_

"_Ya, terserah apa maumu."_

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata pucat itu bergerak terbuka, menampakkan sepasang _emerald hijau _yang indah. Mata itu bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba mengenali kamar bernuansa perempuan, jelas bukan kamarnya. Pemilik mata itu kini menatap ke sebelah kiri dan menemukan seraut wajah damai yang tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi. Semoga saja bukan mimpi buruk. Ah, pasti tidak. Jika dilihat dari begitu tenangnya wajah manis itu, pasti pemiliknya tidak sedang bermimpi buruk.

_Ternyata meredakan orang yang histeris bisa sampai selelah ini. Benar-benar pelajaran bagimu,Ulquiorra…_

Ulquiorra Schiffer, sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu mencoba mengumpulkan kembali memorinya yang terpencar. Ya, dia bisa ingat. Semuanya.

Tentang cerita kelam dibalik nama keluarga Ichimaru. Tentang hujan besar disertai petir yang membuatnya tertahan disini. Tentang telepon dari Soifon yang membawa kabar gawat soal Nel, bahwa seseorang telah mengirimkan 'paket' mengerikan ke apartemen perempuan berambut hijau toska panjang itu. Juga tentang kepanikan Grimmjow yang berujung pada permintaan pemilik rambut berwarna langit itu agar ia menjaga Orihime.

Satu nama itu_―Orihime―_membuat Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Dia masih ingat, saat ia sedang membaca buku psikologi tentang _schizophrenia_ dipertengahan malam, tiba-tiba saja gadis manis itu kembali histeris. Mati-matian Ulquiorra mencoba menenangkannya, sekalipun berujung dengan beberapa cakaran di wajahnya. Pemuda bertubuh 169 cm itu pun merasa sangat salut pada Grimmjow yang pasti harus berhadapan dengan kondisi itu setiap malam.

Perlahan Ulquiorra bergerak, hendak bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah bersandar dan berada satu ranjang dengan Orihime. Sekalipun dalam keadaan darurat, Grimmjow bisa membunuhnya jika sahabatnya itu melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ulquiorra maklum, Grimmjow memang super protektif. Tapi Ulquiorra juga tahu, bahwa sikap itu masih dalam batas wajar atas dasar rasa sayang.

Sejenak pemuda pendiam itu tergugu ketika ia merasa bahwa lengannya tak bisa bergerak. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata kepala orange-lah yang telah menahannya. Orihime menjadikan tangan Ulquiorra sebagai bantal. Mau tak mau Ulquiorra pun kembali ke posisi seperti semula lantaran tak ingin membangunkan tidur nyenyak gadis itu.

Belum sempat pemikiran lain hinggap di benaknya, sebuah uluran tangan menyentuh pipi Ulquiorra_―_meraba bekas cakaran di wajah tampan itu_―_dan membelainya dengan lembut. Seperti ada sihir yang mendadak dirapalkan, Ulquiorra tergugu menatap sepasang mata kelabu yang telah terarah kepadanya. Sepasang mata abu-abu yang menyorot lugu diwarnai rasa bersalah.

"Gomenne, Ulquiorra-kun," ucap pemilik mata itu samar, "aku melukai wajahmu." lanjutnya penuh penyesalan.

Ulquiorra bisa mencerna dengan jelas arti dari kalimat singkat itu. Ia pun mengangguk sekali, membuat beberapa helai rambut hitam kelam jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Bukan masalah."

Untuk beberapa menit waktu seolah berhenti. Sepasang manusia itu masih saling menatap.

Kelabu bertemu dengan _emerald_ .

Kepolosan bertemu dengan keseriusan.

"Masih malam," Ulquiorra lebih dulu memecahkan keheningan yang mulai merambat, "tidurlah, Orihime."bujuknya setengah memerintah.

Orihime mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya dan_―_tanpa diduga_―_merebahkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Ulquiorra. Mempercayakan seluruh dunianya pada sosok sahabat kakaknya itu.

Sejenak Ulquiorra tampak kaget. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Orihime_―_yang kali ini_―_memeluknya. Perlahan ia meletakkan buku tebal yang masih digenggamnya di atas meja. Sepasang mata hijau pemuda itu kembali terpejam setelah sempat menangkap bayangan jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka tiga. Lengannya yang bebas, secara instingtif membalas pelukan dari sosok yang mencari perlindungan padanya itu.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan. Sekalipun kantuk mulai merambat, tapi sebuah niat masih cukup jelas terngiang di ruang kesadarannya yang hampir masuk ke alam mimpi.

Sebuah niat, bahwa ia akan melindungi sosok ini.

Ya, akan ia lindungi…

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tertutup, di salah satu sudut kota Karakura. Dua orang pria dan seorang wanita sedang terlibat pembicaraan. Ketiga orang berbeda warna rambut itu menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda pula. Si pria berambut coklat ikal sebahu lebih banyak diam, sedangkan wanita berambut kuning pendek cukup sering bicara. Sementara itu pria yang satu lagi, yang berambut hitam lurus panjang, asyik dengan minuman keras di tangannya. Dia mulai meracau akibat dari kondisinya yang sudah setengah mabuk. Dan salah satu ceracauan itu menarik perhatian pria berambut coklat.

"Schiffer?"

Pria jangkung dan wanita itu sama-sama menyeringai.

"Ya, Schiffer. Kau tidak lupa pada nama itu, kan? Ada berapa banyak Schiffer yang menarik perhatianmu?" wanita berambut kuning memprofokasi.

Pria berambut hitam menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ahaa, seperti ada benang merah yang menghubungkan kita bertiga. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berurusan dengan Schiffer itu, eh?"

Pria berambut coklat itu tak menjawab. Tapi kilat kemarahan di mata kelabunya yang tampak kesepian telah cukup member pria jangkung itu sebuah jawaban.

Kebencian.

Keputusasaan.

"Rupanya, mangsa kita sama,"ucap pria berambut hitam itu diselingi tawa kerasnya.

Sementara Pria berambut coklat tetap terdiam, wanita berambut kuning tersenyum berbahaya. Ia duduk di samping pria itu sambil berbisik di telinganya,

"Akan kita selesaikan satu per satu, tenanglah…"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ASTAGA? Setelah hampir seminggu baru bisa Update? Parah! Maavkan atas keterlambatannya, readres.

Aih, typo menjamur? EYD makin parah? Kegajean meningkat? Jalan cerita makin susah dimengerti? Kepanjangan?

Huaaaahhhhh…maavkaannn…

Mind to ripyu? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Yosh, Relya Schiffer datang membawa chapter ke-7. Semoga chapter kali ini bisa menghibur semua readers. Maaf kalo update-nya lama. Tugas kalkulus, statistik dan geometri transformasi bikin kepalaku mau pecah. Udah gitu, semalam baru dapat tugas kimia plus tambahan trigonometri. Tobat dah, metematik semua…T.T

Ampun, deh. Para dosen benar-benar baik hati lantaran ngasih tugas gak kira-kira. Udah dari pagi pikiran kusut ngadepin bocah-bocah usia dini yang hiperaktif and nguji kesabaran. Malemnya pun, para dosen menambah keruwetan. Aih…

Nee, aku mau bales ripyu dulu.

**koizumi nanaho** : hohoho, maaf ya say, aku butuh Tia-mu sebagai peran antagonis. Habisnya dia cocok sih, hehehe…*ditiburon hallibel*

Hm, ulqui-lily…pasangan baru nih. Ahahaha. Lagi suka bereksperimen ringan dengan pairing2 aneh, sesuai sama keanehanku..*ditabok readers, ngoceh gaje*

Yup, kau benar. Mereka Nnoi-Tia-Starrk.. Kukasih senyum termanis sebagai hadiah karena kamu bisa nebak.*dilempar batako sama zumi*

Oke, makasih atas ripyunya.^^

**kazekuro yuka-chan** : Alrigh, terima kasih atas segelas (?) ripyunya, Yuka-chan. Iya, aku masih butuh bantuan soal tanda baca dan EYD nieh..*dideathglare dosen bahasa, udah diajarin masih gak nyambung juga*

Yes, tiga orang itu tia-starrk-nnoi. Hahaha, kalo lily-ulqui kubikin serius, Ulqui jadi pedofil donk. Soalnya beda umur 10 thn. Makanya Cuma kujadiin selingan aja. Hhehehe, tenang saja. Ulqui Cuma buat hime kok.

Pengen bikin romance lagi, tapi ntar nggak sesuai sama genrenya. Jadi segitu aja cukup kali yaa. Beda 5 tahun gak jauh kok. Kan katanya, cowo itu dewasanya lebih lama dari cwek..*dicekek para cwo*

Err…orang yang menghancurkan Nel, dimunculin nggak ya? Belum tau pasti juga mau dimunculin apa nggak, tergantung perkembangan alurnya aja nanti. Hmm, penulisan nama Grimmjow nggak salah kok. Di saat2 tertentu Grimmjow emang lebih suka pake nama aslinya. Dia gak terlalu suka pake nama 'Ichimaru' terlebih setelah peristiwa pembunuhan ayahnya.

Yosh, soifon emang terlalu minder sama kondisinya. Semangatin terus ya, Yuka-chan…^^

**Hanaka of Nadeshiko** : yuhuuu…makasih atas ripyu darimu, Hana.. yup, Nel emang beruntung. Aku juga mau…hehehe..

Dan tebakanmu benar. Tiga orang itu tia-noi-stark. Kita doakan aja semoga ulqui nggak dibunuh.

Scene Ulquihime…errr…parah, ya? Kan mereka nggak ngapa2in. Ulqui Cuma nemenin hime yang lagi kumat. Tapi kalo emang parah,errr…hontou ni gomennasai…

Yosh, tararengkyu SudAh di fave and alert…^^

**Shiroyuki-dark** : Aih, makasih udah ripyu,Shiro-san… Senang melihat namamu muncul di kotak ripyuku…hehehe…*dicero ulqui/dilarang ngegombal*

Ulqui…enaknya diapain ya? *smirk, dilempar ke kutub utara*

Yap. ni udah apdet lagi. Silahkan baca…^^

**cicicuit** : Yooo,,,cici-san…makasih ya udah ripyu.. E-eh? K-keren? Nggak sampe segiitunya kok, cici-san…*blushing berat*

Ini udah apdet. SEmoga cici-san senang…^^

**beside you** : Gyaaaaa….what the hell are you doing here? Hahahaha… thank you sommuch, friend. I'm glad you have a little bit of time to read my fic, despite u don't know about bleach and everything that I'd wrote. But, u still give me a comment. I love u pull dah. Muach muach…hahahaha…*lebay mood : on*

Makasih juga buat bimbingan kalkulusnya. Besok lagi ya?*ditampol bolak balik*

Hei, hei…don't talk too much in this room. Or u will get your special punishment from me.*devl's laugh*

Oke, honey…ripyu lagi yah..^^

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Bleach, selamanya akan jadi punya Tite Kubo-san. Pengen kujadikan milikku, tapi apa daya Kubo-san tak menghendaki. Hiks…

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, dan err…masih banyak keanehan lain yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**Rate** : T, cari aman saja..

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Grimmjow tiba di rumahnya menjelang pukul tujuh. Kebetulan hari ini hari sabtu, dia bisa sedikit santai karena tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Ia juga telah meminta Neliel untuk beristirahat dulu. Meskipun sudah lebih tenang, tapi Grimmjow tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu masih cukup terguncang. Soifon pun sampai memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri demi menemani Nel. Grimmjow jadi lebih tenang sekarang. Langkahnya tersa lebih ringan―sekalipun benaknya masih dibebani berbagai pemikiran―ketika memasuki pekarangan.

"Tadaima…,"

Suara salam yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Ulquiorra teralihkan dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Ia pun berdiri dan menuju ruang tamu, menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu. Begitu mata _emerald-_nya menangkap siluet warna biru yang familiar, ia langsung bertanya.

"Bagaimana, Nel?"

Grimmjow duduk di sofa, menghela nafas panjang sambil melepas sepatu dan menelantarkannya di kolong meja. Dia tampak lelah. Sepasang matanya terpejam, sementara kepala pemuda itu bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Sudah lebih baik." jawabnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka saat ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Ulquiorra yang sedang bersandar di dinding,"Hime-chan dimana?"

"Di kamarnya," Ulquiorra beranjak, duduk di sofa lain. Jari-jari rampingnya mulai membuka kembali buku tebal yang sejak semalam menjadi perhatian utamanya.

Posisi Ulquiorra yang duduk di hadapan Grimmjow membuat pemuda berambut biru itu bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya dengan leluasa. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat menemukan luka memanjang seperti cakaran di wajah _stoic_ Ulquiorra. Seulas senyum seringai muncl di bibir Grimmjow.

"Hei, Ulqui,"

"Hn,"

"Kau apakan Hime-chan semalam, sampai dia mencakarmu seperti itu?"

Tanpa terdeteksi, Ulquiorra meraih bantal sofa terdekat yang bisa dijangkau, lalu melempar bantal itu ke arah Grimmjow dengan keras. Sayangnya Grimmjow telah berkelit lebih dahulu, membuat sang bantal naas hanya menghantam tembok. Tawa keras pemuda bermata_ sapphire _itu terdengar. Dia senang sekali bisa meledek Ulquiorra. Apalagi pemuda berambut hitam itu cepat sekali terpengaruh jika disangkut-pautkan dengan Orihime. Grimmjow sangat merasa terhibur.

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda, Ulquiorra. Jangan marah begitu,dong… Nanti Hime-chan takut padamu, hahahaha…" keusilan Grimmjow semakin menjadi.

"Berhenti tertawa, baka!" sergah Ulquiorra dengan suara dingin. Tatapan tajamnya yang semula terarah pada Grimmjow kembali terfokus pada buku.

Grimmjow hanya menunjukkan cengiran tipis yang pastinya tak disadari Ulquiorra. Dia melihat sampul dari buku yang sedang dibaca sahabatnya itu.

"_Mendeteksi Schizophrenia,_" Grimmjow mengeja tulisan yang tertera di sampul buku, "itu buku apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Buku yang mengulas tentang penyakit Schizophrenia, aku meminjamnya dari sepupuku yang bekerja di rumah sakit Sereitei." jawab Ulquiorra tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Mata hijau pemuda itu tetap terarah pada tiap kata yang ada di buku itu, seolah buku itu memiliki sesuatu yang mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian Ulquiorra.

Mata Grimmjow sedikit menyipit curiga, "Kau tidak akan bilang Orihime menderita penyakit itu, kan?"

Tatapan curiga Grimmjow dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Ulquiorra.

"Pakai otakmu sebelum menuduh, Grimmjow Ichimaru! Kapan aku bilang bahwa Orihime menderita penyakit ini?"

Grimmjow berdecah kesal, lalu menggeram pelan. Dia benci sekali dengan tatapan tajam Ulquiorra yang sangat mengintimidasi seperti itu.

"Aku mau melihat keadaan Orihime dulu." pemuda berambut biru itu bangkit. Ia sedikit mnyeringai pada sosok Ulqiuiorra yang tak mempedulikannya. Dan sambil berlalu, ia berucap singkat.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja setelah kubiarkan hanya berdua denganmu tadi malam."

Kali ini sepatu Grimmjow yang semula ada di kolong meja melayang dan―lagi-lagi bernasib sama naasnya dengan bantal sofa―menghantam tembok. Pemiliknya tertawa lebih keras.

* * *

Siang itu, Ulquiorra melangkahkan kaki di taman Karakura. Angin yang berhembus perlahan menyibak rambut hitam pemuda itu dan menimbulkan efek kacau yang memukau. Menemukan sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku itu. Bayangan pohon yang tumbuh di dekat bangku itu menimbulkan arsiran hitam, menyamarkan wajahnya.

Beberapa anak kecil nampak riang bermain di taman itu. Berkejaran, meluncur, berayun, atau hanya memainkan pasir di bak pasir yang ada di tengah taman. Para orang tua serta pengasuh mereka ikut tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah polos anak-anak itu.

Termasuk Ulquiorra. Mata hijaunya―yang memancarkan sorotan aneh―mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Tingkah polah mereka begitu membekas di benaknya. Hingga kemudian―entah kenapa―sekelebat bayangan melintas tiba-tiba. Bayangan samar yang segera merefleksikan diri, berwujud anak kecil dengan usia sekitar 7 tahun.

Ulquiorra terpaku di tempat. Seluruh gerakannya terbekukan. Seluruh sistem organ di tubuhnya serasa mendadak berhenti. Aliran darah, nafas, juga detak jantung dan nadinya. Semuanya mendadak terhenti seiring dengan semakin jelasnya wujud anak kecil itu. Seperti nyawanya dicabut dengan paksa dari raganya.

Seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis, dengan rambut hijau pendek. Terurai lurus sebahu. Matanya yang berwarna pink menyorot lembut, berbinar dengan terang. Senyuman ceria menghiasi wajah anak itu. Dia tampak gembira di tengah anak-anak seusianya yang sibuk bermain. Anak perempuan itu hanya duduk di salah satu ayunan yang kosong. Dia tak membaur. Dia tidak mau, tidak bisa membaur. Seperti menyadari kondisinya, ia hanya duduk diam sambil tetap tersenyum.

Lalu tatapan matanya teralihkan, menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang melebar―tak percaya. Senyuman anak itu terkembang. Wajahnya membiasakan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Suara riangnya terdengar, bergema.

"_Qi-chan…"_

Ulquiorra terperangah. Ia mengerjapkan mata sekali, lalu visualisasinya langsung berubah. Berganti menjadi senja. Sontak, Ulquiorra pun berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Ia tak mengerti. Jelas-jelas tadi ia sedang duduk di taman, siang hari. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya lenyap. Taman menghilang, dan berganti menjadi sebuah jalan raya besar. Siang yang terang menjelma senja temaram.

Dan yang paling membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tersentak adalah saat ia mengenali tempat ini. Ya, tempat ini. Tempat yang menjatuhkannya ke dalam mimpi terburuk 3 tahun yang lalu. Ulquiorra tak akan pernah melupakannya. Tak akan pernah sirna seumur hidupnya.

Bagaimana hari itu senja tampak memerah, semerah jalan raya yang diwarnai ceceran dengan warna senada. Bagaimana orang-orang berkerumun, terlibat dalam kekacauan. Hingar bingar dalam suasana penuh kepedihan itu masih teringat jelas di benaknya, membekas jauh ke dalam jiwanya.

Dan sekarang, Ulquiorra kembali ke tempat itu. Apa ini sebuah peringatan? Atau hukuman?

Ulquiorra masih terpaku. Senja di langit belum berganti. Keriuhan belum reda. Ungkapan kasihan, komentar tragis, dan suara tangisan itu masih terdengar jelas. Juga seorang pria berambut coklat sebahu yang meratap di hadapan sesosok tubuh mungil yang terkapar. Tangan besarnya meraih tubuh itu, mendekap erat sambil terus meraung. Orang-orang yang mengerumuninya hanya bisa menatap miris. Sebuah mobil putih dengan sirine merah berhenti tak jauh dari lokasi itu. Petugas yang datang bersama mobil itu pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Beberapa orang polisi berusaha memisahkan pria berambut coklat dari tubuh yang masih dipeluknya, tapi tidak berhasil. Pria itu berontak sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama seseorang.

Nama yang bergaung di telinga Ulquiorra dengan keras. Tangannya terkulai lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tahu, semua yang dilihatnya ini tidak nyata. Ia tahu semua ini adalah serpihan masa lalu yang terpahat dalam nota kehidupannya. Ia tahu, ini adalah beban yang harus ditanggungnya seumur hidup. Dan jika memang, terkurung dalam keadaan ini bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah yang telah ia pendam selama tiga tahun, Ulquiorra akan rela. Dia akan membiarkan dirinya terkurung di sini, di dalam ketiadaan.

Tapi logikanya terus bersuara agar dia terbangun. Sementara peristiwa yang terpapar masih berlangsung. Pria berambut coklat itu meronta dan berteriak-teriak kepada polisi yang telah memisahkannya dari sosok yang ingin dia lindungi, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Mata kelabunya menatap pedih pada tubuh mungil yang telah ditutupi kain putih dan dibawa masuk ke mobil putih. Tangannya menggapai sia-sia ketika pintu belakang mobil itu tertutup, mengurung sosok itu di dalamnya. Mau tak mau, pria itu tersungkur tak berdaya. Tangannya yang mengepal erat berkali-kali memukul aspal kasar.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ia berbalik. Secepat kilat tangan itu menghantam wajah seorang remaja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Membuat remaja itu terjerembab dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah―pecah, tak lebih merah dari yang tercecer di aspal hitam jalan raya.

"Kau telah membunuhnya! Kau telah membunuhnya!"

Kepala berambut hitam itu menunduk, membuat helaian lembut rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah tampannya yang pucat. Kemudian, dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan kanan yang semula terdiam mulai bergerak. Terangkat, menutupi wajah yang menunduk dengan telapak tangan. Suara lirihnya terdengar seiring dengan setetes cairan bening yang jatuh tak terkendali.

"Lilynette…."

_Chaos _penghias kejadian tragis itu akhirnya perlahan memudar, berganti dengan kenyataan. Langit senja telah kembali bersinar terang―siang hari. Latar tempat pun telah kembali menjadi taman. Keriuhan yang disertai komentar miris tergantikan tawa canda anak-anak. Semuanya telah kembali normal, namun tidak bagi pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat bangku tempatnya duduk. Telapak tangannya masih menutupi wajah tampan yang kini dibasahi air mata. Setelah merasa cukup mampu mengendalikan diri, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, menatap ke arah ayunan tempat sosok itu tadi berada. Tapi 'dia' sudah tak ada di sana. Hilang. Pergi. Tak mungkin kembali.

Ulquiorra masih diam tak bergerak. Bukan hal mudah untuk mengendalikan kegalauan tak menentu. Seluruh emosi yang tertahan nyaris meluap kalau saja ia bukan orang yang pandai mempermainkan emosi di wajahnya. Ekspresi datar itu pun kembali. Mata _emerald_nya telah mendapatkan ketajamannya lagi. Perlahan, pemuda bertinggi 169 cm itu mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan taman.

Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa sepasang mata kelabu terang seorang pria tengah mengamatinya. Bahkan sejak ia baru saja memasuki areal taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja… Iya aku tahu, jangan khawatir… Ya, tentu… Dahh…"

Soifon menatap Neliel yang telah selesai dengan pembicaraan kecilnya di ponsel. Perempuan itu kini meletakkan alat komunikasi itu di meja. Ia beralih pada Soifon yang tengah menatapnya.

"Nee, kau lihai, Soi-chan? Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Senyum cerah itu membuat Soifon mendesah pelan dalam hati. Dia sangat bersyukur Neliel telah kembali ceria. Ternyata kehadiran Grimmjow semalam memang memberikan efek yang besar pada sahabatnya itu. Sesaat sebelum Grimmjow menelepon, Ulquiorra juga menelepon. Yang ditanyakan tak jauh berbeda : kabar mereka―Neliel juga Soifon.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi dan belikan aku makanan. Aku lapar,"

Soifon tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap agak manja Nel. Ia menganguk dan beranjak.

"Aku pergi belanja dulu, Nel. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

Neliel memberi anggukan dengan yakin. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Soifon menyempatkan diri memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak sedang berpura-pura agar ia tidak khawatir. Dan setelah benar-benar yakin bahwa Neliel tidak sedang bersandiwara, Soifon pun berlalu. Gadis berkepang itu merasa tenang meninggalkan Nel karena Ulquiorra akan datang. Sahabatnya yang pendiam itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini.

Tepat setelah Soifon berlalu, Neliel menghela nafas panjang. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepalanya, karena ia memang tak ingin membuat Grimmjow dan sehabat-sahabatnya khawatir. Lebih dari itu, dia juga ingin menakhlukkan masa lalunya sendiri.

Dengan langkah pasti, perempuan berambut hijau toska itu melangkah menuju jendela apartemennya. Ditatapnya matahari yang bersinar dengan terang. Nel tahu, ia tak akan bisa mengubah masa lalu―tak akan pernah bisa. Ia juga tahu, masa depannya tidaklah secerah matahari, akan berbeda dengan Neliel yang polos dan lugu, bukan lagi Neliel yang dulu. Apa yang telah hilang darinya memang tidak akan kembali. Tapi saat ini, mengingat sekarang ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya, Neliel jadi tidak ingin menyerah.

Ya, kenangan buruk itu akan berusaha dikuncinya rapat-rapat. Ia harus bergerak, ia harus mampu melangkah. Dan akan ia mulai langkah pertamanya sekarang juga.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Neliel beralih. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang tertutup dan tak di kunci. Apa mungkin Ulquiorra? Cepat sekali.

"Masuk saja, Ulqui… Aku tidak mengunci pintunya," ucap Nel agak keras, berharap Ulquiorra yang berada di luar mendengarnya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Pintu diketuk lagi. Kening Nel berkerut. Jadi orang yang datang itu bukan Ulquiorra?

Pelan, ia pun hendak melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Namun sebelum Nel bisa meraihnya, daun pintu itu terbuka dengan sendiri. Menampakkan seraut wajah yang dihiasi senyuman.

* * *

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Orihime menjerit histeris. Grimmjow yang sedang menyiapkan seragam _part time_-nya pun langsung tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Orihime. Lagi-lagi ia mendapati sosok adiknya itu sedang melempari cermin dengan barang-barang yang tergapai olehnya.

PRAAANNNGG!

"Hentikan, Orihime!" sentak Grimmjow seraya meraih tangan mungil Orihime yang hendak melemparkan gunting, entah dari mana ia mendapatkan benda itu.

Orihime tersentak mendengar suara Grimmjow. Tubuhnya yang semula bergerak dengan liar pun mendadak terpaku, lalu melemah dan terjatuh. Beruntung lengan kuat Grimmjow telah menangkap tubuh adiknya itu sebelum membentur lantai.

Orihime tidak terisak. Kali ini dia tidak menangis. Wajahnya hanya pucat membiru. Nafsnya pun menderu tak beraturan, sedangkan keringat membanjiri dahinya. Sedangkan tangan mungilnya yang telah melepaskan gunting terus gemetar tak terkendali. Pelan tapi pasti, ia mulai mencengkeram erat lengan kakaknya yang menyangga tubuhnya. Sepasang mata kelabu itu menyorot ke sekeliling dengan pandangan curiga dan penuh ketakutan―berputar seperti mencari keberadaan sesuatu yang mengancamnya.

Hati Grimmjow teriris pedih. Jika bisa jujur, ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan Orihime. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya itu. Benarkah hanya karena trauma? Benarkah hanya karena terguncang? Apakah tidak ada sebab lain? Grimmjow sama sekali tidak tahu. Kerap kali berhadapan dengan keadaan Orihime yang seperti ini, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kacau. Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

"Sudah cukup, Hime…,"lirih Grimmjow pelan, "Mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini, sayang? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan Orihime yang ceria seperti dulu?..."desisnya pelan.

Orihime tak menyahut. Kalau saja Grimmjow bisa ikut merasakan―bahwa saat ini gadis itu sedang berusaha menakhlukkan satu dari dua dunia yang menguasainya : fantasi dan kenyataan. Kalu saja ia tahu, adik yang amat ia sayangi sedang berusaha untuk keluar dari semua bayangan yang membuntutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Terutama bayangan wanita berambut _blonde_―yang saat ini telah kembali lagi―menatap Orihime dari sudut kamar. Mata kelabunya menyorot datar, melengkapi warna putih pucat yang melapisi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Tak ada senyum, tak ada belati. Tapi baju terusan putih wanita itu masih menyisakan noda berwarna merah yang gelap. Orihime bisa mencium baunya. Bau anyir. Bau darah. Genggamannya pada Grimmjow semakin erat. Ia mulai gelisah, tak peduli pada Grimmjow yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Orihime terhipnotis tatapan itu. Ia takut, tapi ia tak mampu mengelak. Terlebih ketika sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekat, dengan langkah kaku. Luka di lehernya yang menganga telah cukup membuat Orihime kian memucat.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, gadis pemilik rambut berwarna senja itu pun kembali menjerit keras.

* * *

Matahari bersinar lemah di atas Las Noches. Soifon melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bagi pecandu narkotika itu. Ia ditemani seorang perawat yang bertugas memegang status pasien Ggio Vega. Perawat itu telah mendapat persetujuan Kurosaki yang menangani kasus Ggio untuk mengizinkan Soifon masuk ke ruang isolasi. Selama perjalanan menuju bangsal perawatan, wanita muda berambut hitam dan bermata violet itu tak henti-hentinya memperingatkan Soifon untuk berhati-hatu dan segera keluar dari ruang isolasi jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

"Pasien Ggio masih belum stabil benar, Soifon-san," ucap perawat bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu, " Efek dari narkotika jenis shabu masih besar pengaruhnya terhadap pasien. Jadi, saya minta anda tetap waspada."

Soifon tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, arigatou karena telah mengingatkan saya. Tapi saya akan baik-baik saja. Ggio membutuhkan orang yang memperhatikannya," ia menjawab ringan. _Dan saya membutuhkannya,_ gadis berkepang itu menambahkan dalam hati.

Langkah Rukia terhenti di depan pintu kamar.

"Baiklah. Kamar pasien dilengkapi dengan kamera pengawas. Jadi kami akan tetap bisa berjaga-jaga terhadap keselamatan anda, Soifon-san."

Kali ini Soifonmengangguk. Ia terdiam menatap perawat bertubuh mungil yang sedang membuka kunci ruangan. Tepat setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik', Rukia berbalik menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Silahkan, Soifon-san,"

"Boleh aku bertanya, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Soifon, tepat sebelum masukke ruangan itu.

"Rukia, " kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, "panggil saja Rukia."

"Iya, Rukia-san, saya ingin bertanya. Apakah orang tua Ggio sudah datang hari ini?"

"Sudah. Tuan dan Nyonya Ishida sudah menjenguk tadi pagi. Mereka juga telah mendapatkan laporan mengenai perkembangan pasien, langsung dari dr. Kurosaki."

Soifon mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dalam hati ia sedikit senang. Akhrnya, mereka sadar juga―bahwa seorang anak tetap membutuhkan perhatian dan kepedulian dari orang tua. Tak hanya sebatas pemenuhan fasilitas sehari-hari, tetapi juga kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-san," ucap Soifon sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu putih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Daun pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampakkan seraut wajah yang dihiasi senyuman.

"Hai, Neliel Tu Oderschvank… Apa kabar?"

Neliel cukup tersentak melihat kehadiran sosok itu. Kembali terlintas di benaknya semua surat kaleng berisi ancaman dan juga bingkisan istimewa yang ia teriMa tadi malam. Tatapan mata hijau itu begitu ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Neliel sampai terpaku di tempat. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak takut. Entah kenapa ia tidak takut pada sosok ini : Tia Hallibel.

"Bagaimana hadiah dariku? Sudah kau terima, kan?" senyum Tia semakin terkembang melihat Nel terpaku. Ia yakin, perempuan ini―yang telah merebut Grimmjow-nya―paham benar apa arti hadiah yang ia berikan.

Di luar dugaan, Nel tersenyum kecil. Ia berusaha melawan semua pikiran negative yang mulai mencoba mencemari otaknya. Wanita berbahaya ini sudah datang, mau tak mau ia harus menghadapinya.

"Kabarku baik, Tia,"jawab Nel, mencoba setenang mungkin, "kado darimu juga sangat berkesan. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Biar bagaimana pun, kenangan itu adalah hal yang berharga bagi manusia, bukan? Sekali pun kenangan buruk. Semuanya terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan."

"Aku terkejut," Tia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia berjalan maju, membuat Nel secara reflex memilih mundur. Ia memang tidak takut pada Tia, tapi tetap menjaga jarak adalah cara paling bijaksana untuk menghadapi wanita berbahaya ini. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank bisa berkata begitu padaku, bijaksana sekali," kata Tia, kali ini ia berdiri lima langkah dari Neliel.

Nel tetap tersenyum. Meski aura di antara mereka cukup menegangkan, ia terus mencoba membuat dirinya memenangkan 'persaingan' ini.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa melangkah keluar dari mimpi burukku,Tia, " ucap Nel yakin, "Aku tak mungkin selamanya terkurung dalam masa lalu yang menghancurkanku. Aku sadar, bahwa apa pun yang telah lepas dari genggaman tanganku tak mungkin bisa kudapatkan lagi."

Senyum di wajah Tia meredup, berganti dengan ekspresi aneh. Ekspresi tidak suka. Rupanya kata-kata Nel barusan terasa seperti sindiran untuknya. Wajah Tia mengeras.

"Besar juga nyalimu, mengatakan hal itu padaku." desisnya.

Kemarahan yang terdengar dari suara wanita berambut kuning itu membuat Nel sedikit gemetar. Tapi mata hazelnya tetap memancarkan keberanian. Kemungkinan Tia akan membunuhnya sangat besar. Dan bila itu terjadi sekarang, maka Nel akan mempertahankan diri bagaimana pun caranya.

Dan dugaan Nel benar.

Sebuah benda berkilat tiba-tiba saja telah dipegang Tia. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Nel terbelalak menyadari keberadaan benda itu. Tangannya terulur, menjambak rambut hijau Neliel ketika perempuan itu berusaha menghindar. Tia tertawa kecil di antara ringisan Neliel. Ia menarik rambut yang tengah digenggam erat, menyebabkan pemiliknya memekik tertahan. Pisau lipat yang cukup tajam untuk memotong nadi itu pun menempel di leher putih Nel yang terekspos. Tia berbisik berbahaya.

"Bagaimana, Neliel? Jika kau mau mengembalikan Grimmjow padaku, maka aku aan melepaskanmu."

Nel masih meringis kesakitan. Ia bisa merasakan dingin logam yang menempel di lehernya. Mati-matian ia mengusir bayangan yang muncul jika―seandainya, benda tajam itu memutuskan nadi di lehernya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tia kembali berbisik berbahaya, ia semakin menekan pisau ke leher Nel hingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang memanjang.

Nel kembali meringis. Berusaha terdengar tegar, ia pun bersuara.

"Bukan aku yang merebut Grimmjow, tapi kau yang telah melepaskannya. Dan aku… tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja apa yang telah menjadi milikku. Sama sepertimu, bukan? Tia Hallibel…"

Mata hijau Tia kini menyipit melihat seringai kecil di bibir Nel. Berani sekali, orang yang berada di ambang kematian, memberinya seringai seperti itu. Tia tidk terima. Ia menggeram kecil pertada emosinya mulai meriak melihat tingkah Nel.

Tepat ketika wanita berambut kuning pendek itu hendak berbuat lebih, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya yang memegang pisau, menahan seluruh gerakannya. Sementara tangan lain juga menggenggam tangan Tia yang masih menjambak rambut Nel. Dengan sentakan keras, pemilik sepasang tangan pucat itu melepaskan Nel dari kekuasaan Tia dan menarik wanita berkulit gelap itu mundur ke belakang. Tia menoleh sedikit, menemukan sepasang mata _emerald_ menatap dingin kepadanya.

"Hentikan kegilaanmu ini, Tia…"

Sudah lama sekali suara monoton yang datar itu tidak terdengar. Senyuman kecil kini dilemparkan pada sosok yang tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Hai, _handsome_… Apa kabar?"

Neliel―yang baru saja terlepas dari percobaan pembunuhan seorang psikopat―menatap sosok di belakang Tia sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"Ulquiorra…?"

"Kabarku baik, dan kuharap kau juga begitu." Ulquiorra memperdengarkan suaranya yang dingin dan penuh tekanan. Sempat melirik sejenak ke arah Nel, ia kembali bersuara.

"Sekarang jatuhkan pisau itu, atau aku akan―"

"Akan apa?" Tia menyelak ucapan Ulquiorra, "atau kau akan membunuhku, begitu?"

Satu kata yang diucapkan Tia membuat sorot mata Ulquiorra sejenak memancar aneh. Namun pemuda _stoic _itu mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Akan kulakukan jika kau memang berniat membunuh Nel," ucapnya dingin.

Tia tertawa. Dengan satu sentakan kuat, ia melepaskan diri dari Ulquiorra. Dan tepat saat Tia berhasil lepas, Ulquiorra langsung beralih. Ia berdiri di depan Nel, bersikap melindungi.

Tia kembali menyeringai, "Tenang saja, aku Cuma berniat main-main, kok. Apalagi kau bukan sasaranku, Ulquiorra."

Kening Nel berkerut heran, "Apa maksudmu, Tia?"

"Maksudku?" Tia pura-pura terkejut. Hanya sebentar karena wajahnya kembali menunjukkan senyuman sinis. Wanita berambut kuning itu benar-benar memegang kendali dari permainan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Kalian akan tahu apa maksudku. Karena bukan aku orang yang akan memberikan hukuman kepada Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Habis dengan kata-katanya, Tia berbalik. Dan dengan santai dia melangkah keluar lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Benar-benar seperti bayangan, tak terkejar. Pergi semaunya dan datang tanpa terduga.

Selepas kepergian Tia, Neliel menyandarkan punggungnya yang lemas dengan pasrah ke tembok. Kehadiran Tia telah membuat nafasnya terasa sesak untuk beberapa saat, seperti ada tangan kuat berkuku tajam dam mencengkeram paru-parunya dengan erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nel?"

Suara Ulquiorra membuat Nel mengangkat wajah. Dia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya yang sedang memegang bahunya itu―memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Iya, terima kasih telah menolongku, Ulquiorra," ujar Nel.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata Ulquiorra, "aku ada urusan sebentar." jelasnya beralasan.

"Tak masalah."

"Di mana Soifon?" mata hijau Ulquiorra berkeliling mencari sosok mungil berkepang yang luput dari penglihatannya.

"Soifon sedang ke luar, berbelanja."

Suasana tegang yang tadi sempat merambat langsung mencair saat Neliel melihat ekspresi Ulquiorra sedikit berubah mendengar kata 'berbelanja'. Mau tak mau, Nel pun terkikik geli.

"Tampangmu boleh keren, Ulqui, tapi kejadian―hilang di pusat perbelanjaan― itu ternyata benar-benar membuatmu benar-benar trauma, ya?"

"Diam! Kau jadi seperti Grimmjow, " sengat Ulquiorra jengah seraya melangkah dan membiarkan Nel tertawa-tawa di belakangnya.

Dalam hati Ulquiorra bersyukur. Insiden pengiriman paket berisi replika bayi sempat membuatnya khawatir. Ia takut Nel akan terpuruk lagi. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar lega karena dugaannya salah. _Neliel adalah wanita yang kuat, dia tidak akan mudah hancur_, itu adalah pendapat Grimmjow tentang kekasihnya. Dan Ulquiorra telah mendapatkan bukti, bahwa Grimmjow benar. Senyum cerah di wajah perempuan berambut hijau toska itu telah cukup memberi alasan Ulquiorra untuk tersenyum kecil tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

* * *

Sosok berbalut baju khas pasien berwarna putih itu tergolek di sudut ruangan. Soifon menatapnya nanar. Ruangan tempat sosok itu berada sangat berbeda dengan ruangan mana pun yang pernah ia lihat. Seluruh dinding dan lantai di ruangan itu dilapisi busa tebal yang empuk. Lampu ruangan juga di atur sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlalu redup dan tidak terlalu terang. Tak ada benda-benda keras di ruangan itu. Intinya, ruangan ini didesain khusus agar penghuninya tak bisa menyakiti diri sendiri.

Soifon melangkah pelan, lalu duduk di dekat sosok yang―mungkin―sedang tertidur itu. Tangan mungilnya terulur dan menyentuh rambut hitam yang ia rindukan. Halus. Lembut.

"Ggio," panggil Soifon lirih, antara melawan kepedihan dan menahan tangis.

Panggilan Soifon ditanggapi. Pelan tapi pasti, Ggio―sosok yang tampak menyedihkan lantaran terkurung itu―bergerak. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, hanya memunculkan wajah pucatnya yang semula tersembunyi di antara busa pelapis lantai dan helaian rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Mata keemasannya yang sayu menatap balik permata kelabu yang sedang menatapnya.

Soifon tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tangan mungil gadis berkepang itu berpindah ke wajah Ggio, mengusapnya lembut. Dan seperti bisa merasakan perasaan Soifon, Ggio semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan yang halus itu. Membuat Soifon semakin ingin menangis. Tapi ia sadar, tangisan justru akan membuat Ggio semakin terbebani.

"Gommen ne, Soifon…"

Soifon terperangah. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara Ggio. Suara asli Ggio. Bukan suara dari sosok yang berteriak kesakitan ketika sedang mengalami ketergantungan. Suara ini, Suara Ggio yang ia kenal.

"Hontou ni… gomenasai…"

Sepasang mata kelabu Soifon mulai memerah. Ia meraih kepala Ggio yang semula tergolek di atas busa, lelu membawa kepangkuannya. Rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahan lagi. Perih yang mengiris hatinya sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Soifon tak peduli jika semua tindakannya ini dilihat oleh para perawat yang mengawasi dari kamera pengintai. Ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang hatinya katakan. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Ggio, bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Dan Soifon melakukannya. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah itu dengan erat. Setetes air matanya terpaksa jatuh ketika ia bisa merasakan sebuah lengan kurus membalas pelukannya itu dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Tapi bagi Soifon sudah cukup. Ia merasa sudah cukup dengan Ggio yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sembuhlah dengan cepat, Ggio… Kami semua menunggumu… Aku butuh kamu…"

Entah mendengar atau tidak, di sela-sela kesadaran yang hampir habis karena pengaruh obat, Soifon bisa merasakan Ggio menganggukkan kepala. Lalu suara pemuda yang selalu 'bersinar' seperti Vega itu terdengar. Menyahut dengan lemah, namun membawa tekad dan sebentuk janji di dalamnya.

"Soifon… Aku pasti… kembali…"

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

* * *

Hualahhhh? Apa ini? Jiah, tugas yang bejibun benar-benar mempengaruhi imajinasiku ternyata. Aih, kenapa hasilnya jadi jelek banget gini? Ampun, readers… Aku lagi _stuck_ banget nih kayaknya. Iya, aku tahu… chapter ini memang mengecewakan. Jadi, silahkan protes lewat ripyu. Lemparkan keluhan ke PM juga boleh. Caci maki saja diriku…*kayak lirik lagu*

Nee…. RnR, please…^^


	8. Chapter 8

Huaahhh…

Sadarkah readers, waktu cepet banget berlalu, ya…

Nggak terasa udah weekend lagi. Ya ampun, mendekati tanggal 15 semakin deg-degan. ASTAGA! Udah mau UTS aja?

'Kalkulus' is still be my first problem. Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bernafas lega dikit aja. Ini belum ketemu Matematika diskrit. Aaarrrggghhhh… Kenapa dulu aku milih jurusan matematik, bukan bahasa inggris aja?*nangis2 gaje, pundung di pojokan*

Gin : araa… Lya-san, tak ada gunanya menyesal. Itu kan pilihanmu, jadi kau harus menanggung resiko dan konsekuensinya.

Me : Hiks… iya sih, Gin… Tapi, hiks… Aku sedih… Otakku nge-pas banget. Hiks…

Rangiku : Makanya, banyak-banyaklah belajar, Lya-san. Kau pasti bisa.*senyum manis*

Me : aih…*meluk Ran* makasih udah peduli, Ran-san.

Ulqui : *muncul tiba-tiba*Hei,onna, Kamu mau ngoceh terus apa ngelanjutin fic?

Ggio : Iya, Lya-san. Udah cukup nangisnya. Kamarmu udah banjir aer mata pas kamu ngetik 'Bintang dan Matahari'. Masa sekarang mau dibikin banjir lagi? Saya capek ngangkatin barang-barang kamu ke tempat tinggi.*protes*

Grimm : Cih, orang yang sukanya nyakitin diri sendiri ya begini ini. EROR!

Me : *ngelempar Grimm pake batako, Grimm semaput*

Hime : *cengok* Nee, lemparanmu tepat sasaran, Lya-san.

Me : *senyum tanpa dosa*Arigatou, Hime-chan…*natap readers* Wokeh, minna… Dari pada aku makin ngoceh tanpa alur yang jelas, mendingan kita langsung sa-

Ggio : STOOOPPPP*teriak pake TOA* Hei, author eror, bales dulu ripyu readers yang baik hati krn telah meripyu fic-mu. Gmn sih?

Me : Oiya, lupa. Aih, gomenne readers. Salahkan Kalkulus yang udh bikin aku tambah eror.

Ulqui : Buruk muka cermin dibelah. Dia sendiri yang eror, tapi nyalahin pelajaran. Benar2 gak bertanggung jawab.

Me : *pundung di kolong kasur*

Ggio : *bisik2* hei, ulqui, jangan ngomong sembarangan. Mood Lya-san lagi kacau. Kau mau bernasib seperti grimm?

Ulqui : *sigh* ya, ya, baiklah. Akan kucoba untuk menghiburnya.*cabut dg sonido*

Nel : Nah, supaya readers nggak bête ngedengerin ocehan nggak guna kami, mendingan langsung saja.

Berikut balesan ripyu bagi para readers yg telah meripyu, tapi ucapan terima kasih jg author ucapkan bagi yg tidak meripyu. Pokonya, spesial untuk para readers tersayang lah…*gombal bgt ya?*

**Kazekuro yuka-chan** : haha, bagi waktu? Aku nggak bisa bagi waktu, Yuka. Semua fic kukerjain kalo bener-bener lagi senggang aja. Mungkin tepatnya bukan bagi waktu, tp nyuri-nyuri waktu. Hehehe

Yup, pada saat2 tertentu Grimm lebih suka pake nama aslinya. Nah, klo Nel emang saya bikin tegar gitu. Entah kenapa, imej Nel di otakku emang tegar. Bahkan sejak pertama ngeliat dia di anime.

Soiggio-nya kedikitan, ya? Cukup memuaskanmu nggak? Semoga kamu senang, deh. Oke, makasih buat ripyunya, ya…^^

**Hanaka of nadeshiko** : makasih atas ripyunya, hana-san..

yes, udah mulai nyerempet2 ke masa lalu ulqui. Kita doakan saja Ggio cepet sembuh, ya. Soalnya kasian Soifon, hehehe.

Amien, doa hana pasti membuat grimm dkk tegar dalam menjalani kehidupan..^^

**Yuzumi Haruka** : Yoo, halo juga, haru. Makasih udah ripyu. Yosh, Tia udah mulai melakukan pergerakannya. Dan ulqui, hohoho, aku juga seneng godain dia. Khu khu khu..

Err…kurang banyak, ya? aku sih pengennya bikin semua porsi pairing sama. Sebenernya aku juga bingung nentuin pair buat di atas sana tuh. Karena hime dan grimm ade-kakak, jadi kupilih aja mereka.

Akan kuusahakan hime ditambah deh..^^

**Marianne der marionettenspieler **: yoo, anne-san…selamat atas wisudanya. Akhirnya, lulus juga. Hehehe. Anne-san yang ujian, sidang and wisuda, tapi aku ikut deg2an. Hehehe. Makasih udah ripyu, gak masalah meskipun via sms.

balesan chap 6 : iya, ulqui punya hubungan sama Lily, hehe. Dan tiga org gaje di chap 6 memang noitiastark. Aih, hahaha. Ulqui curi2 kesempatan dlm kesempitan. Huhuy. Err, boneka itu, ya? Aku juga serem ngebayanginnya. Untung nel punya sahabat kyk soi and ulqui, jg pny pacar kyk grim. Aku terharu, hiks…

balesan chap 7 : yes, tebakanmu ttg lily and ulqui bener. Gio-soi, ada cinta di RS. huhuy…^^

**Chai mol** : wuahh akhirnya chai-san muncul lagi di jendela ripyuku. Apa kabar? sibuk bgt ya?*SKSD, ditampol*

Makasih atas ripyunya. Sasaran Tia sebenernya bukan hime, tapi grimm dan nel. Tapi dia menggunakan semua cara, termasuk ngelibatin org2 disekitar grimmnel. Err segitu udah ckup psikopat belom, ya?

Nee, ini udah apdet. Smg chai-san terhibur.^^

**koizumi nanaho** : yeeeyyy…zumi sudah kembali..haha… makasih udah ripyu ya…

Nee, pengen juga kubikin mereka bunuh-bunuhan.*smirk* Ulqui-lily akan saya jelaskan disini, knp stark nyebut dia pembunuh.

Yes, kita sama-sama berdoa semoga ggio cepat sembuh ya…^^

**aam tempe** : wahhh…am sudah kembali. Aku senang. Makasih ya udah ripyu. Hehe, dirimu sama kayak haru-san, minta hime dibanyakin. Suka bgt sm hime ya? Akan kucoba penuhin deh. Err, tia Cuma acting kok. Jd jgn dibejek. Klo dia nggak ada. fic-ku bisa gak jalan.

nee, kutunggu update fic-mu juga ya..^^

_Karin Fuuka_ : yooo,,,salam kenal juga Fuka-san. Panggil aku relya atau Lya aja,ya…^^

Nee, makasih udah ripyu. Aku senang kamu ngikutin dari awal. Gak masalah kok baru ripyu sekarang. Ni udah apdet. Semoga chap ini cukup menghibur. Makasih ya atas dukungannya…^^

NAH, sekian balesan ripyu dari author stress satu ini. Happy reading, minna…

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Kalau punyaku, Ulquiorra akan kuculik dan kujadikan sandera di kamarku. Huahahahahaha

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, dan err…masih banyak keanehan lain yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**Rate** : T, gak percaya? Buktikan dengan membaca…^^

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Pertanyaan bernada memojokkan itu menyambut Soifon begitu dia membuka pintu apartemen Neliel. Bukan sosok cantik berambut hijau toska yang menyambutnya, melainkan sosok tampan berwajah _stoic_. Soifon pasrah. Dia tak mungkin bisa beralasan.

"Berbelanja."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Shaolin Fon. Kau tahu itu percuma."

Ya, tentu saja Soifon tidak bisa berbohong. Si calon psikiater ini punya seribu satu macam cara untuk membuatnya selalu berkata jujur.

"Aku dari Las Noches." jawab Soifon akhirnya.

Ulquiorra tak langsung menyahut. Diamatinya wajah mungil Soifon yang tengah menunduk, terkesan tak mau manatapnya.

"Ada yang membuatmu kesal padaku?"

Soifon mengangkat bahu. Dipaksanya untuk melewati sahabatnya yang pendiam itu. Ia tahu tidak mudah. Dan langsung terbukti saat Ulquiorra tak membiarkannya melintas begitu saja dengan menyambar lengan gadis berkepang itu.

"Kenapa tidak mau melihatku?"

"Apa sih, Ulqui? Kau ini kenapa?" Soifon mencoba melepaskan diri, "Ulqui, lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu," ujarnya sedikit keras.

"Ada apa ini?" kepala hijau toska menyembul dari balik dinding menuju ruang makan. Suara Soifon yang cukup keras rupanya menarik pihak ketiga yang juga ada di antara mereka.

Neliel mengerutkan kening, menatap heran pada dua sahabatnya yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Apalagi saat ia melihat tangan Ulquiorra yang bertengger di lengan Soifon.

"Kalian kenapa?" tak tahan menebak-nebak, Nel pun bertanya.

Soifon menyentak lepas lengannya dari tangan Ulquiorra, lalu bergegas ke arah Nel.

"Tak ada apa-apa." sahut Soifon. "Oh,ya… Ini belanjaanmu yang kau titip. Boleh kubantu memasak?" tanyanya sambil terus melangkah ke dapur. Neliel hanya menatap sahabtnya itu bingung. Sejenak mata hazelnya menatap Ulquiorra yang masih terdiam di tempat, tak bergeming.

"Bicaralah dengannya, Nel," imbuh pemuda berambut hitam itu datar, "dia sedang memendam sesuatu."

Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan Ulquiorra sudah membuat Nel mengerti. Ia pun mengangguk dan menyusul Soifon ke dapur. Ia tak lagi sempat melihat tatapan mata Ulquiorra yang sedikit berubah. Lagipula, Ulquiorra terlalu pandai memainkan ekspresinya. Tak mudah menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau pun dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin hanya Grimmjow yang bisa sedikit membaca pikiran Ulquiorra.

Nel mendapati Soifon sedang membongkar plastik dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang telah dibelinya. Dalam diam tentu saja. Mencari posisi aman, Nel berdiri di sebelah gadis berkepang itu. Ia bersandar pada _kitchen set_, berusaha mendapat akses yang baik untuk melihat wajah Soifon.

"Kau lama sekali, Soifon?" tanya Neliel berhati-hati. "Apa tadi antriannya cukup panjang?" ditatapnya dengan cermat sosok mungil itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Ggio tiap kali menatap Soifon : kepangan dan lincah.

Ya, dua hal yang paling mudah dipersamakan dari mereka adalah sama-sama memiliki kepangan, dan sama-sama lincah dalam bertindak serta bergerak.

Soifon terdiam cukup lama. Tak hanya suaranya yang tersekat, tapi aktivitasnya pun terhenti. Dia menghela nafas perlahan dan menatap Neliel sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berpaling lagi.

"Aku tadi ke Las Noches." jawabnya singkat.

Nel tidak terkejut. Ia sudah menduganya. Karena itulah ia hanya mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Soifon.

"Aku… hanya ingin bertemu dengan dia… sebentar saja…"

Genggaman pelan menyapa pundak Soifon. Neliel masih terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin… dia cepat keluar dari sana, dan bergabung dengan kita…"

Nel tak lagi menggenggam bahu Soifon, tapi sekarang telah merangkulnya. Sambil sesekali mengusap lengan mungil sahabatnya itu, ia berkata pelan,

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan, Soifon. Ggio pasti akan bersama dengan kita. Dia pasti kembali."

Perlahan, Soifon mengangguk. Ia yakin, ia percaya, bahwa janji yang diucapkan Ggio saat ia memeluknya bukanlah janji kosong. Ia tahu, Ggio adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, dan tak akan pernah mengingkari janji.

Tapi yang sedang dikhawatirkan Soifon bukan itu. Bukan.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari Las Noches ke apartemen Hueco Mundo―tempat tinggal Nel―ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan ucapan Tia Hallibel. Kata-kata wanita berambut kuning itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Jujur saja, Soifon sudah sedikit berlega hati lantaran Nel baik-baik saja. Yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini justru bukan itu.

"_Oh,ya…titip salam untuk Ulquiorra! Katakan padanya, dosa masa lalu akan segera mengirimkan karma untuknya."_

Soifon mendesah pendek. Perkataan Tia itu tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Seluruh perhatiannya kini terpecah. Untuk Ggio, untuk keselamatan Nel, untuk Grimmjow, dan juga untuk Ulquiorra. Ggio akan baik-baik saja di Las Noches. Dan lagi banyak dokter dan perawat yang akan mengawasi di sana. Lalu, Nel juga akan baik-baik saja karena ada Grimmjow yang selalu melindunginya. Soifon sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan dirinya. Dia tak punya urusan langsung dengan Tia.

Tapi ULquiorra?

Mengingat sosok pendiam yang selalu menyendiri dan sulit bersosialisasi itu, kekhawatiran Soifon semakin besar. Ulquiorra Schiffer, tak pernah menceritakan apa pun pada orang lain. Cenderung memendam masalah sendirian, sampai masalah itu terungkap sendirian. Dia tak ingin menyulitkan orang lain, itu sikap yang baik. Tapi terkadang sikap itu membuat sahabatnya tak jarang merasa cemas.

Sebenarnya apa maksud Tia? Dosa apa yang telah diperbuat Ulquiorra? Apa yang sedang direncanakan wanita itu terhadap sahabatnya?

"Soifon?"

Suara panggilan dari Nel membuat Soifon menoleh. Wajah Neliel yang melekat di pupil matanya membuat ia sadar bahwa sikapnya sekarang ini telah membuat Nel cemas. Dan ia tidak mau Nel cemas. Tidak, karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu belum benar-benar stabil atas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Sebisa mungkin, Soifon pun berusaha untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nel, jangan khawatir."

"Kau yakin?" Nel masih ragu.

"Ya, tenang saja." Soifon meyakinkan.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Nel pun berlalu setelah sempat tersenyum pada gadis berambut pendek sosoknya segera digantikan oleh keberadaan Ulquiorra. Soifon menyadarinya. Sepasang mata abu-abu gadis itu menatap sosok berkulit pucat yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan biasa. Berusaha tampak normal.

"Maafkan atas sikapku tadi, Ulquiorra," kata Soifon pelan, "Ggio benar-benar membuatku stress." ia berusaha terdengar se-jenaka mungkin.

Ulquiorra masih menatap Soifon dengan tatapan tajam. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan tatapan.

"Tidak masalah," imbuhnya singkat.

"Hei, Ulquiorra…" Soifon berbalik. Ia melangkah mendekati Ulquiorra dan berdiri di depan sahabatnya itu. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Kerutan muncul di kening Ulquiorra. Tatapannya kini menyorotkan kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Soifon?"

"Berjanjilah!" desak Soifon, tangannya reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ulquiorra. Membuat pemiliknya semakin heran.

Tapi, bukan Ulquiorra namanya jika tak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap bersikap tenang saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang Tia katakan padamu tentangku?"

Soifon terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Ulquiorra tahu bahwa ia pernah bertemu Tia?

"Grimmjow yang bilang, bahwa kau bertemu Tia malam itu," lanjut Ulquiorra seolah memberi jawaban atas keterkejutan Soifon.

Sudah tak ada harapan untuk menutupinya. Soifon menundukkan kepala. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui pada Ulquiorra.

"Dia merencanakan sesuatu terhadapmu," akhirnya Soifon memutuskan untuk bicara, "Tia menyusun rencana jahat untukmu, kurasa begitu. Dia bilang, dosa masa lalu… akan mengirimkan karma untukmu."

Kepala Soifon terangkat. Ia tak sempat melihat perubahan sorotan mata _emerald_ itu lantaran pemiliknya terlalu pandai mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya. Padahal ketika satu kata itu terucap―dosa―orang yang sedang dijak bicara Soifon memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tersentak.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari kata-kata Tia, Ulquiorra?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Soifon," tegas Ulquiorra, "Tia akan menempuh banyak cara agar tujuannya tercapai. Termasuk mengacaukan jalan pikiran kita dengan berbakai tipu muslihatnya. Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati, Ulquiorra. Kita semua tahu bahwa Tia sangat berbahaya. Dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu lantaran sikap tertutupmu itu. Kau mengerti, Schiffer?"

Jika Ulquiorra bisa tersenyum dengan mudah, saat ini pasti akan muncul senyuman kecil di bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Soifon. Dia tahu, gadis berkepang ini mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi fakta bahwa ucapan sahabatnya itu memperdengarkan ancaman, membuatnya kembali mengingat sosok asli Soifon. Perhatian, sekalipun sedikit judes.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Ulquiorra singkat.

"Bagus. Karena aku tidak mau Orihime menangis gara-gara kau."

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat tatapan Ulquiorra kembali menjam.

"Apa maksudmu?" cecarnya.

Soifon tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan bersedekap, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Luka cakaran di wajah tampanmu itu tanda cinta, kan? Bagaimana rasanya bermalam berdua dengan Orihime-chan, eh, Ulquiorra Schiffer?" ledek Soifon tajam, membuat ekspresi Ulquiorra mengeras. Hanya ada satu orang yang kemungkinan besar menyebarkan 'kabar' itu pada Nel dan Soifon.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Tidak seharusnya kau percaya pada semua omong kosong Grimmjow. Aku hanya―"

"Menemani, kau mau bilang begitu, kan?" Soifon menyelak, "sudahlah, jangan malu-malu." sebuah ide jahil muncul di benaknya.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow selalu memeluk Orihime waktu dia mulai histeris. Apa semalam dia histeris juga? Lalu, apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya? Wah, wah… itu berbahaya,loh…" Soifon kian menjadi.

Ulquiorra mendesah jengah. Tak ada gunanya ia berdebat dengan sosok mungil ini. Menyingkir adalah tindakan yang paling tepat. Karena itulah, Ulquiorra akhirnya berbalik sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Kalah. Sosok _stoic_ itu kalah. Soifon tertawa keras. Suara tawanya itu membuat Neliel yang muncul kembali di dapur untuk kedua kalinya mengerutkan kening.

"Kau kenapa, Soifon?" tanyanya bingung.

Soifon menggeleng, " Mengejek Ulquiorra ternyata sangat menyenangkan," jawab gadis berpostur imut itu di sela-sela tawannya, "apa lagi jika melibatkan Orihime."

Nel tersenyum kecil, menyetujui pendapat Soifon.

"Begitulah. Kurasa dia tak sadar bahwa dia mulai menyukai Orihime. Sejak dulu, Ulquiorra tak pernah bersikap baik pada perempuan. Selain kepada kita dan Orihime. Tapi entah kenapa, belakangan ini, aku merasa sikap Ulquiorra kepada Orihime sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, bukan lagi karena Orihime adalah adik Grimmjow."

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Soifon. Dia menatap Nel yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalau memang begitu, mungkinkah dia akan menjadi calon adik iparmu, Nel?"

Nel tersenyum jenaka, "Tak menutup kemungkinan, bukan?"

Seperti mendapat kepuasan dan hiburan tersendiri, Soifon kembali tertawa. Bahkan kali ini sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, si pemilik mata hijau indah yang bertampang datar itu, menjadi adik ipar dari pasangan Grimmjow Ichimaru dan Neliel Tu Oderschvank? Sungguh tak terbayangkan. Dan Soifon tak sabar untuk melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut kuning itu memasuki sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar. Ia menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai satu. Langkah wanita itu begitu anggun dan mempesona. Wajahnya yang cantik dan kesensualan dari warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap membuat mata beberapa orang pria yang berpapasan dengannya terpaku padanya. Mereka terhipnotis oleh aura yang dipancarkan wanita itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui, bahwa aura itu hanyalah tirai penyelubung dari wajah asli wanita bermata hijau terang itu.

Tujuannya adalah sebuah kamar. Dan seperti telah hapal dengan lika-liku apartemen tersebut, dengan mudah ia menemukan kamar yang ditujunya. Segera, _handle_ pintu yang tak terkunci pun berputar dan membuka daun pintu. Hanya untuk memeperlihatkan sebuah ruang tamu luas yang tertata rapi. Seluruh dinding ruang tamu itu dipenuhi foto berbagai ukuran dari seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun. Rambut hijau membingkai wajah manis yang kebanyakan sedang tertawa ceria. Sedangkan mata pink cerahnya berbinar polos penuh kebahagiaan.

Tia Hallibel, wanita itu, menatap sosok seorang pria yang sedang tertegun di depan sebuah meja. Pria berambut coklat itu menatap foto yang dibingkai sempurna dan menghiasi seluruh permukaan meja. Mata kelabunya bersinar sendu, tanpa semangat. Meneriakkan betapa sepinya hidup dalam kesendirian.

"Sudah 3 tahun, Starrk,"

Suara Tia mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dari kegiatannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut kuning telah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tia,"

Tia tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih sebingkai foto ukuran kecil dan menatap wajah gembira di dalamnya. Pria bernama Starrk hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi aksi sosok di sampingnya.

"Lilynette Gingerback, sepupumu yang telah kau anggap seperti adikmu," Tia mulai berbicara dengan nada sedih, "jika dia masih hidup, pasti dia telah menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat cantik. Sayang, hidupnya harus berakhir dengan tragis. Bahkan di tangan orang yang ingin sekali ia jadikan suaminya. Sungguh, ironis," lanjut Tia miris.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Tia?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku ingin membantumu membalas kematian Lilynette. Tiga tahun yang lalu, pembunuh Lilynette beruntung, karena pengacara yang di sewa keluarga Schiffer berhasil melindunginya di pengadilan. Apa kau merasa puas, orang itu berkeliaran dengan bebas di luar sana, sementara kau terkurung dalam kesendirian karena kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi? Begitu, Starrk Coyote?"

Starrk tak menyahut. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan terus memandang ke arah foto di tangannya. Dia rindu senyuman manis itu. Dia rindu celoteh riang itu. Dia rindu semua hal tentang anak kecil yang lugu itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa penceria harinya tak lagi ada di dunia ini, membuat Starrk berulang kali dilanda amarah besar.

Kalau saja ia bisa mencegah Lilynette agar tidak pergi bersama anak tunggal dari keluarga Schiffer itu. Kalau saja ia mampu membujuk Lilynette yang hari itu dalam keadaan sakit untuk tetap berada di rumah. Kalau saja dia punya kemampuan untuk menyewa pengacara juga. Kalau saja… di hari persidangan itu… ia mampu menjebloskan orang itu ke dalam penjara karena telah membunuh Lilynette-nya yang tak bersalah…

"Di tanganmu, itulah hukum yang sejati, Starkk."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Starkk menatap foto anak kecil yang telah menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Ia diliputi kebimbangan besar saat ini. Dua sisi dirinya mengatakan padanya tentang hal yang bertolak belakang. Antara dendam dan memaafkan.

"Jika hukum di dunia ini tak bisa menyentuhnya, maka kau harus membuat sendiri hukum itu, Starrk. Kau harus menghukumnya. Dia tidak boleh dibiarkan bebas. Ingat, darah dibayar dengan darah, dan nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa." Tia terus berusaha menanamkan sugestinya.

Dan kali ini dia merasa senang. Ketika dilihatnya Starkk meletakkan bingkai yang semula digenggamnya dengan erat lalu menatap ke arahnya, Tia tahu bahwa usahanya akan segera membuahkan hasil.

"Katakan, di mana aku bisa menemui Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

* * *

Ada sebuah café kecil yang cukup ramai di kota Karakura. Letaknya tepat di pusat kota. Tidak terlalu jauh dari Universitas Karakura. Dan café itu dikelola oleh sepasang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi jenius yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjana mereka di bidang manajemen setahun lebih awal. Café itu bernama 'Tobiume Hyorinmaru', berlambang seorang putri kecil dan seekor naga es. Dekorasinya ditata sedemikian rupa dengan tema atlantis. Di café itulah Grimmjow kerja paruh waktu setiap sabtu demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Orihime.

"Grimmjow-san."

Suara panggilan yang halus itu membuat Grimmjow menoleh. Ditangannya tergenggam note dan pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan pengunjung. Sebenarnya, ia pun sedang menjalankan tugas―melayani pengunjung yang memesan makanan. Namun, karena yang memanggilnya adalah 'bos', mau tak mau ia pun harus menurut.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, pesanan anda akan segera diantarkan." Grimmjow berusaha ramah pada dua orang pengunjung remaja―yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum tak jelas ke arahnya―itu. Pemuda berambut biru itu mengabaikan cekikikan dua remaja perempuan tadi dan menghampiri wanita bertubuh mungil yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-san?"

Wanita bertubuh mungil, yang seusia dengan Grimmjow itu tertawa. Ia menjawab dengan suara halusnya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Hei, kau juga memanggilku dengan embel-embel –san." balas Grimmjow tak mau kalah.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku minta maaf. Nah, sekarang panggil aku Momo saja. Bagaimana?"

Rambut gelap, tubuh mungil, senyum manis, sosok ini mengingatkan Grimmjow pada Soifon. Kalau saja, sahabatnya itu bisa bersikap ramah sedikit saja seperti 'bos'-nya ini, pasti Ggio akan semakin kewalahan lantaran memiliki banyak saingan. Dan memikirkan hal itu, sebuah seringai aneh muncul di wajah Grimmjow.

"Hei, Grimm? Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, " Grimmjow menggeleng, "Momo, kenapa kau memanggilku? Aku sedang repot. Pengunjung banyak sekali."

"Ah, iya, maaf," ucap wanita bernama Momo Hinamori itu. Rambut pendeknya yang sering kali dicepol membuatnya tampak seperti anak SMA. Apalagi jika dia sedang bersama kekasihnya yang sama-sama berpostur 'mini', tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa mereka telah lulus kuliah dalam usia 20 tahun.

"Seperti biasa, setiap sabtu malam café ini buka hingga 24 jam. Shiro-chan tidak bisa menggantikanku malam ini. Jadi aku ingin menyerahkan urusan café padamu. Apa kau bersedia?"

Grimmjow melirik arloji di tangannya. Sudah pukul Sembilan malam, waktu yang sudah cukup malam bagi perempuan rumahan seperti Momo. Sejenak bayangan Orihime melintas. Jika Grimmjow mengabulkan permohonan atasannya itu, berarti ia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Di sisi lain, ia pun tak tega menatap wajah penuh harap Momo. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Grimmjow pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab soal café. Tapi aku pinjam telepon sebentar, ya. Aku harus menghubungi temanku agar dia menjaga Orihime yang sendirian di rumah."

Momo mengangguk antusias, "Pakai sesukamu, Grimm-kun. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Arigato gozaimasu. Hontou ni arigato." dia berulang kali membungkukkan badan.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu Momo. Biasa saja, " Grimmjow rikuh sendiri diperlakukan sebegitu hormatnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa kecil. Jika Toushiro Hitsugaya melihat kekasihnya itu bersikap seperti sekarang, pemuda berambut putih itu pasti akan melemparkan _death glare_ pada Grimmjow.

Momo tertawa riang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia pun berlalu. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Grimmjow beralih menuju telepon di meja kasir. Dia memencet beberapa nomor dan menanti sampai komunikasi tersambung.

Cukup lama Grimmjow terdiam, hingga akhirnya ada yang menjawab panggilan di seberang sana. Suara datar yang hanya mengatakan,

"_**Ya, kenapa?"**_

"Hei, lama sekali mengangkatnya? Sedang kau apakan, Hime-chan?"

"_**Tutup mulutmu, kucing sial!"**_

Grimmjow tertawa. Lelah lantaran melayani pengunjung lenyap seketika saat ia mendengar nada kesal dalam suara orang yang menjawab panggilannya.

Sementara itu, di rumah Grimmjow, Ulquiorra berusaha menahan kesal atas tuduhan yang baru saja dilontarkan si pemilik rumah. Dia tahu Grimmjow sengaja membuatnya keki. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa kesal mendengar tuduhan itu.

"Adikmu aman. Aku bukan laki-laki sembarangan yang senang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ingat itu, Grimmjow Ichimaru!"

Ancaman Ulquiorra mampu membuat Grimmjow kembali tertawa. Ulquiorra mendengus jengkel.

"_**Hahaha, maaf Ulquiorra, maaf. Iya, aku percaya padamu. Nah, sekarang serius. Bagaimana dengan kondisi Orihime?"**_

Sejenak, Ulquiorra menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk erat lengannya, seperti mencari perlindungan. Mereka sedang duduk di beranda rumah.

"Adikmu tertidur. " jawabnya singkat.

"_**Apa dia histeris lagi?"**_

"Tidak." lagi-lagi Ulquiorra menjawab singkat. Kali ini dia jujur. Orihime tidak lagi histeris. Bahkan sikap gadis manis itu cenderung kooperatif dan tenang. Dia bahkan sempat melibatkan Ulquiorra untuk menemaninya menatap langit, sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap sambil bersandar di bahu Ulquiorra dan memeluk lengan sahabat kakaknya itu.

"_**Baguslah."**_ terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Grimmjow. _**"Oh,iya. Malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Café sedang ramai sekali. Aku sangat sibuk. Bisa kau jaga Orihime sampai aku kembali, Ulquiorra?"**_

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"_**Baiklah, maaf karena merepotkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu."**_

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu."

"_**Terima kasih, Ulquiorra,"**_

"Hn."

Ulquiorra sudah hendak memutuskan sambungan ketika di dengarnya suara Grimmjow berseru memanggil. Dan ketika ponsel itu kembali bertengger di telinganya, Ulquiorra bisa mendengar jelas apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan. Hanya beberapa kata, merangkai kalimat pendek. Namun ia bisa menangkap maksud dari kata-kata yang memang bertujuan untuk meledeknya itu.

Ya, meledek. Karena dengan suara yang setengah berbisik, Grimmjow berkata perlahan,

"_**Semoga malam ini… menjadi malam yang indah untukmu… Ulqui-chan…"**_

"URUSAI!"

Tut…tut…tut…

Grimmjow tak henti-hentinya terpingkal mendengar bentakan yang baru saja didapatnya dari Ulquiorra. Ia tak peduli pada beberapa pengunjung, juga sesama _waiter_ serta _waitress,_ yang menatapnya heran. Tawa pemuda itu baru berhenti ketika ia membalikkan badan, dan mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau terang. Grimmjow terpaku di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Ekspresi kekesalan masih tersisa di wajah Ulquiorra. Jika sedang sendirian begini―memang ada Orihime, tapi dia sedang tidur―kadang-kadang Ulquiorra mampu membawa ekspresinya muncul ke permukaan. Memang tidak sering. Tapi ini membuktikan bahwa pemuda pendiam itu bukannya tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali.

Angin malam berhembus perlahan. Dingin mulai terasa menggigit kulit, menusuk persendian. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan Orihime yang kian menyusup kepadanya. Mungkin dia juga kedinginan. Meskipun di sini tenang dan nyaman, tapi hembusan angin bisa membuat adik tersayang Grimmjow ini sakit.

Ulquiorra pun memutuskan untuk membawa Orihime masuk. Perlahan, dengan sangat lembut dan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya terbangun, Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh Orihime dari lantai beranda―_bridal style_―dan membawanya ke kamar. Secara reflek, tangan Orihime mencari pegangan―yang akhirnya berakhir dengan melinkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher orang yang membawa tubuhnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra sempat mendengar suara pemilik rambut senja yang berada dalam pelukannya ini mengigau dengan suara lirih. Tak jauh berbeda dengan rintihan.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san… sudah, jangan bertengkar… tolong hentikan…"

Rahang Ulquiorra mengatup keras. Dia merasa ada sebagian dirinya yang begitu teriris mendengar igauan itu. Beban mental yang ditanggung Orihime sebagai satu-satunya saksi mata membuat genggamannya sedikit menguat. Tak pernah ia merasa sesedih ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah ia merasa bahwa ia memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi lagi, setelah kejadian 'itu'.

Masih dengan kehati-hatian, Ulquiorra merebahkan tubuh Orihime di tempat tidur. Agak sulit ia melepaskan pelukan erat Orihime di lehernya. Sampai-sampai ia harus mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis belia bermata kelabu itu dan berbisik pelan, berusaha bicara pada Orihime yang sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Orihime… Aku di sini, aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun."

Cara yang cukup efektif. Terbukti dari pelukan Orihime yang terasa longgar, membuat Ulquiorra mudah melepaskan diri. Saat itulah ia melihat beberapa butir cairan bening membasahi pipi pualam Orihime. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu pun menghapus tetesan itu dengan jarinya sendiri.

Sungguh ironis. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, gadis manis ini tak juga mampu untuk berhenti menangis.

* * *

Grimmjow Ichimaru merasa seluruh tubuhnya terpaku di bawah tatapan yang sedang menghujaninya. Mata hijau terang itu, menatap dengan tajam. apa yang tersirat di dalamnya. Cinta, ambisi, hasrat atau 'penyakit', Grimmjow tak tau pasti. Ia sudah tak mengenali tatapan itu. Pemilik mata itu pun sudah lama lenyap dari kehidupannya. Hingga ia merasa tenang menjalin hubungan dengan Neliel.

Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Hingga sekarang, dia kembali. Wanita itu kembali. Wanita yang sama yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi kekasihnya. Orang yang sama yang waktu itu dijadikan tempat untuk mencurahkan cinta. Dan, sosok yang sama juga, yang hampir membunuhnya lantaran masalah sepele. Sejak itulah Grimmjow sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan wanita berambut kuning ini.

Ya, dia tidak lagi menunjukkan perhatian. Sikapnya bukan lagi mengidentifikasikan posesif yang berlebihan. Wanita ini, Tia Hallibel, dia psikopat.

"Hai, Grimmy, lama tak berjumpa. Apa kau merindukanku?"

.

.

.TBC.

* * *

Arrrgggghhhh…. Ya, ampuuuuunnnnnn…. Geometri transformasi, amit-amit! Soal 4 nomor―beranak pula―makan dua lembar folio bolak balik, 4 halaman. Bikin aku sempet kehilangan mood buat nerusin chap 8 dari fic ini. Untunglah, akhirnya kelar juga. Ngetik dari jam 22.00 sampe sekarang jam 01.00. Maaf kalo banyak kata-kata aneh yang nggak nyambung..hehehe :-D

Euh, maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata yang kupakai, apa lagi sampai ada yang menyinggung readers. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Fic ini kubuat semata-mata untuk hiburan.

Heuh, cukup terhiburkah readers dengan chap ini? Mengecewakan, ya? Aih, sudah kuduga…

Kepanjangan? Kependekan? Typo's berlarian kesana kemari? Alur bertele-tele? Tak sesuai harapan? Seperti biasa, lemparkan keluhan dan caci maki via ripyu. Kuterima dengan lapang dada dan luas hati. Seluas lapngan bola. Yeahhh….GO FABREGAS! GO TORRES! GO SILVA! GO―*ditimpuk readers, bikin ribut*

Mind to ripyu?^^


	9. Chapter 9

Permisi… saya numpang memperkenalkan diri. Saya temennya Relya, pernah review dengan nama 'beside you' di beberapa fic dia. Berhubung dia lagi sakit cacar dan nggak bisa ke warnet, jadi saya yang update. Itulah alasan keterlambatannya update, yang seharusnya hari minggu kemarin jadi molor parah. Tidak ada bagian apa pun yang saya ubah dari fic ini. Semuanya asli yang dia ketik pada waktu hari jumat seminggu yang lalu, sebelum dia sakit. Saya hanya bantu mengetik balesan review yang baru dia tulis di kertas, belum sempet dia ketik.

Mulai dari setelah garis sampai kata terakhir, semuanya asli kerjaan relya schiffer.

* * *

Berikut balesan untuk para ripyu dari reader yang baik hati.

**Arisa Yuki-kyutsa : **Yuhu, risa-san… Ya ampun. Tak usah sampe segitunya, say. Gak papa, kok. Kamu pasti sibuk toh? Makasih ya udah sempet ripyu.

Nah, met menikmati chap 9, ya. Semoga terhibur…^^

**Karin Fuuka** : hai, hai, fukaa-chan… makasih ya ats ripyumu…

Aku juga seneng ulqui diledekin. Yuk kita ledekin bareng-bareng. Hehehe

Mari kita saksikan sama-sama apa yang akan dilakukan Tia*garing, dihajar berjamaah*. Apdet sering? Well, hahaha, pengennya sih gitu. Tapi waktunya susah say. Maaf ya Cuma bisa seminggu sekali. Semoga sabar nunggu deh.*nunduk dalem-dalem*

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler** : Yoo, rinne-sama…apa kabar anda? Ulqui yang di avatar anne-san manis banget deh, sumpah! Kalo aku cowok, pasti langsung naksir. Pose-nya juga menggairahkan gitu. Ups!*di death glare ulqui. Jika death glare bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah mati*

Good job! Hahaha.

Nee, sudah saatnya Tia untuk nggak main kucing2an lagi. Tuh, dia udah berani menunjukkan diri di depan Grimm. Hiks, aku juga sedih, Ulqui-kun di tuduh pembunuh. Dannnn tebakan Anda benar, rinne-sama. Penjelasannya ada di chap ini.

Well, ulqui emang nggak suka ngerepotin orang. Makanya dia pinter banget nyembunyiin semuanya. Pengaruh jadi anak tunggal yang sering ditinggal ortu kali, ya. Jadi kebiasaan nge-handle semuanya sendiri. Kalo stark kayaknya nggak akan nyatronin rumah grimm deh. Dan pertemuan stark-ulqui akan ada di chap 10. Harap sabar ya, rinne-sama.

Makasih atas ripyu Anda. Selamat menikmati (?) chapter 9…^^

**4youMmy dL4tz ANGEL kuu-chan** : Holla, kuu-chan.. Makasih udah ripyu. Hehehe.

Yosh, gpp kok baru ripyu sekarang. Yup, si Tia emang kubikin jadi antagonis di sini (gomenne buat Tia fc). Dan Orihime kubikin lebih dari sekedar depresi. Errr, apa ya? Mungkin trauma besar kali ya.

Okeh, sekali lagi makasih udah ripyu. Selamat membaca chapter 9.^^

**Vida Tranquilla** : Yoo, Vida. Tak usah teriak2 aku denger panggilanmu kok. Hehehe. Makasih atas ripyumu loh.

Tia nggak akan ngapa-ngapain Ulqui kok, say. Tenang aja. Sasaran Tia bukan Ulqui. Yang mau bikin perhitungan sama Ulqui kan bukan Tia.*smirked*

Ulqui mati nggak ya?*ketawa nista*

Ikutin aja terus ya, say…^^

**Scarlett Yukarin** : Yosh, gpp gak login, Yuka. Gak masalah kok.

Eh, jangan-jangan kamu punya 6th senses? Tuh, nalurimu tepat. Hualah, banyak typo ya? Err, iya mungkin kamu bener, say. Aku lagi stress nian gara-gara kalkulus (lagi-lagi). Semoga di chap ini typo berkurang deh.

Hahaha, si kalong mati kutu diledekin. Aku seneng banget pas lagi nulis bagian itu. Hm, syukurlah yuka suka soi-ggio yang kemaren.

Okeh, makasih udah ripyu…^^

**aam tempe** : Makasih atas ripyunya, aam…

Hmm dosa? Tuh, udah kujelasin di chap ini. Silahkan baca, monggo…

Jiah, jangan takut, am. Yang jahat nggak selamanya jahat kok. Hohoho. A-ara…pukulanmu sakit juga. Berbakat jadi tukang pukulkah dirimu?*senyum gaje*

Hahaha, syukurlah Aam suka sama moment ulquihime yang kemaren. Maaf kedikitan. Habis kalo kebanyakan nanti yang lain nggak kebagian donk. Ibarat kata orang,'dunia milik berdua, dan yang lain ngontrak.*garing pisan euy*

Wokeh, once again, thank you very much…^^

**Koizumi nanaho** : Yoha, Zumi… Nee, I'm so sorry, dear. Aku tak ada maksud membuat Tia-mu jadi begitu. Err, dia chara paling memungkinkan untuk jadi antagonis yang cool, sih (versiku, hehe).

Ciye, ciye…ulqui…hime…*ikut2 Zumi, dilempar lanza de relampago*. Nah, stark dengarkan nasihat zumi tuh, jangan bales dendam, itu perbuatan tercela*jadi inget pelajaran KWN*. Terus Soifon, tuh dengerin wejangan kak Zumi, boong itu nggak baik lho…

Errr…Rate M untuk gore bunuh-bunuhan? Hhehe, mungkin bukan di sini. Tapi aku punya niat bikin yang kayak begitu juga kok.*ketawa setan*

Makasih atas ripyunya ya…^^

**Ararancha** : Kyaaaa, ada cha… Akhirnya ada namamu muncul juga. Hhehehe. Makasih udah ripyu ya, say. Iya, gpp kok baru ripyu di chap yes, hallibel memerankan tokoh psikopat.*di tiburon*

Yosh, ni udah apdet. Met baca…^^

**Chai Mol **: hohoho, yuk, kita ledekin ulqui bareng2 yuk, chai-san…*di cero oscuras*

Kata-kata Tia yang mana nih? Trus, orang yang ketemu Griim, itu ada di chap ini. Jadi, met baca aja deh. Makasih untuk ripyunya, ya…^^

**Galathea Dertov Refferlark :** Aih, salam kenal juga Gala-san… Harus panggil apa nih diriku? hehehe…

Terima kasih sudah meripyu fic gaje saya ini. Saya tak menyangka dirimu suka fic abal seperti ini. hehehe. Iya, typo emang susah banget dikendalikan. Duh…

Okeh, chapter baru sudah update. Semoga gala-san berkenan untuk ripyu lagi…^^

Okeh, arigatou gozaimasu untuk semua reader yan g telah meripyu, login atau pun gak login. Juga para silent reader yang sudi mampir ke fic abalku ini. Welcome to the ninth chapter. Bear with me and happy reading….^^*tetep senyum meskipun tampang udah kusut*

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Err, boleh kutanya Om tite? Anak kecil di chapter 426 itu siapa ya? Kayaknya mirip seseorang deh. Reinkarnasi Ulqui-kah?*ngarep*

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, dan err…masih banyak keanehan lain yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**Rate** : T, gak percaya? Buktikan dengan membaca…^^

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kelabu itu terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Temaram. Cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi dan celah jendela menimbulkan bayang-bayang di dinding. Pemiliknya bangkit dan terdiam dalam keadaan duduk. Rambut senjanya jatuh lurus, lalu terbelah di bahunya. Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah dinding di hadapannya, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar kamar, menuju dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menuju ruang tamu sambil memegang benda di tangannya.

Langkah gadis belia itu terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di rumah itu selain dirinya. Di ruang tamu, tepatnya di sofa, seorang pemuda berkulit putih agak pucat sedang tertidur. Sepertinya tidur pemuda itu cukup lelap, sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa jaket _army _coklat mudanya terjatuh ke lantai. Mata pemuda itu terpejam erat. Wajahnya tampak damai, sedikit tertutupi rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Satu kata : tampan.

Gadis berambut panjang yang sedang mengamati itu menghampiri pemuda itu, lalu duduk di lantai, tepat di sisi orang yang sedang tertidur itu. Kehadirannya sama sekali tak disadari. Tangan mungil gadis itu terulur, menyibak beberapa helai rambut hitam di wajah tampan itu, membuat ia bisa melihat pemilik wajah itu dengan lebih jelas. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia meraih jaket yang terjatuh dan menyelimuti sahabat kakaknya itu.

Dia mengenal sosok itu dengan baik, sebaik ia mengenal kakaknya. Jari-jari rampingnya menyusuri garis wajah di hadapannya. Dengan sangat perlahan, tak ingin membuat 'dia' terbangun. Senyumnya―senyuman tulus pertama sejak ia terpenjara dalam kenangan paling tragis seumur hidupnya―kini kembali. Dan―meskipun tak bisa lagi benar-benar membedakan kenyataan atau ilusi―kebaikan sosok ini tetap bisa ia rasakan. Membuatnya merasa nyaman saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Membuatnya percaya, merasakan sayang, pada orang selain Grimmjow―kakaknya.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Ulquiorra,"

Bulan sabit bersinar di langit, mengiluminasikan cahaya pucatnya. Seolah menjadi saksi mata saat seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa, seperti ada yang memburu, dia berlari menembus kegelapan.

* * *

Pukul 02.00, di Café Tobiume Hyorinmaru.

"Griim, kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Wajahmu aneh,"

Teguran rekan sesama _waiter_ di café itu membuat Grimmjow menoleh. Mata birunya menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Boleh. Aku ngantuk. Buatkan _hot cappuccino_ saja. Jangan lupa _choco granule_-nya yang banyak." cengiran kecil muncul di wajah Grimmjow.

"Yah, asal kau tidak bersikap seperti anjing rabies begitu, pasti kubuatkan."

Grimmjow merengut,"Hei, kalau aku rabies, kau orang pertama yang akan kugigit, Tesla."

Laki-laki muda bernama Tesla itu cekikikan kecil, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik dinding menuju dapur.

Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang. Pengunjung café masih cukup ramai, tapi sudah tidak sebanyak beberapa jam lalu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah golongan orang yang terbiasa menghabiskan malam _weekend_ dengan _hang out_ ke luar, dan baru pulang saat fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menatap ke arah pintu masuk, seolah tak ingin ada sosok yang 'familiar' baginya berdiri di sana. Seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ya, benar. Beberapa jam yang lalu. Dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, namun menyisakan efek yang signifikan terhadap Grimmjow.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hai, Grimmy, lama tak berjumpa. Apa kau merindukanku?"_

_Mati-matian, Grimmjow Ichimaru berusaha agar sepasang matanya tidak melebar melihat orang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa semua yang ada di sekitarnya membeku, lalu lenyap. Menyisakan dimensi berbeda baginya, hanya berdua dengan sosok itu. _

_Dia merasa khawatir, dan di antara rasa khawatir itu mulai timbul ketakutan. Memorinya bergerak cepat, melintas-lintas. Lalu tanpa di minta, menghadirkan potongan-potongan kenangan, bergantian seperti slide dari sebuah film. Tak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Hanya mereka―Grimmjow dan wanita berambut kuning itu._

"_Kau tampak tidak terkejut? Neliel hebat juga,ya… Bisa 'memperbaiki'mu sejauh ini."_

_Grimmjow ingin berteriak bahwa ia terkejut. Namun akal sehatnya masih berfungsi. Dia tidak akan lagi hidup dalam bayang-bayang sosok ini. Tidak, setelah ia mendeklarasikan cintanya pada perempuan yang saat ini sangat berharga baginya setelah Orihime._

"_Harusnya kau tanyakan bagaimana kabarku, Tia Hallibel," Grimmjow tersenyum kecil, "karena dengan begitu, aku bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Oh, begitu?" wanita berambut kuning itu―Tia―pura-pura terkejut. Sesudahnya ia kembali tersenyum, "Kau hebat sekali." pujinya._

_Grimmjow tahu makna di balik pujian itu. Pemilik rambut biru terang itu menegakkan wajahnya, tak mau tunduk pada orang yang hampir saja menghancurkannya―membunuhnya._

"_Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Kau juga tetap cantik dan sensual seperti biasa. Tak banyak berubah, tetap seperti dulu."_

"_Aku hargai niatmu memuji, meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau lebih ingin melihatku pergi dari sini. Bukan begitu, Grimmjow Ichimaru?"_

_Grimmjow hanya tersenyum. Ini jelas bukan keinginannya. Tapi lokasi yang tidak tepat membuat ia harus menjaga sikap. Ketika dilihatnya seorang waitress melintas, pemuda itu pun memanggil._

"_Hei, Isane."_

_Perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan berambut agak perak menoleh._

"_Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya memastikan._

"_Haaahhh…. siapa lagi orang di sini yang bernama Isane, hah?" Grimmjow mengeluh jenaka membuat perempuan bernama Isane Kotetsu itu tertawa kecil. Ia tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata hijau terang tengah menatapnya tajam, tak menyukai keakrabannya dengan Grimmjow._

"_Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan temanku. Kira-kira kalau kutinggal repot tidak?"_

_Isane menoleh pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Grimmjow. Saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata hijau sosok itu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangan sambil beberapa kali mengerjap. Entah kenapa, tatapan tajam wanita bergaya feminim itu membuatnya takut._

"_Yah, kurasa tak masalah. Sebentar lagi Hisagi-san datang menggantikan shift-ku. Kira-kun juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini."_

"_Bagus. Aku minta waktu sebentar." cetus Grimmjow. Dan ketika Isane mengangguk, tatapannya teralih pada Tia._

"_Ikut aku." perintahnya singkat._

_Tia tersenyum. Tanpa banyak kata dia mengekor di belakang Grimmjow. Isane hanya memamndangi dua sosok itu dalam diam. Hingga seruan seorang pelanggan menyadarkannya akan pekerjaan yang menunggu._

_Sementara itu, Grimmjow membawa Tia melintasi lorong pendek café. Mereka menuju bagian belakang, sebuah areal parkir khusus bagi pekerja di café itu. Suasana yang cukup sepi membuat Grimmjow lebih bebas bicara―meskipun agak berbahaya._

"_Katakan apa maumu, Tia?"_

_Keramahan yang tadi sempat ditunjukkan hilang sekejap. Grimmjow menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius._

"_To the point sekali. Kau mirip dengan Ulquiorra." Tia tetap bersikap santai._

"_Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Jadi cepat katakan apa maksudmu datang, dan cepat pergi dari sini." kesabaran Grimmjow mulai menipis._

"_Kau tidak sopan, Grimmy,"_

"_Grimmy sudah mati, Tia!" sentak Grimmjow tiba-tiba. "Orang bernama 'Grimmy' sudah kau bunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri. Dan yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang adalah Grimmjow, Grimmjow Ichimaru!"_

_Mendengar nada suara Grimmjow yang meningkat, senyuman Tia surut. Wajah seriusnya kembali. Dia menatap pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya dengan tajam. Aura di sekitar mereka pun menjadi berat._

"_Kau tahu, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kau tahu ki―"_

"_Aku belum mengatakan apa pun tentang kita," Tia menyelak kata-kata Grimmow, "aku belum melepaskanmu sampai sekarang." rambut kuningnya tersibak angin malam, melambai dengan gemulai._

_Grimmjow menggeleng, lalu tertawa aneh. Tawa paksaan._

"_Kau bermimpi. Kau harus mengakui bahwa semua tentang kita sudah tidak ada lagi."_

_Grimmjow memang laki-laki. Dia kuat. Tapi kali ini dia kalah gesit dibandingkan wanita dari masa lalunya itu. Ia tak bisa melihat―bahkan memprediksi―bahwa gerakan Tia akan begitu cepat. Sepersekian detik setelah Grimmjow selesai bicara, Tia langsung mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding di belakang mereka. Tangannya menahan kepala pemuda itu, menekannya hingga menengadah. Dia menyingkirkan helaian rambut biru di dahi Grimmjow hingga memperlihatkan pelipisnya, memperjelas garis rahang pemilik mata sapphire yang indah itu. _

_Wajah Tia mendekat ke wajah Grimmjow, membuat hidung mereka hampir menyusuri guratan samar―seperti bekas luka―yang nampak di pelipis serta rahang bawah Grimmjow._

_Dengan tatapan tajam dan suara desis berbahaya, Tia berkata pelan._

"_Selama bekas luka ini masih ada, kau terikat padaku."_

_Sunyi. Tak ada sahutan. Nyanyian binatang malam pun terhenti,seolah bisa merasakan ketakutan. Kata-kata itu membuat Grimmjow terpaku. Seperti ada sihir yang membuatnya lumpuh seketika._

"_Aku yang telah melukaimu, dan tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya selain aku. Tidak ada, bahkan Neliel pun tak akan bisa. Ingat itu baik-baik!"_

_Tatapan mata biru Grimmjow menyorot muak. Wanita ini boleh memperlakukannnya dengan bebas. Tapi Grimmjow tidak terima jika nama Neliel ikut terseret, bahkan diremehkan seperti itu. Semua orang boleh mencacinya, menghinanya, tapi tidak untuk Neliel._

_Tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa Tia adalah perempuan, dia menyentak tangan yang berada di wajahnya. Mereka memang masih berhadapan. Tapi Grimmjow mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh._

"_Psikopat!" cercanya tanpa takut._

"_Hanya jika berkaitan denganmu, karena kau adalah milikku. Dan jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak akan ada yang bisa." mata hijau Tia menyorotkan sesuatu yang sulit dipahami. Dia mundur beberapa langkah._

"_Jadi, mulailah pikirkan, siapa di antara 'kalian' yang harus 'mengalah'."_

_Dalam sekejap mata, Tia telah berlalu. Menyisakan Grimmjow yang menghantamkan punggungnya ke dinding tempat Tia tadi menahannya. Seluruh kekuatan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu terasa menyusut jika berada di dekat sosok itu. Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat dan beberapa kali mendesah frustasi. Semilir angin malam yang dingin tak bisa lagi memberi efek tenang baginya._

_Ya, karena dia paham benar, pihak yang dimaksud Tia dengan 'kalian' serta arti dari 'mengalah' versi wanita berkulit gelap itu. Grimmjow mengusap wajahnya, putus asa. Dia tak peduli jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, paling tidak masih ada Ulquiorra sebagai tempat menitipkan Orihime. Namun jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Neliel, Grimmjow tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia bahkan tak yakin bahwa ia bisa bisa bangkit kembali dan bertahan untuk kedua kalinya._

_._

_.  
_

.

.

.

"Ini kopimu, Grimm,"

Suara teguran dari Tesla membuat Grimmjow menyudahi kegiatan _flashback_-nya. Aroma khas _Cappucino_ cukup mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berambut biru itu. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou,"ucapnya.

Tesla hanya menganguk lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Grimmjow. Dia menatap si rambut biru yang sedang menyuruput minuman yang baru saja ia buat itu.

Terasa hangat. Kepulan uap menyebarkan aroma kopi ke segala arah.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya?" Tesla memberanikan diri bertanya.

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu sambil meletakkan cangkir di meja. Bukannya dia tak mau berbagi, bercerita. Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin disebut laki-laki melankolis. 'Curhat' bukan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Kecuali pada Ulquiorra yang punya kelebihan untuk memaksa.

"Begitulah."

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong apa kabarnya adikmu?"

Raut suram di wajah Grimmjow hilang. Sebuah petunjukia dapatkan dari pertanyaan Tesla barusan.

"Baik. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh?"

"Haha, aku tahu maksudmu." cetus Grimmjow riang. Hobi usilnya kadang membuat ia mudah melupakan semua masalah yang ada.

Ketika Tesla mengerutkan kening kebingungan, Grimmjow justru tertawa.

"Tesla, kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Hei, aku mau tanya. Kau suka pada Orihime, kan? Ayo mengaku!"desaknya.

Tanpa dijawab pun Grimmjow sudah tahu apa yang akan dipilih Tesla sebagai jawaban. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah cukup memberi petunjuk. Ya, berupa semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan!" cetus Tesla panik. Dan kepanikan itu membuat Grimmjow makin terbahak. Tesla pun mendengus sewot, bertingkah seperti orang yang rahasia besarnya telah bocor.

Sebenarnya Tesla adalah pemuda yang baik, Grimmjow telah mengenalnya. Dia adalah orang yang sopan dan sedikit lugu. Kalau saja tidak punya rencana, pasti Grimmjow akan membiarkan Tesla mendekati adiknya.

Ya, dia mempunyai rencana sendiri, bahkan sejak Orihime masih SMP. Mungkin lebih tepat, sejak Grimmjow sadar bahwa ia mendapatkan anugrah terindah berupa sahabat-sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya. Dan salah seorang di antara mereka telah ditetapkannya sebagai 'target'.

Memikirkan ini, seringai kecil kembali muncul di wajah peemuda bertemperamen cukup tinggi itu. Ia kembali menghirup _cappuccino_ hangat buatan Tesla dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka matamu lebih lebar, kawan," dia berkata pelan, "maka kau akan tahu bahwa ada orang yang sedang memperhatikanmu dari jauh."

Kerutan di kening Tesla kini bertambah. Grimmjow tak menanggapinya, dan malah beralih meninggalkan rekannya yang sedang sibuk berpikir. Mata birunya melirik sosok perempuan pendek dengan rambut ungu ikal yang sedang berada di balik tembok, tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Tesla duduk tadi. Dia menyeringai dan menepuk bahu perempuan itu―yang sepertinya―tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Jeritan kecil realisasi dari kaget pun terlontar dari bibir itu―satu-satunya _waitress_ café yang bersedia pindah _shift_ kapan pun, asalkan bisa satu _shift_ dengan orang yang telah lama diperhatikannya.

"Grimmjow," desis perempuan itu, sedikit kesal karena dikagetkan.

Grimmjow masih menyeringai, bahkan tambah lebar.

"Kau penguntit, Cirucci! Kalau memang suka, bilang saja padanya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal setelah dia direbut orang,"

Usai mengatakan kalimat itu, Grimmjow berlalu. Seringai di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Dia memang usil, jahil. Dan malam ini, sifatnya itu telah sukses membuat dua orang rekannya ber-_blushing_ ria dalam waktu yang berdekatan.

* * *

"_Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan, Q-chan!"_

"_Kau sedang sakit, Lily. Starrk-san pasti tidak mengijinkanmu."_

"_Tapi kau sudah janji! Kau tidak boleh bohong, karena aku tidak mau punya calon suami yang pembohong!"_

"_Hei, hei, ocehanmu itu bukan ocehan anak berusia 7 tahun, Lilynette."_

"_Jangan tertawa, Starrk. Jangan ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan dia. Dia sudah janji mau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dia tidak boleh melanggar janjinya itu. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak peduli."_

"_Ah, ketampananmu telah membuat Lilynette dewasa sebelum waktunya, Q-chan."_

_Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah pendek menanggapi rengekan bocah dihadapannya. Belum lagi senyuman meledek dari pria berambut coklat yang merupakan tetangganya ini. Benar-benar merepotkan._

_Mau tak mau, remaja berusia 17 tahun itu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan bocah perempuan berambut hijau muda itu. Mata pink-nya yang mulai berair menunjukkan bahwa dia siap menangis. Dan jika dia menangis, butuh waktu lama untuk membujuknya agar diam._

"_Lilynette," panggil remaja itu pelan, "badanmu panas. Kau sakit. Kalau kau tak mau beristirahat hari ini, kau bisa tidak masuk sekolah besok."_

"_Hiks… tapi… hiks… kau sudah janji… hiks… Ulquiorra…"_

_Pria berambut coklat yang masih berdiri cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan sepupu jauhnya itu. Belum pernah ia mendengar bocah perempuan yang periang itu memperdengarkan suara seperti ini sebelumnya. Suara yang begitu meminta, begitu memohon. Seperti tak ada lagi hari lain baginya untuk menagih 'janji' yang terus-menerus diungkit._

_Kekagetan yang sama juga muncul di wajah remaja berambut hitam itu. Mata hijaunya bahkan melebar. Sementara bocah dihadapannya terus terisak. Kali ini isakannya semakin jelas. Remaja itu pun akhirnya berdiri. Dia menatap satu-satunya keluarga bocah itu yang ia kenal._

"_Starrk-san, boleh aku ajak Lilynette keluar sebentar?"_

"_Tapi kau juga sedang tidak sehat, Ulqui-kun. Wajahmu pucat."_

"_Sakit atau tidak, aku memang selalu pucat. Aku janji, hanya sebentar. Aku juga tidak ingin Lilynette tambah sakit."_

"_Yah, dia memang keras kepala, tak bisa dilarang."_

"_Jadi?"_

_Sejenak pria bermata kelabu terang itu tampak ragu. Kecemasan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Ia manatp pada bocah perempuan yang masih menangis, lalu beralih pada remaja bertatapan datar. Setelah mempertimbangkan cukup lama, ia pun mengangguk_

"_Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu."_

"_Terima kasih, Starrk-san."_

_Pria itu masih mengamati dua sosok berbeda umur yang cukup jauh itu. Ia bisa melihat bagai mana si remaja meraih sepupunya dan menggendong tubuh mungil bocah itu dengan tangannya. Pria itu juga bisa melihat bagai mana tangisan anak kecil yang sempat terdengar kini bertransformasi menjadi lonjakan gembira. _

_Dan yang pasti, pria itu bisa melihat dengan jelas__―__bagai mana dua sosok itu melangkah menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum bayangan mereka lenyap dari pandangan, anak perempuan itu menatap pria berambut coklat yangmasih berdiri lugunya berbinar lembut saat ia mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan suara samar._

"_Arigato, Starrk-nii… Sayonara…"_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari libur kali ini dilewati dua orang itu dengan banyak kegiatan. Bocah kecil itu__―__meskipun dalam keadaan sakit__―__namun tetap kelihatan riang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain, membiarkan setiap detik terlewat tanpa mereka menyadarinya. Satu-satunya yang mampu memanggil kesadaran yang tengah dibuai keriangan adalah warna langit. Biru telah digantikan orange, khas senja. Lembayung jingga itu membuat lampu-lampu di seluruh taman menyala. Keceriaan masih berlangsung, tapi remaja berambut hitam itu tak terpengaruh. Ia memfokuskan perhatian pada anak kecil yang tidur di pangkuannya, menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantal._

_Lelap._

_Senyuman kecil terukir. Dibelainya rambut hijau yang berjatuhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bocah ini, sekalipun berisik, tapi telah menjadi penyemarak hari-hari sepinya__―__yang tidak bisa dijangkau sahabat-sahabatnya. Anak ini telah menjadi musim semi yang menghangatkan musim dingin__―__keseharianya sebagai anak tunggal yang selalu ditinggalkan._

_Kelopak mata anak perempuan itu terbuka perlahan saat ia merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya. Senyuman di wajah mungilnya memancarkan kebahagiaan._

"_Terima kasih, Q-chan…"_

_Remaja itu balas tersenyum, sangat tipis._

"_Sama- sama. Kau mau pulang?_

_Anak perempuan itu mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan, meminta agar tubuhnya yang terasa lemah untuk diangkat. Remaja itu pun memenuhinya. Mereka berjalan dalam senja yang lebih gelap dari biasanya._

_Ketika tiba di tempat penyeberangan jalan, remaja itu melihat ke bawah. Ia mendapati tali sepatu kets-nya terlepas. Tali itu bisa membuat langkahnya terhambat, bahkan terjatuh saat ia menyeberang. Dan itu berbahaya. Lebih berbahaya lagi saat ia mengingat bahwa ia tidak sendirian, ada seseorang yang bergantung padanya, menyerahkan seluruh keselamatan di punggungnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun menoleh pada sosok yang bersandar di bahunya._

"_Lilynette, bisa turun sebentar?"_

"_Kenapa?" anak itu menyahut malas. Matanya setengah terpejam._

"_Tali sepatuku lepas. Aku maumengikatnya dulu."_

"_Aku pusing…"_

"_Aku tahu, tapi ini berbahaya. Nanti aku akan menggendongmu lagi."_

_Bocah berambut hijau muda itu akhirnya mengangguk. Dia merosot turun dari punggung orang yang menggendongnya. Kaki mungilnya yang terasa lemah berpijak dengan gontai._

_Detik berikutnya terasa begitu cepat. Lampu pejalan kaki masih menyala merah. Anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba limbung dan terjatuh ke depan. Tubuh mungilnya segera tersambar oleh sebuah mini bus yang melintas dengan kencang, membuat tubuh mungil itu terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter, sebelum akhirnya membentur marka jalan dengan sangat keras. Orang-orang menjerit, darah berceceran, klakson kendaraan bersahutan panik. Keadaan berubah kacau. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga daerah itu dikerumuni orang banyak._

_Korban langsung tewas seketika, dengan retakan memanjang di bagian kepala akibat membentur jalan. Tubuh mungilnya yang pucat bermandikan darah : dari hidung, dari mulut, dari telinga, dari mata, juga dari luka-luka lain di tubuhnya._

_Sementara orang-orang sibuk berseru riuh rendah, sosok berambut hitam itu terpinggirkan. Mata hijaunya menyorot datar. Ia tak mengerti situasi. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Dia menoleh pelan, hanya untuk mendapati kekosongan di tempat yang ditatapnya. Tempat itu, di sebelahnya, adalah tempat seorang anak kecil berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi sekarang tempat itu kosong. Anak perempuan kecil bermata merah muda terang yang sempat berdiri di sana sudah tidak ada. Tempatnya sudah berganti dengan aspal jalan raya yang telah berganti warna, dilukis dengan warna merah darahnya sendiri._

_Hari itu senja tampak lebih gelap, seperti menjadi latar belakang datangnya kematian. Rupanya langit telah lebih dahulu tahu bahwa hari itu akan ada duka. Bahwa akan ada malaikat maut yang menjalankan tugasnya untuk mencabut nyawa seorang manusia._

* * *

Ulquiorra terbangun dari tidur dengan gerakan menyentak. Seluruh jiwanya terasa seperti dilempar dari langit dengan sangat keras, lalu jatuh berdebam di tanah. Nafasnya memburu dengan detak jantung yang berdegup puluhan kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya, menghiasi sepasang mata _emerald_ yang terbelalak lebar.

Sadar bahwa ia masih berada di rumah Grimmjow, Ulquiorra mendesah berat. Ia memejamkan mata setelah mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Ia sadar bahwa tangannya gemetar. Ia juga sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan bukanlah mimpi yang dia inginkan.

Merasakan kondisinya yang kacau balau, Ulquiorra bersandar ke dinding sambil memejamkan mata. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Pemuda tampan itu butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes.

Dalam diam, Ulquiorra meraba hidungnya dengan jari. Mata hijau pemuda itu tak menyiratkan apa pun saat ia melihat warna merah di jarinya yang putih pucat. Lagi, dia hanya bisa mendesah pendek. Tangannya yang besar menyusuri rambut hitamnya ke belakang, lalu mencengkeram bagian belakang lehernya dengan cukup kuat.

_Jangan sekarang. Setidaknya jangan sekarang…_

Tiba-tiba mata Ulquiorra teralih pada daun pintu. Dia tersentak saat melihat daun pintu terbuka sedikit, mengindikasikan bahwa baru saja ada orang yang melintasi pintu itu. Pikirannya pun tertuju pada satu nama.

"Orihime!"

Sayang usahanya terlambat. Karena saat Ulquiorra bergegas menuju kamar gadis manis itu, dia tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Kamar Orihime telah kosong…

.

.

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Fiuh… selesai juga. Maaf ya kalo pendek banget. Aih, nggak kerasa udah sampe chap-9. Udah banyak. Jujur, aku sendiri masih nggak tahu fic ini mau sampe berapa chapter. Tapi alur sampai ending sih udah kutentuin. Jadi, kalau readers mulai jenuh, aku minta maaf.

Fiuh, jumat ini adalah hari kelabu.

Saat ini aku lagi di kampus, ngantri dari jam sebelas sampe sekarang ( jam tiga sore) hanya untuk bayar UTS dan uang kuliah. Bener-bener kayak orang mau -bener kurang kerjaan. Yah, salah diriku memang, coz baru bayar di hari terakhir dari batas waktu pembayaran. Untung nyambi sambil ngetik fic, kalo nggak bisa garing abis.

Udah gitu, karena ditinggal makan siang, nomor antrianku kelongkap. Dari 569 harus ngantri lagi dg nomor antrian baru, nomer 749! Arrggghhh, punggungku sakittt…

Hiks…mana kehujanan, baju basah,dingin, ngantuk, pusing. Terus nanti malam juga ada jadwal kuliah dari setengah tujuh sampe setengah sepuluh. Tidur siang yang kudambakan hancur. HIKs..hiks… Lengkap sudah penderitaan hari ini…

*Lap ingus*

Maav readers, sampe curcol gaje begini. Habisnya aku ngerasa nelangsa banget. Hiks, hiks…*nangis bombay*

Nee, seperti biasa, lemparkan keluhan ke kotak ripyu. Yang tak suka dengan curcol gajeku ini juga boleh protes. Duh, gak tau mau ngomong apa. Badan gak fit ditambah capek nunggu.

Mind to ripyu, readers?^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Karena itulah aku nggak akan bisa membuat Ulquiorra jadi milikku pribadi. Hiks...T.T

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N **: Huaahhh… Maafkan atas keterlambatan update chap 9 kemaren, readers. Dua minggu nggak update? Ya ampuuunnn. Penyakit cacar menyebabkan aku nggak bisa ke warnet buat update. Hiks, malangnya nasib seorang author yang gak punya modem.*lebay/plakkk*

Udah gitu, temenku si 'beside you' pake 2x gak bisa ngapdetin. Bolak-balik ke warnet gagal juga. Di warnet ketiga, di hari ketiga, baru berhasil. Argghh, bener2 dah. Akhirnya ngaret parah dah. Yah, sekali lagi relya schiffer mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya…*nunduk dalem2*

Okeh, saya mau bales ripyu dulu.

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa :** Nee, Arisa-san, iya masa lalu ulqui memang tragis bgt. Err, kalo soal mimisan itu, itu karena―*dibekep ulqui*

me : GAAHHH! Ulqui, apaan, sih? Kamu pengen aku mati, ya?

ulqui : jangan ngebocorin alur. Jadi author gimana, sih? Ntar jadi spoiler dan gak seru lagi.

me : *manyun* tapi jangan bekep2 gituh, tuh. Bisa mati, nieh. Kalu aku mati, fic ini nggak ada yang ngelanjutin, tau!*sewot*

Okeh, abaikan obrolan gaje di atas.

Nah, arisa-san, kita doakan saja semoga ulqui nggak kenapa2, ya.*evil grin*

Ah, arigatou untuk doanya, dan juga ripyunya…^^

**Pearl 1717 :** Yoo, Pe. Aih, salam kenal dariku. Kamu newbie? Cobalah bikin fic, kamu akan ngerasain gimana serunya jadi penentu takdir buat semua chara yang kamu libatkan. Hehehe.*sok tua! dikemplang*

U-uapa? F-fave? Aih, makasih, honey. Aku sangat senang sekali. Err, pembunuhan? Yup, kamu benar. Aku lebih seneng maenin mental. Gimana si grimm, nel, soi, ggio, and hime masing2 punya problem yang menyebabkan tekanan mental buat mereka. Tapi aku juga punya rencana bikin fic yang mengandung unsur pembunuhan beneran. Real. Tinggal tunggu waktu ngetiknya aja. Hehehe.

Nee, makasih atas kunjungannya di fic ini, dan juga ripyumu…^^

**Scarlett Yukarin :** Konbanwa mo, Yuka-chan…

Hiks, iya nih. Anak balita dari sensei di tempatku ngajar kena cacar, dan karena aku main sama dia terus, kayaknya aku jadi ketularan. Udah seminggu lebih gak kemana2. UTS-ku, hiks… Bakalan susulan lima mata kuliah, nih. Aih…*kok malah curcol?*

Aah, syukurlah chap ini nggak buruk2 amat. Padahal ngetiknya dalam sikon bête gara2 lama nunggu. Hehehe. Iya, Tia udah berani muncul. Err, ulqui, ya?*ngomong ke ulqui : gara2 mimisan, kau mencuri perhatian reader, Ulqui. Hohoho*. Yah, kita doakan saja semoga Ulqui gpp.*smirked*

Weits, intuisimu tajam juga, ya. Dan akan terbukti di chap ini. Hehehe.

Okeh, makasih atas doanya, dan makasih juga atas ripyunya…^^

_Karin Fuuka :_ Yohaa, Karin-chan…

Ups, terlalu tragis, ya? Haduh padahal agak susah juga gimana nentuin kematian lily supaya gak terlalu kejam.

Yuhuu, lagi2 ulqui diperhatikan. Tuh, kalong. Kamu harus bersyukur, para readers nanyain nasibmu. Enaknya ulqui diapain, ya? hime akan terjawab di chap ini. Haduh, emang kedikitan ya? Padahal sama kayak chap2 sebelumnya loh. Kan aku pasang standar 15 lembar per chapter.*udah kayak jualan aja*

Terima kasih bersedia nunggu, Karin-chan. Makasih juga atas doa dan ripyunya…^^

**Kazurin Ishihara :** Hai, salam kenal, kazu. Makasih atas waktunya main ke fic gajeku ini. Hehehe. Yosh, gpp kok baru ripyu. Yang penting kamu udah baca dari awal, dan ngerti jalan ceritanya.

E-eh? F-fave? Huwaaa…. Hontouni arigatou. Aku tersanjung. Hiks, hiks. Sroooottt*lap ingus*

Jiahaha, masih kurang panjang, ya? Apa perlu aku tambahin jumlah lembarannya? Padahal begini aja udah 15 lembar loh. Hehehe.

Yups, konflik berantai nggak putus2. Tuh, Ulqui udah mulai stress sendiri. Penyakitnya kumat deh. Ups!*lagi-lagi ngebocoron alur. Gpp deh, dikit*. Nah, biar ulqui gpp, kita doain bareng2 aja, ya.

Yak, berdoa dimulai.*hening selama semenit*.

Berdoa selesai.*senyum gaje, ditakol meja*

Ke mana si hime pergi akan terjawab di chap ini. Silahkan di-chek. Nee, makasih atas doanya, juga ripyunya, kazu-san…^^

**Chai Mol :** Ararara, ada chai-san…*senyum manis, gaje, dihajar*

Lama tak melihat fic dari dirimu. Sibukkah? Semoga kesibukkan chai-san cepet selesai dan muncul lagi di jagad per-fbi-an*apa pula itu?*, hehehe.

Yosh, konflik menjadi perhatian utamaku.*halah*. Nee, makasih atas doanya juga ripyunya, chai-san. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan…^^

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler :** Yoo, rinne-sama. Anne-san lagi nggak fit gara2 flu, Anda jadi sering muncul, ya. Hehehe.

Olala, Tia Cuma 'ngisengin' Grimm aja kok. Kan udah saatnya berhenti main kucing-kucingan. Tujuan hime ada di chap ini, Rinne-sama. Iya, grimm itu sayaaaaannngggg bgt sama Nel. Jadi kalo Nel dibawa-bawa, dia jadi sensi duluan.

Aih, sabar, Rinne-sama. Jangan maenan dukun. Takut aku jadinya. Sabar ya, sabaaarrr…

Hiks, ulqui-chanmu bukan sakit leukemia kok. Dia emang sakit, tapi aku nggak akan jadi author kejam dengan bikin dia menderita sakit yang sama. Secara, di 'Apartemen Putih' dia udah sakit leukemia berduaan sama hime.

Dan, ah.. Iya, benar. Insiden Lily itu kecelakaan. Kita harus bantuin ulqui agar nggak menyesali diri lagi.

Hahahaha, ulqui mau dipakein baju cewek lagi? Aahh, malang nian nasibmu, kalong tampan. Khu khu khu.

Okeh, makasih atas ripyu dan doanya, Rinne-sama. Saya doakan semoga anne-san juga cepet sembuh…^^

**Galathea Dertov Reffertlark :** Yoo, Gala-san. Aih, Anda nggak telat ripyu kok. Fic ini diupdate hari minggu, dan Anda ripyu hari rabu. Jadi aku kira nggak telat, kok.*senyum manis, gala-san muntah2*

Oh, yeah. Ternyata psikopatnya Tia nggak tanggung2 ya. Yah, begitulah aku, KEJAM! Yang jahat kubikin jahaaattt banget. Yang menderita kubikin menderitaaa banget. Dan yang nasibnya buruk kubikin ngeneeesss banget. Huahahahaha.*ketawa setan, dilemparin batu*

Hm, teka-teki Orihime ada di chap ini. Selamat menikmati (?). Iya, aku juga setuju, Ulqui nggak salah. Ulqui nggak salaaaahhhhh!*disumpel kaen pel*

What? Errr, sinetron apa itu, ya? Jadi penasaran. Padahal ideku ini orisinil loh. Nasib Ulqui kita lihat saja perkembangannya. Kita doakan semoga dia baik2 saya, ya. hehehe. Konflik dengan stark pun semoga cepet selesai.*loh? kok malah ikut berdoa? kau itu sedang ditanya, dasar Lya eror!*

Hyah, Gpp kok banyak tanya, Gala-san. Komunikasi itu dua arah, kan? Anda nanya, aku jawab. Simpel, toh? hehehe…

Nee, makasih atas doa dan ripyunya. Aku jadi semakin semangat untuk sembuh dan ngelanjutin fic ini…^^

**Koizumi Nanaho :** wahh, ada zumi...*senyum gaje, ditonjok zumi*

Huehehe, pair baru yang menjanjikan, ya? Grimm-Tia..*dicero Nel*

Olala, pendek ya? Aih, kayaknya emang yang kemaren kependekan. Soi-ggio istirahat dulu. Mereka lagi syuting di fic soi-ggio one shot-ku yang lagi dalam proses pembuatan. Hahaha..

Err, yah, begitulah kematian Lily. Kejam bgt ya diriku? Anak sekecil itu harus mati (meninggal woy! dikata ayam apa?) dengan cara yang tragis. Hiks, poor you, Lily..*ngelap air mata pake kaen pel*

Aih, makasih atas doanya, dan makasih juga atas ripyunya...^^

_Beside You_ : Hei, nggak ninggalin ripyu loe, ye? Siapa suruh sms, hah? Hahaha..

Say, makasih banget ya atas yang kemaren, meskipun loe harus bolak-balik ke warnet dan gagal terus. Dasar norak! Hahaha..*dicekek beside you*

Nee, udah fall in love loe sama ulqui-kun? Ahaha, akhirnya… Rasakanlah penderitaan karena pada kenyataannya ulqui telah meninggalkan kita semua. Yuk, kita protes ke tite kubo-san bareng2. Yuk!*provokator mode : on*

Yah, nikmatin (?) aja chap ini dah ye, ulqui-kun gak kenapa2 kok.*smirked*

.

.

Wokehhh, terima kasih atas kesediaan para readers yang telah mengunjungi fic ini. Makasih untuk yang udah ripyu maupun yang masih jadi silent reader. Spesial thanks, ya ampun, makasih atas doanya. Berkat doa para readers, aku jadi semangat. Yang pertama diperluin buat ngelawan sakit itu, semangat dari penderitanya sendiri, kan? Seringan apa pun sakit yang kita derita, pasti akan terasa berat kalo kita nggak bersemangat untuk sembuh. Begitu pun sebaliknya.*loh kok jadi ceramah? Woooyyy, mau bikin fic apa mau ngadain seminar gaje dadakan? Aaah, eror-nya parah bgt!*

Dan karena ke-eror-an diriku semakin nambah, langsung saja. This is the tenth chapter. Enjoy, and happy reading, minna-san…^^

* * *

**Where Ever You Are**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Orihime terus berlari. Menembus kegelapan malam, menerjang deretan pepohonan. Sinar bulan sabit jatuh menimpa rerimbunan, menimbulkan banyak bayangan aneh. Dan gemerisik angin yang bertiup membuat dedaunan tampak bergerak-gerak, seperti tangan-tangan yang siap menyergap kapan pun.

Ketakutan terasa meluap, tapi Orihime tak menanggapinya. Beberapa kali bayangan hitam dan putih berkelebat, seakan menyertai setiap langkahnya. Ini pun tak mampu menipiskan niat gadis manis itu untuk berbalik. Dia terus berlari. Rambut senjanya berkibar seumpama leret orange di waktu fajar.

Tak lama kemudian Orihime tiba di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan masih di kelilingi pepohonan. Dia terengah, berusaha mengumpulkan nafas yang nyaris habis lantaran terus berlari. Mata kelabunya yang biasa menyorot sendu kini menajam, menyipit aneh. Ia melangkah pelan, di antara gundukan yang tersebar di areal tersebut.

Semilir angin membuat rambut halus di belakang tengkuk Orihime meremang, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tahu, bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang ada di tempat itu sekarang. Sejak tadi, sejak pertama kali langkahnya terhenti, ia telah merasakan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya. Mata yang berasal dari dimensi berbeda. Karena di sinilah mereka berkuasa. Ini daerah mereka. Daerah hunian bagi orang-orang yang sudah mati : makam!

Beberapa ekor kelelawar yang tiba-tiba melintas membuat langkah Orihime terhambat. Jantungnya berdegup keras lantaran terkejut. Seekor burung hantu dengan mata besar yang benderang mengamatinya dari atas pohon. Tarikan nafas Orihime mulai tak beraturan, namun ketajaman matanya sama sekali tak berkurang. Dengan ketetapan hati yang tak goyah, ia melangkah lagi.

Berjalan di antara makam―terlebih di tengah malam―bukan hal yang wajar bagi seorang gadis belia. Di saat remaja lain menikmati mimpi indah di bawah selimut yang hangat, ia harus menakhlukan ketakutan yang tak terperi. Semua ini demi satu tujuan. Ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus mengakhiri semua mimpi buruk ini.

Seekor gagak hitam yang bertengger pada nisan menatap kedatangan seorang manusia. Gagak itu mencengkeram kayu bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Rangiku Ichimaru' di antara kukunya yang panjang. Mata binatang malam itu terasa menusuk permata kelabu yang menatapnya, mempertanyakan maksud kedatangan makhluk yang tak seharusnya berada di tempat itu saat ini.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi genggaman tangan Orihime. Setelah bertatapan dengan gagak hitam itu sejenak, seolah meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap makam yang dijaganya, burung malam perlambang kematian itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan hilang.

Kini mata kelabu Orihime menatap makam di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melakukan hal paling gila yang pernah terlintas di sepanjang hidupnya.

Menggali makam itu.

* * *

Mata emerald Ulquiorra terus berkeliaran ke kanan dan ke kiri sepanjang jalan yang ditelusuri Escudo hitamnya. Pemuda itu merasa was-was dan bersalah. Dia terlalu lelah hingga tertidur, akibatnya Orihime hilang tanpa jejak. Grimmjow bisa mencincang tubuhnya jika pemilik rambut biru itu mengetahui kejadian ini. Dan alasan utama Ulquiorra cemas bukan hanya soal pertanggungjawaban.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya tangan pemuda pucat itu meraih tisu yang teronggok di atas_ dash board_ dan mengusapkan lembaran putih itu ke hidungnya, berusaha menghapus jejak kemerahan di sana yang belum juga berhenti.

"Sial!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin selama hampir 21 tahun, kata umpatan itulah yang diucapkan Ulquiorra dengan jelas. Ketenangan yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya melebur seketika. Wajah tampan pemuda itu tidak lagi datar lantaran telah dihiasi ekspresi cemas. Sebuah kekhawatiran yang tak terkira. Sorotan lampu mobil yang sesekali terpantul cukup menyilaukan, tapi Ulquiorra tetap bertahan. Dia harus menemukan Orihime. Ia harus menemukannya.

Dering ponsel menyita perhatian mata _emerald_ yang terus mencari. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, Ulquiorra menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dia tak biasa mengucapkan salam lebih dulu. Namun suara khas yang masuk ke telinganya membuat fokus pemuda berambut hitam itu terpecah.

Bukaan sapaan, hanya suara tawa. Penuh ejekan. Namun telah cukup untuk didefinisikan dalam satu nama.

"_**Yo, Ulquiorra."**_

Genggaman tangan pucat yang bertengger di kemudi mobil itu menguat. Sepasang mata hijaunya menyorot dingin.

"Nnoitra."

Lagi-lagi suara tawa yang terdengar.

"_**Rupanya kau masih mengenaliku, eh? Sedang apa kau, Tuan Schiffer? Sudah berkunjung ke Las Noches?"**_

Nama Las Noches mengingatkan Ulquiorra pada Ggio. Dan teringat tentang penyebab sahabatnya yang ceria berakhir di tempat suram itu membuat Ulquiorra mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa maumu, Nnoitra?"

Di seberang sana, Nnoitra terbahak puas. Dia senang menerima desisan amarah yang baru saja didengarnya.

"_**Tenanglah, Ulquiorra. Kau kan terkenal sebagai siswa paling tenang dan pendiam waktu kita SMA dulu."**_

Ulquiorra benar-benar harus mengendalikan emosinya yang nyaris meledak. Terpaksa ia harus menghentikan laju Escudo hitam andalannya saat mata _emerald_-nya terpejam demi menenangkan diri.

"Katakan apa maumu, Nnoitra Jiruga."

Pengulangan kalimat dengan nada perintah mengukir seringai di wajah Nnoitra. Mata pria berambut hitam itu menyipit berbahaya. Umpan yang ditebar telah menuai hasil. Buruan sudah masuk perangkap.

"_**Kau."**_

Hening.

"_**Hanya kau. Kita bertemu. Jelas, bukan? Dan kurasa itu mudah."**_

Masih hening. Terdengar tawa kecil Nnoitra yang melengking.

"_**Haa, tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah menyusahkan kalian."**_

"Baik. Kita bertemu." tanpa pikir panjang, Ulquiorra langsung setuju. Mungkin tindakannya ini akan dinilai sebagai suatu kecerobohan oleh Grimmjow. Atau akan mengundang omelan tak setuju dari Soifon. Tapi Ulquiorra tak punya pilihan. Lagi pula, dia memang punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan mantan sahabatnya itu.

"_**Kau tau di mana harus menemuiku, Ulquiorra. Dan kau boleh datang kapan pun kau mau. Sebagai tanda mata, akan kuberikan satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuat Ggio Ishida bahagia."**_

Nnoitra kembali tertawa, lalu sambungan terputus. Ulquiorra meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan. Ia mengusap wajahnya seraya mendesah panjang. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kepalanya jatuh menelungkup di atas kemudi. Dia lelah. Benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Problematika tak kunjung berhenti, selalu datang silih berganti. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas lega sebentar saja.

Erangan samar terdengar dari sosok tampan berwajah pucat itu. Kalau saja ia bisa menyerah. Menghantamkan diri bersama Escudo hitam ini ke jurang pasti bukan hal yang sulit. Sayangnya ia belum ingin berakhir dengan cara memalukan seperti itu.

Ya, memalukan. Karena sebagai manusia berakal sehat ia sadar, bahwa masalah ada untuk di hadapi. Masalah sekecil apa pun tak akan pernah selesai jika terus dihindari. Pelan, bibirnya berbisik lirih. Berusaha bicara pada sebagian dirinya yang hendak berhenti sampai di sini.

"You can do it, Ulquiorra! You can do it! Don't ever let it to destroy you so easily."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lokasi yang jauh dari keramaian, Nnoitra masih cekikikan setelah menyudahi pembicaraan singkatnya. Pria jangkung itu tampak sangat puas dan senang. Dia menatap pria berambut coklat yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk manis dengan segelas brendi di tangan.

"Sudah kupenuhi keinginanmu." ucapnya lalu menenggak minumannya sampai habis.

Wanita berambut kuning yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum. Tangannya masih bersedekap saat mata hijau terangnya menatap si pria berambut coklat yang sedang membuka-tutup sebuah pisau lipat.

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya, Starrk. Dia yang akan datang padamu."

"Hei, Tia, apa saja isi dari kulkasmu, eh? Tak adakah yang lebih seru dari brendi?" protes Nnoitra meracau. Rupanya dia sudah setengah mabuk.

"Beruntung aku masih berbaik hati mau menyediakan minuman itu untukmu. Dasar pemabuk!"

"Cih, Nona Sihir."

Nnoitra bangkit. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju ruangan lain di apartemen itu. Tia tak mempedulikannya. Dia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok yang masih terdiam.

"Starrk, apa kau―"

Kata-kata itu tak sempat selesai saat pisau lipat yang tadi masih dimainkan langsung melesat dan menancap di dinding. Tia tidak kelihatan kaget atau pun terkejut. Dia justru tampak senang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Sisanya akan aku selesaikan."

Usai mengucapkan dua kalimat itu, Starrk langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu. Tia hanya tersenyum kecil atas sikap pria itu. Wanita berkulit kecoklatan itu berdiri dan menuju dinding tempat pisau menancap. Mata hijaunya menatap secarik foto lusuh yang―rupanya―menjadi sasaran utama lemparan Starrk. Foto seorang remaja belia sekitar 17 tahun, berwajah tampan, berambut hitam dan bermata _emerald_.

Senyuman aneh muncul di wajah cantik Tia.

"Maaf, Grimmjow… Aku tidak bermaksud membuat sahabatmu celaka."

* * *

Gadis berambut senja itu terpaku di tempat. Tangan dan seluruh pakaiannya telah ternodai tanah yang kecoklatan. Wajahnya pucat, nafasnya seolah berhenti. Tatapan dan perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok pucat membiru yang terbujur kaku. Tampak tertidur dalam peti mati yang tutupnya telah dibuka dengan paksa. Tampak tertidur, hanya menunggu waktu untuk bangun.

Aneh. Tak banyak berubah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tetap utuh, tak berbau. Rambutnya tetap _blonde_ kecoklatan. Panjang. Tubuhnya dibalut terusan putih panjang yang warnanya sedikit memudar kekuningan. Kulit pucat, bibir membiru. Balutan perban lusuh di bagian leher, penutup luka yang memutuskan tali kehidupannya. Kelopak mata tertutup. Apakah sebentar lagi akan terbuka?

Orihime gemetar hebat. Di hadapannya kini terdapat sosok ibunya. Ya, ibunya. Yang sangat menyayanginya dan kakaknya, selalu membuatkan bekal untuk mereka sekolah, selalu menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan senyum cerah, dan selalu punya dongeng baru untuk dibacakan sebelum tidur.

Sosok ini juga ibunya yang sama. Yang telah menghabisi nyawa ayahnya, lalu bunuh diri. Yang terus menghantuinya dalam khayalan dan kenyataan. Tak juga melepaskannya sekalipun mereka telah berada dalam ruang dan dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Hingga malam ini membuat Orihime nekat ingin mengakhirinya.

Luapan perasaan Orihime mulai berontak dari kekangan. Jerit gagak berkoak mengiringi tangan gadis manis itu yang mulai menuangkan bensin di seluruh liang makam. Dengan gerakan cepat yang sedikit kacau. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ini pembunuhan. Tapi ini adalah harapan terakhirnya agar terbebas dari bayangan-bayangan itu.

Isakan Orihime semakin jelas. Ia menyalakan pemantik dan menggenggamnya lemah. Gadis itu tampak ragu. Air mata bening yang menganak sungai di pipi pualam itu adalah bukti yang tak terbantahkan.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong,seperti fatamorgana padang pasir, tangan jasad kaku itu bergerak. Orihime terbelalak, terpaku. Di susul oleh kelopak mata yang benar-benar terbuka. Kelabu hidup bertemu dengan kelabu mati. Lengan yang seharusnya tak bisa bergerak lagi pun terangkat, berusaha menggapai. Seiring dengan suara datar yang memperdengarkan panggilan dari kubur.

"_Hime…chan…"_

Orihime menjerit.

"Tidaaakkkkk!"

TAK!

Pemantik itu jatuh ketika Orihime terjerembab ke belakang. Api jingga langsung menyambar dengan cepat. Melumat apa pun yang telah berlumur bensin. Kain, kayu, peti dan jasad. Tariannya meradiasikan panas yang cukup menyengat. Membuat burung hantu yang masih mengamati memalingkan wajahnya.

Masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat, Orihime segera meninggalkan lokasi pemakaman. Tangisannya belum berhenti. Langkahnya yang kacau membuatnya beberapa kali terjatuh hingga kaki dan tangannya luka-luka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa diikuti. Mungkinkah para penghuni lain yang merasa terganggu dengan ulahnya marah dan hendak melayangkan protes?

Tak berani menatap ke belakang. Orihime memilih lari dengan menutup mata. Ini jelas memperburuk kondisinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah jauh dari areal makam. Namun ia tak juga mengurangi kecepatannya. Gadis berambut panjang itu baru berhenti berlari ketika dari sebelah kanan menyorot sinar yang sangat terang. Tak sanggup mengendalikan diri, Orihime hanya bisa menyilangkankan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Yang terdengar kemudian hanya jeritan kecilnya, tenggelam dalam decitan keras rem yang diinjak mendadak.

Orihime terjatuh. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, tapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya tergolek. Lalu pintu mobil terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras, di susul suara langkah berderap cepat. Oh, manusia. Syukurlah. Hantu tak mungkin mengendarai mobil, bukan?

Sepasang lengan mengangkat kepala Orihime ketika sebuah panggilan terdengar.

"Orihime! Bangun, Orihime!"

Suara ini, Orihime merasa mengenalnya. Tangan yang merengkuhnya juga. Lalu wangi ini…

_Grimm-nii?_

Bukan. Wangi Grimmjow terlalu maskulin. Sedangkan wangi ini seperti hutan pinus. Atau _mint?_ Entahlah, yang jelas sangat menenangkan.

Perlahan, kelopak mata gadis belia itu terbuka. Mata kelabunya mampu menangkap siluet yang begitu familiar. Wajah tampan, pucat, rambut hitam, mata _emerald_. Hanya ada satu nama…

Ia tak mengira, bahwa sosok inilah yang akan menemukannya.

"Ulqui―orra―kun…"

Hanya sebatas itulah Orihime mampu bicara. Detik berikutnya kegelapan mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya. Mata kelabu pemiik rambut orange panjang itu kembali menutup, mengirimnya ke alam bawah sadar yang bersifat pribadi. Individual.

* * *

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah. Cahayanya yang benderang menyibak kabut malam yang menyimpan misteri. Dewi malam mulai tergantikan bola besar berwarna kuning keemasan, menjadi raja langit selama belasan jam ke depan.

Neliel membuka tirai gorden serta kaca jendelanya. Nyanyian burung yang bersarang di pohon akasia terdengar merdu. Pohon akasia itu, jika malam memang menjadi momok yang menakutkan. Namun jika pagi, akan menjadi tempat orkestra fajar dimulai.

Seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibir perempuan berambut hijau itu. Di belakangnya tampak Soifon yang sedang membawa dua gelas sereal hangat. Uap putih mengepul dari gelas tersebut. Tangan mungil Soifon meletakkan satu gelas di meja. Ia sendiri duduk di sofa dan menatap Neliel yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kau ada rencana hari ini, Soi?"

Aktivitas Soifon―yang sedang meniup-niup uap serealnya, terhenti sejenak.

"Pulang ke rumah mungkin," jawabnya seraya menghirup sedikit sereal hangat berwarna coklat itu, "sudah beberapa hari aku tidak pulang."

"Pulang, ya?" terdengar nada kecewa dalam suara Nel.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?" Soifon balik bertanya.

Nel mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng pelan. Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Perempuan cantik itu duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, mulai ikut menikmati sereal yang telah dibuatkan Soifon.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Las Noches. Yah, mungkin kau bosan karena baru saja ke sana kemarin."

"Tidak mengajak Grimmjow?"

"Tidak hanya Grimmjow, tapi juga Ulquiorra."

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat."

Nel tersenyum. Disenggolnya Soifon sambil berkata, " Sudah kangen lagi, ya?"

Beruntung cairan sereal yang telah berada dalam mulut Soifon tidak menyembur ke luar. Perempuan berkepang itu hanya terbatuk-batuk pelan. Neliel cekikikan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Kau mau aku mati ya, Nel?" sergah Soifon dengan tatapan tajam setelah batuknya reda.

"Kau mirip Ulquiorra kalau sedang menatap tajam begitu." cengiran aneh muncul di wajah manis Nel.

Soifon cemberut. Neliel tertawa lagi dan menyeruput serealnya. Hangat. Pagi ini pun terasa hangat. Semoga saja ini adalah pertanda bahwa hari ini akan berlalu dengan baik-baik saja.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ulquiorra kemarin?" Nel membuka suara setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

"Kemarin kapan?" Soifon mengalihkan tatapannya, hanya memperbesar kecurigaan Nel.

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa bohong, Soi." cecar Nel, memutar sedikit tubuhnya hingga Soifon tak bisa lari dari tatapannya.

Soifon tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Wajah serius perempuan berkepang itu memberi sinyal bahwa yang akan dibicarakannya bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan Neliel bisa menangkap sinyal itu dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kubuatkan apa, Ulqui? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat dan darah itu… Hei, kau kan bisa panggil dokter keluarga Schiffer untuk memeriksamu. Kau tak mau menelepon orang tuamu, hah?"

Ceracauan Grimmjow hanya dibalas oleh tatapan aneh Ulquiorra. Sambil membereskan tisu dan kapas yang berserakan di meja―telah berubah warna di beberapa bagian menjadi merah, pemuda berambut hitam itu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya cemas itu. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Grimmjow, Ulquiorra memberi jawaban di luar perkiraan.

"Aku belum mau mati. Jadi jangan bersikap seperti aku sedang sekarat begitu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Grimmjow langsung melemparkan apa sajayang mampu diraihnya ke arah sahabatnya itu. Dia menggeram kesal saat Ulquiorra dengan lincahnya bisa mengelak. Padahal Grimmjow berharap ada satu saja benda yang sukses mengenai kepala si _stoic_ itu. Agar otaknya bisa sedikit berpikir. Pantaskah perhatian dibalas dengan jawaban tidak berperasaan seperti itu?

Untung Grimmjow bukan Soifon. Karena jika Soifon yang berada dalam posisinya, pasti Ulquiorra sudah mendapatkan bogem mentah dari si mungil yang kuat itu.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Grimmjow?" protes Ulquiorra setelah Grimmjow berhenti melemparinya.

"Kau beruntung bukan sofa yang kulemparkan padamu." sergah Grimmjow. "Sial! Baru kali ini ada orang yang diperhatikan tapi malah―ARRRGGGHHH!" entah kenapa pemuda berambut biru itu frustasi sendiri.

"Harusnya aku tahu kau tak penting untuk diperhatikan. Harusnya aku tahu kau itu lebih baik dicuekin saja. Sial, kenapa juga aku seperti orang bodoh, mau-maunya cemas dan perhatian padamu. Sial!"

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Padahal seseorang di dalam dirinya sedang tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu kesal. _Cukup sebagai balasan karena beberapa kalli mengejekku_, pikirnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Adikmu membutuhkanmu sekarang." Ulquiorra berdiri di depan pintu, menatap langit cerah yang dihiasi gumpalan awan putih. Bergerak bebas searah.

"Apanya yang membutuhkanku?" sengat Grimmjow. "Dia? Orang yang sedang memasak sambil bersenandung itu yang kau bilang membutuhkanku? Hahahaha, jangan bercanda, Ulqui-chan…"

BUK!

Kali ini bantal sofa mendarat di wajah Grimmjow yang kurang beruntung―tidak memiliki refleks sebagus Ulquiorra.

"Namaku Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow menyingkirkan bantal di wajahnya sambil tertawa. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri sosok sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang duduk di teras. Keberadaan laki-laki setampan Ulquiorra membuat beberapa anak gadis dari para ibu tetangga Grimmjow―yang kebetulan lewat―tersipu sendiri. Kening Ulquiorra berkerut bingung melihat tingkah mereka, sedangkan Grimmjow menyeringai kecil.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, sepertinya dua malam bersamamu Orihime jadi lebih baik. Aku tidak tahu metode apa yang kau terapkan padanya, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Ulquiorra menoleh. Dia sudah siap menerima senyuman mengejek dari sahabatnya itu, namun kali ini ia tidak mendapatkannya. Ketulusan. Hanya itu yang terbaca di wajah Grimmjow. Pemuda pucat yang pendiam itu pun memalingkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ketakutan itu… Orihime sendiri yang berhasil mengatasinya."

"Ketakutan?" ulang Grimmjow.

"Ya. Trauma besar yang diderita adikmu bisa memicu ketakutan yang berlebihan. Dan semua itu akan selesai jika adikmu bisa mengatasinya."

"Mudah sekali kau membicarakan trauma dan ketakutan. Apa itu syarat menjadi psikiater?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya, Grimmjow."

"Ya, ya, ya."

Belum sempat ada yang berbicara, suara panggilan Orihime membuat dua pemuda itu saling berpandangan.

"Grimm-nii… Ulquiorra-kuunn… Makanannya sudah siaapp. Ayo kita makan sama-samaa…"

"Nah, berdoalah semoga Orihime tidak salah memasukkan gula ketika dia bermaksud menambahkan garam." Grimmjow tertawa kecil.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Jika kau tak mau makan, aku saja yang makan."

Sementara Ulquiorra sudah bangkit menuju ruang makan, Grimmjow menggeleng-gelengkan kepala perlahan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Hime-chan. Malang benar nasibmu, Ulquiorra…"

* * *

"Eh? Sudah pulang?"

Neliel dan Soifon berpandangan. Sikap dua perempuan ini membuat Grimmjow mengerutkan kening heran. Baru lima menit mereka berdua tiba, dan yang menjadi fokus keduanya adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer? Ada apa ini?

"Iya, Ulquiorra sudah pulang. Mungkin dua jam yang lalu. Dia kan sudah tidak pulang ke rumahnya selama dua malam. Para 'pengasuh'nya bisa cemas kalau Tuan Muda tidak pulang lagi, bukan?"

Nada ejekan dalam kata-kata Grimmjow membuat Neliel terkikik. Soifon menatap teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan Orihime. Aroma chamomile yang harum menguar dari dalam cangkir. Aroma yang menenangkan.

"Orihime tampak lebih baik dari pada saat terakhir kami bertemu dengannya, Grimm," komentar Soifon. Dia menatap Grimmjow yang bersedekap dan bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka.

"Begitulah. Mungkin tak salah aku memilihkan Ulquiorra untuk menjadi pendampingnya."

"Ahaa… rasanya aku mengerti kenapa kau berani meninggalkan Orihime pada Ulquiorra. Terlepas bahwa kau memepercayainya lantaran dia sahabatmu." cetus Nel.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Grimmjow, " You know who I am, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Yes, very well, Grimmjow Ichimaru." balas Nel penuh arti.

Soifon tampak tak tertarik pada apa yang sedang dibahas Grimmjow dan Neliel. Ia tertegun, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Wajah seriusnya menarik perhatian si rambut biru untuk segera bertanya.

"Ada masalah, Soi?"

"Ya, ada sedikit. Dan aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi." jawab Soifon.

"Tentang apa?" kejar Grimmjow penasaran. Ia tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Nel yang telah mengetahui perkara yang akan dibicarakan Soifon.

Tatapan mata kelabu Soifon terarah pada mata biru Grimmjow. Mereka bertatapan serius.

"Tentang Tia, dan Ulquiorra…"

.

.

.

.

.

Escudo hitam Ulquiorra terus melaju sebatas kecepatan minimum melintasi jalan raya kota Karakura. Rumahnya berada beberapa kilo meter lagi. Dan rasa pusing yang sejak semalam mendera membuat Ulquiorra hanya berani menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sekitar 40 km/jam.

Sekarang ini, Escudo hitam itu sedang berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Lampu pejalan kaki sedang menyala hijau. Dan segerombolan pejalan yang hendak menyebrang mulai melintas. Sambil menanti lampu lalu lintas berganti warna, Ulquiorra meraih ponselnya. Ia mengamati benda itu sejenak. Pantas saja sejak tadi benda itu mengadakan aksi 'tutup mulut', rupanyanya baterainya habis. Tak tertarik lagi, Ulquiorra pun menghempaskan ponsel hitam itu ke kursi di sebelahnya.

Tepat ketika tatapan Ulquiorra kembali teralih ke depan, seorang pejalan kaki melintas. Seorang pria―mungkin―berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, agak ikal, dan jatuh sebatas bahu. Pria itu tampak sengaja melintas dengan perlahan di depan Escudo hitam yang berhenti―seperti ingin keberadaannya disadari.

Dan ia berhasil. Keberadaannya disadari oleh si pengemudi.

Ketika pria itu menoleh, menghujamkan tatapannya yang dingin dan datar, sepasang mata hijau yang balik menatapnya tampak terbelalak. Tak percaya. Ekspresi di wajah tampan pemuda itu sungguh tak bisa digambarkan. Seperti melihat hantu, musuh lama, atau―entahlah. Yang jelas, fakta bahwa pemuda itu masih mengingatnya membuat pria bermata kelabu itu menyungginggkan senyum kecil yang berbahaya.

Cukupkah ini menandakan bahwa ia telah kembali?

* * *

"_Kau mau jadi apa?"_

_Pemuda bermata keemasan itu menoleh ke arah perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya. Tak menatapnya tapi mereka saling memusatkan perhatian masing-masing._

"_Huh?"_

"_Apa tujuanmu dengan memilih jurusan akutansi di Universitas Karakura? Ayolah, Ggio, kau bisa jadi dokter yang hebat seperti ayahmu dan kedua kakakmu. Iya, kan?"_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menatap langit cerah. Ilalang di sekitar mereka bergoyang diterpa angin yang bertiup. Bukit ilalang ini memang tempat yang cocok sebagai pelarian dari hingar bingar hidup, yah untuk sementara tak apa. Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda dan perempuan mungil itu._

"_Tujuanku? Entahlah. Aku hanya memilih apa yang dikatakan hatiku. Setidaknya tak ada yang memaksaku dan aku menjalani pilihanku dengan senang hati."_

"_Tapi kau jadi sering mendapat tekanan dari ayahmu, kan?" perempuan berambut pendek itu menoleh, menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Mata kelabunya memancarkan kecemasan._

_Pemuda itu tertawa. Dia mencabut batang ilalang yang semula sedang digigit-gigitnya, dan merebahkan diri. Membuat sosoknya tenggelam dalam serpihan bunga ilalang yang beterbangan. Berputar-putar dengan ringan searah tiupan angin. Ditatapnya sosok sahabatnya yang―diam-diam―telah menempati tempat tersendiri di hatinya itu._

"_Kau peduli padaku? Haa, sejak kapan seorang Ggio beruntung mendapat perhatian dari seorang Soifon, eh?"_

_Perempuan itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia memukul pemuda itu, main-main. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa._

"_Kau menyebalkan, Ggio! Sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Ugh!"_

"_Hahaha, manis sekali!"_

"_Jangan meledekku!"_

_Pemuda itu kembali tertawa melihat sahabatnya mulai berwajah kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara, ditariknya tangan mungil itu hingga pemiliknya jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai kecil saat menyadari semburat merah mulai merambati pipi putih perempuan mungil itu, akibat dari ulahnya._

"_Lepaskan, Ggio! Kau apa-apaan, sih?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Toh, tak ada orang yang lihat."_

"_Ggio Ishida, kau minta dipukul, ya?"_

"_Kalau dipukul dengan bibirmu aku tidak keberatan."_

"_GGIO!"_

_Tawa keras terdengar dari bibir si pemuda berambut hitam. Seringai kecilnya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus. Ditatapnya mata kelabu itu dengan tatapan lembut. Membuat gadis berwajah merah padam itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam warna emas yang begitu memukau._

"_Aku mengikutimu, kurasa kau pun tahu. Sejak awal aku mengikutimu. Tekanan apa pun dari ayahku sama sekali tak berpengaruh, tak akan mengubah pendirianku. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Shaolin Fon."_

_Hening. Hanya suara gemerisik ilalang yang terdengar. Serpihan bunga ilalang bergerak semakin bebas, seiring dengan intensitas tiupan angin yang semakin mengeras. Rambut hitam dan biru tersibak pelan._

"_Jika kau peduli padaku, maka kau harus tetap mendampingiku. Lebih baik kau menuruti saja, karena jika kau tak mau, aku kan memaksamu."_

_Wajah tampan itu kembali dihiasi seringai kecil. Membuat gadis berkepang tak mampu menjawab, tersihir oleh makna dari kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya._

_Orang ini… pemuda ini… selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara…_

Tiba-tiba saja visualisasi bukit ilalang itu memudar. Semuanya berganti menjadi putih, lalu berubah hitam. Seiring dengan rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar, mengambil alih setiap jengkal kesadaran yang tersisa. Ratusan ribu belati mulai menyayat, cairan panas seperti menggantikan setiap tetes darah yang mengalir di pembuluh nadi. Belum lagi sebuah tangan raksasa terasa mencengkeram erat paru-paru, menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di sana, menyumbat jalan masuk udara yang berakibat menyesakkan nafas. Bersamaan dengan puluhan palu godam yang terasa memukul-mukul kepala dengan keras. Bayangan indah itu pun langsung terputus dengan cara yang sangat tragis, oleh rasa sakit.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhh…"

Suara teriakan keras sosok yang mulai bergerak tanpa kendali tertangkap kamera pengawas yang sengaja di pasang untuk mengamati. Seorang dokter berjas putih dan berambut orange segera bergegas ke luar dari ruangannya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat musim gugur memancarkan keseriusan.

"Dokter Kurosaki, pasien Ggio kambuh kembali." seorang perawat memberi laporan terkini. Tertulis nama 'Apache' pada _name tag _yang tertempel di seragam putihnya.

"Aku tahu, kita ke kamarnya sekarang. Bawa perlengkapan yang diperlukan." titah sang dokter sambil terus melangkah, bahkan setengah berlari.

Ketika dokter dan dua perawat itu tiba di ruangan yang dituju, ternyata di sana sudah ada beberapa perawat sedang bersikeras menangani pasien. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Shinji Hirako, Hanatarou Yamada, dan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Dokter Kurosaki," ucap Rukia pelan.

Ichigo Kurosaki, dokter yang menangani Ggio, mengangguk pelan. Dia segera menghampiri sosok yang meraung-raung dan sedang dipegangi Shinji serta Hanatarou. Keringat membanjiri kening pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya yang bergemeratuk telah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia berusaha mengendalikan semua rasa sakit yang sedang merejam, Ichigo tahu itu. Bahkan mata keemasan yang tampak lelah itu, sama sekali tak lagi menyorotkan keputusasaan. Hanya kelelahan, melawan panggilan hasrat akan sesuatu abstrak yang telah menyatu dalam setiap aliran darahnya. Racun dunia bernama narkotika. Siksaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

Tangan besar Ichigo menggenggam tangan pasiennya yang masih menggeram, namun tidak lagi mengeluarkan umpatan dan cacian. Dia berucap pelan. Lebih berbicara pada mata keemasan yang menatap mata coklatnya.

"Kau harus melawannya, Ggio! Kau tak boleh membiarkan keinginan itu mengambil alih dirimu. Kau harus menang!"

Tak ada sahutan selain raungan yang semakin keras. Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sudah bersiap dengan jarum suntik dan obat penenang di tangan.

"Kurangi dosisnya, Rukia," ucap pria muda itu tegas. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pemuda yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya hingga memerah, dan berkata lagi,

"Ggio Ishida, akan melawan ketergantungan ini dengan usahanya sendiri, dan sedikit bantuan dari kita."

Rukia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Detik berikutnya adalah sebuah kepastian yang sudah biasa terjadi di semua rumah sakit karantina bagi orang-orang yang mengalami ketergantungan terhadap zat-zat psiko-tropika. Semua rasa dikebaskan oleh cairan penenang sesuai dosis yang merangsek masuk melalui jarum kecil ke dalam pembuluh nadi.

.

.

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Yahaaa… chapter kali ini ditutup dengan scene di Las Noches. Uh, maaf ya Ggio-kun, aku bikin kamu menderita banget di sini. Abisnya, kamu juga sih, deket-deket sama Nnoitra. Sabar ya, Ggio-kun…

Halah, chapter apa ini? Isinya nggak jelas gini? Oh, iya, maaf kalu mistery-nya yang di awal gak terlalu serem. Hehehe, nggak pinter bikin mistery.*terus kenapa fic ini genrenya mistery, hah? Dasar author eror!*

Ah, maaf kalo lagi2 chapter ini kependekan dan kurang memuaskan readers. Hehehe.

Okeh, langsung saja. Lemparkan keluhan, protes dan semua caci maki lewat tombol biru di bawah ini.

Ripyu?^^


	11. Chapter 11

Yosh, aku kembali, readers. Pertama kuucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ripyu dan semua silent readers yang sudi mampir ke fic-ku. Okeh, langsung saja, aku mau bales ripyu dulu.

**Scarlett Yukarin :** Yuhu, gutten abend, yuka-chan…*padahal ngetik ini siang2*

Fiuh, syukurlah chap ini cukup memuaskanmu dan readers lain. Err, adegan bakar-bakaran itu terlalu horror, ya? Entahlah, ide itu muncul gitu aja. Hehehe. Tapi jujur, sampe sekarang, aku gak berani baca yang pas hime bakar mayat, pa lagi kalo udah malem. Hiieeyyy…

Ahaha, Ggi-Soifon di chap kemaren udah cukup, kan? Ggio emang usil banget,ya. Seneng banget ngeledekin Soi. Tapi image si harimau di mataku ya emang gitu.*Disabet pake Tiger Estoque*. Kita doakan saja semoga Ggio cepet sembuh.

Dan soal ulqui vs stark, masih belum kebayang bakal ada FIGHT-nya atau nggak. Nunggu ilham dulu. Soalnya ide lagi macet2 mulu, nieh. Semoga bukan tanda2 WB. Amien.

Yosh, makasih atas saran dan ripyunya…^^

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler : **Yeah, anne-san… Kau kembali meripyu secara langsung. Hohoho, tenang saja, aku cukup senang ditemenin Rinne-sama, kok,*senyum2 gaje*

Hohoho, kerja sama Starrk-Tia-Noi masih terus berlanjut. Err, strakk-san, boleh minta kue yang lagi kamu makan itu?*plakkk*

Aih, hime emang sedikit nekat di chap kemaren. Sampe gali kuburan Rangiku dan bakar mayatnya segala. Dia gak takut smaa burung hantu ataupun kalong dan codot. Kan dia udah bisa ngejinakin ulqui, secara ulqui rajanya kalong, codot, dkk. Iya, kan? XD*dibantai ulqui*

Err, ramuan buatanmu itu bikin aku bersimpati pada ulqui. Malang nian nasibmu, ulqui-kun..*ketawa setan, tp cuma dlm hati*. Ehehe, sudah cukup unikkah perseteruan antara grimm-ulqui kemaren? Sampe hampir lempar2an sofa segala. Wakakakak..

Nee, 'koi' ? Apa itu 'koi'? dan karena ada tambahan –ku dibelakangnya, itu menyatakan kepemilikan loh, anne-san.. khu khu khu..*smirked*

Wokeh, ramblinganmu bikin aku semangat. Makasih atas ripyunya. Dan semangat juga buat nuntasin requestmu yg bejibun itu…^^

**Kazurin Ishihara :** yoha, kazu-san…

Ah, maaf bikin kamu merinding. Bagian bakar2 itu jg bikin aku merinding kok. Ahaha, aku mau aja apdet lebih cepet. Tapi sayang, waktu buat ngetik mepet bgt. Hiks…

Yosh, mau apakah stark? Kita saksikan di chapter2 berikutnya,*plaakkk/korban iklan!*. Aiah, kazu jangan sewot, aku kan membantumu menjaga ulqui agar tidak disakiti.*nyengir gaje*. Iya, nieh. Ulqui nggak salah, stark-san. Lilynette mati (mati? emang aya? meninggal kale) bukan gara2 ulqui. BUKAN GARA2 ULQUI!*dibekep, dari tadi bikin ribut*

Wokeh, makasih atas ripyunya, ya…^^

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa :** Waduh, risa-san juga masuk akuntansi, ya? Wah, semoga ketemu sama ggio, ya. Aku doain semoga kalian langgeng dan bahagia selalu…(loh kok?)*disengat tawon*

Nee, risa-san bae bener sama si kalong, mau ngelapin hidungnya. HIhihi.

Hmm, chap ini rada tenang, kok. Dan nggak ada fight-nya. Hhehe. Semoga terhibur, ya. Makasih atas ripyunya..^^

**Yuzumi Haruka :** yuhuuu, haru… Gpp kok telat. Aih, jangan garuk2 tembok. Kasihan temboknya nanti pada lecet. :-D

Ehehehe, ulqui-kun, kau itu protective nian. Haru kan cuma becanda. Dan…(ngeliat ripyu haru).. WHAT? KAU MAU MENYIKSA ULQUI? Yuk, aku juga mau ikutan… XD *gubraaakkkk*

Nee, makasih atas ripyunya. Semoga chap ini nggak terlalu buruk…^^

**Galathea Dertov Leffertlark :** Oh, yeah… ada gala-san..*senyum gaje*

Wah, dirimu ulang tahun? Selamet ulang tahun,ya.. Hadeh, pasti telat. Nggak etis banget. Gomenne, gala-san…*nunduk dalem2*

Hyah, sayang sekali. Padahal daku penasaran ttg sinetron itu. Yang maen sapa*gala-san sweat drop, dibilang udah lupa juga, masih aja nanya*. Well,ulqui emang perhatian nieh sama calon istri. Sampe nyusul ke kuburan segala. Eh, nggak nyusul ding. Kebetulan ketemu aja. Karena kalo nggak ketemu, dia bakal dicincang grimmjow. Hehehe.

Nee, gaya temenannya grimm-ulqui emang begitu. Aku cuma pengen masukkin unsur ringan, secara fic ini rasanya dark banget deh. Dan kegenitan Ggio itu *Ggio ngelempar death glare dibilang genit*, adalah salah satu caranya. Semoga nggak garing2 amat deh..

Err, tenang aja gala-san, sebisa mungkin nggak akan ada yang mati di chap ini. Tapi, err, nggak janji juga ding. Khe khe khe…

Yes, aku udah mampir ke ficmu. Hahaha, sudah kuduga kalo tesla ngejar2 soifon cuma mau ngasih undangan. Poor you, soi… Udah salah sangka aja. Hehehe..

Okeh, makasih atas ripyunya, gala-san…^^

**dark-angel **_:_ Eh? ada ripyuer baru… Slama kenal angel-san… (kupanggil angel aja,ya. Dari pada kupanggil dark? XD)

Wahh, situasimu sangat tidak menguntungkan. Pas baca bagian bakar2an, malem2, hujan2 pula. Ah, itu sangat horror. Iya, benar, horror sekali.

Nee, makasih banyak atas ripyunya..^^

**beside you **_:_ Gyahahahaha, duh, ripyumu bikin diriku nggak bisa berenti ketawa.

So, gimana? Sakit kan liat cara matinya ulqui? Siapa ya yang dulu ngeledekin dengan ngomong 'Idih, kartun aja ditangisin? Ulquiorra juga nggak nyata, cuma khayalan.' ? Hayoo… Dan sekarang, udah tahu kan rasanya? Karma tuh. Beruntung kau cuma 'hampir' nangis. Dari pada diriku sampe sesengukan. Huahahahaha…

Nee, kutunggu hadiah darimu besok. *smirked*

Ara, udah baca 'first december', toh? Ripyu,ya…*pleading eyes*

Yeah, welcome back buat hp yang abis direparasi itu. And, thank you very much for your ripyu…^^

Yak, sekian balesan ripyu dari para readers. Tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, kupersembahkan chapter 11. Semoga tidak terlalu buruk di antara ideku yang lagi stuck. Happy reading, dan semoga terhibur, minna-san…^^

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Karena itulah aku nggak akan ngaku-ngaku bahwa semua chara adalah milikku. Kecuali satu : Si Kalong Tampan * Tite Kubo-san bingung. Siapa Si Kalong Tampan?* XD

**Rate : **T

**Pair** : Ulquihime

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **This chapter is dedicated to 'My Ulquiorra'. It had been three years since you'd gone. But, I'm alright to be here, even without you. December 8th is not always bad for me since I do understand that you aren't going anywhere. So, you shouldn't worry about me anymore. From here, I'll always pray for you, so that you shall be okay as well…^^

.

.

.

**Where Ever You Are**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Tangan besar Ichigo menggenggam tangan pasiennya yang masih menggeram, namun tidak lagi mengeluarkan umpatan dan cacian. Dia berucap pelan. Lebih berbicara pada mata keemasan yang menatap mata coklatnya.

"Kau harus melawannya, Ggio! Kau tak boleh membiarkan keinginan itu mengambil alih dirimu. Kau harus menang!"

Tak ada sahutan selain raungan yang semakin keras. Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sudah bersiap dengan jarum suntik dan obat penenang di tangan.

"Kurangi dosisnya, Rukia," ucap pria muda itu tegas. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pemuda yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya hingga memerah, dan berkata lagi,

"Ggio Ishida, akan melawan ketergantungan ini dengan usahanya sendiri, dan sedikit bantuan dari kita."

Rukia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Detik berikutnya adalah sebuah kepastian yang sudah biasa terjadi di semua rumah sakit karantina bagi orang-orang yang mengalami ketergantungan terhadap zat-zat psiko-tropika. Semua rasa dikebaskan oleh cairan penenang sesuai dosis yang merangsek masuk melalui jarum kecil ke dalam pembuluh nadi.

* * *

Rumah itu memang tampak mewah dari luar. Sangat mencerminkan istana megah yang menjanjikan keindahan di dalamnya. Dengan garasi luas dan taman di muka rumah yang terawat, membuat siapa pun berkeinginan untuk bertandang―sekedar mengecap sedikit ketenangan yang memancar dari luar.

Adakah yang tahu, bahwa satu-satunya pemilik sah rumah itu bahkan ingin menukar keadaanya dengan kehidupan sederhana? Dia tidak butuh ketenangan palsu. Kedamaian yang menyelubungi wujud rumah itu pun hanya kedok, kamuflase. Hanya ada sepi di sana. Ya, sepi dan hampa.

"Tuan Muda, Anda sudah kembali?"

Mata _emerald_ yang sedang terfokus pada langkahnya itu beralih, menatap seorang wanita berpakaian _maid_ yang berdiri di lantai dasar rumah bertingkat itu.

"Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan Muda Ulquiorra?" perempuan berkepang itu menunduk penuh hormat.

Ulquiorra orang yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu, memutar sedikit tubuhnya. Ia―yang berada di tiga anak tangga pertama―menatap wanita berambut hitam itu datar.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apa-apa," sahut Ulquiorra. Wanita itu hendak bersuara lagi ketika Ulquiorra menyelak,"Dan bisakah tidak bersikap terlalu formal saat orang tuaku tidak ada? Aku tidak nyaman dengan sikap itu, Yadoumaru-san,"

"Lisa," wanita berkaca mata itu mengoreksi. Dia menunduk semakin dalam,"Lisa saja sudah cukup, Tuan―"

"Cukup Ulquiorra," kali ini si pemilik rumah yang mengoreksi. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ulquiorra saja, Lisa-san," lanjutnya tegas, seraya mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Lisa Yadoumaru,satu dari tiga _maid_ di rumah keluarga Schiffer itu masih menunduk hormat. Dia tak menyadari seorang seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya. Karena itulah, saat ia berbalik, perempuan berusia sekitar 25 tahun itu tersentak.

"Szayel Apporo-sama!" serunya kaget.

Pemuda berambut merah muda terang itu tersenyum. Ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya seraya menarik kesimpulan sepihak.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda kita sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik, ya"

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra telah sampai di kamarnya. Sejenak ia terpaku di ambang pintu, menatap ruangan besar yang dilengkapi berbagai _furniture_ modern itu. Ruangan berinterior klasik yang selalu menyimpan rapi semua kata-katanya yang tak terucap di dinding-dinding yang mengelilinginya. Pelan, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia menghempaskan diri di ranjang yang mengisi bagian tengah ruangan, tanpa melepaskan sepatu serta jaketnya. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

Banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Ulquiorra bahkan belum menceritakan perihal kaburnya Orihime pada Grimmjow, ia bahkan belum tahu ke mana Orihime pergi selama gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Yang ia tahu, ia telah cukup bersyukur bisa menemukan adik kesayangan sahabatnya itu dan membawanya pulang. Tak peduli dengan seluruh tubuh pemilik mata kelabu itu yang memaparkan banyak goresan. Juga mengabaikan fakta bahwa pakaian perempuan berambut senja itu banyak dinodai warna khas tanah merah―kecoklatan.

Pergi ke mana Orihime sebenarnya?

Dan sebelum Ulquiorra menemukan jaaban atas pertanyaan itu, 'dia' muncul. Ya, orang itu. Tatapan tajamnya tak pernah bisa terlupakan. Sorotan dinginnya membawa dendam. Ulquiorra tersentak hebat. Mimpinya tentang Lilynette memperjelas semua hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Pemuda bertinggi 169 cm itu bahkan harus menempuh sisa jarak ke rumah dengan kecepatan rendah―antara 20-40 km/jam. Bukan hanya karena efek _shock_, tapi juga karena penyakit sial yang kambuh tiba-tiba. Akan sangat beresiko ketika ia tetap menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan biasa di saat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Pemikiran Ulquiorra terhenti ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa diketuk. Para _maid_ tak mungkin berani melakukan hal itu. Dan jika bukan _maid_, maka berarti…

"Kau tak pernah mengunci pintu rupanya, Tuan Muda,"

_Suara itu…_

"Ah, kau sudah sampai batas, ya? Sehingga harus berbaring pasrah seperti itu,"

Kacamata, tubuh langsing, rambut _pink_, senyum lebar. Hanya ada satu nama : Szayel Apporo Granz.

"Kau rupanya, Szayel," imbuh Ulquiorra datar. Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya setelah sempat menoleh ke arah pintu.

Orang yang baru masuk itu, Syazel, tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak sopan, cuek begitu terhadapku, Ulquiorra," dia memberikan cengiran tipis pada sosok yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, "Terlebih aku ini dokter pribadimu merangkap sepupumu sekaligus."

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat lakukan tugasmu!" tegas Ulquiorra, sedikit keras. Kenapa di saat dia ingin sendirian, keadaan seperti tak memperbolehkannya? Selalu saja ada pengganggu.

"Hei, aku datang membawa kehidupanmu," Szayel protes dengan cengiran jenaka di wajahnya.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa katamu,"

Senyum Szayel sedikit meredup. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna putih―ukurannya tidak begitu besar. Sebuah kapas basah diambilnya dari botol bening di kotak itu, yang begitu tutupnya terbuka langsung mengeluarkan bau tajam khas alkohol ke penjuru ruangan. Pemuda itu mengoleskan potongan kapas―yang telah dibentuk bola kecil― ke lengan pucat Ulquiorra. Tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan bening agak kehijauan.

"Aku heran karena kau tidak datang hari ini, Ulquiorra," Szayel mematahkan keheningan yang merambat dengan memulai obrolan. Jarum injeksi mulai menembus kulit pucat yang telah disterilkan. Tak ada jengitan atau reaksi apapun dari si pemilik kulit yang mengindikasikan adanya rasa sakit.

Yah, kegiatan ini sudah biasa baginya. Sejak divonis menderita kelainan fungsi organ pankreas, kegiatan inilah yang menjadi jalan keluar agar pemuda tampan itu bisa terus hidup. Organ penkreasnya bukan lagi sulit menghasilkan suatu zat bernama insulin, tapi sudah tidak bisa. Ya, sudah tidak berfungsi sejak Ulquiorra masih kecil, sehingga menyebabkan ia harus bergantung pada suntikan insulin seumur hidup.

"Kau harus mencoba ini sendiri," kata Szayel pelan, "jadi kau bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu seandainya kau berhalangan ke tempatku dan aku berhalangan mengunjungimu."

"Aku sibuk, Syazel," sahut Ulquiorra, "aku tidak datang karena harus menolong temanku."

Syazel mencabut jarum yang telah melakukan 'tugas mulia' hari ini. Mata ambernya menatap sepupunya dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Tapi hidupmu butuh diperjuangkan, Tuan Muda,"

"Aku mulai bosan,"

"Hanya seminggu sekali, dan kau merasa bosan?"

"Ya, kau benar, seminggu sekali," mata hijau Ulquiorra kini menatap balik Szayel,"tapi seumur hidup. Jika terlambat, hidungku tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah dan pandanganku gelap." tambahnya sadis.

"Bisa lebih parah dari sekedar mimisan, kau tahu?" Szayel membereskan peralatannya,"Dan kau harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan itu jika sudah berani mengabaikan waktu penyuntikan. Termasuk mengahadapi kematian."

"Aku merasa seperti sedang diinseminasi,"

Tanpa diduga, Szayel tertawa keras. Ia paham bahwa sepupunya ini pendiam, tertutup dan _stoic_. Tapi ada kalanya ucapan pemuda ini bisa mengundang gelak tawa.

"Kau menjadikan penyakitmu sebagai lelucon, Ulquiorra,"

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan pegal pada bagian tangannya yang disuntik. Diam adalah pertanda bahwa ia sedang tak mau diganggu. Szayel pun memberikan privasi itu. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu beranjak, namun tidak ke luar.

Dia hanya melangkah menuju meja besar di sudut ruangan. Terhampar begitu banyak foto di bawah kaca yang melapisi bagian atas meja itu. Syazel mengamatinya satu per satu. Dia cukup mengenal beberapa wajah yang sering muncul di sana : Grimmjow, Neliel, Soifon, Ggio, dan juga adiknya Grimmjow, Orihime. Lalu ada Nnoitra―sekalipun bermusuhan, tapi ternyata Ulquiorra masih mengenang si pecandu narkoba itu sebagai teman.

Kalau Nnoitra saja masih diingat, itu berarti…

"Aku bertemu dengan Starrk-san di jalan,"

Suara Ulquiorra terdengar bersamaan dengan Szayel menemukan sebuah foto yang letaknya di sudut kiri atas meja. Foto seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan anak kecil berambut hijau terang―Ulquiorra dan Lilynette Gingerback.

"Tadi aku melihatnya,"

Pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak didengar, Syazel mendesah. Dia membalikkan badan, bersandar pada meja. Ulquiorra telah berada dalam posisi duduk dan menundukkan kepala.

"Menurutmu, apa dia masih belum puas atas keputusan pengadilan?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan anak kecil. Ya, anak kecil yang ketahuan merebut mainan temannya dan tidak dihukum. Penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kurasa, hidupmu belakangan ini agak berat."

"Begitulah."

"Well, tapi aku yakin kau mampu melewatinya."

Syazel bersedekap, mengawasaki gerak-gerik sepupunya dengan sesama. Kalau-kalau ia menangkap sinyal putus asa dari sosok pucat itu. Tapi tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Hanya tampak kejenuhan dan lelah.

"Kalau kau merasa terancam, kau bisa menyewa _body guard_,"

Saran itu langsung mendapat _death glare_ super tajam. Lagi―jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Szayel pasti sudah mati.

"Kau mau aku ditertawakan Grimmjow?"

Szayel cekikikan kecil. Ia memang sengaja memberikan saran yang 'tidak normal', hanya ingin tahu respon dari Ulquiorra. Rupanya, tetap 'bagus'.

"Aku tahu soal Ggio. Dokter yang menangani Ggio, dia temanku di fakultas kedokteran dulu. Dan dia mengenalimu saat kau datang ke Las Noches."

Las Noches. Tempat itu mengingatkan Ulquiorra pada satu hal, yang langsung bertransformasi menjadi seraut wajah. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga menggaungkan sebuah nama : Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Kau tidak mengunjungi Ggio hari ini?" tanya Szayel.

Fokus Ulquiorra yang sedang memikirkan tentang Nnoitra menjadi buyar. Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok sepupunya itu sedang merambah rak buku di sudut ruangan.

"Aku ingin ke sana, tapi yang lain belum mengabariku," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ah, benar, kau butuh istirahat,"

"Ucapkan kata-kata lain selain istirahat, Szayel,"

Szayel menoleh, lalu kembali memamerkan cengirannya," Itu memang pekerjaan orang sakit, kan?" ejeknya.

Kali ini Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Ponsel hitam di atas meja yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya bergetar, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Tangan pucat pemuda itu pun terulur, meraih ponselnya.

Benar, ada pesan masuk. Dari Grimmjow. Kening Ulquiorra sedikit berkerut saat membaca sebaris tulisan yang dikirim si rambut biru itu.

_Hai, manis. Nel dan Soifon mau ke Las Noches. Kau mau ikut, sayangku?_

Manis? Sayangku? Apa-apaan ini? Racun apa yang telah ditenggak Grimmjow sampai dia menjadi tidak beres begini?

"Pesan dari temanmu, ya?" tebak Szayel, "Apa katanya?" ia bertanya seraya beralih dari rak buku.

Ulquiorra tak langsung menjawab. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu, menyisakan Szayel yang terpaku heran dengan sikapnya.

"Hei, Ulqui? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Grimmjow," jawab Ulquiorra

"Lagi?" cecar Szayel

Dan sebelum bayangannya lenyap di balik pintu, pemilik mata _emerald_ itu menambahkan penjelasannya dengan sebuah kalimat singkat.

"Kurasa dia sudah mulai gila,"

Pemuda berambut _pink_ cerah dan bermata amber itu pun hanya tertawa.

* * *

BRAK!

Meja di ruang tamu rumah Grimmjow bergeser ketika pemuda berambut biru itu mendorong Ulquiorra ke tembok dan menguncinya di sana, denganmencekal kerah sahabatnya itu. Tatapannya menyipit―ekspresi kesal―lantaran Ulquiorra tetap bersikap datar atas reaksinya.

"Kau itu! Otakmu di mana, hah? Kau pikir sampai kapan kau bisa memendam masalahmu sendirian? Kalau kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, lalu kau anggap kami ini apa? Jawab, Ulquiorra!"

Neliel dan Soifon terdiam melihat perlakuan Grimmjow. Sementara Ulquiorra masih bertampang _stoic_, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal ia baru saja diintrogasi, perihal ada apa sebenarnya antara dia dan Tia Hallibel. Rupanya Soifon telah menyampaikan pesan perempuan berambut kuning itu yang melibatkan dirinya.

Dan karena Ulquiorra hanya mengatakan 'Tidak ada apa-apa, Grimmjow. Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku.', Grimmjow pun naik pitam. Ia menganggap Ulquiorra berdalih dan menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' dari mereka―para sahabatnya.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

Grimmjow tak bergeming.

"Lepaskan aku, Grimmjow Ichimaru!" Ulquiorra mengulangi kata-katanya, kali ini dengan nada memerintah.

Geraman sengit terdengar dari pemuda bertinggi 185 cm itu. Tapi kemudian dia melepaskan cekalannya. Sorot mata biru itu belum berubah, tetap tajam.

Ulquiorra pun merapikan kerah bajunya yang agak kusut. Dia berdiri tegak―dengan tangan di saku tentu saja―dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya datar.

"Aku tidak tahu maksud Tia dengan melibatkan namaku. Dan aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kalian begitu mudah termakan kata-katanya."

Grimmjow yang masih cukup kesal hendak menyahut, tapi Soifon telah mendahuluinya.

"Dosa masa lalu,"

Ganti―kini semua mata tak lagi tertuju pada Ulquiorra, tetapi pada gadis berkepang yang baru saja bersuara.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Ulquiorra." Soifon menarik kesimpulan. Dan tanpa melepaskan tatapanya dari permata hijau itu, ia kembali bersuara, "Kami hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, mengertilah…"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan, sangat pelan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membukanya kembali.

"Kalian sahabatku. Kalian telah mengenalku sejak kita masih di bangku SMA. Adakah yang aku sembunyikan dari kalian?"

Tak ada sahutan. Penjelasan itu masuk akal. Ya, mereka memang telah saling mengenal. Selama ini Ulquiorra memang baik-baik saja. Dia tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi satu hal yang pasti― pemilik mata _emerald_ itu pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain. Dan fakta itu tak bisa diacuhkan.

Terlebih, Grimmjow mengenal perangai Tia. Meskipun psikopat, tapi mantan kekasihnya itu tidak pernah membual tanpa alasan. Jadi, pasti ucapannya tentang Ulquiorra memiliki alasan yang kuat.

"Masih tidak percaya juga," imbuh Ulquiorra, seperti mampu membaca pemikiran para sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Neliel teringat sesuatu. Dia agak ragu untuk mengangkat topik 'itu' ke permukaan. Tapi rasanya ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ancaman Tia tak pernah kosong. Dan jika wanita cantik itu sampai melibatkan Ulquiorra, berarti ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemuda tampan itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ucapannya waktu dia mengatakan bahwa―" mata hazel perempuan itu menatap sahabatnya yang ebrambut hitam dengan serius,"―bukan dia yang akan memberikan hukuman padamu,"

_Poker face_ ULquiorra tetap bertahan. Sekalipun tak bisa dipungkiri ia cukup terkejut karena Neliel masih mengingat kata-kata itu dengan baik, namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa―tenang dan datar.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Neliel,"

Ulquiorra hendak beralih ketika Grimmjow mendorongnya lagi ke tembok dan memaksa pemuda itu menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari kami, Schiffer!" desis Grimmjow. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang seperti itu. Apa sosok _stoic_ ini berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan saling menutupi? Apa alasannya? Demi perlindungan? Ayolah, bukan begini caranya melindungi.

Ulquiorra membalas tatapan tajam Grimmjow dengan sorot mata dingin. Wajahnya mulai serius menanggapi ekspresi kesal pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Aku tidak lari dari siapapun, Jeagerjaques!"

Neliel dan Soifon cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan kedua pemuda tampan ini. Mereka memang bersahabat. Dan persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan cara yang unik. Namun, bukanlah sinyal yang baik ketika keduanya telah saling memanggil dengan nama keluarga. Terlebih saat Grimmjow memanggil Ulquiorra dengan 'Schiffer' dan Ulquiorra memanggil Grimmjow dengan 'Jeagerjques'. Ya, Jeagerjaques, bukan lagi Ichimaru. Hal ini mengindikasikan bahwa situasi di antara mereka mulai panas.

Neliel akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi penengah. Dipisahkannya kedua pemuda yang masih saling melemparkan _death glare_ itu. Ia mendorong Grimmjow pelan. Dan seperti mengerti niat Nel, Soifon langsung menarik lengan Grimmjow dan menggenggamnya erat.

"It's okay, Grimm. Just calm down," ujar perempuan berambut biru itu dengan suara pelan. Grimmjow tak menyahut.

Nel sendiri menggenggam kedua bahu Ulquiorra. Dia menatapnya dalam, berusaha membuat Ulquiorra sadar bahwa yang menyorot dari sepasang matanya adalah kepedulian―bukan penasaran.

"Apa ada orang yang dendam padamu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Nel lembut, sangat berhati-hati.

Tepat ketika kata 'dendam' dapat dicerna seluruh syaraf di otaknya, Ulquiorra merasa ada yang terlengkapi. Sebuah potongan puzzle misteri―satu dari sekian banyak hal yang belakangan ini mengganggu pemikirannya―terasa mulai jelas.

Oh, jadi begitu rupanya. Benar, pasti begitu.

Kemunculan Starrk yang tiba-tiba―bahkan hampir bisa dibilang bersamaan dengan kemunculan Tia―adalah fakta yang memperjelas semua ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, Ulquiorra yakin kedua orang itu berkaitan. Tepat sekali. Di saat Grimmjow dan Neliel terganggu oleh kehadiran Tia, Ulquiorra disingkirkan dari mereka―agar tidak bisa memberikan bantuan dalam wujud apapun―dengan menghadirkan Starrk. Lalu untuk menyingkirkan Soifon…

Sepasang mata Ulquiorra sedikit melebar saat satu lagi kealpaan berhasil disadarinya. Tak bisa dipercaya. Jadi, ini semua telah direncanakan?

Tentu saja, cara termudah untuk mengalihkan perhatian Soifon adalah Ggio. Dan karena yang 'mengurus' Ggio adalah Nnoitra, besar kemungkinan laki-laki jangkung itu juga berhubungan dengan Tia dan Starrk.

Obsesi Tia, kepahitan Starrk dan sakit hati Nnoitra, semuanya berubah menjadi dendam yang tertuju pada sekelompok orang. Dua kubu bertentangan―dengan salah satunya yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan. Begitu mudahnya takdir mempermainkan kehidupan manusia.

"Ulquiorra,"

Panggilan itu menghentikan aktivitas Ulquiorra yang sedang menganalisa. Dia menatap Nel yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Perlahan ia menghela nafas dan memegang pergelangan tangan Nel yang bertengger dibahunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nel,"tegasnya. Kali ini dia menatap Grimmjow. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi datar di wajah pucatnya itu, Ulquiorra mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat Grimmjow terbelalak.

"Aku bertemu dengan Starrk-san…"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahun berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir itu menatap gundukan dihadapannya dalam diam. Poni yang menutupi sebagan dahinya tersibak angin. Gadis ini berpenampilan tomboy, dengan kaus putih yang dilapisi jaket merah. Dia juga memakai celana merah selutut dan _get._Sebuah pedang kayu tersandang di punggungnya dengan posisi melintang.

Sejenak sosok bertubuh sekitar 133 cm itu memejamkan mata―berdoa. Setelah mengucapkan pengharapannya dalam hati, ia membungkuk―meletakkan seikat bunga lili putih di depan papan kayu yang menjadi nisan dari pemilik makam.

"Aku pulang dulu, Lily-chan," ucapnya pelan.

Remaja bertubuh pendek itu membalikkan badan, hendak berlalu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari sosok seorang pria berambut coklat sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Sebuah nama pun terlontar dari bibir gadis kecil itu.

"Starrk-nii?"

* * *

Soifon memandangi sosok datar yang duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Penjelasan panjang yang akurat baru saja ia dengar. Sebuah analisa berdasarkan bukti dan fakta. Kesimpulannya? Tentu saja penjelasan itu masak akal dan tepat. _Terbuat dari apa otak orang ini?_, pikir Soifon. _Kenapa dia mudah sekali menafsirkan kondisi pelik dalam sebuah deskripsi yang mudah dimengerti?_

"Itu baru tebakanku saja. Tapi rasanya, jika semua kejadian yang menimpa kita belakangan ini adalah sebuah kebetulan, itu tidak masuk akal,"

Ulquiorra menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan,menjadi penutup dari penjelasan panjangnya.

"Jadi menurutmu, ketiga orang itu… bekerja sama?" Neliel membuka suara.

"Begitulah," imbuh Ulquiorra sambil berdiri. Dia melangkah masuk ke bagian dalam rumah. Grimmjow tampak sedikit aneh. Dia tidak seperti Soifon yang jelas-jelas terpukau dengan kejeniusan Ulquiorra. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pemikiran pemuda itu. Dan Nel menyadarinya.

"Grimm," panggil perempuan cantik berambut hijau toska itu.

Grimmjow menoleh, "Dia menyebut nama Lilynette, Nel," terdengar kekhawatiran dalam nada bicara pemilik mata biru cerah itu.

Nel mengangguk ragu. Soifon ikut menoleh, menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berpandangan itu.

"Lilynette… anak berambut hijau itu―" perempuan berkepang itu bicara dengan nada rendah.

"―kenangan buruk Ulquiorra," tambah Nel.

"Jika benar Starrk kembali, berarti Ulquiorra dalam bahaya,"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Soifon, Grimmjow langsung berdiri dan menyusul Ulquiorra. Dia menemukan sahabatnya itu baru saja menuang air dingin yang diambilnya dari lemari es ke dalam gelas. Menyadari kehadiran serta tatapan Grimmjow, Ulquiorra pun mengangkat wajah.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu singkat.

"Tidak." Grimmjow duduk mengisi salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Ditatapnya sosok pucat yang sedang mengandaskan isi gelasnya itu. "Ulquiorra,"panggil Grimmjow.

Tanpa menyahut, Ulquiorra mengarahkan permata hijaunya pada permata biru sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Soal Lily―"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Grimm," Ulquiorra menyelak kata-kata Grimmmjow. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan kembali terfokus pada si rambut biru itu, "Jangan khawatir!"

Diminta terang-terangan seperti itu, GRimmjow justru merasa sebaliknya. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menghela nafas berat.

"Beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Ulquiorra, " pintanya, "aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Dan kurasa yang lain juga begitu."

Tak ada sahutan. Ulquiorra hanya memberi anggukan kecil, lantas berlenggang menuju ruang tamu. Perangai cuek dan terkesan tak peduli ini membuat Grimmjow harus lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Karena jika tidak―terlebih dalam kondisi seperti sekarang―akan mudah baginya dan Ulquiorra kembali salah paham yang berujung pada pertengkaran.

Sosok pucat itu kembali menarik perhatian Nel dan Soifon ketika muncul dengan tampang datar andalannya. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi khawatir yang memancar dari mata kedua perempuan itu, Ulquiorra bersuara.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Las Noches saja sekarang,"

Neliel menatap Grimmjow yang mengekor di belakang Ulquiorra, meminta kepastian. Apa pembicaraan mereka hanya sampai di sini? Namun ketika melihat kekasihnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu, Nel tahu bahwa 'obrolan' penting telah diselesaikan.

"Ya, kupikir juga sebaiknya begitu," Neliel akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia tahu―dan mengerti benar―bahwa sejarah tentang sosok bocah kecil bernama Lilynette Gingerback selalu menjadi hal sensitiv bagi Ulquiorra. Dia, Grimmjow, dan Soifon hadir di persidangan waktu itu. Dan mereka menjadi saksi bagaimana Ulquiorra tampak begitu menyesal ketika hakim membebaskannya dari segala tuduhan. Terlebih―saat itu―satu-satunya keluarga Lilynette tak segan-segan menunjukkan permusuhan.

Ulquiorra terluka, Nel tahu itu. Grimmjow dan Soifon pun tahu.

"Aku mau memberitahu Orihime dulu," ucap Grimmjow.

Bahkan nama Orihime pun tak mampu memberikan emosi di wajah datar itu. Nel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Getir. Rupanya efek dari mengungkit nama Lilynette masih begitu besar terhadap Ulquiorra.

Sementara yang lain telah melangkah menuju Escudo hitam di pelataran rumah, Grimmjow menuju kamar adiknya. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan membuka daun pintu berwarna coklat muda itu. Didapatinya Orihime sedang duduk di dekat jendela, melipat kertas origami. Dua kuntum bunga mawar kertas hasil lipatan teronggok di dekatnya.

"Orihime," panggil Grimmjow.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tersenyum pada Grimmjow yang tengahberjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau ke luar kamar? Padahal Ulquiorra, Nel dan Soifon datang," sambil berbicara, Grimmjow membelai rambut senja adiknya penuh sayang.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" ulang Orihime pelan.

Grimmjow mengangguk," Iya, tapi kami sudah mau pergi lagi." ia tersenyum mendengar adiknya itu hanya mengulang nama Ulquiorra. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kutinggal sebentar di rumah?"

"Grimm-nii mau ke mana?" tanya Orihime. Mata kelabunya membulat sempurna. Memancarkan kepolosan.

"Mau menjenguk Ggio," jawab Grimmjow,"dan aku janji hanya sebentar. Bagaimana?"

Orihime tak menjawab. Dia meraih satu hasil karyanya―mawar kertas berwarna merah muda―dan memberikannya pada Grimmjow, membuat kakaknya itu mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Tolong, berikan pada Ulquiorra-kun, Grimm-nii. Ucapkan terima kasihku padanya."

Senyum lebar langsung muncul di wajah Grimmjow. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi akal sehatnya hanya membiarkan pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu memeluk Orihime dan mengecup kening gadis manis itu sejenak. Ditatapnya mata kelabu Orihime seraya menerima origami kertas itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hime-chan. Bisa kupastikan bunga ini akan sampai ke tangan Ulquiorra,"

Senyuman manis kini terlukis di wajah Orihime, membuat Grimmjow merasa sangat senang. Ya,dia benar-benar senang. Tak ada yang bisa melebihi kebahagiaannya sekarang ini―mengetahui bahwa adiknya telah bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Dan lagi, sepertinya, 'usaha kecil' kekasih Neliel itu telah membuahkan hasil.

Ketika akhirnya Grimmjow telah duduk di kursi kosong di samping Ulquiorra, Nel dan Soifon yang duduk di kursi tengah langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan seputar Orihime. Pemuda berambut biru itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia justru menyeringai aneh sambil menyodorkan sebentuk mawar kertas berwarna merah muda pada Ulquiorra.

Dan saat sahabatnya itu mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, Grimmjow hanya berucap singkat.

"Untukmu, dari Hime-chan,"

Ya, hanya ucapan singkat. Namun ucapan singkat itu mampu menjadi penyebab Nel dan Soifon berseru-seru riuh rendah. Tidaklah aneh jika kemudian―di sepanjang jalan menuju Las Noches, Ulquiorra menjadi satu-satunya korban yang dicecar dengan berbagai macam ledekan, bukan?

* * *

Saat sebuah _ice cream cone _tersodor ke arahnya, remaja perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Dia menatap laki=laki berambut coklat yang baru saja memberikan es krim. Mata hijau cerahnya berbinar ramah.

"Arigatou, Starrk-nii," ucapnya seraya menerima es krim.

Laki-laki itu, Starrk, mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah anak perempuan itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman, tak jauh dari lokasi pemakaman.

"Apa kabar, Hiyori?" tanya Starrk membuka obrolan.

"Baik. Starrk-nii sendiri? Kapan kembali dari Venesia?" remaja perempuan bernama Hiyori itu balik bertanya.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Bersama Tia-nee?"

"Ya, bersama Tia,"

Hiyori mengangguk tanda paham. Ia menjilati es krim di tangannya yang akan segera mencair jika tidak cepat di makan.

"Kakakmu, Shinji, sekarang bekerja di mana?" untuk kedua kalinya Starrk memecahkan keheningan.

"Di Las Noches. Tadinya dia bekerja di rumah sakit Ishida. Tapi kemudian berhenti dan pindah ke Las Noches. Aku tidak tahu alasannya," Hiyori bercerita.

"Sekolahmu?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," sejenak Hiyori melirik Starrk,"kecuali dirimu sendiri,Starrk-nii,"

Starrk mengalihkan tatapannya dari cecaran mata hijau Hiyori. Anak ini memang masih berusia 15 tahun. Tapi cara berpikirnya jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya. Dia juga teman yang baik bagi Lilynette. Setidaknya mampu menjadi sosok kakak perempuan bagi bocah berambut hijau terang itu semasa hidupnya.

"Aku pikir, sejak Lily meninggal, Starrk-nii dan Tia-nee tidak akan kembali ke Jepang," kali ini Hiyori yang bicara lebih dulu.

"Tia ada urusan, begitu pun denganku. Mungkin setelah urusan kami selesai, kami akan kembali ke Venesia,"

Sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya Starrk tak punya tujuan khusus ketika Tia mengajaknya ke Jepang. Dia hanya ingin berkunjung ke makam Lilynette. Namun tujuan itu berubah ketika Tia mengenalkannya pada Nnoitra Jiruga. Lalu seperti domino―secara beruntun ia kembali mendengar nama yang selama ini dihindarinya.

Nama yang membuatnya sampai harus menerima ajakan Tia untuk ke Venesia setelah tragedi itu terjadi. Dia ingin menghindarinya agar permasalahan ini tidak semakin panjang. Tapi entah kenapa, saat Nniotra menyebut nama itu―Schiffer―ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mendadak terasa mendidih.

Dan di sinilah Starrk berada. Terlibat permainan Tia serta Nnoitra.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Besok adalah hari kematian Lily," suara Hiyori membuat Starrk kembali pada kenyataan,"apa Starrk-nii punya rencana?"

Wajah Starrk mengeras. Matanya terarah lurus, tanpa objek yang jelas. Tapi ketajaman tatapan itu tak bisa luput dari perhatian seorang Hiyori Hirako.

"Ya, aku punya rencana,"

"Semoga bukan rencana yang membuat Lily sedih,"

Hening. Desiran angin membuat gemerisik dedaunan terdengar jelas. Setetes cairan dari es krim Hiyori yang meleleh jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku tahu, Starrk-nii pasti masih marah pada kakak tampan yang kulitnya pucat itu. Matamu tidak bisa bohong. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Lily sangat menyayanginya."

Pembicaraan itu bukan seperti pembicaraan antara remaja berusia 15 tahun dan pria berusia 28 tahun. Tapi begitulah mereka. Hiyori memang dewasa. Bahkan lebih dewasa dari kakaknya yang masih sering bertingkah _childish_ sekalipun telah berusia 22 tahun.

"Ya, dia menyayangi_nya_. Sangat menyayangi_nya_," Starrk menyahut kaku.

"Pikirkan semua akibat sebelum bertindak, Starrk-nii. Marah yang berkepanjangan itu tidak baik. Kurasa, kakak pucat itu juga merasa kehilangan. Apalagi Lily sering menganggapnya sebagai calon suami. Aku yakin, dia pasti juga sedih."

Sekali lagi, hening kembali turun ke bumi.

"Tingkat kesedihan seseorang berbeda dengan orang lain, meskipun apa yang hilang dari mereka adalah hal yang sama. Kadang kita berpikir bahwa kesedihan kitalah yang paling menyakitkan. Padahal sebenarnya kita tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan orang lain karena kita bukan mereka."

Hiyori menoleh, menatap Starrk yang masih tak juga menatapnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Starrk-nii,"

Starrk terdiam. Kata-kata Hiyori terasa sangat mudah meresap ke dalam hatinya. Ucapan anak perempuan itu, seolah menjadi jawaban atas kegundahan yang tengah dirasakannya. Kata-kata itu terasa menariknya ke luar dari zona abu-abu―keraguan.

"Nee, aku harus pergi,"

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memalingkan wajah, Starrk menatap anak perempuan di sebelahnya. Hiyori telah berdiri di depan Starrk dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus berlatih kendo. Kenpachi-sensei tidak akan senang kalau aku terlambat."

Mata kelabu Starrk terarah pada pedang kayu di punggung Hyori. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa anak ini membawa-bawa pedang kayu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Hiyori. Sampaikan salamku pada Shinji," ucap pria berambut coklat itu.

Hiyori mengangguk senang. Ekspresi ceria, binar mata serta senyuman lebarnya benar-benar mirip Lilynette. Membuat Starrk harus mengatupkan rahannya erat-erat dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Sayonara, Starrk-nii," Hiyori membungkuk dengan sopan. Dia melambaikan tangan sebentar, kemudian berlalu. Masih dengan menikmati sisa es krim vanilla di tangannya.

Starrk terdiam di tempat. Dia masih menatap sosok itu hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Entah kenapa, pertemuannya dengan Hiyori membuat ia kembali memikirkan ulang semua rencana yang telah disusun untuknya. Ya, untuknya. Karena rencana 'itu' sebagian besar adalah ide Nnoitra.

Mana yang sebenarnya lebih menyesakkan? Menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan―atau menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan?

* * *

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Las Noches,"

"Menjenguk, eh? Tumben sekali,"

"Jika tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan bicara sembarangan, Noitra Jiruga,"

Noitra yang sedang tiduran santai di atas permadani terkekeh. Ancaman itu bukan masalah baginya. Toh mereka masih berada dalam satu 'aliansi'.

"Jadi?"

"Mereka ada di sana,"

"Eh? Jadi kau mau menarik simpati Grimmjow dengan pura-pura menjadi malaikat? Menjenguk Ggio? Oh, itu menyentuh sekali, Tia,"

Tia tak mempedulikan ejekan Nnoitra. Dia tetap bersiap-siap, sibuk sendiri dengan segala kepentingannya.

"Starrk belum kembali?" tanya Tia tiba-tiba.

"Belum," sahut Nnoitra pendek seraya menjilati serbuk putih di telapak tangannya.

Tia menatap sejenak ke arah pria jangkung itu, kemudian berpaling lagi. Dia meraih tasnya dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku pergi, Nnoitra. Jangan lakukan apapun yang merugikan kita selama kau bersembunyi di sini,"

Hanya terdengar sahutan tak jelas dari sosok yang sedang menikmati 'hasil karya'-nya itu. Tia tampak tak peduli. Suara hak sepatunya yang mengetuk lantai terdengar menjauh ketika dia ke luar dari apartemennya itu.

Dia punya rencana sendiri.

.

.

.

Las Noches, pukul 13.00.

Neliel, Grimmjow, Soifon dan Ulquiorra menatap layar CCTV di ruangan dokter Kurosaki, dokter berambut orange yang menangani Ichigo. Awalnya mereka ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan rehabilitasi Ggio. Tapi rupanya ketergantungan pemuda berkepang itu baru saja kambuh, sehingga mereka dilarang untuk masuk. Mereka berempat hanya bisa melihat dari luar, sekalipun mereka sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan Ggio.

"Ada dua kabar mengenai Ggio terhadap kalian," Ichigo membuka suara, membuat semua mata terarah padanya.

"Apa itu, Dokter?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kondisi Ggio menunjukkan kemajuan yang cukup besar, apalagi setelah Anda berkunjung kemarin, Soifon-san," jelas Ichigo sambil menatap berkas berisi status Ggio.

Neliel tersenyum penuh arti, menyikut Soifon yang balas menyikutnya. Sementara Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra tetap mendengarkan penjelasan dokter di hadapan mereka.

"Dan ada sedikit kabar yang tidak begitu baik," mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo berpendar aneh. Dia mengeluarkan kertas dari map lain dan menunjukkan pada keempat sahabat pasiennya itu.

"Liver?" desis Grimmjow setelah meperhatikan kertas berisi status dan kondisi Ggio itu. Dia menatap Ichigo serius, "Apa maksudnya ini?" tuntutnya meminta penjelasan.

"Seperti yang tertulis di sana, saya menemukan pembengkakan pada organ liver Ggio. Mungkin ini akibat dari penggunaan narkotika yang dikonsumsinya. Tapi―"

"Masih bisa sembuh, kan?" Soifon menyelak penjelasan Ichigo dengan nada menuntut. Ditatapnya dokter muda itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Tak ada sahutan. Kepanikan merajai Soifon hingga perempuan berkepang itu memajukan tubuhnya, menatap sosok dokter dihadapannya dengan penuh harap. Entah kenapa sebersit ketakutan terasa melanda, seolah semua kondisi yang tidak baik ini akan menjadi semakin memburuk.

"Ggio―masih bisa sembuh,kan… Dokter Kurosaki?"

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Hualah selesai juga. Aih, rasanya chap ini kurang maksimal, ya? Entahlah, apakah ini tanda2 WB? Biasanya cuma butuh sehari atau dua hari buat bikin satu chapter. Tapi chapter ini, butuh empat hari lebih. Nggak tahu ini cuma perasaanku aja, atau chapter ini nggak lebih baik dari yang kemaren, ya? Hadeehhh…

Huft, nggak terasa udah sampe di penghujung tahun… Udah bulan Desember…

Okelah, gommenne kalo chap ini nggak sesuai harapan. Nee, tapi aku tetap menerima cacian, saran dan kritik dari readers semua.

So, mind to ripyu, minna-san?^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Karena itulah aku nggak akan ngaku-ngaku bahwa semua chara adalah milikku.

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, kependekan, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **Pertama-tama…maaaafffff, readers….*nunduk dalem2*. Update-an molor parah, iya aku tahu. Hiks… Sungguh diriku ini adalah author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aih, okelah. Aku tak ingin banyak curcol gak penting. Mending aku bales ripyu aja dulu…

**Koizumi Nanaho** (chap 10) : yuhuu…zumii… arara…ganti horror? Aih, belum ada nyali, say. Adegan bakar2an itu aja udah bikin merinding sendiri . Yup, gpp telat ripyu. Maaf juga aku telat update. Yah, kau tahu , makasih utk ripyunya.^^

**Koizumi Nanaho** (chap 11) : nyahahaha, seperti maumu. Nieh, ada dua namamu di balesan ripyu..^^

Aih, jangan khawatir, gak akan jadi kayak apartemen putih kok. Gak akan ada yang mati kok. Semoga. Hehhee.. Ah iya, hiyori manis ya, jadi pengen jilat.*plakkk*

Wokeh, makasih atas ripyunya say…^^

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler** : Yooo, anne-san… Penyakit ulqui diabetes ya? Iya, iya, itu…mungkin. Hahaha, ramblinganmu selalu bikin aku ngakak dahsyat. Ah, benar. Hiyori manis banget. Uhuyy.

Iya, semoga ggio dan ulqui cepat sembuh. Ahahaha, grimm…kau jangan main-main yah…*dicakar panthera*

Err, jadi koi itu pacar. Ehem, uehem…aku minta maaf loh sebelumnya. Gak ada maksud wat ngingetin. Murni, tanpa kesengajaan.*smirked, ditampol rinne-sama*

Hehehe, makasih atas ripyunya, anne-san…^^

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** : Hai, risa-san. Aih, grimm… Kau sungguh kontroversional. Sms-mu itu menuai banyak problematika,*plakkk*

Hiks, maafkan diriku yang tak bisa apdet kilat, risa-san. Hontou ni gomenasai… Nee, makasih atas ripyunya..^^

**Dark-angel** : yuhuuu angel-san.. Ah, ggio nggak mati kok. Seperti yg kubilang, semoga saja nggak ada yang mati. Hehehe. Mawar kertas merah jambu itu terinspirasi dari kisahnya sepupu. Ditembak pake mawar kertas. Dasar gak modal. Hahahah…*ditampol sepupu*

Dan seperti permintaanmu, saya kasih moment grimmnel di sini. Semoga cukup menghibur. Makasih atas ripyunya ya…^^

**Galathea Dertov Reffertlark** : Yoo, gala-san..Kita memang harus terus semangat kan? Yes, semoga lancer dalam pengerjaan request. Aih, dirimu juga pny anak didik? Kita sama! Tos yuk…^^

Iya, ulqui mungkin kena diabetes tuh. Kasian. Emang bahaya ya? Nasib Ggio ada di chap ini. Hehe. Dan, mari kita bunuh noitra!*disabet santa teresa*

Gyahahaha, kalo sampe isi sms grimm jadi kayak yang kau tulis, berani sumpah, ulqui pasti langsung tepar XD. Ah, semoga surat cinta malaikat gak mampir ke tempat ggio dan ulqui. Tia dan stark punya rencana sendiri gala-san. Jadi kita tunggu saja apa rencana mereka.

Okeh, gak masalah banyak tanya. Tandanya aktif toh? Okeh, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Cicicuit** : Hai juga cici-san. Iya nih, lama namamu nggak muncul. Baik-baik sajakah?*SKSD, dilempar ke jurang*

Hmm, ujian ya? Emang lg musim sih. Semoga nilaimu bagus ya. Berdasarkan analisa gala-san dan anne-san, katanya ulqui kena diabetes. Dan bakar2an kmaren juga, juju raja, bikin aku merinding. Err soal ulquihime, aku kasih di chap lain ya. Soalnya semua porsi kubagi-bagi. Jadi gentian. Kali ini grimmnel dulu. Maaf ya, cici-san.

Yosh, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Karin Fuuka** : Aih, Karin-san. Maav updatenya lama. Ada beberapa hal yang selalu menghambat nieh. Mulai dari kesibukan yang seabreg sampe Si Leppy ikutan 'sakit'. Maafkan akuu..*lebay/plakk*

Aih, begitulah penyakit ulquiorra. Langka dan serem. Aih, aku emang blm kasih penjelasan, apakah grimm dkk udah tau penyakit ulqui apa belum. Rencana stark dan Tia? Hoiho, kita tunggu saja. Di hap ini baru ada rencana Tia. Starrk nyusul.

Makasih ya atas ripyunya…^^

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, tanpa berlama-lama, kita langsung saja. Selamat menikmati sajianku ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. So, this is the twelvth chapter. Happy reading, minna-san…^^

"Liver?" desis Grimmjow setelah meperhatikan kertas berisi status dan kondisi Ggio. Dia menatap Ichigo serius, "Apa maksudnya ini?" tuntutnya meminta penjelasan.

"Seperti yang tertulis di sana, saya menemukan pembengkakan pada organ liver Ggio. Mungkin ini akibat dari penggunaan narkotika yang dikonsumsinya. Tapi―"

"Masih bisa sembuh, kan?" Soifon menyelak penjelasan Ichigo dengan nada menuntut. Ditatapnya dokter muda itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Tak ada sahutan. Kepanikan merajai Soifon hingga perempuan berkepang itu memajukan tubuhnya, menatap sosok dokter dihadapannya dengan penuh harap. Entah kenapa sebersit ketakutan terasa melanda, seolah semua kondisi yang tidak baik ini akan menjadi semakin memburuk.

"Ggio―masih bisa sembuh,kan… Dokter Kurosaki?"

.

.

.

**WHERE EVER YOU ARE**

**by**

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Ichigo tersenyum. Seperti mengerti 'rasa' di balik pertanyaan itu, ia menjawab dengan yakin.

"Ya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kami akan berusaha mengembalikan Ggio seperti sedia kala. Saya hanya merasa kondisi Ggio harus ada yang tahu,"

Jawaban ini membuat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Soifon mereda. Perempuan berambut biru itu mendesah lega.

Neliel mengerutkan kening,"Harus ada yang tahu?" ulangnya. "Memang Anda belum memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tua Ggio?"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Senyuman pria berjas putih itu agak meredup. Dan Ulquiorra bisa mengerti arti dari perubahan ekspresi dokter muda itu. Sebelum Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Nel, Ulquiorra telah mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimana dokter Kurosaki bisa mengabari jika 'mereka' tidak datang, Nel?"

Mendengar kalimat Ulquiorra tersebut, semua pihak yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka membungkam suara masing-masing. Setidaknya sampai Ichigo mengusir keheningan yang menimbulkan suasana tidak nyaman di antara mereka.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Ishida belum berkunjung. Dan saya bisa merasakan kedekatan kalian pada pasien. Bahkan Ggio tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang ia tunjukkan ketika merespon kehadiran kalian saat orang tuanya datang. Dan kondisi ini membuat saya berani menyimpulkan, bahwa Ggio lebih membutuhkan kalian."

Tanpa sadar, Grimmjow melirik sedikit ke arah Ulquiorra. Ia ingin tahu reaksi sahabatnya itu setelah mendengar kata-kata dokter di hadapan mereka. Biar bagaimana pun, keadaan keluarga Ulquiorra dan Ggio sama. Tapi seperti biasa, tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah tampan itu. Grimmjow menyerah dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Ichigo.

"Saya yakin Ggio akan cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Ketergantungannya belum terlalu parah. Dia juga memiliki semangat yang besar dalam mengendalikan hasratnya. Tentu dia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya. Dan sekarang, hal itulah yang terpenting."

"Kami mengerti, Dokter," Nel menyahut.

Ichigo tersenyum. Dia merasa terkesan dengan persahabatan antara pasiennya dan anak-anak muda di hadapannya ini. Di zaman seperti sekarang―di mana kamuflase menjadi hal yang lumrah untuk dilakukan―ternyata masih ada persahabatan yang tulus dan benar-benar membangun.

Sejatinya, sahabat akan selalu ada saat dibutuhkan, itu benar. Sahabat adalah lilin yang mampu bersinar dalam gelap. Dan sekarang ini, Ichigo tengah menyaksikannya sendiri. Dia menatap punggung-punggung―yang membawa harapan akan pasien yang sedang ia tangani―melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai.. Punggung-punggung yang tegar dan saling menegarkan.

Kening pria berambut orange menyala itu mengerut saat satu dari punggung itu berbalik. Menghadapnya. Sepasang mata zamrud terarah ke mata coklatnya.

"Dokter Ichigo,"

"Ya, ada apa, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra―yang kini hanya sendirian di ruangan Ichigo―terdiam sebentar. Tubuh tegapnya terpaku diambang pintu. Sadar akan keseganan pemuda itu untuk masuk kembali, Ichigo pun menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dokter muda ini memang selalu bisa bersahabat dengan siapa saja. Termasuk dengan seorang Ulquiorra yang dingin, datar, dan tertutup. Keinginannya untuk menolong siapa pun patut diacungi jempol. Beruntung sekali Szayel bisa berteman baik dengan orang seperti dia.

"Apa Anda memiliki kenalan seorang psikiater? Atau dokter syaraf yang baik?" tanya Ulquiorra, _to the poin_t seperti biasa.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil,"Ada apa? Kenapa seorang calon psikiater membutuhkan psikiater dan dokter syaraf?" tanyanya, setengah meledek. Ia mengabaikan panggilan 'Anda' yang menandakan bahwa pemuda pucat itu membatasi diri darinya. Ichigo telah cukup banyak mendengar tentang sosok ini dari Szayel, termasuk sikapnya yang kelewat _introvert_.

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuk temanku." Ulquiorra menjawab datar. "Lagipula, seorang psikiater tidak bisa menyembuhkan trauma pada dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti seorang dokter yang membutuhkan dokter lain jika sedang sakit. Bukankah manusia memang seharusnya begitu? Saling membutuhkan?" lanjutnya menanggapi ledekan Ichigo yang disadarinya.

"Dan kau juga butuh orang untuk berbicara, bukan begitu, Pangeran Es?"

Melihat tatapan Ulquiorra menajam, Ichigo justru tertawa kecil. Ia bersedekap dan menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa cm darinya itu, dengan tatapan bersahabat tentu saja.

"Tidak mencoba minta tolong pada Syazel? Dia kan sudah memiliki gelar spesialis kejiwaan. Dia pasti bisa membantumu."

"Tapi dia sudah tidak menekuni bidangnya lagi. Dia―"

"―beralih menjadi 'kru' fisioterapi di Rumah Sakit Karakura." Ichigo menyelak kalimat Ulquiorra. Tak peduli pada tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya, pria muda itu kembali bersuara, "Tapi bukan berarti dia melupakan bidang spesialisasinya, bukan? Di sana pun Szayel mendapat tempat yang sesuai dengan bidangnya. Jadi, kurasa tak ada salahnya kau berbicara dengannya."

Kalau boleh jujur,Ulquiorra tidak terlalu suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Ichigo. Keramahan itu telah disalah-tafsirkan olehnya sebagai perlakuan pada anak kecil. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Ichigo ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, Ulquiorra angkat kaki. Ichigo masih menatapnya hingga siluet ramping pemuda berambut hitam itu menghilang di anatara pilar-pilar Las Noches. Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya ketika Syazel menceritakan tentang sosok itu, tentang penyakitnya yang cukup langka dan harus diatasi dengan cara yang tidak mudah―memberikan suntikan insulin seumur hidup.

Dan ketegasan untuk tidak dikasihani telah membuat sosok pucat itu bertahan. Dia kuat.

"Kau bisa hidup, Ulquiorra," desis Ichigo pelan, "Kau akan hidup, dan aku bertaruh untuk itu."

* * *

"_Kau salah paham terhadapku, tolong mengertilah. Aku tidak mengkhianatimu,"_

_Hening. Tak ada suara._

"_Tia, ayolah. Aku hanya mengantarkan Neliel membeli buku. Itu pun bersama Soifon. Ulquiorra sudah memberitahumu bahwa ponselku mati jadi aku tidak bisa mengabarimu. Kutelepon kau dengan ponsel Nel dan Soifon, tapi kau tak menjawab."_

_Alibi. Bahkan pembelaan itu tak mengubah keadaan. Mata yang memancarkan kepedihan tak bisa lagi keluar dari keinginan untuk memiliki yang melampaui batas wajar._

"_Tia…"_

_Hanya miliknya. Bukan milik siapa-siapa. Jika ia tak bisa, maka tak ada yang bisa._

"_Sudah cukup!"_

_Meskipun sedang membelakangi, tapi suara itu tetap terdengar jelas. Keheningan dengan cepat menghantarkan suara itu dalam kerapatan udara. Sebuah kekecewaan, rasa sakit, dan kemarahan._

"_Kau mengabaikanku, Grimmy,"_

"_Tidak, Tia. Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu. Sejak awal aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan? Aku, Nel, Ulquiorra, dan Soifon bersahabat. Kau harus mengerti itu, Tia…"_

_Patah arang. Suara itu sudah terdengar putus asa untuk menjelaskan. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa sosok ini begitu sulit untuk diberi penjelasan? Kenapa sosok ini tak mau mendengar semua kebenaran yang ada? Kenapa dia menganggap kejujuran ini sebuah alibi?_

_Masih hening. Sosok perempuan berkuncir tiga masih juga tak mau mebalikkan badan. Sementara pemuda berambut biru di belakangnya terpaku di tempat. Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun sikap mereka saat ini tak lebih seperti orang yang baru mengenal._

"_Tia," sekali lagi si rambut biru memanggil. Ia tahu bahwa respon yang diberikan akan tetap sama. Karena itulah ia hanya menatap sosok yang disayanginya itu dengan nanar._

"_Maaf,"_

_Itulah suara terakhir yang terdengar. Si rambut biru membalikkan badan, hendak pergi dari ruang kelas yang telah kosong. Senja menyorotkan warna orange menyala, menembus kaca jendela dan menyeruak celah ventilasi._

_Dan tanpa membiarkan langkahnya terdengar, siswi berambut kuning itu mengejar kekasihnya yang telah sampai di ambang pintu. Ia menariknya dan mendorong sosok bertubuh tegap itu hingga menghantam tembok. Tangannya terayun cepat._

_Craaasssshhhhh…._

"_AAAAKKKHHHH!"_

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

_Mata hijau yang dinaungi bulu mata lentik dan cantik menatap sosok yang tersungkur sambil memegangi dahi. Cairan merah menetes, membasahi teraso putih di bawahnya. Sosok itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang telah berlumur darah. Sementara belati yang telah melukainya masih berada dalam genggaman tangan berkulit kecoklatan._

" _Kukira kamu mengerti perasaanku, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali."_

_Entah itu ungkapan kekecewaan atau kebencian. Yang jelas ungkapan itu hanya disahuti dengan erangan parau._

"_Luka itu akan berbekas. Kau akan mengingat semua kesalahanmu padaku, Grimmy."_

_Hanya terdengar geraman yang berbaur dengan ringisan sebagai jawaban. Siswi berambut kuning mundur beberapa langkah. Tak ada penyesalan sedikit pun yang tampak di wajahnya, padahal orang yang baru saja ia lukai adalah kekasihnya sendiri._

"_Luka itu… akan menjadi tanda ikatanmu denganku. Selama bekas luka itu masih ada, kau terikat denganku."_

_Usai menjatuhkan klaim, siswi itu meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Tak peduli sama sekali pada siswa berambut biru yang masih meraung kesakitan. Luka yang ia dapatkan terlalu dalam. Tak hanya terasa sakit akibat syaraf-syaraf jaringan kulit yang terkoyak, tapi juga rasa sakit yang lain. Lebih dari itu._

_Dilukai oleh kekasih sendiri―terlebih hanya karena kesalahpahaman, sebegitu tipisnyakah kepercayaan dalam hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama ini?_

_Tangan siswa tampan itu terkepal kuat. Beberapa helaian biru yang menutupi dahinya telah berganti warna―merah. Rasa sakit yang menyayat dari kening hingga rahangnya juga belum teratasi. Tapi dalam hati ia telah bersumpah. Semua ini adalah batas dari pengertiannya. Sudah cukup. Semua sudah selesai―berakhir._

_Tiap tetes darah yang ia relakan hari ini adalah pertanda, bahwa sosok 'Grimmy' yang selalu meluncur dari mulut manis 'orang itu' sudah tidak ada. 'Grimmy' telah mati bersama dengan kenyataan, bahwa hari ini ia telah ditinggalkan dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan._

.

.

.

"Apa lukamu sakit, Grimmjow?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada lembut itu membuat Grimmjow menoleh. Mata _sapphire_-nya langsung mendapati sepasang mata hazel sedang menatapnya cemas. Pemuda tampan berambut biru itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, Nel," jawabnya.

"Tapi sejenak tadi kulihat tatapanmu kosong." Neliel kelihatan ragu,"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja. Sudah cukup kita dipusingkan dengan sikap _introvert_ Ulquiorra. Kau paham kan, Grimm?"

Wajah setengah cemas setengah gemas Nel membuat Grimmjow justru tertawa. Dirangkulnya perempuan cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu koridor Las Noches, mengisi sekian banyak kursi panjang yang berjajar di sepanjang koridor. Mereka tengah menunggu Ulquiorra dan Soifon.

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan, Nel. Kau terlalu mencemaskanku padahal aku sedang tidak melakukan apa pun, kan? Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku bersamamu sekarang."

"Itu karena aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku―" Nel menggenggam lengan yang melingkar di bahunya pelan,"―tak mau kehilanganmu."

Grimmjow memang tidak bias melihat ekspresi apa yang sekarang ada di wajah Neliel. Tapi ia mampu menerka seperti apa wajah perempuan berambut hijau toska itu sekarang. Suaranya yang mengalami penurunan intonasi telah cukup meyakinkan.

"Hei, kan sekarang aku sedang duduk denganmu, Nel?"

"Ya, kau bersamaku. Tapi pikiranmu tidak bersamaku," Neliel mengangkat wajah, menatap Grimmjow langsung ke dalam bola matanya."Apa kau sudah tak mau berbagi denganku, Grimm?"

Angin berhembus perlahan. Gemerisik dedaunan mengusik keheningan yang terbangun. Grimmjow memalingkan wajah. Tatapan Neliel memiliki kekuatan tersendiri untuk membuatnya merasa begitu lemah. Membuatnya harus mengakui bahwa ia membutuhkan perempuan bermata hazel itu.

"Aku teringat Tia,"

Nel terdiam. Ia bukanlah tipe pencemburu, yang akan marah dan kesal jika kekasihnya membicarakan masa lalunya bersama orang lain. Nel tahu benar siapa orang yang sedang dibicarakan dan seberapa membekasnya keberadaan orang itu bagi pemuda berambut biru ini. Jadi, ia tak punya alas an untuk merasa kesal, marah, apalagi cemburu. Kediamannya adalah sinyal bahwa ia siap mendengar semua yang akan dikatakan Grimmjow.

"Tiba-tiba saja… aku teringat saat Tia memberiku luka ini."

Perlahan, tangan kekar Grimmjow yang sedang tidak merangkul Nel terangkat, menyusuri guratan memanjang dari dahi hingga rahangnya. Nel menatap wajah Grimmjow dengan seksama. Dan ia bersumpah, masih dilihatnya semacam sesal serta sakit di sana. Rupanya 'luka' yang ditinggalkan Tia masih tersisa.

"Kamu masih mencintainya?"

Seperti mendengar berita Atlantis―kota yang hilang lantaran tenggelam di dasar laut―kembali muncul ke permukaan, Grimmjow menatap Nel tak percaya. Benar-benar tak percaya. Apa gadis ini serius? Apa dia sadar arti dari pertanyaan barusan? Masih mencintai orang yang hampir membunuhnya? Yang benar saja? Itu mustahil!

"Kau bercanda, Nel?" Tanya Grimmjow, meledek sebenarnya.

Di luar dugaan, Nel justru tertawa kecil. Ekspresi kaget yang terpampang jelas di wajah Grimmjow membuat pemuda itu tampak lucu di matanya.

"Aku, serius, Grimm," ucap Nel setelah tawanya mereda. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kamu masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan untuk Tia. Semua jawabanmu tidak akan mengubah apa pun, kok." Ia menegaskan.

Grimmjow mendengus sebal. Entah kenapa ia benci sekali jika Nel sudah mendesaknya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padahal kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Grimmjow menatap Neliel serius. Mata birunya menyorot tajam, namun tetap menyimpan kelembutan di dalamnya. "Aku-sudah-tidak-memiliki-perasaan-apapun-pada-Tia! Puas?"

Nel tersenyum. Tangannya secara reflek membelai wajah Grimmjow yang menunjukkan ekspresi tegas.

"Hei, hei, hei… Tak perlu seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan ekspresimu tadi. Yah, mungkin kau masih menyimpan sedikit…" perempuan berambut hijau toska itu mengangkat bahu, seolah memberikan kesempatan bagi kekasihnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Tidak seperti yang kau kira," Grimmjow kembali memalingkan wajah dan melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia menatap lurus tanpa objek yang pasti, "aku hanya merasa sedikit―kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan?" ulang Nel bingung. Beberapa kerutan muncul di dahinya.

"Ya, aku kasihan pada Tia. Dia adalah gadis yang baik, aku yakin dia masih tetap baik seperti dulu. Hanya saja, dia tenggelam dalam obsesinya yang terlalu kuat. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan obsesi itu, hingga tanpa sadar, obsesi itu mengubahnya menjadi orang yang ambisius," tutur Grimmjow.

Nel terus mengamati tiap ekspresi di wajah kekasihnya. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti apa yang sekarang sedang berkecamuk di hati pemuda itu. Tia Hallibel boleh saja menjadi pihak anatagonis, dan Grimmjow membencinya. Tapi mereka pernah menjalin hubungan yang erat. Sungguh mustahil jika kenangan-kenangan manis itu terhapus dengan mudah. Apalagi Tia adalah yang pertama untuk Grimmjow. Nel tahu itu.

Perlahan, tangan mungil melingkar di lengan kekar Grimmjow. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh dan mendapati kepala hijau toska bersandar di bahunya. Belum sempat ia bersuara, suara lain yang lebih lembut telah terdengar.

"Aku senang kamu masih memiliki sedikit perhatian padanya,"

Ganti, sekarang Grimmjow yang mengerutkan kening. Ketika mata hazel menatap mata birunya pun ia tak segan-segan menunjukkan kebingungan itu.

Nel tersenyum,"Perhatianmu adalah bukti bahwa kamu tidak membencinya. Dan aku senang. Karena sekalipun Tia tak pernah bersikap baik padaku, aku tak mau dia merasakan pahitnya dibenci. Terlebih oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Tia… dia sayang padamu, Grimmjow…"

Wajah yang menyorotkan ketulusan, mata yang memancarkan k elembutan, dan suara yang tak sedikit pun mengesankan dendam, Betapa sosok ini tampak begitu suci di hadapan Grimmjow. Begitu istimewa. Hatinya mungkin terbuat dari pualam, sangat halus. Atau mungkin dari kapas yang putih bersih. Grimmjow tak peduli. Yang jelas, kehadiran seorang Neliel adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, pemuda berambut sewarna langit itu langsung meraih sosok cantik bermata hazel itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat-erat. Orang boleh saja menganggapnya berlebihan. Namun lagi-lagi Grimmjow tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya ini.

Betapa ia mencintainya.

"Terima kasih, Nel," ucap Grimmjow lirih. Dibelainya rambut panjang berwarna hijau itu penuh kasih sayang, "Terima kasih telah datang dalam hidupku. Aku beruntung karena bisa bertemu denganmu…"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Nel. Gadis belia itu tertegun sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum manis. Angin yang bertiup membuat aroma maskulin menguar kuat. Nel merasa aroma itu menyelubunginya, seperti menjadi membran sel kasat mata yang akan selalu melindunginya. Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

Nel menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memahat aroma maskulin itu dalam setiap sel syaraf di otaknya seraya memejamkan mata. Kebersamaan inilah yang selalu ia inginkan. Perlahan tangan mungilnya membalas pelukan Grimmjow seiring dengan bibirnya yang mengucapkan tiga kata.

"Aku juga, Grimm…"

Ya, hanya tiga kata, dengan suara pelan serupa bisikan. Namun tiga kata itu mampu melukis sebuah senyum lebar di wajah satu-satunya orang yang mampu mendengarnya.

* * *

Sosok yang sedang diburu itu bersembunyi di balik pintu dinding. Nafasnya tersengal, hampir putus di tenggorokan. Wajahnya yang manis kini pucat pasi. Ikatan _pony tail_ yang semula menyangga rambutnya terburai, membuat helaian sewarna senja tergerai berantakan. Mata abu-abunya memancarkan ketakutan dan cemas yang bertubi-tubi. Gadis belia itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dengan was-was. Debaran jantung yang berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat membuat adrenalinnya meriak deras. Setetes keringat dingin jatuh bersamaan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Srak…

Orihime tersentak. _Suara itu…._ Gadis bertubuh semampai itu bergegas meninggalkan dapur. Segelas teh yang hendak dinikmatinya langsung terabaikan. Benaknya kini dipenuhi oleh hal lain. Suara itu adalah pertanda. Ya, itu adalah pertanda. _Dia datang…_

Srak…

Lagi, suara itu terdengar. Kali ini lebih jelas. Kepanikan merajai Orihime. Ia terus berlari, terseok untuk menggapai pintu kamarnya. Ia berpacu dengan waktu. Karena sekarang ini ia sedang diburu. Ya, diburu. Ia diburu oleh 'sesuatu' yang hanya memburunya.

Srak…

Dengan gerak motorik yang kacau, Orihime akhirnya mampu menggapai pintu kamar. Segera ia menerobos tirai hiasan yang terbuat dari untaian kerang-kerang kecil. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dibantingnya daun pintu berwarna coklat muda itu.

Suara 'srak-srak-srak' masih terdengar mendekat. Orihime menegang. Ia terus bergerak mundur dengan ketakutan yang tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Ia juga terus menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengingkari kenyataan.

Kenapa? Bagaimana mungkin _dia_ bisa datang? Bagaimana mungkin _dia_ bisa kembali? Orihime masih ingat benar kejadian kemarin malam. Ia yakin bahwa _dia_ telah terbakar. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuat _dia_ berhenti mengejarnya? Kenapa sekarang _dia_ ada di sini, di rumah ini?

Hampir saja Orihime menjerit saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. Ia tersudut, tak bisa berkutik. Perlahan tubuhnya menggelosor lemah disertai oleh isakan lirih, realisasi dari rasa takut yang tak terbendung lagi. Tangan kanannya memeluk lututnya yang menekuk, merapat ke tubuhnya. Sementara tangan kirinya terus meraba sisi tembok, hendak mencari pegangan. Dan ia mendapatkannya.

Tepat di saat Orihime merasa jari-jari tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, suara aneh itu terhenti. Tapi hal ini justru membuat Orihime terpaku diam. Syaraf-syaraf sensitive di kulitnya kini sedang menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja ia sentuh. Sesuatu itu―kasar, sedikit terdapat semacam kelupasan, dan abu. Lalu bau ini..seperti ada yang hangus.

_Hangus…_

Permata kelabu Orihime terbelalak. Aliran bening di kedua pipinya semakin deras. Isakan lirihnya mengeras. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar tak terkendali, ia menolehkan kepala. Hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa 'sesuatu' itu adalah sosok menghitam yang telah hangus terbakar.

"Kau tega… sekali… Hime-chan…"

Suara berat itu membuat Orihime menjerit histeris. Secara reflek ia manarik tubuhnya ke belakang, tanpa sadar bahwa meja kayu yang kuat telah menyambutnya.

Braakkk!

Tubuh Orihime tergeletak di lantai, tepat setelah ia menabrak meja kayu di belakangnya dengan sangat keras. Gadis berambut panjang itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa kuntum origami mawar kertas aneka warna hasil karyanya berjatuhan dari atas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata _emerald_ itu terus memandangi mawar merah muda yang berada di telapak tangan. Entah kenapa, sekalipun hanya origami kertas, pemilik mata hijau yang menawan itu menatap benda di tangannya seolah menatap bunga mawar sungguhan. Pelan, pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafas. Ia memasukkan bunga kertas itu ke dalam saku dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Kali ini ke arah seorang perempuan mungil yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di dekat sesosok tubuh yang tampak tertidur.

"Soifon,"

Panggilan datar itu membuat perempuan berkepang itu menghampus cairan yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan berusaha tetap tegar, ia menyahut.

"Ya, aku tahu, Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra terdiam. Ia memilih untuk memberi sedikit privasi bagi Soifon dan penghuni kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Dokter Kurosaki sudah melarang untuk memasuki kamar ini. Dia hanya memperbolehkan penjenguk untuk melihat pasien dari kamera pengawas. Dan setelah Ulquiorra bernegosiasi secara 'alot', akhirnya dokter muda itu memperbolehkan Soifon masuk. Itu pun hanya sebentar. Tak hanya itu, Ulquiorra juga diminta untuk bertanggung jawab jika hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Biar bagaimana pun, kondisi seseorang yang baru beberapa hari direhabilitasi masih belum stabil.

Syarat itu langsung disetujui Ulquiorra. Sejak awal ia bisa melihat binar di mata kelabu gelap Soifon redup saat mengetahui bahwa Ggio tak bisa dijenguk secara langsung. Dan pemandangan itu membuat Ulquiorra merasa tak nyaman. Karena itulah ia nekat beradu argument dengan seseorang seperti Ichigo. Terlebih setelah pembicaraan mereka yang melibatkan nama Szayel―sepupunya―beberapa saat sebelum negosiasi itu.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Neliel dan Grimmjow pasti sudah menunggu. Dua orang perawat―Shinji Hirao dan Hanatarou Yamada―telah menanti di ambang pintu. Mereka menatap pemuda pucat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang isolasi. Dan keduanya lega karena kondisi pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Maaf menyusahkan Anda, Hirako-san, Yamada-san," ucap Ulquiorra. Sekalipun suaranya datar dan monoton, ia tetap menunjukkan itikad sopan.

"Ah, jangan difikirkan, Schiffer-san," sahut pemuda yang selalu tampak rikuh, Hanatarou Yamada.

Ulquiorra kembali menolehkan kepala ke dalam. Kali ini ia melihat Soifon sedang menyelipkan sebatang ilalang pada sosok Ggio yang tak sadarkan diri. Entah apa maksud dari perempuan berambut biru gelap itu. Tapi satu hal, Ulquiorra mengerti. Mungkin saja ilalang itu memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Bahwa apapun yang kemudian dibisikkan perempuan itu pada Ggio, pasti memiliki makna yang dalam, yang diharapkan mampu menarik Ggio ke luar dari ketergantungannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Soifon telah melangkah di lorong sepi Las Noches menuju tempat Nel dan Grimmjow menunggu. Ulquiorra menyertai di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai kemudian suara parau Soifon terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Lucu sekali…"

Hanya sebuah lirikan singkat yang diberikan Ulquiorra sebagai respon. Namun hanya dengan cara ini pun ia bisa melihat tatapan sendu sahabatnya itu. Cukup jelas.

"Dulu kakakku, juga berakhir di Las Noches. Bahkan dia tidak selamat… dan tak bisa keluar dari sini untuk menemuiku."

Kenangan itu rupanya masih mengakar kuat. Padahal sudah hampir lima tahun berlalu.

"Sekarang, Ggio juga berakhir di sini. Dia―"

"Ggio belum berakhir di sini, Soifon." Ulquiorra menyelak nada putus asa dalam setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu. Ditatapnya sosok yang kini sedang memandangi teraso putih yang memantulkan bayangan mereka.

"Ggio akan ke luar dari sini. Karena dia tahu bahwa kita menunggugunya. Dia tahu kau membutuhkannya."

Kebiasaan Ulquiorra mengucapkan semua dengan lugas―bahkan terkadang kejam―adalah hal yang biasa bagi Soifon. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini, nada itu terasa menamparnya. Membuatnya sadar bahwa dia begitu lemah.

Tidak. Lemah bukan dirinya. Soifon tidak lemah. Soifon bukan gadis yang lemah dan mudah jatuh. Soifon adalah sosok yang kuat.

"Jujur pada dirimu sendiri bukan dosa," suara Ulquiorra kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu terus melangkah dengan tangan di saku. Terkesan santai padahal wajah _stoic_-nya tampak serius.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan memaksakan diri."

Langkah Soifon terhenti. Ditatapnya punggung yang kian menjauh itu. Diam-diam, rupanya sosok pucat itu tahu seberapa dalam arti Ggio baginya. Dia juga mampu membaca sisi lain dirinya yang selama ini tertutup. Tangan Soifon terulur tanpa sempat ia menyadarinya. Jari-jari rampingnya menarik bagian belakang baju yang dikenakan Ulquiorra, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan. Mata hijaunya langsung menatap mata kelabu gelap yang memerah.

Wajah itu... Genggaman lemah yang gemetar itu…

"Arigatou… Ulquiorra…" ucap Soifon lirih. Kepala gadis mungil itu menunduk dalam, "Hontou ni… arigato…"

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Diraihnya tangan sahabatnya itu dan menariknya pelan. Lengan kukuh Ulquiorra dengan mudah melingkupi tubuh kecil Soifon, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Ia tahu sosok ini sedang gundah. Dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai sahabat adalah mendampinginya. Membuktikan padanya bahwa ia tidak sendirian dalam menghadapi semua ini.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Soifon,"

Masih dalam pelukan yang mampu meredakan semua kecamuk di hatinya, Soifon mengangguk pelan. Air mata yang sempat hendak jatuh telah mengering di pelupuk matanya. Sahabat adalah lilin yang mampu menerangi kegelapan dalam kehidupan seseorang. Dan Soifon dapat merasakan arti dari kalimat itu sekarang.

Sahabat selalu mengerti, sahabat selalu berbagi, dan sahabat selalu peduli…

* * *

"Ah, Lily putih…"

Seruan spontan Nel saat Escudo hitam Ulquiorra melintasi sebuah toko bunga kecil di pinggir jalan menarik perhatian keempat penumpang mobil tersebut. Perempuan cantik berambut hijau toska itu menatap Grimmjow yang duduk di samping jok pengemudi.

"Hime-chan kan suka sekali bunga Liliy putih, Grimm. Kau tidak membelikan untuk Orihime?" tanyanya.

Belum sempat Grimmjow menyahut, tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra menepikan mobilnya, tak jauh dari toko bunga yang memajang serangkaian lily putih di etalase terdepan itu. Grimmjow menyeringai pada sosok pucat yang ada di sampingnya. Ia tahu apa maksud si _stoic_ berekspresi datar itu dengan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ya,ya,ya… Akan kubelikan setangkai lily putih untuk Hime-chan tersayang," celetuk Grimmjow meledek. Nel dan Soifon langsung cekikikan riuh, tahu apa arti ledekan barusan.

"Kutemani kau memilih, Grimm," ujar Nel.

Grimmjow langsung mengangguk cepat. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan menyebrangi jalan dua arah yang cukup ramai. Ulquiorra dan Soifon juga keluar dari mobil. Mereka hanya menunggu sambil bersandar pada sisi Escudo hitam itu.

"Lily…" ucap Soifon pelan. Dia menoleh pada sosok pucat yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Bunga Lily putih adalah bunga kesukaan Orihime," lanjutnya.

Angin yang berhembus menyibak rambut hitam Ulquiorra. Pemilik mata hijau itu tak menatap lawan bicaranya sedikit pun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Soifon.

"Bagai mana menurutmu?"

Menanggapi sikap datar sosok ini, Soifon mendesah pasrah. Sulit sekali menghancurkan topeng stoic Ulquiorra.

"Haahh… Jadi benar, Hime-chan memiliki sedikit andil dari perubahanmu, ya?"

Kali ini Ulquiora merespon. Ia menoleh dengan alis yang bertaut. Menatap Soifon dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Soifon justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia bahkan sampai memukul-mukul badan mobil tempatnya bersandar. Sungguh, _poker face_ Ulquiorra bisa retak jika pemuda itu terus di ajak betbicara semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Orihime. Dan sungguh, kasihan sekali dia yang tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

Tak lama kemudian, Grimmjow dan Nel ke luar dari toko bunga dengan seikat lily putih di tangan Nel. Baru saja mereka ingin menyeberang, Grimmjow berseru pelan sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nel.

Grimmjow menoleh, "Ponselku tertinggal di meja kasir."

"Ambilah. Aku akan tunggu di sini," imbuh Nel

Grimmjow mengangguk cepat dan kembali ke dalam toko. Sementara Nel berdiri di tepi jalan, tersenyum pada Ulquiorra dan Soifon yang berada di seberang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah Toyota Camry silver telah mengamati mereka, bahkan sejak meninggalkan Las Noches. Pengemudinya―seorang wanita―menatap sosok semampai berambut hijau toska yang sedang berdiri. Jemari lentik wanita itu mencengkeram erat-erat kemudi mobil. Pelipisnya berdenyut saat ia mengingat kemesraan sosok itu dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru di Las Noches, yang sempat ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bagai mana mereka saling menatap, bagai mana mereka saling berbicara, merespon, memeluk, membelai…

Terasa ada yang mendidih di kepala perempuan berambut kuning itu. Mata hijaunya menyorot dingin saat ia mengubah persneling mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil pun menyentak dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tujuannya hanya satu. Tabrak dan tinggalkan. Maka semua akan berakhir hari ini.

Entah apa yang menuntunnya untuk menoleh, yang jelas Nel hanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Ia tahu bahwa pengemudi mobil itu mengincarnya. Tapi seluruh persendiannya terasa beku di tempat. Tak bisa bergerak. Ulquiorra dan Soifon telah berteriak menyuruhnya menyingkir, tapi Nel tetap tak bergerak. Suara mereka hanya seperti gema samara ditengah ributnya arus lalu lintas. Ulquiorra hampir menerjang lalu lalang kendaraan jika Soifon tidak memeganginya. Jika dibiarkan, pemuda berambut hitam itu akan lebih dulu disambar kendaraan yang tengah melaju sebelum menyelamatkan Neliel.

Ulquiorra berontak dari pegangan Soifon. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Sosok Nel yang terpaku, perlahan membias di retina matanya, berubah menjadi sosok gadis kecil berambut hijau terang yang sedang tersenyum. Mobil silver itu kian mendekat. Wujudnya tampak seperti tangan-tangan malaikat yang siap mencabut nyawa dengan sekejap. Merenggut nyawa gadis kecil itu. Ulquiorra kian memberontak dan kembali berteriak keras., yang dibalas Soifon dengan meneriakinya juga.

Grimmjow yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersentak mendengar teriakan Ulquiorra dan Soifon. Ia lebih tersentak lagi saat melihat Neliel terpaku, bersiap untuk menjadi sasaran tabrak dari sebuah Toyota Camry yang kian mendekat. Grimmjow berdecah keras. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia menerjang ke arah Nel.

Sial…

Terlambat. Sudah terlambat. Mobil itu sudah terlalu dekat. Mereka akan menjadi korban tabrak lari yang sempurna.

Tepat ketika mobil berwarna silver itu hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa meter, sebuah tronton panjang melintas. Seolah menjadi tirai penutup yang menghalangi pemandangan. Ulquiorra dan Soifon hanya bisa menjeritkan nama yang sama bersamaan.

"GRIMMJOOWW? NELLLIIELLL?"

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Huwaaahhhh…. Akhirnya kelar juga. Astaga, maafkan atas keterlambatan update, minna-san. Dua minggu tanpa kabar, hiks… aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Ujian susulan, terus anak-anak bagi rapot, dilanjutin sama bocah-bocah playgroup yang ngadain acara jalan-jalan. Ampun, aku bener-bener sibuk ngurusin semua tetek bengek itu. Ditambah lagi si Leppy sempet 'sakit'. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Untung udah sembuh. Dan untung data yang ada di Leppy gak ilang. Fiuh…

Wokeh, seperti biasa. Lemparakan keluhan readers dengan pencet tombol biru di bawah ini. Dan tak bosan aku ucapkan terima kasih pada semua readers yang telah berkenan mampir di fic gaje dan abalku ini…

Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san…

Nee, mind to ripyu?^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Karena itulah aku nggak akan ngaku-ngaku bahwa semua chara adalah milikku.

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, kependekan, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **Hai, minna-san… Relya Schiffer kembali hadir dengan membawa kelanjutan nasib Grimmjow dan Nel. Sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah mampir ke fic baruku 'Moonlight Dance', dan makasih juga buat yang udah meninggalkan ripyu. Okeh, tak ada yang perlu ku-ocehkan. Jadi, langsung saja, silahkan menikmati (?). Oia, ripyu ada di bawah, ya.

So, this is the thirteenth chapter. Happy reading…^^

**.**

Grimmjow yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersentak mendengar teriakan Ulquiorra dan Soifon. Ia lebih tersentak lagi saat melihat Neliel terpaku, bersiap untuk menjadi sasaran tabrak dari sebuah Toyota Camry yang kian mendekat. Grimmjow berdecah keras. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia menerjang ke arah Nel.

_Sial…_

Terlambat. Sudah terlambat. Mobil itu sudah terlalu dekat. Mereka akan menjadi korban tabrak lari yang sempurna.

Tepat ketika mobil berwarna silver itu hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa meter, sebuah tronton panjang melintas. Seolah menjadi tirai penutup yang menghalangi pemandangan. Ulquiorra dan Soifon hanya bisa menjeritkan nama yang sama bersamaan.

"GRIMMJOOWW? NELLLIIELLL?"

.

.

.

**Where Ever You Are**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Chapter 13 

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat ikal sebahu yang melangkah masuk perlahan. Mata kelabunya beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tampak mencari seseorang. Ia mendesah pendek saat menemukan satu-satunya penunggu apaertemen itu bukanlah orang yang dia cari.

"Kemana Tia, Nnoitra?" tanyanya pada sosok yang tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa itu.

Nnoitra melenguh sebentar. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, ia menatap sosok pria yang baru datang tanpa minat.

"Nggh? Starrk? Oh, Tia… Dia pergi."

Starrk menatap laki-laki jangkung yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Rambut hitamnya berantakan. Ia juga dalam keadaan _shirtless _hingga tubuh kurusnya tampak jelas. Di dekatnya terhampar barang-barang tak jelas. Botol minuman, botol-botol kecil dengan sedotan, obat-obatan seperti aspirin dan obat lain yang berwarna-warni, lalu ada juga bekas serbuk-serbuk seperti gula halus tercecer di mana-mana.

"Kau meracik sendiri, Nnoitra?" tanya Starrk, sekedar mengisi keheningan.

"Mmmh," sahut Nnoitra seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa.

Starrk memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa lain. Pikirannya kosong. Dan ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman jika tak ada suara yang terdengar. Karena itulah dia terus mengajak Nnoitra bicara.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa meracik sendiri?"

"Entah… Temanku, Yammy Riyalgo, yang mengajarkannya."

Nama itu―Riyalgo, Starrk mengenalnya. Nama itu sempat mengisi halaman terdepan dari semua surat kabar yang beredar di kota Karakura, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah Bandar besar narkotika yang menjadi buronan polisi, hingga akhirnya tertangkap 7 tahun silam.

"Kau dulu berteman dengan mereka, bukan?"

Tanpa harus dijelaskan, Nnoitra bisa mengenali siapa yang dimaksud Starrk dengan 'mereka'. Dia juga masih ingat, saat-saat terakhir sebelum persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi permusuhan. Saat-saat dimana untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia bisa merasakan kebebasan…

.

.

.

"_Tiiddaaakkk! Lepaskan aku, Nnoitra Jirugaa! Lepaskan akuuu!"_

"_Ayolah, Soifon. Jangan malu-malu. Kau akan melakukannya denganku, kekasihmu, bukan siapa-siapa."_

"_Diam kau! Lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak―"_

"_Apa? Kalau tidak apa? Kau bisa apa?"_

_Tawa penuh kemenangan membahana di rumah besar yang sepi itu. Seorang gadis belia berusia 16 tahun tersudut tanpa bisa melarikan diri. Dihadapannya berdiri seseorang yang harusnya bisa melindunginya. Air mata putus asa mengalir di wajah imut perempuan itu._

_Dia terdesak. Sekali pun ia telah berusaha melawan, pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir seperti ini. Tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah dikuasai oleh tangan kekar laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan akan menjaganya._

_Ternyata janji itu bohong belaka. Omong kosong._

"_Jangan menangis, Manis," pemuda berambut hitam itu berseringai. Dia membelai wajah kekasihnya yang pucat ketakutan, dan berbisik di telinganya._

"_Karena kau akan tampak jauh lebih cantik, Soifon-chan…"_

_Bisikan itu membuat Soifon memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya. Sesekali ia masih mencoba mendorong Nnoitra yang melekatkan diri padanya. Dan tanpa diduga, usaha ini mengakibatkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk._

_Nnoitra murka. Ditamparnya wajah mulus gadis berkepang itu, hingga membentur tembok. Jerit kesakitan Soifon tak dihiraukan. Noitra justru mulai menjamah seragam yang masih rapi dengan liar. Efek dari shabu yang sempat ia konsumsi begitu kuat, membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri dan bertindak tanpa terkendali. _

_Soifon hanya bisa terisak lirih, membayangkan hari-hari gelap yang akan dilaluinya setelah malam ini. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, menyisakan dirinya yang terbaring tanpa daya di tempat tidur. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan rasa sakit di wajah dan dahinya. Tak juga peduli pada kemeja putih seragamnya yang telah sobek di sana sini._

_Soifon yang sedikit judes tapi lugu akan hilang. Soifon yang innocent akan mati. Dia akan berakhir di tangan kekasihnya sendiri yang sangat ia percayai, Nnoitra Jiruga. Dengan sisa keberanian yang ada, ia pun bersuara lirih.  
_

"_Kumohon… Nnoitra… Lepaskan aku… Kumohon…"_

_Tidak seharusnya seorang kekasih mengiba, bukan? Tak seharusnya seorang kekasih memohon belas kasihan, bukan? Tapi Nnoitra tak mempedulikan itu. Baginya, perlawanan telah berakhir. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membebaskan 'hewan buas' di dalam dirinya yang telah bangkit._

_Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Noitra sebelum pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Hanya sekelebat warna biru dan putih pucat yang mampu ditangkap retina matanya sebelum pemuda itu terlempar ke sedut ruangan, membentur meja besar dengan sangat kuat._

"_Keparaattt kau, Nnoitraa!"_

_Soifon yang semula memejamkan mata tersentak mengenali suara itu. Telinganya juga bisa menangkap suara berisik lain. Ada yang berkelahi._

_Dan ketika sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya, Soifon memberanikan membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Nnoitra yang dirajam habis-habisan oleh pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dari seseorang berambut biru._

"_G-grimmjow?"_

_Lalu permata kelabu itu beralih, mendapati sepasang emerald indah yang menyorot sendu ke arahnya. Soifon terpaku._

"_Ul-Ulquiorra?"_

_Sebuah selimut lebar menyelubungi tubuh mungil Soifon, menutupi bahunya yang terekspos. Sosok berwajah stoic itu mengangguk pelan._

"_Tenanglah, kau aman. Kami di sini…"_

_Hanya dengan kalimat singkat itu, ketakutan Soifon langsung melebur. Air matanya menetes, sebagai simbol rasa syukurnya. Dia selamat dari nista yang akan meninggalkan noda seumur hidup. Gadis berambut biru tua itu pun menghambur pada sahabat yang telah siap menampung air matanya. Soifon terisak, sesengukan. Tangannya masih gemetar ketika mencengkeram apa pun yang bisa diraihnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja…_

_Kalu saja terlambat… Kalau saja Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra terlambat… Kalau saja mereka tidak datang…_

_Nnoitra terkapar dengan wajah babak belur dan berdarah. Sekali lagi Grimmjow menghantamkan tinju pada sosok yang tak berdaya itu. Tangannya menuding tajam._

"_Berani kaudekati Soifon setelah malam ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu. Ingat itu, Nnoitra Jiruga!"_

_Pemuda kekar berambut biru itu kemudian beralih pada sosok mungil yang masih berada dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Dia tersenyum lemah saat kehadirannya disadari._

"_Maaf, kami agak terlambat. Kami―"_

_Perkataan Grimmjow tak sempat selesai lantaran Soifon telah lebih dulu memeluknya erat, membuat tangan Grimmjow bergerak membelai lembut kepala sahabatnya itu. Tangis Soifon makin keras. Bahkan air matanya membasahi seragam yang―ternyata―juga masih dikenakan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya saat ia berucap lirih._

"_Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak… Grimmjow, Ulquiorra… Terima kasih…"_

.

.

.

"Terlalu banyak melamun tidak baik."

Suara Starrk yang kini sedang menatap langit-langit membuat Nnoitra menoleh. Bayangan masa lalu yang sempat melintas di kepalanya langsung buyar. Dia berdecah kesal.

"Tau apa kau tentang melamun? Kau kira aku tak tahu kau juga sering melamun, eh?" Nnoitra meraih segelas minuman berwarna coklat yang mengeluarkan busa serta bau menyengat, lalu menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara? Sudah tidak sabar mau balas dendam?" ejeknya seraya kembali merebahkan diri.

"Aku tidak suka hening," jawab Starrk singkat. Dan itu bukan sekedar diplomasi. Dia jujur.

Nnoitra terkekeh," Baik sekali kau!" ucapnya sarkastis. "Hei, mau kuberitahu sesuatu tentang targetmu? Biarpun dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan diusir dari rumah, tapi aku masih bisa mengamati mereka. Karena itu aku tahu tentang dia. Aku mendengar kabar tentang pengadilannya."

Kali ini Starrk bungkam. Dia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan cuap-cuap pria jangkung yang mabuk itu.

"Kau tahu? Dia tak punya siapa-siapa. Rumahnya memang besar, tapi dia kesepian. Hahaha, ganjaran yang pantas untuknya. Hukuman yang pantas karena menghancurkan hidupku. Aku bersumpah, jika waktu itu pengadilan memutuskan bahwa dia bersalah dan harus dipenjara, aku akan membuat kehidupannya di penjara tak lebih baik dari neraka."

Terdengar kegeraman dalam nada bicara Nnoitra, Starrk bisa merasakannya. Mata kelabu pria itu melirik sosok yang sedang bergumul dengan emosi tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

"Rasanya, aku jadi ingin sedikit memberinya pelajaran juga."

"Dia milikku, Nnoitra Jiruga," selak Starrk, tiba-tiba berdiri. Nnoitra sampai menatapnya heran. "Kau sudah mendapat bagian dengan bermain bersama anak angkat keluarga Ishida dan mantan kekasihmu. Tia juga sudah mengurus bagiannya. Jadi biarkan aku yang menentukan bagaimana menuntaskan bagianku."

"Aku tahu," seringai muncul di wajah Nnoitra," Jangan khawatir, aku ingat perjanjian kita."

Starrk hanya menyahuti dengan ber-'Hm' samara. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan lain. Menyisakan Nnoitra yang kembali bermalas-malasan.

* * *

Gadis berambut orange itu berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Derap langkahnya berdebam, menarik perhatian pasien maupun dokter dan perawat yang melintas. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang lain dan hampir jatuh. Beruntung seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mengikutinya selalu berhasil menolongnya untuk mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali.

Setibanya di sebuah ruang perawatan, gadis manis bermata kelabu itu membuka pintu dengan tergesa. Ia terbelalak sejenak dan langsung menghambur ke arah pasien yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Griimm-nii?" serunya.

Grimmjow, yang sedang meringis, tak kuasa menahan adiknya yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian memeluknya. Sedangkan perempuan berambut hijau toska yang ada di sebelahnya tampak kaget. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tampak kelelahan.

"Kau, baik-baik saja, Ulquiorra?" tanya perempuan berambut hijau toska itu, "Kau tampak kelelahan,"

"Hanya kesulitan mengimbangi Orihime. Larinya cepat sekali,"

Perhatian mereka kemudian teralihkan pada kakak beradik yang masih berpelukan. Si kakak hanya tersenyum kecil saat adiknya melontarkan sederet pertanyaan beruntun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Grimm-nii? Katakan apa yang sakit? Yang mana? Kaki? Tangan? Kepala? Katakan, Grimm-nii, jangan diam saja. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Si pasien sekaligus si kakak, Grimmjow, justru cekikikan. Diusapnya punggung adiknya yang agak basah. Telah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa gadis manis ini pasti berlari untuk menuju ke ruangan inii.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hime-chan. Hanya terkilir."

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari gadis berambut orange panjang itu. Kecemasan di wajahnya hilang seketika.

Mereka sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Karakura. Soifon sedang mengurus administrasi, sedangkan Ulquiorra baru saja tiba dari menjemput Orihime. Tentu saja atas permintaan Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru itu tidak tenang meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di rumah.

Tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dari kondisi Nel dan Grimmjow. Mungkin luka Grimmjow agak sedikit lebih berat lantaran ia benar-benar melindungi Neliel dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Yang pasti, mereka selamat dari tabrakan maut yang nyaris merenggut nyawa mereka.

Saat itu, beruntung Grimmjow masih bisa bergerak lincah. Sebelum Toyota Camry silver yang meluncur menyambar tubuh Nel, ia segera menarik kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua bergulingan di aspal. Menyebabkan keduanya mendapat beberapa luka di tangan, siku, dan kepala mereka.

Singkatnya, mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," suara Grimmjow memecahkan keheningan, "karena telah membawa Orihime ke sini." ulangnya.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk sekali. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding. Menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun _poker face_ di wajahnya membuat Neliel dan Grimmjow tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Aku ke luar sebentar," ujar Ulquiorra akhirnya. Grimmjow mengangguk, Nel pun demikian. Orihime menatapnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Sudah pasti senyum itu tak ditanggapi Ulquiorra.

Ketika telah berada di luar, pemilik mata _emerald_ itu berpapasan dengan Soifon.

"Eh? Kau sudah datang?"

"Hm,"

"Orihime di mana?"

"Di dalam,"

Ulquiorra baru saja ingin melangkah saat didengarnya Soifon kembali bertanya.

"Kau mau ke mana lagi?"

"Aku ada perlu sebentar. Sepupuku ada yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini, dan aku harus menemuinya."

"Baiklah. Asal kau tidak melakukan tindakan aneh yang mengkhawatirkan. Kau tahu? Tindakanmu di jalan tadi sangat berbahaya, Tuan Schiffer,"

Soifon segera menghilang setelah mengucapkan peringatan sekaligus cibiran itu. Ulquiorra tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia hanya sedikit tersenyum tipis menyadari perhatian Soifon yang di-_cover_ dengan nada omelan itu.

Sosok tampan bertubuh 169 cm itu melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Mata hijaunya mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan datar. Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan, langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Ia terus menatap pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Fisioterapi' itu. Keraguan terpancar dari caranya menghela nafas. Ia menangguhkan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh _handle_ pintu, beralih meraih ponsel dari saku _jeans_-nya. Jemari pucat Ulquiorra menari di atas _keypad_ ponsel. Dia menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah beberapa detik hanya mendengar nada sambung, akhirnya terdengar sapaan dari seberang telepon. Ulquiorra tahu, inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk bicara.

"Szayel, aku ada di depan ruanganmu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

* * *

"Jadi, kusarankan untuk menginap di sini dulu, Grimmjow. Paling tidak satu malam. Hasil _rontgen_ tanganmu juga belum ke luar. Kau harus pastikan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja,"

"Haahh,,Soifon, aku bukan anak kecil. Luka begini saja tidak akan berbahaya."

"Diam kau, kucing biru! Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai perhatianku, hah? Sudah kuurus administrasi sampai besok. Kau pulang pun percuma."

"Hei, kenapa kau memanggilku kucing biru? Lagi pula siapa yang memberimu kuasa untuk menentukan perawatanku?"

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang menyuruhku mengurus administrasi, hah?"

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

Nel cekikikan menanggapi adu mulut Grimmjow dan Soifon itu. Aura sengit yang menguar di antara mereka adalah hal yang biasa baginya, juga Ulquiorra. Mengingat perangai Grimmjow yang keras, tentu bukan hal mudah untuk menyatukannya dengan seseorang yang pantang menyerah seperti Soifon.

Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka memang seperti kucing dan tikus yang tak pernah akur. Tapi, justru di sanalah letak uniknya persahabatan mereka. Di mana dua orang perempuan―yang satu periang dan yang satu keras kepala―dengan luwesnya mampu berbaur bersama dua orang pemuda―yang satu temperamen dan yang satu datar―bertahun-tahun.

"Nel, kau tidak membantuku?"

Pertanyaan Grimmjow yang terdengar seperti permintaan tolong itu membuat cekikikan Nel terhenti. Ditatapnya kekasih yang amat ia cintai itu dengan tatapan pasrah. Ia mengangkat bahu, seolah berkata : 'Maaf, tapi apa yang sudah ditetapkan Soifon tak bisa lagi diganggu-gugat.'

Grimmjow melengak, sementara Soifon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Orihime tersenyum kecil setelah bertemu pandang dengan Neliel sejenak. Ia terus menempel pada kakaknya, terkesan layaknya penderita _brother complex_ akut. Tapi tetap saja, mata _sapphire_ Grimmjow menyadari bahwa mata kelabu adiknya itu berkeliling, Seringai aneh muncul di bibirnya.

"Mencari siapa, Hime-chan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Orihime menoleh, memfokuskan pandangan pada kakaknya.

"Hm?"

"Kau mencari siapa?" ulang Grimmjow.

"Pasti Ulquiorra," sambar Soifon, seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dalam sebuah cengiran meledek, "Kau mencarinya ya, Hime-chan?"

"Memang dia tidak bilang padamu mau pergi ke mana?" Nel ikut meledek. Dan sebelum yang diledek sempat membela diri, Soifon sudah bersuara lagi.

"Dia hanya ke luar sebentar. Sebentar lagi juga dia kembali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti tahu kau tidak ingin jauh darinya."

Grimmjow dan Soifon berpandangan aneh, kemudian pemuda bertubuh 185 cm itu kembali menatap adiknya, "Benar begitu?"

Orihime langsung menunduk saat semburat merah jambu muncul di pipinya. Tingkahnya yang malu-malu itu langsung membuat Neliel tertawa spontan. Soifon menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Ia tahu kata-katany tadi agak blak-blakan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Menggoda gadis yang polos dan lugu memeng seru.

Sementara itu Grimmjow hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Orihime penuh pengertian. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Orihime-nya sudah besar sekarang.

Tawa Neliel dan Soifon baru berhenti ketika pintu ruang terbuka. Sosok pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan muncul, masih dengan ekspresi datar dan wajah _stoic_-nya. Dia melangkah dengan elegan―berdiri di sebelah kanan Grimmjow, persis di samping Orihime.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Menemui sepupuku yang bekerja di sini," Ulquiorra beralih pada Soifon yang sedang cengar cengir tak jelas,"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, jangan pergi lama-lama. Pasienmu sudah tak bisa jauh darimu, Tuan Schiffer."

Neliel langsung menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang berambut biru tua itu, mengingatkannya. Tapi Soifon justru tertawa. Dan anehnya, sedetik kemudian Neliel juga ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua beranjak menuju sofa kecil yang ada di ruangan itu sambil hanya bisa mengerutkan kening heran. _Perempuan memang aneh_, pikirnya. Ia tak menyadari perubahan warna di wajah gadis belia yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, abaikan mereka," Grimmjow menarik perhatian Ulquiorra dengan bersuara, "Hei, Soifon memintaku untuk di rawat inap selama satu hari. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Menjaga Orihime?"

Grimmjow berseringai, "Ha, kau sudah lebih pandai sekarang," ejeknya.

"Tampak di wajahmu. Ekspresimu mudah dibaca," sahut Ulquiorra enteng. Grimmjow menggeram kecil.

"Grimmjow, boleh aku mengajak adikmu sebentar?"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Grimmjow. Sementara Orihime yang menyadari pembicaraan itu melibatkan namanya mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Hanya sebentar dan tidak lama." jawab Ulquiorra, menghindari topik yang mengarah pada tujuannya.

Grimmjow sedikit menyipitkan mata, kebiasaan yang muncul saat ia curiga. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan adikku padamu."

"Hn," kali ini Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang―entah sejak kapan―memang sudah menatapnya. "Mau ikut denganku, Orihime?"

Suara datar yang tegas itu membuat Orihime mengangguk tanpa perlu ditanya dua kali. Merasa sudah mendapat izin, Ulquiorra pun meraih tangan Orihime, menggenggamnya, dan―tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi―membawa gadis manis itu bersamanya.

Soifon bersuit-suit riuh rendah meledek, tapi Ulquiorra tak peduli. Tawa kedua sahabat perempuannya itu hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan singkat. Selepas kepergian Ulquiorra, Soifon berkata dengan riang :

"Wah, Grimm, sepertinya kau akan segera dapat adik ipar."

Grimmjow tertawa,"Mungkin juga. Apalagi sudah berani pegang-pegang di depan mataku begitu. Padahal aku hanya mengizinkan mereka ke luar bersama, bukan berpegangan tangan."

"Kau itu, seperti bukan anak muda saja, Grimmjow Ichimaru," komentar Nel, memperseru 'perbincangan kecil' mereka.

Ketiganya pun tertawa kompak.

* * *

"Ulquiorra,"

Fokus Ulquiorra yang semula tertuju pada lorong tempatnya melintas teralihkan oleh suara panggilan lemah itu. Ia menoleh sedikit, menatap singkat gadis berambut panjang yang melangkah dibelakangnya.

"Ya?"

"Arigatou,"

Suara lirih itu sudah cukup membuat Ulquiorra mengerti untuk apa ucapan terima kasih yang dilontarkan Orihime. Mereka masih melangkah bersama, tangan mereka pun masih saling mengenggam. Setidaknya itu cukup memastikan bahwa perhatian mereka masih tertuju pada satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih, karena tidak menceritakan―" permata kelabu Orihime bergerak-gerak, seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "―soal kejadian di rumah, pada Grimm-nii,"

Hening. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Ulquiorra menjawab.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja mata hijau itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keresahan. Apa yang ia saksikan di rumah Grimmjow, terlebih ketika menemukan Orihime pingsan di kamarnya, pemilik mata indah itu tak bia mengelak dari ketakutan. Tiap kali ia melihat adik sahabatnya itu berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, ia selalu ketakutan. Takut-takut kalau hari itu adalah hari pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan si gadis senja bermata kelabu itu. Namun sekali lagi, kebiasaannya menyembunyikan seluruh emosi dalam seraut wajah _stoic _mampu membuat ekspresi seorang Ulquiorra tak mampu terbaca.

Tatapan mata Orihime bergerak dan tertumbuk pada tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Kamu baik sekali, Ulquiorra,"

"Grimmjow sahabatku, dan kau adiknya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, ekspresi Orihime menunjukkan perubahan. Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu tak sepenuhnya bisa diterimanya. Padahal ia beranggapan bahwa sosok ini mampu menembus ketakutan yang mengurungnya, Padahal ia mengira bahwa sosok pucat ini bisa membantunya ke luar daridunia yang menjebaknya. Tanpa sadar, genggaman tangannya pun melemah.

"Aku ingin membantumu, Orihime," ucap Ulquiorra, merasakan tekanan di tangannya yang berkurang,"Biarkan aku membantumu,"

Orihime tak menyahut. Sorot matanya tampak sedikit sendu. Ekspresi gadis manis itu berubah. Binar di matanya juga meredup.

"Iya," sahutnya lemah.

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, mata kelabu Orihime menatap pintu di hadapannya. Ia mencermati tulisan 'Ruang Fisioterapi' yang terdapat di bagian atas pintu. Sejenak, semua perasaannya yang menyangkut Ulquiorra terlupakan. Gadis manis berambut senja itu menoleh, menatap sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, Ulquiorra?"

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan sepupuku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Hanya perkenalan biasa."

Orihime mengangguk kecil. Ia pun menurut saja waktu pemuda tampan itu mengajaknya masuk. Ada seseorang yang telah menyambut mereka. Seorang pria, mungkin berusia 25 tahun. Dia memakai kaca mata yang membingkai iris amber-nya. Pria berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, menerima kedua tamunya dengan semua keramahan yang ia miliki.

"Hai, kamu pasti Orihime,"

Tak ada sahutan dari orang yang di sapa selain senyuman tipis. Ketika pria itu mendekat, secara reflek Orihime mundur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Ulquiorra. Tangannya memegang erat punggung kaus hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Membuat Ulquiorra tergerak dan menatapnya singkat. Terasa ada yang menyengat hatinya.

Gadis belia ini takut_. Dia berlindung padaku. Dia percaya padaku._

"Jangan takut, Orihime. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kita bisa berteman, kan?"

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra, seolah meminta persetujuan. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang bertemu orang asing. Dan ketika Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan sambil memegang tangannya yang mencengkeram erat kaus pemuda itu, Orihime mengembalikan fokusnya pada pria berjas putih yang masih tersenyum. Pelan, ia mengangguk ragu.

"Bagus. Oh, ya, kenalkan, namaku Szayel Apporo Granz. Panggil saja aku Szayel. Aku sepupunya Ulquiorra,"

Perlahan Orihime menyambut uluran tangan Szayel. Suaranya yang parau terdengar saat ia menyebutkan nama.

"A-aku… Orihime―Inoue,"

Keduanya bersalaman. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata hijau menatap ke arah tangan yang berpagutan itu. Sebuah harapan muncul di hatinya. Semoga saja, perkenalan ini adalah awal yang baik bagi perkembangan Orihime. Karena pemilik mata hijau itu sangat berharap adik sahabatnya itu bisa benar-benar ke luar dari trauma besar yang dideritanya selama ini.

Sebab, diam-diam, ia telah menyadari, bahwa ia menyayanginya.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Akhirnya kelar juga. Wah, udah sampe chapter 13. Udah banyak, ya?^^

Nee, aku mau bales ripyu dulu.

**Koizumi Nanaho** : Congrats, honey… Kau pe-ripyu yg pertama, loh… Yihhaaa…*bunyiin petasan, dilempar sandal sama zumi*

Hahaha, lupakam ke-gaje-an tadi. Err, ulqui-soi udah kubikin, loh. Beneran. Hahaha, kau benar-benar mempengaruhiku.*dicakar ggio*. Yah, hime, zumi benar. Setan itu gak mempean meskipun udah dibakar. Dan, grimm, aih, iya benar. Baik sekali dia.

Makasih ya udah ripyu…^^

**Vida Tranquilla** : Yoo, vida, gpp kok gak login, say. Aku juga kadang gitu kok. Hoho, nasib grimmnel udah tau , kan? Mereka selamat. Yeeeaahhh..*plak*

Kalo soal yang nabrak, iya, itu Tia. Dia sewot liat grimmnel mesra2an di Las Noches. Dan ulqui, sumpah deh, bikin ulqui jadi 'bodoh' kayak gitu seru, loh..*dicero ulqui*

Yup, ntar kukabarin kalo update. Makasih ya udah ripyu…^^

**Marianne de Marionettenspieler** : Jiahahaha, bukannya Tia yang kubayangin nyanyi, tapi justru dirimu, anne-san. Hehehe,*dikutuk rinne-sama*

Iya tuh, si Tia cinta mati sama Grimm, sama kayak―*disumpel ulqui*

Me : *ngelepsin dri dari sumpelan ulqui* Apa sih, ul?

Ulqui : jangan coba-coba bikin rinne-sama muncul.*ngancem*

Me : Maksudnya?*tampang innocent*

Ulqui : bikin anne-san inget sama hal2 yang kurang baik, bisa memicu kemunculan rinne-sama. Jadi, jangan membahayakanku, ngerti?

Me : *manggut2*

Balik ke ripyu..

Nah, grimmnel selamat kok, anne-san. Jangan khawatir. Dan meskipun Tia begitu, tapi dia tetep cewek kan, ya? Punya perasaan juga. Wokeh, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** : Khu khu khu, sudah cukup sweet-kah grimnel-nya? Err, kalo kurang sweet ntar kutambah lagi. Tapi mesti belajar dulu. Bikin romance itu lebih susah dari pada bikin angst..(0.0)

Haha, ulqui emang bijak. Dan grimm emang salah krn tidak memilihmu, hehe.*dijambak Nel*. Iya, Cuma bisa update seminggu sekali. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, danmakasih jg atas ripyunya…^^

**Scarlett Yukarin** : Huah, Yuka, welcome back. Iya, gpp kok telat, dan gak masalah kemaren gak ripyu. Pasti lagi repot, kan? Err, hime masih dikejar2 karena si rangiku itu halusinasinya hime. Sebelum hime bisa ngatasin halusinasi itu, rangiku bakal ngikutin terus.

Ah, ulqui, udah dating tuh. Udah bawa hime ke rumah sakit buat ketemu grimmjow pula. Grimmnel juga selamet. Iya, iya, nggak ada yg mati kok. Wah, jelas beda dari 'Apartemen Putih'. Suwerrr deh. Dan, hahaha, tronton yang rusuh itu kita baker aja yuk..*plak plak plak*

Nee, makasih atas riyunya, yuka…^^

**Hotaru-Jeagerjaques** : Yoo, hotaru-san. Kalu nggak salah, hotaru itu artinya kunang2, ya? Huwaahhh, so sweettt…

Heheh, maaf ya cliffhanger-nya bikin penasaran. Iya, anatara chap 11 sampe 12 emang lama, 2 minggu ya. Fiuh, gomenne, ada banyak hal yang harus diurus. Plus, diganggu sama ide buat bikin fic baru. Jadilah agak keteter. Tapi kuusahain apdet teratur deh. Btw, kalo sempet mampir ke 'monnlight dance- ku ya, hotaru-san…*senyum manis**plakkkk*

Aih, makasih karena udah suka sama fic ini. Fiuh, syukurlah gak OOC. Dan, eh? suspense? Emang termaksud suspense juga, ya? Haruskah ganti genre?*bingung mode : on*

Last, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Shiori Mari** : Hai juga, shiori-san. Wah, newbie? Selamat datang kalo gitu. Aku juga baru. Baru dua bulan. Hehehe*plak*

Aih, makasih kalu kamu suka. Fave? Boleh kok. Caranya tinggal login, terus buka halaman fic yg mau di-fave, nah di bagian bawah (deket tombol review kayakna) ada pilihan. Tinggal dipilih deh. Selamat mencoba..^^

Wah, kamu udah baca ulquihime-ku juga? Aih, senangnya. Yosh, aku akan semangat buat nyelesein semuanya. Sebelum kejenuhan menyapa. *lebay/BUAGHH*

Makasih atas ripyu dan semangatnya, ya…^^

**Galathea Dertov Reffertlark** : Wah, ada Gala-san. Asyiknya yang mau liburan. Aku titip bunga hutan, ya. Di bromo kan banyak. Hehehe.

Err, lagu itu, haduh, itu lagu kesukaan adikku. Dirimu suka juga toh? Iya, gpp kok. Ruang ripyu-ku bisa disulap buat jadi ruang karaoke. Serba guna. Anne-san juga sering nyanyi2. Hehehe.

Huah, kata orang, cinta itu kan buta. Gak bisa liat mana yg baik danmana yg salah. Yah, diriku hanya mencoba untuk merealisasikannya. Hohoho. Ah, boleh tanya? Eenie meenie itu emang maksudnya apa ya? .

Grimmnel selamat kok. Dan hime, kan ada ulqui yang mau bantuin. Ulqui-ichi ya? Hahaha, kalo kubaca lagi emang suka bikin ketawa sih. Wah, mau hiatus? Aih, selamat ber-hiatus kalau gitu. Dan selamat berlibur juga. Jangan lupa oleh2 ya…*plak plak plak plak*

Nee, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

Well, makasih atas semua yang sudah meripyu dan membaca fic abalku ini. Hontou ni arigatou.*nunduk dalem2*

Err, lagi bingung mau ngomong apa. Jadi, dimohon ripyu-nya saja, minna-san. Agar chapter depan bisa lebih baik lagi. So, mind to ripyu?^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Bisa masuk penjara kalo aku ngaku-ngaku.

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, kependekan, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **Hai, minna-san… Relya Schiffer kembali hadir setelah hampir dua minggu hilang dari peredaran. Sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah mampir ke fic baruku 'Moonlight Dance', 'Benang Merah', dan 'Fate of The Crow'. Makasih juga buat yang udah meninggalkan ripyu.

Dan sebelum kelupaan, hontou ni gomennasai kalo lagi2 update-nya ngaret. Tanggal 10 nanti aku UAS. Dan entah kenapa―atau mungkin emang udah tradisi―para dosen senang sekali ngasih tugas banyak pas seminggu sbelum UAS. Gak kira2. Fiuh, padahal pagi jelas gak bisa ngerjain coz kerjaan numpuk, malem kuliah, paling bisa ngerjain sore. Terus kapan ngetik fic-nya?

Hiks, dan lagi, entah siapa yang maenin Si Leppy, chap 14 ini (yang udah ku rampungin dengan susah payah) tau2 hilang. Tanpa bekas. Aku harus ngetik ulang… Huwaaaaa…

Hiks, okeh, sudah cukup curcolnya. Sekarang bales ripyu dulu…

**Shiroi Mari** : Aih, aku salah menyebut namamu, ya? Hyah, maaf-maaf, ya shiroi. Err, biar nggak salah lagi, kupanggil Mari aja ya? Wokeh? *senyum gaje, ditendang Mari-san.*

Iya, jadi dulu pas masih sekolah, Soifon pacaran sama Noi. Dan, euh, gimana jelasinnya, yak? Emang usia kamu berapa kalo boleh tau, Mari-san? Apakah penjelasan kemaren itu masih kurang ya? Err, Coba cari arti kata 'rape' deh di kamus. Hehehe, aku nggak berani nyebutin langsung, ahahaaa…*garuk2 kepala, ketawa garing*.

Hoho, tentu aja GrimmNel selamat. Kan udah kubilang, gak ada yang mati di fic ini. Yah, kecuali GinRan dan Lilynette, hehehe..* ditebas shinsou, disayat Haineko, ditembak Los Lobos*

Nee, ini udah update. Maaf kalo ngaret. Dan makasih buat ripyunya..^^

**Rigel Pendragon Draven** : Kyaaa…ada Rigel-san. Arigatou udah mampir kesini, Rigel-san. Dan arigatou juga udah mampir ke 'Fate of The Crow'. Err, aku lupa, aku udah bales ripyumu di sana apa belom, yak? Gomenne, pikun sih. Hehehe.

Yak, balik ke ripyu. Iya, gpp baru ripyu. Rigel-san kan orang sibuk *ngeledek, dihajar Rigel-san*. Haha, just kidding, loh. Iya, grimm selamat. Seperti sudah kunyatakan (ceilah) tak ada yg mati di fic ini. Soal ulqui, wah wah wah, udah mulai ada rasa tuh dia. Sayangnya bener kata Soifon, dia itu 'bodoh'.*dicero ulqui* XD

Noitra memang kurang ajar. Perlu dihajar. Ayo kita hajar rame2!*dicabik-cabik Nnoitra*. Okeh, makasih atas ripyunya, Rigel-san. Senang lihat namamu di sini. Dan, aku suka banget fic-mu yang mengandung unsur fem-ulqui itu loh. Kutunggu sekuelnya, ya..^^

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** : Nee, baru baca ripyumu aja aku udah ngakak. Haha, ulqui, ada yg jeles tuh. Acting-nya jangan kebangetan, ya. Arisa-san bisa gantung diri kalo kamu jadian beneran sama Hime… XD

Nah, ulquihime yang ada di atas itu sudah cukupkah? Kalo kurang romance, ntar aku belajar plus cari inspirasi dulu ya. Jujur, gampangan bikin angst daripada romance *pundung*.

Sip, nie udah update. Dan makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Marianne de Marionettenspieler** : Err, co-coffin? Serem amat? Iya tuh, Noi kurang ajar tuh. Perlu dihajar. Ayo kita hajar bareng2. Yihaaaa *plaakkk*. Hoho, ulqui masih jadi mainan nomor satu Rinne-sama, ya. Selamat ya, ulqui-chan.*evil smirk, di deathglare ulqui*.

Nyahaha, Grimm jeles tuh gara2 Hime mulai nyariin Ulqui. Khu khu khu. Dan, kita doakan saja semoga Hime bisa sembuh setelah ditanganin Szayel. Oh, eenie meenie itu artinya begitu. Hmm, baru tahu aku *ngangguk2 kayak pelatuk*

See you, Rinne-sama. Dan, makasih atas ripyunya, anne-san. SEMANGAT!^^

**Hotaru Jaegerjaquez** : Yoo, hotaru-san. Gomenne bikin kamu penasaran. Iya, dulu Soi sama Noi pacaran. Kan mereka juga temenan sama Grimm Nel Ulqui pas masih sekolah. Err, alasan Soifon mau nerima Noi, dipelet kali ya? Ahahaaa *plaakkk*

Iya, GrimmNel selamat. Dan Tia, tuh, udah dijelasin kan di atas? Kalo soal hubungan ulquihime, ditunda dulu. Masih PDKT. Ulqui mau bantuin Hime sembuh dulu. Lagian kan nunggu restu dari Grimm dulu. Hehehe. Wah, usulmu ditampung. Maksih atas ide cemerlangnya.

Trusss, penulisan nama Hime itu, asli dan murni, itu kesalahanku. Hiks, maafkanlah author error yang teledor ini. Kamu benar, nama Hime seharusnya Orihime Ichimaru. Yes, ini udah ku update. Makasih lagi atas koreksi dan ripyunya…^^

**rin kage no kurokaze** : Wah, makasih atas ripyunya, Rin-san. Maaf update-nya ngaret, dan bikin kamu bolak-balik ngecek.*bungkuk2*

Nee, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pada Hotaru-san, penulisan nama Hime itu, asli dan murni, itu kesalahanku. Hiks, maaf lagi bikin bingung. Wokeh, ni udah ku update. Semoga chapter ini cukup menghiburmu…^^

**Koizumi Nanaho** : Hehehe, pertama aku mau bilang, kamu belum jadi yang terakhir say. Tuh, ada Hana-san di atasmu. Wah, wah, kenapa berambisi menjadi yg terakhir? Adakah hubungannya dengan keinginanmu untuk hijrah?

Iya, ulqui udah berani pegang2 tuh. Kita jitakin aja yuk *ditebas murcielago*. Dan Soi, uhh, harusnya kau lebih berusaha ngelawan Noi. Malu sama zumi yang nyemangatinmu, tuh. *disengat suzumebachi*. Eh? Kali ini pendek? Iya, ya? *bingung sendiri*

Anyway, Ulqui-Soi planning-ku udah jadi setengah. Belum sempet diterusin. Tapi pasti ku-publish kok. Makasih atas ripyu-nya, say…^^

**Hana Jenibelle Chrysantemum** : Yoo, welcome back, hana-san. Tahun baru, penname baru nieh ceritanya? Hahaha. Oh iya, sekalian aja. Makasih udah ngeripyu 'Benang Merah'. Aku lupa, ripyumu di sana udah kubalas apa belum. Maklum, pikun…*nyengir gaje*

Iya, gpp baru ripyu. Kamu pasti sibuk toh sampe harus hiatus. Hoho, rupanya dirimu pendukung setia ulqui sama hime, ya. Nanti bantuin Ulqui minta restu ke grimm, ya. XD

Err, jangan dimutilasi donk Noi sama Tia-nya. Mereka Cuma acting, kok. Terus, Tia juga gak jahat-jahat amat, kan? *nunjuk2 chapter di atas*

Nee, makasih atas ripyu-nya, Hana-san…^^

**Lucifer** : Makasih atas waktunya mampir ke fic-ku ini, Lucifer-san… Dan makasih juga atas ripyunya..^^

**Shiroyuki** : Haiii, Shiro… Iya nieh, udah lumayan lama nggak ada namamu di kotak ripyu-ku. Yah, tapi aku ngerti kok. Potong uang jajan adalah cobaan berat bagi pelajar, hehehe. Aih, maaf bahasaku ketinggian. Ajarin aku biar bisa lebih 'santai' donk. Hohoho

Nee, sepertinya Ulqui nggak ada bosennya sama Hime (sebenernya karena author-nya aja yang gak bosen/ plakkk). Oh iya, aku juga udah bikin ulqui-nel, soi-ggio, sama bya-yoru. Cek aja di profilku. Yang belum tinggal ulqui-soi, hohoho. Berminat bikin ulqui-ruki ato ichi-ruki juga kali ya? :-D

Err, kalo where ever ini udah mendekati ending kok. Mungkin tinggal 3 atau dua chap lagi kelar. Jadi, nantikan saja. Well, makasih atas ripyumu…^^

Wokeh, dari pada ngalor ngicul tak jelas, mending langsung disambut saja (dikira tamu?), maaf kalo hasilnya gak memuaskan. This is the fourteenth chapter. Happy reading…^^

* * *

Seorang pria berkemeja putih berdiri di depan rumah mungil itu. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu namun belum juga ada yang membukakan. Sampai kemudian seorang wanita berusia sekitar 35 tahun tetangga dari pemilik rumah itu menghampiri pria tampan tersebut.

"Kalau kamu mencari Soifon, dia tidak ada," ucap wanita itu sedikit tak ramah.

Pria berambut hitam yang masih berdiri pun menoleh. Ketika mereka bertatapan, wanita itu harus mengakui bahwa pria muda dihadapannya ini sangat tampan. Mata kelabunya memancarkan ketegasan. Garis rahangnya tegas, dengan rambut hitam tertata rapi sekali pun cukup panjang. Belum lagi wibawa yang memancar dari wajahnya. Sekali melihat, perempuan normal akan berpendapat bahwa sosok ini begitu sempurna.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, ke mana dia?"

Wanita berambut kuning itu tersentak dari pesona pria muda itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak tahu. Sudah dua malam dia tidak pulang,"

Pria itu tertegun sejenak―berpikir―sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap si wanita dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi. Terima kasih atas informasinya,"

Setelah membungkuk hormat, pria bermata kelabu gelap itu pun berlalu dengan sebuah mobil hitam, meninggalkan si wanita yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan 'keindahan' yang baru saja ia saksikan.

.

.

.

**Where Ever You Are**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Chapter 14

BRAAKKK!

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Starrk mengalihkan tatapan mata kelabunya dari hamparan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Dia melirik sejenak ke arah Nnoitra―yang tengah mabuk berat―tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Starrk pun bangkit. Dia melangkah mendekati perempuan berambut kuning yang sedang menyandarkan diri di tembok, tepat di sebelah pintu. Wajahnya kusut, dengan ekspresi _desperate_ yang sangat kentara.

Langkah kaki Starrk tehenti ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Ia bersedekap, menatap lekat-lekat sosok itu.

"Tega sekali mereka…"

Sebuah tuduhan meluncur dari bibir tipis perempuan berkulit coklat itu. Sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan permata _emerald_ yang indah. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang menyorot di sana : kesal, marah, kecewa, dan sakit hati.

"Tega sekali mereka bermesraan seperti itu di depanku,"

Starrk tak menyahut. Ia beralih, bersandar di dinding lain hingga posisi mereka berhadapan. Dia memang tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Namun ia bisa mengerti maksud sosok itu.

"Lantas, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu singkat.

"Ingin kubunuh, tapi―"

"Kau tidak berhasil," Starrk menyelak. Wajahnya yang serius terangkat, "Benar,kan… Tia?"

Tia mengatupkan rahang erat-erat. Nafasnya yang memburu adalah pertanda bahwa emosinya sedang bergejolak. Bahkan denyutan di pelipisnya terasa lebih keras dari detakjantungnya.

"Itu karena kau masih menyayanginya."

"Bukan dia sasaranku, Starrk, melainkan Neliel!" sentak Tia keras. "Tapi dia kemudian melompat seperti orang gila dan bahkan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu bodoh melakukan tindakan seperti itu hanya untuk melindungi perempuan seperti Neliel!"

Starrk membiarkan Tia bergumul dengan seluruh emosi yang meluap tak terkendali. Dia tak punya hak untuk memaksa perempuan itu memendam perasaannya. Sebagai 'rekan' sekaligus teman lama, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan. Menunggu hingga deru nafas itu mereda. Sosok Tia yang biasanya tampak kuat, kini jatuh terduduk di lantai. Bahunya berguncang pelan. Tak lama kemudian isak kecilnya terdengar.

Dan ini adalah isyarat bagi Starrk. Sudah waktunya ia bertindak.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu pun beralih. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Tia, meraih kepalanya yang tertutup helaian kuning lembut untuk di sandarkan ke bahunya. Sementara tangan kekar Starrk mengusap-usap punggung Tia perlahan, mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa yang salah, Starrk? Apa yang salah padaku? Aku hanya ingin dia kembali. Aku hanya ingin kisah manis kami terulang sekali lagi. Apa yang salah?" sendat Tia.

Starrk terdiam, masih dengan mengusap punggung Tia.

"Perasaannya padamu sudah berubah, Tia," ia mencoba berdiplomasi, tanpa maksud menghakimi siapapun. "Dia bukan orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang dulu mencintaimu,"

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya, apa dia tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Dan bisakah kau mengerti, ketika dia tidak lagi merasakan hal yang sama padamu?"

Sepasang mata hijau Tia melebar. Air matanya jatuh semakin banyak saat ia menyusupkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Starrk, seperti meminta perlindungan.

"Tidak boleh!" sentaknya keras. "Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Dia tidak boleh menjadi seperti ayah yang meninggalkan ibu. Dia tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini! Tidak boleh!" jeritnya histeris.

Starrk menghela nafas berat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Tia akan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia sama seklai tak mengira bahwa perempuan ini akan sampai mengungkit tentang masa lalunya. Membawa kembali cerita tentang seorang anak tunggal yang harus menghadapi perceraian orang tuanya dalam usia yang relatif muda : 10 tahun.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana, Starrk?"

_Lalu, aku harus kemana, Starrk?_

Starrk tertegun. Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar itu mengingatkannya pada pertanyaan Tia kecil ketika mengadu padanya. Sesaat setelah menyaksikan ayah dan ibunya menempuh jalan yang berbeda, tanpa menanyakan padanya siapa yang ingin ia ikuti. Bahkan jika ditanya pun, Starrk sangat yakin, anak kecil itu tidak akan tahu ia harus ikut dengan siapa.

"Melangkahlah kemana hatimu menuntunmu untuk melangkah, Tia," akhirnya stelah sekian waktu terdiam, Starrk mampu bersuara.

"Melangkahlah ke tempat baru yang tak lagi mengingatkanmu pada kenangan buruk itu."

Tia masih menangis. Kali ini suaranya sedikit menggeram, pertanda seluruh beban yang ditampungnya telah melampaui batasan, hingga meluap tak terkendali. Starrk tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan saat mendengar tangisan itu. Lebih dari saat ia mendengar tangisan Tia sebelum ini.

* * *

Ulquiorra menatap aneh sekaligus sedih pada sosok Orihime yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan, menangis ketakutan sambil menutupi telinga dengan telapak senja yang menghiasi kepalanya bergerak cepat saat ia menggeleng keras. Sesekali ia masih mendesiskan kata 'tidak', 'sudah cukup', atau 'hentikan' dengan suara lirih.

Apa separah ini? Apa trauma yang diderita gadis manis itu sudah separah ini?

Szayel―yang masih duduk dihadapan Orihime―menghela nafas pelan. Ia berdiri dan menatap Ulquiorra yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau lihat? Mengatasi trauma itu butuh proses. Tidak bisa secepat yang kau kira."

Ulquiorra tak menyahuti ucapan sepupunya itu. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Orihime. Pada bagaimana gadis itu terisak, pada setiap air matanya yang menetes, dan pastinya pada ekspresi ketakutan yang menari-nari di wajah cantik itu. Pelan, Ulquiorra melangkah mendekati Orihime. Tangannya meraih adik sahabatnya itu dan memeluk sosoknya erat.

"Maaf, Orihime… Maaf…" ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu pelan.

Szayel hanya menatap adegan yang sedang berlangsung itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Sikap Ulquiorra saat ini berbicara lebih jelas dari pada pernyataan yang kemungkinan akan ia ucapkan. Szayel tahu, sejak pemuda _introvert_ itu datang beberapa saat yang lalu untuk meminta bantuannya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra. Tidak hanya karena sorot matanya tak lagi sedingin dulu, tapi juga karena tingkahnya yang sedang menunjukkan perhatian pada seseorang.

Dan orang itu adalah gadis ini, Orihime Ichimaru.

Tatapan mata pria berkaca mata itu sedikit berubah ketika ia menatap sosok yang berada dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Jujur saja, selama ini, ia belum pernah menangani trauma sejenis ini. Sangat berat. Ia bahkan baru melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan. Lalu gadis belia bermata kelabu itu langsung menunjukkan reaksi yang di luar dugaan. Tepatnya ketika Szayel bertanya : _"Jadi, adakah yang ingin kamu ceritakan, Orihime? Mungkin tentang keluargamu? Ayah atau ibumu?"_

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, Orihime berdiri. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ulquiorra yang membimbingnya hingga tangan pucat itu memerah. Sakit? Tentu saja. Tapi Ulquiorra tak memikirkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa dia keluar dulu, Ulquiorra," Szayel membukakan pintu ruangan. Ditatapnya pemuda bermata zamrud itu sebelum benar-benar pergi, "Kau boleh membawanya lagi, setelah kau minta izin pada kakaknya. Karena biar bagaimana pun Grimmjow berhak mengetahui semua hal yang menyangkut adiknya."

Dan sebelum Ulquiorra sempat menanggapi saran itu, Szayel sudah kembali menyelak.

"Aku tahu kau peduli pada gadis ini. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi selama atau pun sesudah terapi. Tapi dia masih punya keluarga. Bicarakanlah pada Grimmjow. Kau―"

"Aku mengerti."

Menyadari bahwa giliran dirinya yang diinterupsi, Szayel menghela nafas jengah. Sesaat kemudian, senyuman kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya, bersamaan dengan mata ambernya yang menyorot ramah.

"Berhentilah bersikap _introvert_. Kau harus belajar menghargai perhatian orang-orang di sekitarmu, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Wajah _stoic_ Ulqiorra sedikit menyorotkan rasa tidak suka. Tatapannya menajam saat ia memandang Szayel yang sedang tersenyum. Tapi _death glare_ ini adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi Szayel yang menjadi sepupu sekaligus dokter pribadi pemuda itu. Tentu saja dia sudah tak pengaruh.

"Terima kasih atas 'nasehat'-mu, dr. Granz. Saya permisi,"

Kini senyuman sang dokter berubah menjadi tawa kecil ketika seuntai kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Ulquiorra. Ia yakin 'nasehat'-nya tadi pasti lebih terasa sebagai ceramahan bagi orang seperti Ulquiorra. Dan ia juga tahu, Ulquiorra paling tidak suka diceramahi. Lantas, kenapa ya, ia merasa lebih suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak disukai Ulquiorra? Membuat pemuda tampan itu sewot dan kesal seperti barusan, misalnya.

Setelah sepasang manusia itu lenyap dari pandangannya, Syazel menutup pintu. Senyuman aneh tak juga lepas dari wajah pemuda berambut _pink_ cerah itu. Kemunculan pasien seperti Orihime Ichimaru membuatnya mendapat tantangan atas gelar Spesialis Kejiwaan yang telah diraihnya. Ia merasa harus bisa menyembuhkan gadis remaja itu, sebagai 'hadiah' kecil bagi seorang sepupunya yang dingin, datar, dan tertutup. Dia tahu. Sekali melihat cara Ulquiorra memandang gadis itu, ia langsung tahu.

Hei, tak ada yang bilang pada Szayel bahwa Ulquiorra menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap Orihime, bukan?

* * *

Soifon melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Tangan mungilnya membawa sebuah plastis kecil berisi beberapa tangkup _beef burger_ hangat serta beberapa kotak jus buah. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sekaleng _soft drink_. Sambil berjalan, sesekali ia meneguk minuman itu.

Hari sudah sore. Kilau senja yang memerah membuat Soifon teringat tentang Ggio. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya ketika sekelebat kenangan melintas.

.

.

.

"_Kau itu kenapa benci sekali pada senja?"_

"_Entahlah. Dari warnanya saja sudah membuatku merinding."_

"_Merinding? Apa berhubungan dengan hantu?"_

_Sepasang mata emas yang semula menatap lurus, kini berganti menatap sosok mungil yang elangkah di sampingnya. Sepasang alis yang menaungi mata itu bertautan―meledek._

"_Hantu? Kau masih bercaya pada hal-hal aneh seperti itu, Soifon?" dan sebelum ocehannya disahuti, pemuda berkepang itu mnautkan tangan di belakang kepala, lalu kembali bersuara, "Ah, tentu saja kau percaya. Kau kan aneh," lanjutnya santai._

_TAK!_

"_Awww! Sakit! Kau ini kenapa? Menjitak tanpa alasan itu penganiayaan,"_

_Perempuan mungil yang baru saja menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan keras pada Ggio menatap pemuda itu tajam, "Kau akan terus kuaniaya sebelum berhenti menyebutku aneh, Ggio," desisnya kesal._

_Bukannya takut atau merasa bersalah karena telah membuat orang kesal, Ggio justru cekikikan. Ia masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena jitak. Meskipun perempuan, tangan Soifon itu cukup keras. Pukulan, cubitan atau jitakannya cukup sakit. Tapi entah kenapa Ggio tak pernah bosan menerimanya._

_Yah, hanya jika yang memukul, mencubit dan menjitak adalah perempuan berkepang itu,sih…_

"_Kau itu senang sekali membuatku kesal. Jawab saja pertanyaannku, apa susahnya?"_

"_Iya, iya, kujawab. Kau itu pemarah sekali," keluh Ggio, "Langkahmu masih jauh untuk menjadi istri yang baik rupanya," desisnya pelan. Namun desisan itu tertangkap oleh telinga perempuan di sebelahnya._

_Soifon mendelik,"Apa kau bilang?" sengatnya._

"_Ehehehe, tidak," Ggio melemparkan cengiran andalannya, membuat Soifon melengos sambil mendengus sebal._

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sinar jingga yang membias di langit menandakan peralihan siang menuju malam. Sekarang ini Ggio dan Soifon sedang melangkah di pelatarn Universitas Karakura. Mereka baru saja mengikuti mata kuliah terakhir, dan pulang agak terlambat karena harus menyerahkan tugas. Sedikit bersyukur lantaran Grimmjow mengantar Neliel, dan Ulquiorra telah pulang lebih awal. Karena jika ada mereka bertiga, Ggio tak mungkin bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu luangnya hari ini bersama Soifon. _

"_Well, tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku benci senja," suara Ggio terdengar kembali. Kali ini berbentuk penjelasan. Karena itulah Soifon langsung memperhatikannya._

"_Warna senja yang memerah itu, entah kenapa terasa menyedihkan bagiku. Seperti ada seseorang di langit yang sedang menangis."_

_Soifon berseringai, "Sekarang siapa yang aneh? Mana ada orang menangis di langit? Kurang kerjaan sekali, menangis saja harus ke langit dulu,"_

_Mendengar respon Soifon, Ggio langsung memasang tampang cemberut yang―sebenarnya―lucu. Hanya saja Soifon tak mau mengatakannya. Itu bisa membuat Si Pecicilan ini besar kepala._

"_Kau itu… tidak pernah belajar istilah, filsafat, atau kata kiasan, ya?" sindir Ggio telak._

_Soifon berhenti melangkah dan tertawa lepas menanggapi sindiran tersebut. Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa wajah cemberut Ggio telah berubah menjadi ekspresi yang berbeda. Pemuda berkepang itu berdiri di hadapan gadis yang sedang menertawakannya._

_Tawa Soifon baru berhenti ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan yang hangat menyentuh pipi kirinya. Ketika ia membuka mata, permata kelabunya telah berhadapan dengan sepasang iris keemasan yang sedang menyorot lembut. Posisi Ggio yang membelakangi matahari membuat Soifon tenggelam dalam bayangan pemuda itu. Dan sinar temaram senja yang menerpa wajah Ggio membuatnya semakin tampan. Soifon harus mati-matian mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang mulai liar. Dari wajahnya yang terasa panas, ia yakin bahwa sekarang ini ia telah ber-blushing ria. Dan semburat merah itu semakin menyebar di pipinya ketika Ggio mendekatkan wajah, membuat kening mereka bersentuhan. Dia tersenyum manis seraya berucap pelan,_

"_Tapi―senja sudah tidak sesedih itu ketika kau ada di sampingku. Bahkan sekarang, aku menyukai semua senja yang telah kulalui bersamamu, Soifon…"_

.

.

.

Brakkk!

Soifon tersentak. Lamunannya langsung buyar ketika plastik yang digenggam jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung kaleng _soft drink_ yang sedang ia nikmati tidak ikut jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya kemana-mana. Sambil memaki dirinya yang sedikit ceroboh―berjalan sambil melamun―dalam hati, Soifon membungkuk tanpa berminat untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi maaf." dan langsung meraih isi plastic yang tercecer.

Ketika gadis bertubuh mungil itu masih sibuk membereskan bawaannya yang berserakan, tangan lain membantu Soifon meraih kotak jus terakhir, mengakibatkan jari mereka bersentuhan. Soifon mengangkat kepala. Mata kelabunya terbelalak setelah mengenali pria yang kini berlutut sejajar dengan dirinya. Sebuah nama pun meluncur dari bibir perempuan mungil itu dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau―Byakuya?"

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Nel menatap ke arah pintu. Ia mulai sedikit khawatir. Baik Ulquiorra yang pergi dengan Orihime―maupun Soifon yang ke luar untuk membeli makanan―belum juga kembali. Dan kekhawatiran itu bisa dirasakan jelas oleh Grimmjow yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Luka-lukanya memang lebih berat jika dibandingkan dengan luka Neliel.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Nel,"

Neliel sedikit terkejut. Sejenak ia menatap tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya, lalu beralih pada Grimmjow. Pemuda itu sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

"Iya, cuma agak cemas, kok," Nel menyahuti.

Grimmjow bergumam samar dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Nel membetulkan posisinya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan halus perempuan itu terulur menyentuh pipi Grimmjow, membuat pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh. Mata hazel dan _sapphire_ saling bertatapan penuh makna. Nel tersenyum kecil.

"Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu," ucapnya pelan, "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, Grimmjow. Jika kamu tidak ada, mungkin sekarang aku sudah―"

Kata-kata Neliel tak terselesaikan lantaran ia merasakan jemari Grimmjow menyentuh bibirnya, berisyarat agar ia tak melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

"Jika kau tak ada, aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan, Neliel," kata Grimmjow lembut. Semua sisi kasar dan temperamental yang melekat pada dirinya hilang jika ia berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang.

Tangan halus Nel berganti memegang pergelangan tangan Grimmjow. Ia masih tersenyum saat mata indahnya menatap sosok kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Kamu masih punya Hime-chan untuk dilindungi, Grimmjow,"

"Sudah ada Ulquiorra. Aku yakin dia bisa melindungi Orihime menggantikanku,"

Nel terkikik geli. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan merebahkan kepala di atas dada bidang pemuda itu. Sudah cukup baginya dengan mendengar detak jantung yang berdegup di sana, menandakan bahwa Grimmjow masih hidup.

"Jadi, kamu sudah merestui mereka?"

"Bukankah memang sudah dari awal kau tahu hal itu?" alis Grimmjow bertaut heran, "Sejak masih SMA, aku 'kan memang berniat menjodohkan Orihime dengan Ulquiorra,"

Mendengar pernyataan jujur itu, Neliel tertawa.

"Jadi itu alasanmu melarang Orihime dekat-dekat dengan semua teman laki-lakinya? Termasuk ketika Mizuhiro dan Keigo menyatakan cinta pada adikmu saat SMP dulu? Lalu, jangan-jangan kau juga yang sengaja melindungi Ulquiorra dari kejaran fans-nya saat kita SMA? Bahkan sampai sekarang?"

"Mmmm, menurutmu bagai mana?" Grimmjow berseringai, membuat Nel akhirnya tertawa untuk kedua kalinya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata biru pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sungguh, manis sekali, Grimm," lalu tertawa lagi seraya merebahkan kepalanya kembali.

Kali ini Grimmjow tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat wajah polos Neliel. Keduanya tetap bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing, tak peduli jika ada perawat atau siapa pun yang kemungkinan besar masuk secara mendadak. Sinar orange menerobos celah ventilasi kamar, menembus lapisan bening kaca jendela. Sinar keemasan itu juga yang membuat mata Grimmjow dan Neliel berbinar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Grimm?" setelah sekian detik berlalu, Nel lebih dulu membuka suara.

Grimmjow tak langsung menjawab, "Apanya yang bagaimana?" ia justru balik bertanya.

"Jangan mengelak. Kau tahu siapa yang ingin mencelakakanku, benar?" desak Nel. "Seperti biasa, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan sekali lagi kutegaskan, itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun tentang kita. Aku hanya ingin kau―"

"―berbagi, yeah…" selak Grimmjow dengan nada menyindir. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat saat ia mendesah jenuh.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tia, Nel,"

Lima kata itu membuat Nel terdiam sejenak, tak bereaksi. Ini sedikit di luar dugaan. Selama ini Grimmjow tak pernah ingin bertemu dengan Tia Hallibel lagi, bahkan jika itu hanya suatu kebetulan. Lalu sekarang, kenapa…?

"Aku ingin berdamai dengannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia begitu berambisi kembali padaku setelah semua yang ia lakukan terhadapku," tanpa sadar, Grimmjow menyentuh dahinya selama berbicara.

Nel mengangkat kepalanya, menatap permata _sapphire_ kekasihnya tanpa bertanya. Tapi tatapan yang ia berikan sudah menjadi alasan bagi Grimmjow untuk memberikan penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Aku lelah, Nel…"

_Apa itu sebuah pernyataan kalah? Tanda menyerah?_ Genggaman Nel pada tangan Grimmjow menguat. Dan sebagai respon, Grimmjow hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku tidak kalah. Aku juga tidak menyerah. Hanya saja, aku jadi berpikir bahwa Tia juga berhak ke luar dari masa lalu kami, kan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak mau aku membencinya?"

"Hei, Grimmjow Ichimaru, apa kau yakin dengan semua kalimat yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu?" tanya Nel dengan nada serius.

Grimmjow mengangguk pasti," Aku ingin menyudahi semua ini. Tapi―itu akan menjadi lebih sulit jika kau tidak ada di sampingku," tandasnya seraya berseringai kecil.

Sebenarnya Nel sudah biasa dengan rayuan gombal Grimmjow. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini, ia ingin sekali menanggapi rayuan itu. Nel pun tersenyum aneh, lebih tepat jika disebut seringai. Ini membuat Grimmjow sedikit kaget. Nel tidak pernah berseringai.

Tapi sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaan, perempuan berambut hijau toska itu sudah menelengkan wajah dan memperpendek jarak wajah mereka. Grimmjow semakin heran. Nel bukan gadis yang agresif. _Ada apa ini?_

"Sejak awal―"

Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"―bukankah kau sudah tahu―"

Kali ini jemari tangan kanan Nel membelai garis rahang Grimmjow.

"―bahwa aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu?"

Grimmjow terpaku dengan kedekatan mereka. _Apakah Nel akan…?_

PLAKKK!

"Arrggghhh!"

"HUAHAHAAHAHa…"

Secepat kilat, Nel melompat dari sisi ranjang. Perempuan cantik itu terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Sementara Grimmjow masih merengut. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja kena pukul. Bayangan indah yang sempat mampir dalam benaknya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Singkirkan pikiran aneh dari otakmu, Grimmjow. Aku bukan perempuan yang mudah luluh hanya karena rayuan gombalmu itu," ejek Nel sambil melanjutkan tawanya.

Grimmjow berdecah kesal, merasa kalah lantaran jatuh dalam permainan kecil Neliel. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi kesalnya itu berganti dengan senyuman kecil. Tawa mengejek Neliel terasa sangat indah di telinganya. Termasuk saat ia bergumam samar pada dirinya sendiri,

"Alasan itulah yang membuatku memilihmu, Neliel Tu Odershcvank,"

* * *

Orihime meminum segelas air hangat yang baru saja ia terima dengan tangan gemetar. Beberapa tetes air sampai tumpah ke bajunya, Nafasnya masih tak beraturan, sementara focus matanya hanya tertuju ke depan. Ulquiorra yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu menyeka keringat di kening dan wajah Orihime dengan sapu tangan. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa bodoh karena salah perhitungan. Biar bagaimana pun, ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa reaksi Orihime terhadap permulaan terapi yang diberikan Szayel akan separah ini.

Wajah manis remaja berambut orange itu sudah bersih dari keringat dan air mata, tapi tangannya masih gemetar. Ulquiorra mengambil alih gelas kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Orihime. Ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Orihime…"

Pelan tapi pasti, Orihime merespon panggilan itu. Sepasang permata kelabunya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Ulquiorra ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke bangku besi yang sedang mereka duduki.

_Apanya yang calon psikiater?_ Memprediksi reaksi pasien setelah terapi saja ia belum mampu.

"Aku minta maaf," lanjut Ulquiorra pelan.

Orihime masih memandang mata hijau pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan yang memancarkan ketakutan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mengangguk ragu.

"Aku akan minta maaf juga pada Grimmjow."

Kali ini respon yang diberikan Orihime jauh lebih cepat. Karena begitu nama Grimmjow disebutkan, ia langsung menggeleng berulang kali.

"Ja-jangan… n-nan-nanti… k-k-kau di-dimarahi… Grimm-nii…"

"Aku memang bersalah, jadi tak masalah jika kakakmu marah," ujar Ulquiorra.

Tanpa sempat Ulquiorra menyadari, tiba-tiba saja tangan mungil Orihime telah menggenggam tangan kanannya. Membuat permata _emerald_ pemuda itu sedikit melebar. Ia pun mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk mendapati Orihime sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh, Ulquiorra… Ja-jangan katakan pada Grimm-nii… Tidak. Tidak boleh…"

Jika bisa berekspresi lebih luwes, pasti sekarang ini Ulquiorra sudah tersentak hebat. Kalimat yang diucapkan Orihime itu adalah kalimat pembelaan. Benaknya tak henti mengulang sebuah pertanyaan.

_Apa ini artinya… dia membelaku?_

"Ka-kamu tidak boleh, Ulquiorra… Ti-tidak boleh b-bicara pada Grimm-nii… Berjanjilah…"

Ulquiorra mendesah berat. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah gadis itu _desperate _hanya karena memohon persetujuan darinya. Dengan pasti, Ulquiorra meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tangan Orihime, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Iya, aku janji. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Grimmjow," pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu berkata dengan nada meyakinkan, "Tenanglah… "

Hanya dengan satu kata itu―tenanglah―Orihime mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. Wajahnya yang semula pucat, telah kembali ke warna semula, mengekspresikan sebuah kelegaan. Gemetar tangannya juga berangsur reda hingga hilang sama sekali. Bahkan senyuman kecil terulas di bibirnya.

Keduanya terdiam, menatap langit senja dari tempat duduk mereka. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, tak ada yang tahu pasti selain mereka sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra merasa sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Orihime sedang bersandar padanya. Mata kelabu gadis itu terpejam. Dia tertidur.

Ulquiorra pun meraih ponsel di sakunya dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan Orihime. Taman rumah sakit―tempat mereka duduk―kini mulai sepi. Jari-jari pucat Ulquiorra menari di atas _keypad_. Dia menghubungi seseorang. Cukup lama ia menunggu panggilannya ditanggapi orang di seberang sana.

"_Yo, ada apa, Ulqui-chan?"_

Terdengar sapaan yang cukup menjadi alasan bagi Ulquiorra untuk marah-marah. Tapi sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Bukankah ia sudah paham benar tingkah polah 'orang itu'? Termasuk hobi menyebalkan favoritnya 'ini'?

"Grimmjow, adikmu tertidur. Tampaknya dia lelah,"

Mendengar respon dari sahabatnya yang mengeluarkan suara seperti orang terperangah hebat, Ulquiorra bisa menebak isi kepala pemilik rambut biru langit itu. Jadi, sebelum Grimmjow sempat menyahut, Ulquiorra telah mendahului,

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, _baka_! Aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit."

Kali ini terdengar suara tawa keras Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sampai harus mengepalkan tangannya menahan geram lantaran tawa itu terkesan meledeknya. Dan memang benar.

"_Bawa pulang saja. Mmh, jika kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu, bisa kan kau bawa Orihime juga? Tidak ada tempat yang nyaman di sini baginya."_

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lalu Soifon?"

"_Ada Nel. Jangan khawatir,"_

"Siapa yang menemanimu?"

"_Hei, kau ini jadi banyak bicara, ya? Sudahlah, tenang saja. Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh penjagaan 24 jam."_

"Aku serius, Grimmjow,"

"_Memangnya aku bercanda? Haaahhh, Nel dan Soifon akan menginap. Sofa di sini cukup bagi Soifon yang mungil. Nel bisa tidur bersamaku di ranjang."_

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, otak mesum!"

Ulquiorra langsung memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak. Tentu saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak bisa mendengar bagaimana Grimmjow tertawa senang di kamarnya sana.

* * *

Aroma harum dari dua cangkir _chamomile tea_ hangat bersama dengan sepiring kecil pie apel yang menemani obrolan sore itu tak bisa membuat perhatian Soifon teralihkan. Lalu lalang pengunjung kantin rumah sakit pun tak banyak berpengaruh. Matanya terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada kabar yang baru saja didengarnya.

Benarkah? Benarkah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi violis terkenal? Benarkah 'orang ini' bisa membantunya mewujudkan harapan kecil itu yang telah terpendam jauh di dasar mimpi Soifon? Benarkah mimpi yang terkubur bersama kepergian kakaknya bisa digapai kembali?

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Paris. Jadi, pikirkanlah baik-baik keputusanmu."

Sungguh menggiurkan. Soifon tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih menatap pria berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Pria itu, Byakuya Kuchiki, adalah sahabat karib dari kakak Soifon. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu karena selama ini dia berdomisili di Perancis. Dan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membuat Soifon terkejut. Terlebih Byakuya membawa sebuah berita yang lebih mengejutkan.

Tes bea siswa di sebuah sekolah musik ternama di Paris. Jika berhasil lolos, maka akan mendapatkan pendidikan sampai tuntas, tanpa biaya sepeser pun.

"Jangan khawatir soal tempat tinggal, Soifon. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Kebetulan aku jarang pulang, jadi kau bisa menemani Hisana."

Apa lagi yang kurang? Semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Tak ada cara lain semudah ini, bukan?

_Tapi…_

Kepala Soifon menunduk. Keraguan besar berkecamuk di hatinya, menyudutkannya pada pilihan yang sulit. Jika dia pergi, bagaimana dengan kehidupannya di sini, di Karakura? Menjadi violis memang impian Soifon yang tak pernah sirna. Tapi, jika ia menerima tawaran Byakuya, itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan Jepang, bukan?

Ia harus meninggalkan kuliahnya, meninggalkan Neliel, meninggalkan Grimmjow, meninggalkan Ulquiorra, dan meninggalkan… Ggio!

_Ggio…_

Byakuya yang melihat keraguan terpancar jelas di wajah gadis berkepang itu segera berinisiatif. Diraihnya tangan mungil Soifon yang terkepal di atas meja, lalu digenggamnya pelan. Ketika mata kelabu itu menatap matanya, Byakuya tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali, Soifon…"

Soifon kian terpojok. Ia tak bisa bersuara. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Terasa ada batu besar yang menghimpitnya dari semua arah. Mengakibatkan sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak pemilik rambut pendek berwarna biru tua itu. Sebuah pemikiran yang muncul bersamaan dengan keinginan untuk memperjuangkan cita-citanya sekali lagi.

Apakah jika dia menerima tawaran Byakuya―Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan Neliel akan mau mengerti?

Apakah jika dia memilih untuk pergi ke Paris―Ggio akan memaafkannya?

Dan apakah jika ia lebih mengutamakan mimpinya―mereka akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Huah, kelar juga. Err, kali ini kepanjangan, ya? Emang sengaja, hahaha…*plak-plak-plak-plak*

Aiah, kalo emang bener kepanjangan, gomenne, deh. Yah, tanggal 10 aku UAS. Jadi mungkin update-nya bakal ngaret lagi. So, chap kali ini sengaja kubikin agak panjang. Sekali lagi, gomenne…*nunduk dalem2*

Yak, di sini kelar. Aku mau lanjut ke 'moonlight dance' dulu. Fiuh, bakal kerja rodi, nieh..

Nee, mind to ripyu, my dearest readers?^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Bisa masuk penjara kalo aku ngaku-ngaku.

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, kependekan, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **Yoo, minna-san… Relya Schiffer kembali setelah dua minggu absen. Maaaffffkkaaannn aakkuuu...*plak-plak-plak*

Ujian semesteran bener-bener nyita waktu. Hiks, dan lagi-lagi, kalkulus tetap menjadi momok menakutkan bagiku. Huweee…*nangis gulung2, pundung di pojokan*

Ah, dari pada ngoceh gaje, mending aku balas ripyu dulu.

**Hana Jenibelle Chrysantemum** : Yoo, Hana, salamnya udah disampein, tuh. Pokoknya beres. Grimm, Soi, Ulqui, dan Hime ngucapin terima kasih atas dukungannya. Sementara trio oantagonis di sini pada pundung mendapat pesan darimu. Secara, mereka Cuma baca script, tapi disuruh tobat beneran. Hehehe. Well, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Rigel Pendragon Draven** : Waahh, Rigel-nii, Byakuya berniat baik, kok. Tia juga nggak jahat-jahat amat, dan Starrk pada dasarnya baik. Ah, kalo soal ngeledek Ulqui, sih, emang aku yang jahil. Itu hobi yang sangat menyenangkan. Hehehe.*dicero Ulqui*

Soal Grimm, dia mau damai ama Tia karena udah capek berantem mulu. Yah, pake cara radikal jelas gak ngefek buat Tia. Jadi, Grimm nyoba cara yg lebih kooperatif, deh. Ya nggak, Grimm?*nengok ke grimmjow, si kucing biru ngangguk2*

Btw, Err, otouto itu apa, ya?*bingung mode : on*

Yosh, makasih atas doamu buat Hime. Dan makasih juga atas ripyunya…^^

**Scarlett Yukarin** : Huah, Yuka-chan, harusnya aku yg minta maaf coz telat update. Ngaret beraaatt. Turut berduka buat kompie dan modemmu yang ngambek itu. Prestasimu cukup baik, say. Daripada diriku? Kalkulus terancam ngulang di semester 5 nanti. Huwaa…*nangis kejer, bercucuran aer mata*

Aih, sudah cukupkah romance di chap kemaren? Aku bener-bener buntu kalo bikin romance yang berbunga-bunga gitu. Kalo bikin angst mah lancar. Yah, niat Byakuya sih baik, tapi memang dia datang di saat yg gak tepat. Kasian Soifon…

Wokeh, makasih atas ripyunya, yuka…^^

**Hotaru Jaegerjaquez** : Yuhuu, hotaru-san. Gpp telat. Aku malah telat update. Lebih parah darimu. Huweee… T.T

Hahaha, kita beliin detergen, yuk, biar Grimm bisa cuci otak. Dia dan ulqui emang beda jauh, tapi justru itu yg bikin mereka awet, kan? Saling melengkapi, sih. Dan soal Soifon, dia bukan violis. Belum resmi jadi violis, Cuma bisa maen biola dan bercita-cita jadi violis. Byakuya berniat baik, kok. Tia dan Starrk? Cocok juga, kan? Wah, ulqui sama Hime seneng banget tuh didoain, hehehe.

Well, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Arisa-Yuka-Kyutsa** : Gyaaa, Arisa-san. Aku yang telat update. Aku yang telaaattttt….*PLAKK*

Ahahaha, Grimm, Ggio, benarkah apa yang diucapkan Arisa-san di kotak ripyu itu? Dan Uqui, kau pernah jadian sama Arisa-san? Okeh, kita PUTUS! Aku nggak mau gara2 kamu, hubunganku dg Arisa-san jadi !*sok2 buang muka, ditendang Ulqui *

Yuph, Starrk sama Tia cocok, kan? Iya, kan? Hohoho. Huah, chapter ini banyak typo? Gomenne, faktor keburu-buru kali. Aku ngetik ini cepet2dan langsung dilanjutin ngetik Moonlight Dance. Jadi nggak sempet di cek lagi.

Mudah2an chapter ini typo udah berkurang. Mkasih ats ripyunya dan makasih udah diingatkan…^^

**Marianne de Marionettenspieler** : Huweeee, aku juga telat update, Anne-nee. Jadi aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Hm, niat Byakuya baik, loh. Dia Cuma nggak tahu kalo Soifon lagi bermasalah aja. Iya nih, trauma Hime berat banget. PR yang susah buat Szayel.

Ahaha, Grimm, kau emang harus cuci otak dah. Kalo nggak, bisa dimasukkin mesin cuci. Hohoho. Wokeh, makasih atas ripyunya, nee-san…^^

**Vida Tranquilla** : Ups, gimana rasa lalat yang masuk mulutmu itu, vida-chan?*dijambak Vida*

Hahaha, Nel bisa juga ngeledek Grimm, ya. Tia itu punya sisi baik juga kok, say. Iya, Ulqui emang perhatian sama Hime. Eh, kamu mau hime jadi sama ulqui? Aku juga, hehehe.

Mkasih atas ripyu darimu, ya…^^

**Beside You** : DAMN! HOW DARE YOU, LITTLE EVIL!*grinned*

Ah, siaul loe, udah ngintip duluan. Gak adil tuh buat reader yang lain, say. Parah kau! Dan, gw nggak jadi update hari jumat juga. Aih, jangan gitu laen kali ya, say..

Hehehe, tapi makasih buat ripyu darimu. Tapi, hiks, maaf… Kalkulus yang kau ajarin nggak bisa kutangkep sepenuhnya. Gue ngulang nieh, say. Gue yakin bakal ngulang, hiks… T.T

Nah, segitu dulu deh. Langsung aja kita balik ke alur. This is the fifteenth chapter. Happy reading, readers…^^

* * *

"Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali, Soifon…"

Soifon kian terpojok. Ia tak bisa bersuara. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Terasa ada batu besar yang menghimpitnya dari semua arah. Mengakibatkan sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak pemilik rambut pendek berwarna biru tua itu. Sebuah pemikiran yang muncul bersamaan dengan keinginan untuk memperjuangkan cita-citanya sekali lagi.

Apakah jika dia menerima tawaran Byakuya―Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan Neliel akan mau mengerti?

Apakah jika dia memilih untuk pergi ke Paris―Ggio akan memaafkannya?

Dan apakah jika ia lebih mengutamakan mimpinya―mereka akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where Ever You Are**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 15

Mata kelabu Byakuya terus menatap Soifon tanpa jeda. Ia bisa merasakan keraguan dan kebingungan besar yang sedang melanda perempuan berkepang itu. Gerak matanya, caranya menggigit bibir, atau ekspresi yang terarsir jelas di wajah sudah cukup menegaskan bagaimana Soifon berusaha menemukan jawaban atas tawaran yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Soifon?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

Soifon menggeleng pelan. Ia menarik tangannya yang semula digenggam dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mata kelabu perempuan berambut biru tua itu seolah mewakilinya mengucap pernyataan : _aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana_.

"Aku… aku…" Soifon terbata, "Berikan aku waktu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Byakuya mendesah berat, ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu masih menatap Soifon lekat-lekat.

"Tapi besok aku sudah harus pergi, " sahutnya.

"Aku tahu. Dan kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya begitu saja. Aku punya kehidupan di sini, Byakuya,"

Kata-kata Soifon kali ini terdengar lebih tegas. Byakuya pun sadar bahwa Soifon yang terakhir ia lihat di pemakaman sehabatnya sudah tidak ada. Soifon yang dulu tampak sangat rapuh tanpa satu pun kerabat, telah bermetamorfosa menjadi sosok yang tangguh dan mampu mempertahankan diri.

"Aku punya teman-teman yang selama ini selalu membantuku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja."

Teman-teman.

Oh, Byakuya sampai lupa bahwa Soifon memiliki teman. Bahwa di awal-awal pembicaraan mereka, gadis berkepang itu sempet beberapa kali menyebutkan nama Grimmjow, Neliel, Ulquiorra, serta Ggio. Dan di antara nama-nama itu, nama Ggio-lah yang paling sering disebutkan.

_Apakah gadis berkepang ini memiliki hubungan serius dengan temannya yang bernama Ggio?_

Sejujurnya, Byakuya sangat menyayangi Soifon seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan pertama kali ia mendengar tentang bea siswa itu, yang terlintas dibenaknya hanya satu nama. Karena itulah, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung terbang ke Jepang. Ia kira akan mudah mengajak Soifon ikut dengannya. Ia kira Soifon akan melonjak bahagia saat mendengar bahwa cita-citanya akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia kira…

Ah, terlalu banyak menduga juga tidak baik. Karena jika dugaan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, pasti hanya akan menimbulkan kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

Suara Byakuya membuat mata kelabu Soifon kembali menatap pria berambut hitam panjang itu setelah beberapa saat sempat berkeliling tanpa objek yang jelas―sekedar menepikan keresahan.

"Aku berangkat pukul sepuluh. Minimal pukul delapan pagi kau harus sudah menemuiku. Aku menginap di Hotel Kuchiki. Itu pun jika kau setuju untuk ikut denganku. Jika tidak, cukup mengabariku saja,"

Soifon mengangguk lemah. Ia menerima kartu nama yang disodorkan Byakuya dan membacanya sekilas. Kartu berwarna putih itu hanya berisi penjelasan singkat tentang Byakuya Kuchiki, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _Event Organizer_, dan nomor ponselnya yang bisa dihubungi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu,"

Byakuya bangkit dari kursinya diikuti oleh Soifon. Mereka ke luar dari salah satu café yang terletak di bagian belakang Rumah Sakit Karakura itu. Bahkan mereka mengabaikan pesanan di meja yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Pie apel itu tampak lezat, sedangkan chamomile tea dalam cangkir masih hangat. Akan sangat nikmat jika dinikmati sambil bercengkrama. Tapi itu semua sudah tidak menarik lagi.

Soifon dan Byakuya bahkan telah melupakan ritual yang biasa dilakukan bagi dua orang yang telah lama tidak bertemu : melepas rindu dengan bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Mereka hanya sempat menanyakan kabar sebagai awal pembicaraan.

Sesampainya di luar café, Byakuya dan Soifon berpandangan. Mereka akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda, lantaran koridor menuju kamar perawatan dan tempat parkir berlawanan.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku ke luar, Soifon. Kembalilah ke tempat temanmu menunggu."

Soifon mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Baru saja ia ingin menyahut, ketika tubuh mungilnya tertarik dan tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Byakuya. Soifon sedikit terbelalak. Dan lagi-lagi ia tak sempat menyahut karena Byakuya sudah menyelak.

"Maaf kita tidak bisa berbicara lebih lama. Sebenarnya aku rindu sekali padamu, tapi masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas bahu mungil Soifon.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ia menepuk-nepuk pipi mungil itu pelan.

Soifon tersenyum kecil, "Iya, kau juga,"

Kali ini giliran Byakuya yang mengangguk. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Namun belum seberapa jauh, panggilan Soifon menyebabkan langkahnya terhenti.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya pun menoleh. Dilihatnya Soifon melambaikan tangan seraya berkata, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Tak perlu diucapkan pun sebenarnya Byakuya sudah tahu akan hal itu. Namun ia tetap mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lagi―kali ini lebih lepas―kemudian benar-benar pergi.

Soifon pun kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kamar perawatan Grimmjow. Kabar yang ia dapatkan hari ini memang cukup membingungkan. Tapi kehadiran Byakuya telah membuatnya merasa terhibur. Ia tak mengira bahwa sahabat kakaknya itu masih menyimpan perhatian padanya. Jauh-jauh datang dari Paris hanya untuk mebawakan kesempatan untuknya meraih mimpi sekali lagi.

Menjadi Violis.

"_Kau pasti bisa menjadi violis yang hebat, Soifon. Aku percaya padamu…"_

Entah sudah berapa lama Soifon memendam kata-kata almarhum kakaknya itu dalam hati. Dan kedatangan Byakuya membuat kata-kata itu kembali membangkitkan semangatnya, sekaligus memojokkannya.

Soifon menghela nafas perlahan. Dia merasa sangat tak berdaya jika harus dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Senja kali ini, apakah ia harus membencinya?

*#*#*#*

Ulquiorra tiba di rumah megah berlantai dua itu saat warna orange senja telah berganti menjadi hitam. Ia memang sengaja menjalankan mobilnya sedikit lebih pelan. Pemuda itu tak ingin gadis yang berada di sampingnya terbangun karena guncangan. Ketika membawanya turun pun, Ulquiorra berusaha se-_gentle_ mungkin. Wajah manis yang terlelap itu tampak sangat lelah. Sungguh tidak tega jika harus mengusik mimpinya.

Lisa Yadomarou serta dua _maid_ lainnya―Senna dan Isane―hanya bisa mengerutkan kening heran melihat Tuan Muda mereka pulang sambil membopong seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Mereka hanya bisa menyambut dengan menundukkan kepala lantaran Ulquiorra telah berisyarat agar mereka tidak bersuara. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda berkulit pucat itu membawa gadis berambut panjang itu ke kamarnya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" bisik Isane.

"Dan lagi, kenapa tidak dibawa ke kamar tamu saja?" tambah Senna.

Isane menunjukkan ekspresi terperangah,"Jangan-jangan…."

"Hah? Yang benar?" Senna menyambung, seolah mengerti isi kepala rekannya.

Dan sebelum dugaan-dugaan samar itu berujung pada fitnah, Lisa langsung menengahi.

"Sssshhtt, tidak baik menuduh tanpa bukti. Tuan Muda pasti punya alasan. Dan kita tidak berhak ikut campur," jelasnya tegas.

Isane dan Senna langsung tutup mulut.

Sementara orang yang tengah digosipkan kedua _maid_ itu telah berada di dalam kamar. Dengan perlahan, ia merebahkan Orihime di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _king size_. Ketika ia menyelimuti tubuh semampai itu dengan selimut tebal, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Tepatnya _moment-moment_ dimana ia harus menunggui Orihime yang ditinggal Grimmjow ketika Neliel mendapat paket berisi boneka bayi berlumur darah.

Mau tak mau, Ulquiorra juga jadi teringat ketika ia harus meredakan gadis manis yang histeris tiba-tiba itu. Bahkan usahanya sampai berujung pada beberapa cakaran di wajahnya.

Dan yang pasti ia juga teringat, ketika pemilik mata kelabu itu minta ditemani sehingga mereka berakhir di ranjang Orihime―tanpa melakukan apa pun selain menemani tidur, tentu saja.

Mengingat semua itu, Ulquiorra merasa sedikit ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Seperti ada suatu yang menggelitik perasaan. Membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum. Membuat ia merasa―hangat.

Begitu pun sekarang, ketika Ulquiorra masih berdiri sambil menatap lekat wajah Orihime. Tanpa bisa dikoordinasi lagi, tangan pucat pemuda tampan itu terulur. Awalnya ia agak ragu. Bagaimana jika sentuhannya mengganggu tidur gadis ini? Tapi dorongan yang kuat untuk menyentuh pipi pualam Orihime rupanya lebih besar.

Perlahan, Ulquiorra membelai sisi wajah manis itu dengan lembut. Ada apa dengan dirinya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sama seperti ketika ia membungkukkan badan, membawa wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Orihime, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bi―

_Tidak_, ada suara yang membuat gerakan Ulquiorra terhenti. Ini 'pencurian'. Seperti pengecut._ Kenapa aku ini? Ada apa dengan pikiranku?_

Ulquiorra menarik wajahnya menjauh beberapa sentimeter. Sekali lagi ditatapnya wajah Orihime. Ia bersumpah bisa dirasakannya sensasi aneh itu lagi, seperti ada magnet dalam wajah tenang itu yang menariknya. Ia tak bisa melawan.

Dengan agak ragu, Ulquiorra pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime untuk kedua kali. Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan tinggi 169 cm itu memejamkan mata. Kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Orihime, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat. Selarik senyum tipis akhirnya muncul di wajah _stoic_ itu. Bersamaan dengan sebuah pemikiran aneh yang muncul di benaknya.

_Apakah aku―mencintaimu, Orihime?_

*#*#*#*

Sepasang mata hazel Neliel terbuka. Ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur yang menempel di dinding, tepat di atas tempat tidur pasien. Grimmjow tampak terlelap di sofa. Sinar keemasan yang menerpa wajahnya membuat pemuda berambut biru terang itu tampak lebih kalem. Jauh dari kesan kasar dan kesan temperamen.

Neliel tersenyum kecil. Pada akhirnya, ranjang kecil di kamar perawatan ini harus dibagi dua―untuknya dan untuk Soifon. Grimmjow bersikeras untuk menguasai sofa putih di sudut ruangan. Tak peduli pada Soifon yang mengomel dan mengatakan bahwa orang sakit sudah seharusnya tidur di ranjang. Tapi Grimmjow adalah Grimmjow. Sekeras apa pun Soifon memaksa, Grimmjow tetap bertahan dengan keputusannya. Neliel hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, tak mampu ikut campur dalam perdebatan Soifon vs Grimmjow.

Pelan, Nel menyibak selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seingatnya, ia telah memastikan selimut putih ini menutupi tubuh Grimmjow―yang telah tertidur lebih dulu―saat ia hendak tidur bersama Soifon. Lantas kenapa selimut ini bisa berpindah tempat?

Senyum Neliel kian melebar. Pasti kerjaan _Grimmjow_, benaknya bersuara. Pemuda itu memang temperamental. Tapi perhatiannya tak bisa diremehkan.

Ketika Nel hendak turun dari ranjang, saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa Soifon sendirian? _Kemana dia?_

Pemilik rambut hijau toska itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok mungil sahabatnya. Namun Soifon tetap tidak nampak. Pintu kamar mandi di ruang perawatan VIP itu pun terbuka, pertanda tak ada siapa pun di dalamnya.

Nel menyelimuti kekasihnya yang masih tidur dengan selimut, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Soifon. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya, karena Soifon ternyata sedang berada di dekat kamar perawatan. Gadis berambut biru tua itu mengisi satu dari sekian banyak kursi yang berjajar di sepanjang koridor. Nel menghela nafas lega.

"Soifon,"

Suara panggilan itu membuat Soifon menoleh. Ia tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Nel. Ia duduk di sebelah Soifon. Mata hazelnya terarah pada ponsel Soifon yang menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda sedang tertawa lepas. Nel tersenyum, mengenali siapa pemuda di dalam gambar tersebut.

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur," Soifon menjawab pelan. Tanpa sadar, ibu jari perempuan itu bergerak mengusap gambar di ponselnya. "Ranjangnya terlalu sempit," ia melanjutnya.

Nel pasang wajah cemberut, "Bilang saja aku yang gendut," protesnya pura-pura mencibir.

Soifon terkikik geli. Namun di telinga Nel, suara tawa kecil itu terasa berbeda. _Ada apa dengan Soifon?_

"Kau rindu pada Ggio, Soi?" Nel berusaha membuka percakapan, meskipun agak terkesan aneh. Entahlah, ia merasa sikap Soifon sejak kembali jadi sedikit berbeda. Wajah imutnya yang tegas tampak murung.

Soifon menoleh bingung, "Eh?"

"Kau memandangi fotonya terus," Nel tersenyum

"Oh, ini," imbuh Soifon sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap ke arah ponselnya. Iris mata kelabunya memantulkan senyuman lebar Ggio.

"Ya, aku merindukannya. Aku ingin dia segera ke luar dari Las Noches. Tanpanya―" suara Soifon terdengar lirih,"―seperti ada yang kurang."

Neliel langsung merangkul bahu mungil Soifon. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di kepala sahabatnya itu―berpelukan.

"Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama, Soi,"

Soifon tertawa kecil. Tangannya bergerak dan mengusap lengan Nel yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Jangan sedih. Maaf ya kalau aku berlebihan. Aku tahu, bukan hanya aku yang menginginkan Ggio kembali ke tengah-tengah kita."

"_Iie_," Nel menggeleng pelan, "Aku pasti juga akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu kalau Grimmjow ada di posisi Ggio," ujarnya pelan.

Soifon menoleh,"Kalau Grimmjow ada di posisi Ggio―" seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya yang tipis, "―akan kupukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin. Bodoh sekali dia membuat gadis sebaik dirimu menangis, Nel,"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Nel pun memukul bahu Soifon yang cekikikan pelan―merajuk. Ia tertawa kecil seraya menyusut kubangan di pelupuk matanya. Niat hati ingin menghibur Soifon, malah Nel sendiri yang akhirnya dihibur gadis berkepang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Soifon?"

Soifonmenghentikan suaranya. Ditatapnya wajah Nel yang sedang terarah padanya. Mata hazel itu menatap lekat, seolah meminta siapa pun yang ditatap untuk percaya padanya. Tak tahan dengan tatapan yang terasa menyudutkan itu, Soifon pun memalingkan wajah.

Dan ini membuat Nel semakin curiga.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku. Aku pasti membantumu," bujuk Nel.

Soifon menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah tak punya waktu lagi. Kesempatannya untuk mempertimbangkan keputusan begitu sempit. Jadi, tak ada gunanya juga bersembunyi. Terlebih dari Neliel.

"Aku bertemu Byakuya,"

Sejenak Nel tampak berpikir. Ia berusaha memutar memori otaknya untuk menemukan siapa pemilik nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Soifon.

"Byakuya? Hmm… Ah, aku ingat. Byakuya-nii, teman kakakmu, ya?" tebak Nel. Dan saat Soifon mengangguk, ia jadi tambah antusias.

"Yang tiga tahun lalu berangkat ke Perancis itu, kan? Yang rambutnya hitam panjang itu, kan? Yang kelihatan dingin tapi sebenarnya baik hati itu, kan? Yang―"

"―tampan pastinya," Soifon menyelak ceracau Neliel sambil berseringai, "Kau bilang begitu pun tak apa-apa, Nel. Byakuya memang tampan. Suatu hal yang wajar jika Grimmjow cemburu karena kau memuji orang lain yang lebih tampan darinya,"

"Ah, kamu itu," Nel merajuk, "Lalu, apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Dia―memberitahuku, bahwa ada sekolah musik di Paris yang sedang mengadakan program beasiswa. Bagi yang ikut tes dan lulus, akan dibebaskan dari semua biaya selama pendidikan."

Ada sesuatu yang menyengat pemikiran Nel. Entah kenapa ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dari cara Soifon menyampaikan, ia yakin bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Dan Byakuya… dia…" keraguan dalam suara Soifon semakin terasa. Seolah yang ingin dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berat. "Dia…"

"Menawarkan kesempatan itu padamu?"

Tak ada reaksi kaget dari Soifon saat Nel mampu meneruskan kalimat yang tidak sanggup ia ucapkan. Gadis berambut biru pendek itu menundukkan kepala. Mata kelabunya tampak resah.

"Benar begitu, Soifon?" kejar Nel.

Soifon mengangguk lemah. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memejamkan mata dan bersuara. Suara yang sangat lemah.

"Aku masih… menyimpan mimpiku, Nel…"

Hening. Neliel masih menatap sosok mungil sahabatnya dengan serius.

"Aku ingin… jadi violis,"

Pernyataan itu seperti sengatan jutaan elektron di tubuh Neliel. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi tatapan miris dari mata _hazel_-nya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Soifon mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada selirih itu. Seolah yang ia katakan adalah hal terlarang yang paling ia inginkan.

Soifon tidak pernah meminta sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan dari caranya berbicara sekarang ini, ia seperti sedang minta izin. Membuat Nel tak mengerti.

Untuk apa dia minta izin? Apa dia pikir jika dia memilih untuk pergi, maka dia akan dibenci? Bodoh sekali. Mana ada seorang sahabat yang menghalangi sahabatnya untuk menggapai cita-cita?

"Aku… a-aku…"

Oh, sudah cukup. Kali ini Soifon sudah terisak. Nel juga sudah cukup mendapatkan bukti bahwa sahabatnya ini benar-benar dilanda kebingungan yang besar. Segera diraihnya tangan Soifon yang mengepal kuat di atas pangkuannya. Nel menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut. Selembut senyumnya ketika Soifon menoleh.

"Kau bodoh sekali jika mengabaikan kesempatan itu hanya karena kami,"

Soifon terdiam. Sepasang matanya yang memerah tampak sendu. Nel merasa sangat sedih melihatnya.

"Mimpimu adalah harapanmu. Dan kami akan terus mendukungmu untuk mencapai harapan itu, Soifon. Kau tidak boleh ragu," ujar Nel dengan nada seyakin mungkin. Padahal, bayangan perpisahan dengan Soifon saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Ta-tapi, Nel…"

"Tidak ada tapi," selak Nel sambil menggeleng pelan, "_Sahabat adalah sayap yang membawa sesorang terbang menggapai keinginan yang tak bisa dicapai sendirian. Sahabat adalah harapan ketika seseorang mencapai keputus-asaan. Sahabat adalah cahaya yang mampu menuntun seseorang ke luar dari kegelapan._ Apa kau meragukan semua yang kau ucapkan padaku itu? Saat aku benar-benar berada dalam titik terendah dalam hidupku, setelah Findor merampas satu-satunya hartaku sebagai perempuan? Apa kau lupa, Soi?"

Kali ini Soifon terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Nel akan mengungkit lagi soal 'itu'. Bahkan sampai menyebut nama orang yang telah menghancurkan kehormatannya di usia muda.

"Nel, aku―"

"Tidak ada bantahan lagi," untuk kedua kalinya Nel menyelak, "Kapan Byakuya akan kembali ke Perancis?"

"Besok pagi, pukul sepuluh," jawab Soifon tak bersemangat.

Nel menjentikkan jari, "Bagus! Kalau begitu kau harus memberitahunya tentang keputusanmu. Bahwa kau akan menerima tawaran itu. Cepat, Soi!" desak perempuan berambut hijau toska itu.

Sekarang ekspresi Soifon menunjukkan keterkejutan. _Kenapa justru Nel yang tampak sangat antusias?_

Melihat Soifon terdiam, Nel pun mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Kau lihat apa? Ayo cepat telepon Byakuya-nii!"

"Tapi―apa tidak mengganggu? Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Dan lagi, dari mana kau tahu Byakuya memberiku nomor teleponnya?"

Nel berjengit. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Membuat seorang perawat yang sedang melintas di ujung koridor menatapnya. Nel cepat-cepat menutup mulut agar tawanya berhenti.

"Kau itu polos sekali, Shaolin Fon," celetuk pemilik mata hazel yang indah itu, "Tentu saja Byakuya-nii memberimu nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Dia juga pasti sangat menunggu jawabanmu karena dia sangat ingin kau menerima tawarannya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia jauh-jauh datang ke Karakura―mencarimu―hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar itu?"

"Yah, memberitahu Byakuya itu mudah. Tapi…" suara Soifon kembali rendah. Dan Nel tahu pasti apa yang masih memberatkan sahabatnya itu.

Pelan, kali ini Nel meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Soifon. Ia menatap lembut sepasang mata kelabu yang gamang itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow pasti akan sependapat denganku. Soal Ggio―"

Begitu besar dampak seorang Ggio Ishida bagi seorang Shaolin Fon. Hanya dengan satu nama itu saja telah mampu membuat mata Soifon kembali berkaca-kaca. Tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat di atas pangkuannya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi getir.

Nel menarik nafas pendek. Ia juga butuh kekuatan untuk membesarkan hati Soifon, bukan?

"Serahkan saja Ggio pada kami, Soi. Kami akan menjaganya baik-baik,"

Tak bisa tertahan, akhirnya bulir bening meluncur di pipi Soifon yang putih. Ia mengangguk pelan dan tak berbuat banyak saat Nel memeluknya.

"Maaf… aku… egois…" sendat perempuan bertubuh mungil itu.

Nel tersenyum tipis. Sepasang mata hazel-nya juga memerah.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Sudahlah, Soifon…"

Soifon tak menggubris himbauan Nel. Gadis berkepang itu terus terisak. Suaranya yang samar dan tertahan justru membuat tangisannya terdengar memilukan. Dan seorang perempuan dengan hati selembut sutera seperti Nel pun tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura. Air matanya menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Keduanya masih berangkulan seolah tak ada hari esok bagi mereka untuk bertemu lagi. Tanpa satu pun menyadari, bahwa di balik dinding tempat mereka duduk, seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang mencolok telah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Mata safir pemuda itu meredup saat ia mendesah berat. Dengan langkah yang gontai, ia melangkah, kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

Sementara bulan putih pucat di langit hilang ditelan gumpalan awan hitam…

*#*#*#*

Pria bertubuh tegap itu menyelimuti sosok perempuan yang telelap di tempat tidur. Pelan, dibelainya kepala berhias helaian rambut warna kuning itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yah, dia memang menyayangi sosok ini. Mereka sudah cukup lama berteman. Dan mereka elah mampu merasakan kepedihan masing-masing. Meskipun berbeda cara, tapi mereka telah mengecap rasanya kehilangan. Menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan, ternyata juga tak lebih baik dari pihak yang meninggalkan.

Mata abu-abu terang pria itu terarah ke jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Sebentar lagi pukul 12 malam, tepat pergantian hari. Dan di saat orang kebanyakan sedang dibuai mimpi, pria berambut coklat ikal itu justru baru akan memulai aktivitasnya.

Yah, sebuah aktivitas yang penting.

Pria itu pun berdiri. Dia melangkah menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa setelah pintu berwarna krem cerah itu tertutup, sepasang mata hijau cerah perempuan yang sedang berbaring terbuka.

Setelah berada di luar kamar perempuan berambut kuning, pria itu disambut oleh laki-laki kurus tinggi yang sedang menyeringai. Dia terkekeh melihat wajah serius rekannya.

"Jadi, sudah waktunya balas dendam, eh?"

"Kau lakukan saja apa yang kau mau lakukan, dan aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. _Fair enough, right_?"

"Che, aku tetap tak berpikir begitu. Toh, kau tetap butuh bantuanku," cibir lelaki berambut hitam itu seraya meraih ponselnya, "Tujuanku juga berbeda denganmu. Aku akan berkunjung ke Las Noches," lelaki itu terkekeh senang. Ia telah menekan beberapa nomor ketika pria berambut coklat sebahu menginterupsi.

"Jangan telepon, Nnoitra. Kirimkan pesan saja."

"Kenapa? Bukankah jika menelepon lebih pasti?"

"Dia tidak akan tidur malam ini," suara pria berambut coklat begitu kaku. Ditatapnya weker berbentuk rumah yang menjadi hiasan meja. Sambil beranjak, ia meneruskan kata-katanya.

Si lelaki jangkung sepertinya mengerti ucapan pria berambut coklat itu. Seringai di wajahnya melebar ketika dua jarum jam penunjuk detik telah berhimpit, mengarah ke angka 12.

"Tentu saja dia tidak bisa tidur, Starrk," desis laki-laki itu berbahaya. Tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah benda runcing yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu.

"Karena malam ini akan jadi malam terakhirnya, bukan?"

*#*#*#*

Tepat ketika alarm jam tangannya berbunyi, sepasang mata Ulquiorra terbuka. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit. Gelap karena masih malam, dan sepi karena tidak ada bintang. Hanya ada bulan separuh yang tampak malas-malasan bergerak bersama awan ini Ulquiorra sedang merebahkan diri di sofa. Posisi sofa yang menghadap ke jendela besar tanpa tirai membuatnya bisa dengan mudah melihat keadaan di luar secara langsung.

Ulquiorra menatap jam tangan _sport_ yang masih berbunyi. Diraihnya benda berwarna hitam itu kemudian dia menekan sebuah tombol yang menyebabkan alarm-nya berhenti. Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya, namun tidak tidur.

Hari ini tepat 23 Juli. Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian 'itu' terjadi. Dan mana mungkin Ulquiorra bisa tidur jika setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, memorinya selalu memutar ulang semua _scene_ yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Setiap jeritan, setiap teriakan, bahkan setiap tetes darah serta air mata yang tumpah di hari itu, selalu berbaur menjadi satu. Membuat ketenangan yang diharapkan semua orang dalam kegiatan bernama 'tidur', tak pernah bisa benar-benar hadir dengan sempurna. Dan terhitung sejak hari ini, berarti sudah berlangsung selama empat tahun.

Hari ini tepat 23 Juli, hari di mana seorang anak kecil bernama Lilynette Gingerback meninggal dengan tragis, disaksikan sendiri oleh seorang remaja bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika matahari sudah terbit. Mengunjungi makam Lilynette seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Atau, menemui Starrk?

Ide yang gila―memang. Tapi mengingat sosok itu, entah kenapa tatapan Ulquiorra terarah pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jatuhkah? Tidak penting juga.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Ulquiorra meraih ponsel itu. Namun belum sempat ia berbuat apa-apa―baru memandangi layarnya saja―benda itu sudah berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk mengerti maksud pesan yang ia terima. _Mungkin sudah tiba waktunya giliranku_, hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas dibenaknya.

_Aku siap. Aku sudah siap._

Ulquiorra segera berdiri. Wajahnya tampak serius dan tegang. Ketika ia telah meraih jaket dan kunci mobil, saat itulah sebuah jeritan terdengar. Jeritan ketakutan yang sangat keras, dan mampu membangunkan semua orang yang ada di rumah itu.

*#*#*#*

Orihime terus menjerit dan bergerak dengan kacau. Sepasang tangan berkelupas dan menghitam hangus masih mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Sementara pemilik tangan itu―seraut wajah hancur tak berbentuk―terpampang jelas di depan wajah Orihime. Hanya warna rambut blonde sosok itulah yang membuat Orihime ingat siapa makhluk yang ada di depannya ini.

Ibunya, Rangiku Ichimaru. Pelaku pembunuhan ayahnya, Gin Ichimaru.

"_Hime-chan…"_

Panggilan itu begitu jelas karena wajah makhluk itu berada persis di telingan Orihime yang terus memberontak sambil menjerit-jerit histeris.

"_Kau tega sekali… membakar ibu, Hime-chan…"_

"Tiddaakk!" Orihime kembali menjerit. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, memilih terjebak dalam kegelapan dari pada harus melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Lepaskan akuuu… Lepaskan akuuuu…"

"_Hime-chan…. kau jahat sekali… Kau bukan akan nakal, Hime-chan…"_ lapisan kulit berwarna hitam yang mengelupas berjatuhan ketika mulut makhluk itu bergerak.

"_Grimm-kun… pasti sedih… karena kau jahat sekali…"_

Garis pecahan menjijikkan yang terbentuk di seluruh tubuh sosok itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kehitaman dengan gradasi kuning. Meleleh dan melekat di tubuh Orihime, memperkeras jeritan gadis belia itu.

"Tolooonggg… Toloonnggg…"

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata Orihime terbuka dengan paksa. Tangan-tangan bertekstur kasar yang menjamahnya pun semakin banyak. Mampu didengarnya juga desisan sosok hangus itu. Termasuk ketika ditangannya yang penuh luka bakar tergenggam sebuah pasak kayu berujung sangat runcing, dengan gumpalan tanah merah menempel di sepanjang benda tajam itu. Orihime terbelalak saat ujung benda itu menempel di dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya kini berirama dengan tempo cepat.

Apakah dia―akan dibunuh?

"_Ayo ke surga… bersama Okaa-san… Orihime-chan…"_

Dan pasak kayu itu pun dihujamkan dengan keras. Menancap dalam di antara semburan darah.

CRAAASSSHHHH!

*#*#*#*

"Orihime?"

Ulquiorra berseru keras saat ia mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Orihime sedang memegang gunting yang terarah ke dada kirinya, ke jantungnya. Ulquiorra tersentak. Segera ia berlari dan mendekap sosok kalap yang sedang histeris itu.

Entah dari mana gadis ini mendapatkan gunting, prioritas utama Ulquiorra adalah merebut benda itu. Sungguh, jika ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Orihime kali ini, ia pasti dicincang Grimmjow. Dan bukan hanya rasa takut yang membuat Ulquiorra mati-matian merebut gunting itu dari tangan Orihime. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya senekat ini.

Orihime terus berontak sambil menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Ia memukul, menendang bahkan melakukan apa pun ketika Ulquiorra memeluknya dan berusaha merebut gunting ditangannya. Seolah gunting itu adalah alat pertahan dirinya. Seolah benda berbahaya itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Seolah―Ulquiorra adalah musuhnya, yang datang untuk membunuhnya.

"Tiddaaakkk!"

Masih dengan berusaha meredakan gerak motorik liar Orihime, Ulquiorra mencoba berbicara. Dengan suara sepelan mungkin dan tidak terdengar membentak. Tangannya telah berhasil menggenggam gunting itu, sekalipun belum bisa dlepaskan dari tangan Orihime.

"Orihime… ini aku… dengarkan aku, Orihime…"

Nihil.

Orihime masih berteriak minta dilepaskan. Beberapa kali ia berhasil melepaskan diri. Dan tiap kali bebas dari Ulquiorra, gadis manis itu pasti membenturkan diri ke benda-benda di kamar itu. Entah meja, entah lemari. Apa saja. Gunting masih digenggamnya dengan erat. Ia bahkan mulai menggunakan benda itu sebagai alat pertahanan diri.

Yang berarti melukai Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mulai kewalahan. Tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk mengatasi kehisterisan adik sahabatnya ia tak berniat menyerah sedikit pun. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu segera memeluk Orihime dari belakang ketika gadis bermata kelabu itu kembali mengarahkan gunting ke jantungnya. Ulquiorra terus berusaha merebut benda tajam itu dari Orihime. Tak peduli pada tangannya yang digigit oleh gadis berambut senja itu. Tak peduli pada goresan-goresan perih di wajah juga lengannya.

Pintu kamar Ulquiorra menjeblak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dua orang laki-laki dan tiga orang perempuan berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka terperangah kaget.

"Tuan Muda Ulquiorra?" seruan Lisa terdengar dari arah pintu yang terbuka, diikuti oleh suara terkejut Senna dan Isane. Termasuk suara Zommari Leurox dan Iba Tetsuzaemon, _security _di rumah itu.

Mereka sangat kaget mendengar jeritan histeris seorang perempuan yang terdengar tengah malam. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Tuan Muda mereka sedang bergelut dengan gadis belia yang tadi dibawanya dalam keadaan tidur.

Tanpa menoleh, Ulquiorra berteriak pada orang-orang yang berada di pintu, mengalahkan jeritan Orihime.

"Lisa, bantu aku! Isane, hubungi Szayel! Yang lain tutup pintu dan keluar!"

"Tapi, Tuan Muda―"

"Aku bilang ke luarrr!"

Zommari dan Iba tersentak. Bahkan Senna dan Isane tampak _shock_. Belum pernah mereka mendengar Tuan Muda mereka yang pendiam dan datar itu membentak. Ini pertama kalinya.

Di antara kekalutan, Lisa yang terlatih mampu bertindak bijak. Ditatapnya keempat rekannya itu dengan bijaksana.

"Kita turuti saja semua kata-kata Tuan Muda. Isane, cepat hubungi Szayel-sama."

"Ba-baik, Lisa-san," sahut Isane panik. Ia bergegas diikuti Senna. Sementara Zommari dan Iba segera menyingkir tanpa banyak tanya meskipun penasaran.

Lisa sendiri menghambur masuk ke kamar Ulquiorra yang berantakan. Ia membantu memegangi Orihime yang terus memberontak, bahkan menjerit minta tolong. Ulquiorra masih berusaha merebut gunting. Keduanya terjerembab dan―untungnya―terjatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi Ulquiorra di bawah.

Orihime terus meronta. Sampai kemudian gadis semampai itu memekik keras sambil menghujamkan gunting di tangannya.

CRRRAASSSHHH!

Lisa tersentak, "Ulquiorra-sama?" pekiknya. Sepasang matanya menatap ngeri pada luka menganga yang baru saja terbentuk.

Gunting itu menghujam keras di tangan kanan Ulquiorra, membuat tangan pucat pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Darahnya menetes, bahkan mengucur cukup deras.

Bersamaan dengan pekikan itu, gerakan Orihime serentak berhenti total. Nafasnya memburu cepat, terengah. Sepasang matanya terbelalak ke arah langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Bisa ia rasakan cairan hangat mulai merembes melalui bajunya.

_Apa ini?_

"Sudah cukup, Orihime…" desah Ulquiorra pelan. Rasa nyeri menyengat mulai merambat di lengannya yang terluka. Darahnya terus mengucur membasahi seprai dan pakaian Orihime. Lisa terpaku seperti patung dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ul―qui… orra?" desis Orihime terbata. Ia melepaskan gunting yang telah berlumur darah Ulquiorra. Benturan benda itu dengan lantai membuat Lisa tersadar. Dengan sigap, segera di singkirkannya benda berbahaya itu.

Sadar bahwa tak ada lagi perlawanan, Ulquiorra pun mengendurkan dekapannya. Ia menumpukan dagunya di pundak Orihime. Tangan kanannya yang terluka ia sembunyikan agar Orihime tidak melihat. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Orihime pelan. Wajahnya yang berada tepat di telinga gadis itu membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu lebih mudah untuk berbicara. Espresi datar di wajahnya tampak berbeda. Tampak sendu dan sedih.

Menyaksikan sendiri 'trauma itu' mengobrak-abrik kesadaran Orihime, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka akibat tusukkan gunting.

"Ya, ini aku. Kendalikan dirimu, Orihime. Kau―" Ulquiorra mengernyitkan dahi, mulai tersiksa oleh luka menganga di tangan kanannya, "―akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah…"

Bola mata kelabu Orihime tak lagi terbelalak. Ia justru memejamkan matanya, lalu―menangis.

Ya, dia menangis. Menangis terisak-isak. Suaranya begitu memilukan. Lisa yang merasa terenyuh segera bangkit dari peraduan Tuan Mudanya yang seperti baru saja diterjang badai. Ia merasa akan menganggu privasi pemilik kamar jika terus berada di ruangan ini.

"Akan saya ambilkan perban dan antiseptic untuk Anda, Ulquiorra-sama," ucap Lisa dengan sopan, "Semoga Sayel-sama cepat datang karena dia lebih mengerti tentang luka Anda itu."

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk pelan, masih tak mengubah posisi. Orihime masih sibuk menangis, entah apa yang ditangisi. Setelah membalut tangan yang terluka dengan selimut tebal, Ulquiorra meletakkan tangan itu tepat di bawah leher Orihime―membuat ia merasa benar-benar 'memeluk' gadis itu sekarang. Nafasnya juga masih tak beraturan ketika ia memutar wajahnya, membuat hidung dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan leher gadis bermata kelabu itu, tepat di mana nadinya berdenyut keras.

Tak ada senyum di wajah Ulquiorra. Hanya ada tatapan sayu dari sepasang mata _emerald _miliknya ketika pemuda itu berbisik lirih.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari penderitaan ini―Orihime…"

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Hohohoho…*ketawa setan/disambit*

Ini chapter terpanjang selama aku bikin fic aneh ini. Ide selama dua minggu yang tertahan, beginilah caraku melampiaskannya. *plakkk*

Habisnya, dua minggu tanpa internet, tanpa fanfic, tanpa leppy, tanpa apa pun selain buku dan angka dan modul dari dosen… AKU STRESS! *loh kok curcol?*

Dan akhirnya, UAS serta UPM itu kelar juga. Yeeeaaahhhh…*loncat2 di kasur/kejedot lemari*

Aih, pasti chap yang kepanjangan ini ngebosenin, ya? Hontouni gomenasai…*nunduk dalem2*

Wokeh, tanpa bertele-tele, kuterima semua kritik, saran, pujian juga cacian. Nee, mind to ripyu, minna-san?^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku…

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **Gomenne, minna. Aku telat update lag. Aih, kesibukan bener-bener nggak bisa kompromi. Ah, soal 'Moonlight Dance' aku minta maaf banget karena lama nggak update. Selepas tanggal 14 Februari mungkin baru akan ku-update. Yosh, langsung saja. This is the sixteenth chapter. Happy reading…^^

* * *

Orihime masih sibuk menangis, entah apa yang ditangisi. Setelah membalut tangan yang terluka dengan selimut tebal, Ulquiorra meletakkan tangan itu tepat di bawah leher Orihime―membuat ia merasa benar-benar 'memeluk' gadis itu sekarang. Nafasnya juga masih tak beraturan ketika ia memutar wajahnya, membuat hidung dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan leher gadis bermata kelabu itu, tepat di mana nadinya berdenyut keras.

Tak ada senyum di wajah Ulquiorra. Hanya ada tatapan sayu dari sepasang mata _emerald _miliknya ketika pemuda itu berbisik lirih.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari penderitaan ini―Orihime…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where Ever You Are**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 16

Szayel Apporo Granz meraba pergelangan sosok yang tertidur pulas di peraduan, merasakan detak nadi yang teratur di sana. Sebuah selimut tebal berwarna kuning gading menyelimuti tubuh semampai sosok itu. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah yakin bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya untuk sosok ini―Orihime Inoue.

Ketika mendapat telepon tengah malam dari Isane―_maid_ di rumah keluarga Schiffer―Szayel sudah bisa menebak ada yang tak beres dengan pemilik rumah itu. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada satu kata : kesehatan. Jangan-jangan kondisi Ulquiorra memburuk. Tapi itu mustahil karena waktu penyuntikan insulin bagi pemuda pucat itu selalu tepat. Szayel bertanggung jawab penuh untuk hal penting tersebut.

Dan lagi, ada suara jeritan perempuan yang mengusik di telepon. Jadi, tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung meluncur ke rumah sepupunya itu. Tak peduli waktu yang telah menunjukkan lewat pukul dua belas malam.

Dan sesampainya di rumah bergaya Spanyol klasik yang amat familiar baginya ini―atau lebih tepatnya saat ia memasuki kamar Ulquiorra―, Syazel hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Kamar yang biasanya rapi telah berantakan tak karuan. _Semrawut_ di sana-sini. Sedangkan pemiliknya masih tak bergerak, berbaring di tempat tidur, dengan―Orihime Inoue di atasnya? Dan gadis berambut orange itu sedang menangis?

Demi Tuhan, Szayel bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Apalagi setelah―baru saja―sore tadi ia mendapatkan bayangan tentang kondisi adik-sahabat-sepupunya itu. Namun perhatian Szayel teralihkan oleh banyaknya darah yang tercecer. Seperti baru saja ada hewan yang disembelih. Dokter muda itu lebih tersentak saat melihat tangan kanan Ulquiorra terus mengeluarkan cairan merah yang sama, merembes cepat menembus lapisan selimut yang membalutnya. Szayel memekik panik.

Ayolah, seorang penderita penyakit―seperti diabetes―tak boleh terluka, kan? Luka kecil bagi mereka bisa saja berakibat fatal, bukan? Nah, lantas bagaimana dengan luka menganga yang cukup lebar itu? Akan sangat ceroboh jika Szayel mengatakan kalimat senada _tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan_. Wajah datar sepupunya pun menunjukkan kesakitan yang jelas. Namun respon Ulquiorra mematahkan kekhawatiran Szayel.

"_Tolong, berikan obat penenang dulu untuk Orihime. Aku masih bisa menunggu."_

Syazel menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur. Sekali lagi ia memastikan bahwa 'pasien'-nya telah tertidur dengan tenang. Bagaimana mungkin Ulquiorra masih memikirkan Orihime di saat ia sendiri mendapat luka yang cukup berat?

Saat Szayel berada di luar kamar, dilihatnya Ulquiorra sedang membelakanginya. Dihadapan pemuda itu berdiri ketiga _maid_ dan dua _security_ yang bertugas. Hal terakhir yang didengar Szayel hanyalah dua kalimat. Terucap dari bibir pemuda _stoic _itu dengan suara datar monoton―memberi perintah.

"Jangan sampai kejadian ini diketahui orang lain, selain kalian, aku, dan Szayel. Terlebih orang tuaku."

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Kami mengerti."

Szayel tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. _Ternyata, bisa juga dia memiliki jiwa pemimpin seperti itu._

Setelah kelima orang 'penyemarak rumah' itu memberi hormat dan berlalu, Szayel baru berani mendekati Ulquiorra. Dia berdiri di samping sepupunya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

_Terlalu singkat untuk sebuah sahutan_, cibir Szayel dalam hati. Ia memilih duduk di sofa besar yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra telah menggenggam jaket hitam dan kunci mobil. Kening Szayel berkerut.

Apa dia mau pergi? Dengan luka yang baru saja diobati dan belum kering? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Kau mau ke mana?" Szayel mencecar tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ada urusan," jawab Ulquiorra sambil berlalu. Szayel tak tinggal diam dan memilih untuk mengikuti.

"Aku tidak bertanya untuk apa kau pergi. Aku bertanya kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Ulquiorra terus melangkah. Tampak sedikit tergesa. Dan ia mengabaikan Szayel yang masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan _childish_, Ulquiorra,"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan komentar darimu."

Szayel sudah tidak sabar lagi. Diraihnya lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu dan disentaknya hingga mereka berhadapan. Sedikit kaget, karena mata amber Szayel langsung disambut oleh sorotan dingin sepasang _emerald_ yang tajam.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Szayel pelan, berusaha tidak terkesan melarang. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya, Ulquiorra. Kau kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Itu artinya kau harus istirahat malam ini."

Ulquiorra tak langsung menyahut. Diliriknya tangan Szayel yang masih bertengger di lengannya. Dengan kaku, ia menyentak tangan itu hingga terlepas.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Tapi malam ini benar-benar ada yang harus aku tuntaskan. Tolong jaga Orihime selama aku pergi. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, bukan hanya Grimmjow yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Tapi juga aku."

Szayel terpana. Hei, tidakkah sikap itu menunjukkan _over protective_? Memperjelas bahwa Ulquiorra memang―sekali lagi, pasti!―menyimpan perasaan pada gadis manis bermata kelabu itu, kan?

Jika dalam situasi normal dan keadaan terkendali, Szayel pasti tertawa dan meledek sepupunya yang datar itu habis-habisan. Tapi keseriusan Ulquiorra membuatnya tak berkutik. Pemuda berkaca mata itu hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Escudo hitam yang meninggalkan pelataran rumah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Akhirnya, Szayel memilih untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sempat ia duduki. Jari-jarinya yang putih bergerak melepaskan kaca mata, kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Car yang cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan penat. Baru saja ia hendak menghela nafas, kornea matanya menangkap sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam di atas meja. PonselUlquiorra.

Dan saat Szayel tak sengaja menekan _keypad_ ketika meraihnya, lampu ponsel itu menyala terang. Memperjelas sebuah pesan yang masih terbuka. Tertulis beberapa kalimat di layar. Cukup singkat. Namun tetap membuat Szayel terbelalak lebar. Dia tersentak hebat seiring dengan kecemasan yang meraja di hatinya.

Rupanya, pesan inilah yang menjadi alasan Ulquiorra begitu tergesa untuk pergi. Bodohnya, ia lupa bahwa hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Tepat empat tahun sejak seorang anak bernama Lilynete Gingerback meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan di tanggal yang sama satu bulan berikutnya, adalah hari di mana seorang remaja bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer dinyatakan bebas atas seluruh tuduhan seorang pria bernama Starrk Coyote.

Bodoh! Bodoh sekali! Sebanyak apapun memaki, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ulquiorra sudah pergi. Dan apakah dia bisa kembali lagi?

Dengan cepat, Szayel meraih ponsel di sakunya. Peluh menetes di dahinya saat ia menekan beberapa tombol. Jantungnya kebat-kebit menunggu panggilannya dijawab. Dan ketika terdengar kata 'Halo' pelan di seberang sambungan, seperti ada secercah cahaya terang yang menyorot kekalutan ini.

"Ichigo? Kau di mana? Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

*#*#*#*

Malam terasa panjang bagi Soifon. Nel telah kembali terlelap di sebelahnya, sementara ia sendiri masih menatap langit-langit kamar perawatan. Di seberang sana, tepat di sebelah kanan Soifon, terdapat Grimmjow yang memejamkan mata dengan selimut rumah sakit menutupi tubuh tegap pemuda itu.

Soifon mendesah, "Jangan pura-pura, Grimmjow. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur," desisnya

Tapi efeknya begitu besar. Pemuda berambut biru di sofa itu, Grimmjow, langsung membuka mata. Permata _sapphire_-nya tidak tampak mengantuk sedikit pun.

Dan bisikan demi bisikan―agar tidur Neliel tidak terganggu―pun dimulai.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku tidak tidur?" sergahnya pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa membodohiku, Kucing biru!"

"Sial kau, Pendek!"

Seringai kecil masing-masing terukir di wajah Soifon dan Grimmjow. Keheningan yang tenang membuat keduanya bungkam. Lima belas menit terlewati tanpa satu pun berinisiatif untuk bicara. Sampai kemudian suara Grimmjow lebih dulu terdengar.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang Byakuya,"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Tadi, tidak sengaja kudengar pembicaraanmu dengan Nel."

Tatapan Soifon meredup,"Lalu?"

"Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu." kali ini tatapan Grimmjow yang meredup,"Apapun demi kebaikanmu," ulangnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Soifon tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai bisa digolongkan miris.

"Jangan pura-pura ikhlas kalau kau sebenarnya tidak rela," gadis berkepang itu mengejek, berusaha menghidupkan suasana yang terasa kaku.

"Cih, bicara asal sekali lagi, kupangkas habis kepangan di kepala birumu itu, Shaolin Fon." ancam Grimmjow

"Dan akan kucat rambut jabrikmu itu dengan warna merah menyala, Grimmjow Ichimaru." Soifon tak mau kalah.

Menyadari kekeras-kepalaan masing-masing, kedua sahabat itu terkekeh. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring―dan tanpa saling menatap tentunya―mereka kembali melanjutkan dialog kecil yang mungkin tak akan ada lagi setelah malam ini.

Soifon telah menghubungi Byakuya―Grimmjow tahu. Dan perempuan bermata kelabu gelap itu telah menyatakan kesediaan untuk ikut ke Perancis demi mengejar cita-cita―Grimmjow juga tahu.

Takdir. Satu kata itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia tampak tenang sekarang ini.

"Beruntung benar kau, Soi, bisa pergi ke luar negeri secara gratis. Meninggalkan Jepang yang sumpek dan Karakura yang membosankan,"

Masih terdengar cibiran dalam nada bicara Grimmjow. Namun Soifon tahu, itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka.

"Banyak-banyaklah beramal seperti aku, Grimm. Maka nasibmu akan sebaik aku," sahut Soifon terdengar bangga.

Grimmjow mencibir,"Sombongnya!"

Soifon berusaha terhibur dengan cibiran itu. Tapi tawa renyahnya―yang terdengar aneh―hanya bisa bertahan selama tiga detik. Tidak lebih. Karena setelah itu, wajah imut Soifon kembali murung.

"Jangan pikirkan apa-apa," Grimmjow meletakkan tangannya yang tidak diperban di bawah kepala, "itu hanya akan menguras energimu saja."

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan," elak Soifon, tentu saja tidak dipercayai.

"Seperti kata Nel, kami akan baik-baik saja. Ggio juga akan baik-baik saja. Dia pasti akan memberikan kejutan yang indah saat kau kembali nanti. Dan kau juga harus memberi kejutan untuknya dengan menjadi seorang violis yang handal."

Tidak biasanya seorang Grimmjow mampu berkata sebijak itu. Dan kerelaan yang terasa dalam tiap kalimat tersebut membuat mata kelabu Soifon kembali memerah. Mati-matian ia menahan lapisan bening itu agar tidak lagi menetes.

Dan untuk mencegahnya, gadis berambut pendek itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa Ulquiorra akan datang besok pagi? Minimal pukul tujuh?"

"Sudah kucoba menelepon berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat. Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti."

Sebersit kecewa tampak melintas di wajah Soifon. Dan ini memicu minat Grimmjow untuk meledeknya. Yah, bersedih-sedih atas perpisahan juga tidak baik, bukan? Memang benar, mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi bukan berarti selamanya, kan? Pasti ada yang Tuhan rencanakan dari perpisahan ini.

"Hei, Soifon, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya?"

Grimmjow menyeringai kecil,"Jujur padaku, sebenarnya yang kau sukai itu Ulquiorra atau Ggio?"

"Hah?" kening Soifon berkerut. _Apa maksudnya pertanyaan ini?_

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak perlu sekaget itu," Grimmjow tertawa puas. "Kalau kuamati, kau dan Ulquiorra seperti punya hubungan yang cukup erat. Seperti―" dia sengaja menggantung kata-katanya sejenak dan melirik curiga ke arah Soifon. "―'lebih dari sahabat'."

Penekanan nada pada kalimat 'lebih dari sahabat' membuat Soifon langsung bangkit dari sikap berbaring. Ditatapnya Grimmjow dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Hei, Kucing, jangan asal menuduh kau! Aku dan Ulquiorra hanya bersahabat, seperti aku denganmu. Kenapa tuduhan aneh itu bisa muncul di kepala birumu, _baka_?" sengat Soifon.

Grimmjow berseringai, "Buktinya, kau kelihatan kecewa saat tahu Ulquiorra tidak mungkin datang besok pagi?"

"Aku kecewa karena tidak bisa meminta izin padanya, _baka neko_! Bagaimana pun dia sahabatku juga." Soifon mati-matian bertahan. Ia menggunakan nada tinggi , namun tetap dengan suara tertahan.

Dan melihat sikap itu, Grimmjow langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan gumpalan selimut, mati-matian mencegah tawa kerasnya membahana.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?" sentak Soifon. Sungguh, tak pernah sedikit pun ia berpikir untuk menyimpan perasaan pada Si _Stoic_ pendiam itu. Mereka hanya teman baik, sebatas sahabat.

Grimmjow kian cekikikan di dalam selimut. Wajahnya sampai memerah dan matanya berair. Sungguh, reaksi Soifon benar-benar membuatnya sangat terhibur.

"_Gomenne_, Soi, aku hanya bercanda. Hehehe,"

Soifon berjengit kesal. Ia kembali berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamar perawatan. Pikirannya pun kembali tertuju pada pokok permasalahan terbesarnya. Dan pemikiran itu membuat kabut gelap muncul di wajah imutnya.

Meninggalkan Jepang? Meninggalkan Karakura? Meninggalkan sahabat dan orang-orang terdekat, orang-orang tersayang? Tidak adakah pilihan lain selain itu?

"Kau itu kuat, terkuat di antara kita."―Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang―"Kau akan bisa melalui semua ini. Masa depanmu cerah di sana. Jadi, jangan ragu untuk melangkah. Setidaknya itulah Shaolin Fon yang kukenal. Kau―"

Kata-kata Grimmjow terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara isakan kecil, tertahan. Pemuda berambut biru itu pun menoleh ke arah pembaringan. Hanya untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa sosok imut sahabatnya menangis lagi. Kali ini dalam posisi menelungkupkan kepala di bantal.

Tampaknya, cita-cita itu kini menjadi dilema tersendiri bagi Soifon.

Grimmjow pun bangkit. Ia melangkah pelan, lalu berdiri tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Saat itulah ia baru sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata hazel yang sedang menatapnya. Pemilik mata itu tersenyum lembut, melirik sebentar pada sosok yang masih terisak lalu kembali menatap permata safir kekasihnya. Seolah berkata, _biarkan saja Soifon menangis. Dia membutuhkannya saat ini._

Sebelah tangan Grimmjow mendarat di kepala biru tua Soifon. Dia mengusapnya lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ya, Soifon memang butuh menangis. Dia tak boleh memendam apa pun, yang kemungkinan bisa merugikannya di kemudian hari.

*#*#*#*

Sesosok siluet kurus tinggi menyelinap masuk melalui gerbang Las Noches. Ia luput dari perhatian penjaga keamanan rumah sakit khusus ketergantungan obat-obatan tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia bisa melangkah tenang di koridor rumah sakit itu. Senyum lebar yang berbahaya tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya yang tirus. Sepasang mata sosok berambut hitam lurus itu menyorotkan tatapan sinis.

Ketika ia berpapasan dengan seorang perawat perempuan, laki-laki itu segera mengubah mimic wajahnya. Dia menyapa perawat itu seraya membungkuk hormat, memberi salam.

Perawat itu membalas salam yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

"Maaf, apakah Anda ingin menjenguk pasien?" tanya perawat bermata violet itu.

Pria berambut hitam melirik sejenak ke arah _name tag_ perawat itu. Tertulis nama di sana. Rukia Kuchiki. Sebuah senyum ramah―ala dirinya―tersungging di bibir pria itu.

"Iya, Kuchiki-san. Saya memang mau menjenguk salah satu pasien di sini. Saya tahu jam besuk sudah habis. Tapi―" kali ini ekspresi sendu bermain-main di wajah tirus itu, "―saya harus menjaganya. Ini adalah pesan Ishida-san, ayahnya. Dia paman saya."

"Jadi, Anda saudara dari pasien Ggio Ishida?" permata violet Rukia membulat.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Iya, saya Nnoi Ishida." ia mengulurkan tangan.

Sambil menyambut uluran tangan pria berambut gondrong itu, Rukia mengerutkan kening. Tampak heran dengan nama yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ah, nama saya memang agak aneh, Kuchiki-san. Ayah saya orang Italia dan ibu saya orang Jepang." satu bualan lagi lahir malam ini.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk,"Baiklah. Kebetulan saya yang bertugas malam ini."

Pria itu tersenyum lega. _Bagus_, pikirnya bangga pada kemampuannya mengelabui orang lain. _Rubah telah berhasil memperdayai penghalang_

"Mari, saya antar Anda ke ruang perawatan Ggio. Tapi Anda hanya boleh menunggu di luar. Dokter Kurosaki tidak memperkenankan siapa pun masuk. Pasien masih dalam kondisi terisolasi."

Seraya menjelaskan, Rukia melangkah lebih dulu. Ptia kurus itu mengekor di belakang. Tentu saja hal ini menguntungkan. Seringai berbahaya di bibirnya luput dari perhatian perawat bertubuh mungil itu.

_Waktunya memangsa kelinci._

_*#*#*#*_

Sebuah gudang kosong berdiri kokoh tak tergoyahkan. Sepasang mata _emerald_ hijau menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Malam meniupkan angin dingin yang cukup menusuk persendian. Tapi sosok pucat itu tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia justru melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati gudang itu.

Kotak kayu dan peti-peti kecil berserakan di mana-mana. Otaknya sempat membuat lelucon tragis untuk dirinya sendiri. Apakah peti berwarna coklat tua itu nanti yang akan menjadi peraduannya? Ataukah kotak kayu itu yang akan mengabadikan kepalanya setelah terpisah dari tubuhnya? Atau mungkin―dia akan diubah menjadi debu untuk menghilangkah eksistensinya secara keseluruhan?

Oh, tentu saja, semuanya bisa terjadi. Dan untuk itulah, seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer berseringai kecil, meledek seseorang di dalam dirinya. _Hei, apa kau sudah siap mati, Schiffer? Atau kau akan mengiba pengampunan darinya? Menyedihkan!_

Sebuah pintu besi yang tampak tak terkunci mengisi ruang pandang Ulquiorra. Didorongnya pintu itu sambil terus melangkah masuk. Pijakan kakinya menimbulkan gaung yang cukup keras. Sepi. Tak ada siapa pun. Tak ada yang menyambut di ruangan temaram yang cukup luas itu.

Kecuali satu orang. Dan Ulquiorra masih terlalu muda untuk melupakannya.

Siluet tubuh tinggi itu. Rambut ikal coklat sebahu itu. Mata beiris abu-abu terang itu. Dan tatapan dingin yang begitu familiar itu. Semuanya masih tampak sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika untuk terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu di pengadilan, atas kasus kematian Lilynette Gingerback.

Starrk Coyote…

Darah Ulquiorra berdesir cepat. Berhadapan dengan sosok itu―setelah semua kejadian pahit di antara mereka―bukanlah hal mudah. Bahkan ia positif, bahwa irama jantungnya yang berdebum tak karuan adalah detak tercepat seumur hidupnya. Jika dia berkulit normal, apakah pucat pasi di wajahnya sekarang bisa mewakili ketakutannya?

Takut? Apakah orang seperti dia masih berhak untuk merasakan takut?

Di ujung ruangan, Starrk berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap. Telapaknya mengepal kuat, bergetar jelas. Dia mengubah posisinya―dari bersandar menjadi berdiri tegap, lalu melangkah. Pria itu berdiri di hadapan pemuda berjaket hitam yang masih terpaku. Memang, _poker face_ itu masih bertahan. Tapi ia lebih dari sekedar paham, bahwa banyak emosi yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah _stoic_ itu. Tersimpan dengan baik untuk diluapkan malam ini.

Dalam sebuah pembalasan. Dalam sebuah hukuman. Dalam sapaan kaku yang menyimpan begitu banyak dendam serta kekecewaan.

"Apa kabar, Ulquiorra-kun? Sudah siap menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu empat tahun yang lalu?"

Tak ada lag kesempatan untuk mengelak. Tak adalagi tempat untuk bersembunyi. Semua celah kemungkinan telah tertutup. Dan hukuman itu tak bisa lagi ditunda.

Pelan, Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya, lurus menatap balik sepasang mata kelabu terang yang sejak tadi siap menerkamnya. Tak ada ketakutan dalam tatapan mata _emerald_ itu. Termasuk saat pemiliknya bersuara. Yakin dan tegas.

"Ya. Aku siap, Starrk-san."

_*#*#*#*_

Ketika Orihime membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seraut wajah dibingkai kacamata. Tersenyum ramah, sekalipun ia menyambut dengan keterkejutan. Tangan mungilnya meremas selimut dengan spontan, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang beringsut mundur. Dan baru berhenti ketika terdesak oleh pembatas ranjang. Dia tampak ketakutan.

Szayel tak mengurangi intensitas senyum di wajahnya. Reaksi ini sesuai dengan yang telah ia perkirakan.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tidak takut padaku, Orihime. Tapi tolong jawab pertanyaanku ini."

Sepasang mata Orihime masih menyorot waspada. Dicecarnya mata amber Szayel dengan penuh curiga. Setidaknya sampai ia mendengar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mana yang lebih kau takutkan―ha;usinasi di kepalamu, atau kehilangan kakakmu Grimmjow, dan juga―Ulquiorra?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya hanya membutuhkan jawaban singkat. Namun Orihime tetap terbelalak. Tak ada binar di mata kelabu gadis berambut orange itu saat mata amber yang menatapnya dari balik kaca mata memancarkan sesuatu.

Kepedulian.

*#*#*#*

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Grimmjow masih tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Pada Soifon, pada masalahnya dengan Tia, juga pada adiknya. Sejak tadi ia tak bisa menghubungi ponsel Ulquiorra. Nada sambung memang terdengar, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Apakah Orihime membuat keributan di rumah sahabatnya itu? Apakah traumanya kambuh lagi.

Teringat dengan penyakit aneh adiknya itu, Grimmjow memejamkan mata safirnya seraya mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Jujur saja, dia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi ketakutan Orihime. Karena itulah ia sangat berterima kasih saat Ulquiorra―yang memiliki banyak koneksi di bidang psikioterapi dan semacamnya―menawarkan bantuan. Grimmjow sudah pasrah, menerima cara apa pun yang akan digunakan sahabatnya itu.

Termasuk saat seorang dokter spesialis kejiwaan bernama Szayel Apporo Granz―yang diketahui Grimmjow merupakan sepupu Ulquiorra―menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Aku ingin membantu adikmu, apa kau mengizinkan? Ini semua kulakukan demi Ulquiorra. Dia menyayangi adikmu, dan dia juga peduli padamu. Apa kau mengizinkanku, Grimmjow Ichimaru."_

Hanya deretan kalimat itu yang mampu diingat Grimmjow dalam pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Szayel di telepon. Tanpa ragu, pemuda berambut biru itu pun setuju. Hanya satu yang membuatnya sedikit heran. Kenapa saat ia menanyakan keadaan Ulquiorra, Szayel tidak menjawab? Padahal dokter muda itu mengaku sedang berada di rumah sepupunya, sedang menjaga Orihime. Dan lagi―jika yang menjaga Orihime adalah Szayel, lalu di mana Ulquiorra? Kemana Si _Stoic_ itu?

Frustasi lantaran tak mendapat jawaban, Grimmjow mengacak rambut birunya dengan ganas. Dia pun bangkit dari sofa dan memilih untuk mencari udara di luar. Mata pemuda bertinggi 185 cm itu menatap lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi sejenak. Tanpa ragu, ia pun melangkah.

Grimmjow menyusuri tiap koridor Rumah Sakit Karakura dengan pandangan yang tak terfokus. Entahlah, mungkin sinkronisasi di otaknya sudah mulai melemah lantaran dihimpit oleh ketegangan dan maslah yang tak pernah habis. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas keras, namun tak juga bisa mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Entahlah…" bisik Grimmjow pelan, merespon pemikirannya sendiri.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Pemuda tegap itu kini berdiri di depan elevator yang terbuka. Segan untuk menggunakan alat itu, ia pun memilih untuk menggunakan tangga saja. Letaknya tak jauh dari tempat elevator tadi.

Satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai lima mulai terlewati. Keheningan menyebabkan langkah Grimmjow terdengar jelas. Lampu temaram yang menerangi lorong selebar dua meter itu tak membuatnya takut. Padahal suasana yang ditimbulkan bayangan cahaya cukup menyeramkan.

Anak tangga menuju ke bawah cukup panjang. Grimmjow menuruninya dalam diam. Pikiran pemuda itu kosong saat ini. Namun satu kalimat pendek terucap dari bibirnya, luapan penuh makna tersirat yang tak bisa ia ceritakan pada siapa pun. Termasuk Neliel.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… Tia,"

Dan seperti mendengar permohonan itu, sesosok perempuan berdiri di depan Grimmjow. Posisinya lebih rendah, mungkin sekitar sepuluh anak tangga dari pemuda itu. Rambut kuningnya tergerai tanpa kunciran. Sedangkan sepasang mata hijau cerahnya berpendar oleh sinar.

Grimmjow tergugu. Tak ada keterkejutan, ketakutan, atau apa pun di wajahnya. Eskpresi yang ia tunjukkan sekarang mirip dengan ekspresi yang selalu muncul di wajah Ulquiorra.

Datar.

Termasuk saat sosok perempuan berkulit coklat dengan mantel putih itu mulai menaiki anak tangga di bawah kakinya. Dia melangkah tanpa ragu hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan Grimmjow yang tidak menghindar. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi kanan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia menyibak beberapa helaian biru langit di dahi Grimmjow. Lalu menyusuri bekas luka yang tampak di sana dengan jarinya.

Sebuah ikatan yang tak pernah putus.

Keduanya bertatapan, namun kali ini tanpa permusuhan. Tia pun tidak menunjukkan sikap radikal. Tatapan matanya juga tidak sekuat kemarin. Padahal bayangan kemesraan Grimmjow dan Neliel masih menari-nari di benaknya. Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan pemuda berambut biru itu, Tia mendorong Grimmjow hingga menepi di sisi tembok. Mengurungnya dengan melekatkan tubuh mereka.

Ekspresinya berubah saat kubangan di sepasang matanya mulai terbentuk.

"Kau… tidak bisa pergi… dariku… Grimmjow…" Tia mencengkeram erat bagian depan kemeja hijau yang dikenakan Grimmjow, "Aku… membutuhkanmu…"

Bukan lagi perintah. Bukan lagi pemaksaan. Yang jelas, bukan lagi bentuk keinginan atas dasar egois semata. Pernyataan itu adalah bukti kepedihan yang tertahan.

Grimmjow tak segera menyahut. Diraihnya tangan halus yang masih bertengger di wajahnya dan digenggamnya erat. Ia juga meraih tangan Tia yang mencengkeram kemejanya dan menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

"Lepaskan aku, Tia…"

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, Tia tak bisa lagi membendung kubangan yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Seperti pelaku kejahatan yang telah divonis untuk masuk penjara, dia terisak lirih. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Grimmjow yang masih berdiri tegak. Tangisannya hanya terdengar samar, tapi tetap menyakitkan untuk Grimmjow. Bagaimana pun, perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan terhadap Tia membekas cukup dalam.

Itulah yang menjadi alasan, mengapa di detik berikutnya tangan kukuh Grimmjow bergerak memeluk sosok yang masih menangis ini. Semua kenangan manis mereka terasa melintas dengan cepat. Seperti jam pasir ajaib yang mampu memutar balik waktu ke masa lalu.

"Grimmjow…" sendat Tia, "Jangan tinggalkan aku… kumohon…"pintanya dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Maaf," Grimmjow membelai lembut helaian kuning di pelukannya, "tapi aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi. Maafkan aku, Tia,"

Bisa ia rasakan Tia menggeleng kuat dan menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat. Tangisannya masih terdengar samar, namun air matanya kian menganak sungai dengan leluasa. Sesekali bibir perempuan itu menggumamkan kata 'tidak'―yang maknanya sangat dipahami Grimmjow.

Ya. Dia paham perasaan itu. Perasaan tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mengubah sesuatu. Perasaan tak berdaya karena penolakan. Perasaan takut akan ditinggalkan.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapat orang yang lebih baik dariku, Tia. Percayalah…"

Tepat ketika kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, Tia membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tangannya beralih menuju pergelangan tangan Grimmjow. Dia memegangnya kuat. Dia mengubah posisi mereka seperti semula. Di mana ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Grimmjow, lebih rendah satu anak tangga dari posisi mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sepasang mata hijau Tia yang masih berurai air mata menatap Grimmjow dalam.

"Kalau begitu… kita mati bersama, Grimmjow…"

Tepat ketika kata-kata itu dapat dicerna dengan baik, Grimmjow terbelalak ngeri. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Tubuhnya terlanjur oleng dan mengikuti arah tarikan.

Ya, arah tarikan Tia yang sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke belakang. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah cantik perempuan berambut kuning itu.

"Aishiteru… Grimmjow Ichimaru…"

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dengan keras, menyayat keheningan malam. Sementara cairan merah kehitaman mewarnai teraso anak tangga terakhir. Menyebarkan aroma anyir yang terbawa angin.

Apakah ada kematian malam ini?

*#*#*#*

Noitra Jiruga tak pernah sepuas ini dalam hidupnya. Senyum lebar tak bisa luput dari wajah tirus perempuan itu ketika ia berhasil masuk ke ruangan ini. Ruangan tempat isolasi Ggio Ishida. Ah, bodoh sekali perawat bernama Rukia itu. Dia tak menyadari siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang ia antarkan itu.

Sosok Ggio yang tak menyadari kehadirannya membuat Nnoitra bergerak lebih santai. Dihampirinya sosok berambut hitam itu yang tergolek tak berdaya.

"Ck, ck, ck, menyedihkan sekali keadaanmu, Ggio. Kau menderita, ya?"

Nnoitra menyeringai berbahaya. Di tangannya terdapat lima alat suntik berisi cairan aneh berwarna pekat. Ia geram saat memandangi wajah _innocent_ Ggio.

_Dia…_, geram Nnoitra dalam hati. _Anak ingusan ini yang telah merebut segalanya_.

Semuanya. Merebut perhatian Soifon. Merebut kedudukannya di antara Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Seorang Ggio Ishida telah merebut persahabatan yang dulu ia miliki. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha menghancurkan anak ini, 'mereka' tetap menemaninya.

Gemeratuk gigi yang beradu membuat wajah Nnoitra merah padam. Amarahnya telah sampai pada itik didih tertinggi. Kenapa 'mereka' tidak ada saat ia terkena razia bertahun-tahun lalu? Kenapa 'mereka' tidak membantunya ketika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Padahal mereka teman baik. Lalu, kenapa 'mereka' tidak ada saat ia diusir dari rumahnya sendiri atas kelakuan buruknya? Bukankah teman baik selalu bisa menerima kekurangan?

Tak mampu bersabar lagi, Nnoitra pun menjambak rambut hitam Ggio dan membuat pemuda berkepang itu menengadah. Wajahnya tampak bengis saat ia mendekatkan ujung jarum ke leher Ggio, siap mengalirkan cairan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya ke seluruh pembuluh nadi pemuda berkepang itu.

"Kenapa anak pungut sepertimu… bisa lebih baik dariku?" desis Nnoitra tajam.

Dan tepat ketika kata terakhir lepas dari bibirnya, sepasang kelopak mata Ggio terbuka. Iris berwarna emas di sana menatap mata sipit Nnoitra dengan tegas.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau…"

Nnoitra cukup terkejut. Dalam kondisi lemah pun, Ggio masih bisa berbicara sejelas ini?

"…tapi jangan sakiti… teman-temanku… dan Soifon…"

Kegeraman Nnoitra memuncak mendengar Ggio menyebut nama Soifon. Ia tersenyum sinis, sementara tangannya yang memegang jarum suntik bergetar lantaran kekesalan yang memuncak.

"Kita lihat nanti, Ggio. Sekarang, aku akan membebaskanmu dari penderitaan ini. Berterima kasihlah padaku."

Nnoitra memperdengarkan tawa penuh kemenangan saat melihat kelopak mata Ggio kembali tertutup. Seolah menutup semua harapan yang tersisa.

"Pasrah, eh? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Ggio Ishida…"

*#*#*#*

Braakkk!

Benarkah semua orang bisa berpotensi menjadi seorang pembunuh?

Mungkin pertanyaan itulah yang melintas di benak Starrk saat ini. Kepalan tangannya tak juga berhenti ia hujamkan pada orang itu. Ia tak peduli dengan apa pun saat ini. Amarah yang tertahan bertahun-tahun akhirnya meledak tak terkendali.

Ia butakan matanya terhadap fakta bahwa sosok pucat itu bisa saja mati akibat semua pukulan dan tendangan yang ia berikan. Starrk juga menulikan semua erangan sakit tiap kali ia 'menghukum' sosok pemuda itu dengan hukuman yang telah ia tentukan sendiri. Lebih dari itu, ia juga menutup seluruh pintu belas kasihan sekalipun sudut hatinya memintanya untuk berhenti, mengatakan bahwa ini kesalahan.

Lalu jika ini kesalahan, apakah kematian Lilynette juga kesalahan?

"_Darah dibayar dengan darah, nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa… Jika hukum di dunia ini tak bisa menyentuhnya, maka kau harus membuat sendiri hukum itu… Di tanganmu, itulah hukum yang sejati, Starkk…"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Tia terngiang, membuat pria berambut coklat ikal itu menghentikan kepalan tangannya yang hentak menghantam sosok itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menatap mata hijau yang tak menyorotkan apa pun. Tak terbaca. Nafas Starrk memburu. Bisa ia lihat ceceran darah yang menyebar luas di ruangan ini. Jelas bukan darahnya karena bukan dia yang sedang dihukum.

_Benarkah ucapan Tia itu? Apa benar?_, sebuah tanda tanya besar mulai menggantung di benak Starrk. Mata kelabu terangnya berusaha menakhlukan sorotan datar mata _emerald_ indah seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Mata hijau yang sama.

"Mengapa kau tidak melawanku, Ulquiorra? Apa kau memang ingin mati di tanganku?"

Ulquiorra―yang lehernya masih dicekik dan tubuhnya ditahan di tembok―tak segera menjawab. Semua lebam dan memar di tubuhnya tak lagi terasa. Tubuh lemahnya itu sudah mati rasa. Yang ia bisa hanya menatap balik mata kelabu itu.

Mata seorang pembunuh yang siap menghabisi sasaran kapan pun. Ah, tapi kemudian ia teringat satu hal. Ada pesan yang harus ia titipkan sebelum ia―kemungkinan besar―mati di tangan pria itu, malam ini.

"Starrk-san… aku tahu kerjasamamu denga Tia dan Nnoitra… Pastikan saja, tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi… pada teman-temanku… Itu sudah lebih dari cukup…"

Jadi ini yang namanya pesan terakhir?

Warna merah pekat membias di mata Starrk. Kerap kali Ulquiorra bicara, cairan itu menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Tanpa peringatan, Starrk menarik leher pemuda berambut hitam itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Suara debam keras terdengar, namun tak mampu mempengaruhi Starrk. Ia menginjak lengan kanan Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan apa pun saat melihat pemuda itu mengepalkan telapak tangan sebagai respon dari beban yang menindih lengannya.

_Ada luka di sana…_

"Kau kesakitan. Sepertinya ada luka yang masih baru di lenganmu," ucap Starrk dingin. Dia menginjak makin kuat, dan kepalan tangan itu makin erat. Dugaannya tepat.

Pria itu kemudian mencabut sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya. Sebuah benda runcing berkilat. Diraihnya sejumput helaian rambut hitam yang lembut, membuat pemiliknya menengadah dengan paksa. Starrk menempelkan benda tajam itu tepat di bawah dagu Ulquiorra.

_Orang ini… orang inilah yang telah membunuh Lilinette…_

_Poker face_ di wajah Ulquiorra masih tak berubah melihat kemarahan berkilat di mata Starrk. Ia tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tak berniat memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Pembalasan akan diakhiri. Seiring dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Starrk dan kalimat lain yang bergema di dalam hatinya.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai di sini, Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

Hal yang melekat dalam benak Ulquiorra adalah nama orang tuanya, wajah para sahabatnya serta penyesalan lantaran tak bisa membantu mereka melewati semua masalah pelik yang terjadi. Lalu ada stu lagi. Siluet wajah manis berbingkai rambut senja dengan senyuman cerah. Ulquiorra merasa sangat malu karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada gadis belia itu.

Dan sebelum ia di sapa oleh malaikat maut, kegelapan sudah terlanjur mengambil alih kesadarannya. Menenggelamkannya dalam hitam tanpa akhir. Darah yang terbuang dari rajutan pembuluh darah di dalam tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak. Sakit yang ia rasakan juga sudah tak bisa ditahan. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. Jadi, jika memang cara terbaik yang bisa dijadikan alasan adalah cara seperti ini, maka ia akan menerimanya.

_Pecundang memang tak pernah bisa menang…_

_._

_._

-TBC-

* * *

Oke, lagi-lagi chapter yang panjang. Dan sebelum pikun menyapaku (ceilah), aku mau balas ripyu dulu.

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** : Arara, jangan nangis, Arisa-san. Ntar kita obtain tangan ulqui bareng2, ya. Ahaha, Grimm emang tukang nguping. Hati2 ya, kucing biru, nanti telingamu panjang loh, hohoho. Aih, makasih atas kesediaanmu untuk ngikutin fic ini, Arisa-san. Tapi aku tetap mohon maaf kalo ada kekurangan, yah namanya juga manusia. Wokeh, thank you very much for your comment…^^

**Scarlett Yukarin** : Hohoho, feeling-mu itu, apakah pertanda bahwa kita punya ikatan bain yang kuat, ya? *plakk*. Wah, salam kenal juga buat Azure-san. Omelanmu buat Ulqui memang patut diteladani (apa seh?). Eh? Chap ini nggak panjang? Ahaha, padahal kukira udah kepanjangan, hahaha. Terima kasih udah suka sam chapter ini. Aih, fic-mu juga bagus kok, yuka. Suweeerrr. deh. Iya, Nel emang wanita sejati. Kita babat si kucing biru kalo bikin Nel nangis. Hmm, tujuan Nnoitra sudah ada di atas kan? Klo berhasil apa nggaknya, kita tunggu chap depan, hehehe. Kyyaaa ulquihime memang manis, apa otakmu mau di cuci juga?*plakk*. Nee, rangiku Cuma halusinasi Hime yang parah aja kok. Makasih atas ripyunya, ya…^^

**Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum** : Hai juga, Hana-chan. Hohoho, kayaknya bloody-nya gak parah, kan? Jdikurasa gak perlu berubah rating. Hmm, kalo Soifon jadi ke Perancis, dia sama Ggio bakal pisah, sebenernya aku juga gak rela. Hiks,hiks…(aer mata buaya). Iya, iya. Starrk bales dendam. Tuh, tuh, Ulqui udah babak belur sampe pingsan gitu. Huwaaaa…*plakkk*. Wokeh, makasih atas ripyumu, say…^^

**Karin fuuka** : Kyaaa, Karin-chan… akhirnya dirimu hadir lagi di sini. Aku kangeeennn *peluk2 sembarangan, ditendang Karin-chan*. Hahaha, benarkah ini chap terpanjang? Aku juga ngerasa, hehehe. Tapi syukurlah bisa memuaskan. Aih, gomenne aku lagi2 gak bisa update cepet. Mau dipaksa-paksa seminggu dua kali update, tapi ternyata tetep aja gak bisa. Yosh, makasih atas ripyunya.

**Marianne de Marionettenspieler** : Yoo, rinne-sama. Apa kabar? Aih, iya, halusinasi Hime tambah parah, sampe jatuh korban gitu. Yup, orang itu findor. Mari kita keroyok sama-sama!*plakkk*. Uh-huh, ulqui bukannya emang udah gede, ya? Dan, yup, soifon sedang dilemanya, mau pilih sahabat ato , jawaban tentang Nnoi dan Starrk udah ada tuh di atas. Jadi, silahkan tentukan hukuman yang tepat bagi mereka, khu khu khu (Starrk-Nnoit merinding). Jiahahaha, emang cara ngomong ulqui itu kayak spongebob? Baru tahu, deh, hahaha. Okeh, Rinne-sama selamat menjelajah. Makasih udah mampir. Dan makasih juga atas ripyunya…^^

**Unknown** : Err, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kalo fic-ku ini bikin dirimu pusing. Aku juga nggak ngeharusin fic-ku ini dibilang keren atau bagus. Aku tahu aku masih punya banyak kekurangan dalam menulis. Dan akan terus kuperbaiki kekurangan itu. Jadi kalo memang ada yang lebay seperti yang unknown-san bilang, aku minta maaf. Terimakasih karena sudah diingatkan. Dan terimakasih juga atas ripyunya…^^

Nee, aku sedang tak ingin cuap-cuap. Seperti biasa, semua keluhan readers tumpahkan saja di ruang ripyu yang tersedia. Terima kasih atas kesedian semua readers (baik yang ripyu atau yang nggak ripyu) karena sudah mampir di fic anehku ini. Maaf atas segala kekuranganku.

See you to the next chapter…^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Bisa masuk penjara kalo aku ngaku-ngaku.

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **Gomenne, minna. Aku telat update lagi. Aih, kesibukan bener-bener nggak bisa kompromi. Udah gitu, dipenjemin DVD **Supernatural** 3 seasons sekaligus. Dan diperparah dengan ketergantungan 2 season Vampire Knight. Fic jadi terbengkalai. Forgive me all...

Oke, balesan ripyu bagi yang nggak login ada di bawah ya, dan buat yang login kukirim via PM. Maaf kalau chap ini ngebosenin. Peringatan : ini adalah chapter terpanjang selama aku bikin WEYA..**PLAAAKKK**

Yosh, langsung saja. This is the seventeenth chapter. Happy reading…^^

* * *

Warna merah pekat membias di mata Starrk. Kerap kali Ulquiorra bicara, cairan itu menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Tanpa peringatan, Starrk menarik leher pemuda berambut hitam itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Suara debam keras terdengar, namun tak mampu mempengaruhi Starrk. Ia menginjak lengan kanan Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan apa pun saat melihat pemuda itu mengepalkan telapak tangan sebagai respon dari beban yang menindih lengannya.

_Ada luka di sana…_

"Kau kesakitan. Sepertinya ada luka yang masih baru di lenganmu," ucap Starrk dingin. Dia menginjak makin kuat, dan kepalan tangan itu makin erat. Dugaannya tepat.

Pria itu kemudian mencabut sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya. Sebuah benda runcing berkilat. Diraihnya sejumput helaian rambut hitam yang lembut, membuat pemiliknya menengadah dengan paksa. Starrk menempelkan benda tajam itu tepat di bawah dagu Ulquiorra.

_Orang ini… orang inilah yang telah membunuh Lilinette…_

_Poker face_ di wajah Ulquiorra masih tak berubah melihat kemarahan berkilat di mata Starrk. Ia tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tak berniat memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Pembalasan akan diakhiri. Seiring dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Starrk dan kalimat lain yang bergema di dalam hatinya.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai di sini, Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where Ever You Are**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 17

Lorong Rumah Sakit Karakura memang sunyi. Namun tidak dengan ruang emergency yang letaknya di sebelah kanan dari gedung utama, tak jauh dari gerbang utama rumah sakit. Di depan ruangan itu, sesosok pemuda berambut biru langit tengah mondar-mandir tak keruan. Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambut berpendar gelisah. Berkali-kali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai reaksi dari kekhawatiran yang memuncak. Beberapa kali ia menumpukan kepala pada dinding, menggeram kecil, lalu kembali berjalan mondar-mandir. Sementara bagian depan kemeja hijaunya telah berlumur darah, begitu juga dengan kedua lengannya.

Oh, tentu saja darah yang tercecer bukan milik pemuda bertubuh tegap itu. Karena jika darah itu adalah darahnya, mustahil dia masih bisa memunculkan ekspresi khawatir. Bahkan, justru dialah yang kemungkinan besar sedang berusaha diselamatkan oleh para dokter di dalam ruang UGD.

"Grimmjow,"

Sebuah panggilan singkat membuat sosok berwajah memikat dengan khas tegas itu menoleh. Mata safirnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hazel di antara sorotan terang koridor rumah sakit.

"duduklah. Jangan seperti itu," bujuk pemilik mata hazel itu lembut. Selalu ada kelembutan dalam suaranya.

Grimmjow, Si Pemuda yang―jika boleh dihiperboliskan―telah bermandikan darah menuruti saran itu. Dia beringsut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah perempuan berambut hijau toska, Neliel. Tepat setelah Grimmjow duduk, Nel langsung meraih kepala kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya.

Sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Dia tahu emosi Grimmjow sedang kacau. Tidak stabil. Pengendalian dirinya pun menurun drastis. Semua kejadian beruntun kini telah mencapai puncak. Memberikan jawaban dalam rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi begitu cepat.

Secepat tubuh semampai Tia Hallibel meluncur dan berakhir dengan benturan keras dengan bagian tajam sisi anak tangga―setengah jam lalu. Suaranya? Jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti terdengar mengerikan bagi seorang perempuan berhati lembut seperti Neliel.

"Dia… dia akan selamat, kan―Nel?"

Bibir tipis Nel terasa kelu, sama sekali tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa atas pertanyaan singkat itu. Meragukan. Apakah itu benar-benar pertanyaan? Kenapa terdengar begitu menuntut?

"Nel, Tia akan selamat, kan?"

Jika bisa berkehendak, Nel pasti akan memilih untuk tidak pernah berada dalam posisi tersudut seperti ini. Suara parau Grimmjow sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Hentikan dulu semua prasangka buruk seperti curiga dan cemburu, lantaran yang menjadi objek pembicaraan adalah seorang perempuan berstatus mantan kekasih Grimmjow. Nel berani bersumpah, kedua perasaan rendah itu tak pernah terbersit di hatinya. Tak ada waktu untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk tumbuh, apalagi berkembang.

Terlalu baikkah?

"Nel…"

Kali ini panggilan Grimmjow ditangani oleh Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu duduk di samping Grimmjow, mengapitnya di antara Nel dan dirinya sendiri. Dia menempatkan telapak tangan mungilnya di bahu pemuda itu, dan mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Kita doakan saja, Grimm," ujar Soifon pelan. Diplomasi yang hambar. "Kita percayakan keselamatan Tia pada dokter yang ada di dalam," lanjutnya seraya menatap mata biru muda yang terarah padanya.

Nel menarik wajah Grimmjow kembali, mengunci mata mereka selama beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan tiga kalimat singkat dengan artikulasi 'lebih dari sekedar' jelas.

"Kau―tidak―bersalah!"

Tatapan _sapphire_ itu melemah. Apakah karena ingin menangis? Ah, Grimmjow Ichimaru tidak pernah menangis. Tidak, sekali pun ia sedang berdiri di depan makam kedua orang tuanya, Gin dan Rangiku Ichimaru.

"Paham maksudku, Grimmjow?" cecar Nel, cemas kata-katanya tak bisa dicerna. "Kau tidak bersalah. Tia jatuh bukan karena salahmu. Jelas? Kau sudah mencoba meraihnya. Bisa kau dengar suaraku, Grimmjow?"

_Chaos_. Kekacauan. Semuanya kabur di mata biru itu. Tak ada apa pun selain ketakutan, yang perlahan mengubah diri menjadi penyesalan. Berkembang semakin besar tiap kali detik beranjak. Dan Nel tidak akan membiarkannya.

Tidak akan pernah. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi 'ikatan' Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Lilynette Gingerback―yang kali ini menjadikan Grimmjow Ichimaru dan Tia Hallibel sebagai korban―selama ia masih bisa mencegah. Karena dia ada di sana saat takdir menuliskan kehendak pada kenyataan.

Bukan hanya dirinya. Soifon juga menjadi saksi hidup ketika angin menguarkan bau darah yang begitu menyengat, beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

"_Kalau begitu… kita mati bersama, Grimmjow…"_

_Tepat ketika kata-kata itu dapat dicerna dengan baik, Grimmjow terbelalak ngeri. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Tubuhnya terlanjur oleng dan mengikuti arah tarikan. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia juga tak berminat melepaskan diri ketika sudut matanya menangkap siluet penyambut benda apa pun yang jatuh lantaran terpengaruh gravitasi._

_Tepian anak tangga. Runcing. Dan sepertinya cukup untuk mematahkan tulang leher, atau membuat retak kepala belakang._

_Grimmjow menjerit, "Tidak, Tia! Jangaan!"_

_Terlambat. Sudah terlambat. Sepersekian detik sebelum Grimmjow ikut terjatuh, dua pasang tangan menahan tubuhnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Mempertahankan tubuhnya yang oleng ke posisi semula. Helaian hijau toska jatuh dibahu kanannya, sedangkan kepangan panjang berwarna biru tua yang dililit pita putih menerobos bahu kirinya. Grimmjow tersentak._

_Nel? Soifon?_

_BRAAKK!_

_Dan seluruf efek slow motion yang mengambil alih keadaan pun hancur. Fokus Grimmjow kembali terarah ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh persendiannya melemah. Tubuhnya kehilangan semua ruas tulang penegak, sepasang matanya pun terbelalak. Sementara tangan kanannya terulur, hendak menggapai apa yang tak bisa ia gapai._

"_Tiaaaa! Tidaaak!"_

_Di bawah sana―sesosok tubuh terkapar tanpa daya. Tampak genangan merah, dengan cepat melebar di bawah helaian kuning yang baru saja membentur lantai teraso putih. Manik mata perempuan berkulit coklat sensual itu terpejam. Cairan berbau anyir mengucur dari telinga, hidung, dan mulutnya._

_Benak Grimmjow tercerai-berai. Tanpa menghiraukan siapa pun yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut, pemuda itu langsung melompati anak tangga yang tersisa. Serta-merta lengan kukuhnya meraih kepala yang terkulai itu dan mendekapnya dalam kepanikan total._

"_Tia! Tia! Bangun, Tia! Demi Tuhan, jangan begini! Bangun, Tia! Tia!"_

_Grimmjow terus memanggil dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh bersimbah darah itu, mengabaikan kondisi dirinya yang juga bersimbah darah. Milik Tia._

_Nel langsung terduduk lemah. Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari. Oh, hampir saja. Jika terlambat sedetik saja, yang akan terkapar di lantai bawah itu bukan hanya Tia. Dan membayangkan Grimmjow bermandikan darahnya sendiri, Nel tak sanggup lagi. Perempuan cantik itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya, mencoba menahan gemetar yang melandanya._

_Sementara itu Soifon terpaku. Sungguh, mimpi buruk ini bisa membuatnya depresi permanen. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang bunuh diri sedekat ini. Sepasang lengan mungilnya tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Dia shock, tentu saja. Sama shock-nya dengan Grimmjow dan Neliel. Namun akal sehat gadis mungil itu masih tersisa. _

_Dia pun beranjak dengan sedikit kerasionalan yang masih terisa. Dipeluknya Nel―yang masih tersimpuh sambil menangis―sejenak._

"_Tenang, Nel, jangan menangis. Hanya kita yang bisa menyelamatkan Grimmjow dan Tia. Kau tahu apa maksudku," ujar Soifon lirih._

_Beruntungnya―Nel mengangguk. Soifon agal lega karena Nel masih bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Perempuan cantik dan baik hati itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Soifon dengan sorot memohon._

_Memohon apa? Bebas dari semua tekanan ini? Tentu saja tak ada yang mau bergelut dalam situasi mencekam seperti sekarang. Menghadapi keputusasaan yang berujung pada bunuh diri, menatap langsung penyesalan karena tak bisa menyelamatkan, dan mendeskripsikan dengan baik bau anyir darah segar._

_Semua orang waras tak akan mau terlibat dengan hal mengerikan seperti ini._

""_S-soifon… a-aku…" Nel terbata._

_Soifon menggeleng cepat. Adakah yang bisa melihat tingkat kepucatan wajah mereka? Atau mendengar debaran keras dalam rongga dada mereka? Atau gemetar takut serta panik dari peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi?_

"_Kau temani Grimmjow, aku cari bantuan. Ingat, 'temani' Grimmjow!"_

_Desakan Soifon membuat Nel mengangguk. Nafasnya menderu sesak._

"_Bagus. Tetap di sini. Oke?" _

_Sekali lagi Nel mengangguk. Soifon pun berdiri dan mulai berlari meninggalkan lokasi mencekam itu. Jatuh bangun ia melawan kakinya yang seperti berubah menjadi jelly―sulit sekali dikoordinasi, tapi ia tetap berlari. Tujuannya jelas, memporak-porandakkan ruang jaga para perawat terdekat._

_Sepeninggal Soifon, Nel mendekati Grimmjow yang masih berkutat dengan tubuh Tia. Diraihnya tangan kekasihnya yang terkepal dan berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman. Digenggamnya tangan itu seraya memeluk Grimmjow―yang masih memeluk Tia―dan berbisik lirih._

"_Aku di sini, Grimmjow… Aku akan selalu menemanimu…"_

_Warna merah itu telah mengikat genggaman mereka. Telapak tangan yang saling menguatkan itu dilekatkan oleh darah. Dan apakah darah ini berarti restu bagi mereka?_

_._

_._

_._

Suara pintu terbuka membuat tiga kepala berbeda warna menoleh serempak. Seorang perawat ber-_name tag_ Chizuru Honzo muncul.

"Maaf, apakah ada di antara Saudara yang memiliki golongan darah O rhesus negatif?"

Nel langsung berdiri, "Ada. Itu darah saya, Suster Honzo. O rhesus negatif," sahutnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Perawat berambut merah itu tampak lega. Dia bergerak cepat dan menutup pintu ruang _emergency_. Nel yang tanggap keadaan segera mengikuti langkah Chizuru.

"Mari kut saya, Nona. Pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Sedangkan jenis darahnya termasuk langka bagi rumah sakit ini. Menghubungi palang merah pusat pun menghabiskan waktu. Itu terlalu beresiko," jelas Chizuru. "Saya akan memeriksa darah Anda, Nona," lanjutnya.

Nel mengangguk. Dia menoleh sejenak ke arah Grimmjow dan Soifon. Dia tersenyum kecil. Dibelainya wajah kekasihnya yang masih kelihatan pias. Sungguh, pemandangan ini tak pernah ingin dilihat Nel. Dia tak pernah ingin Grimmjow-nya yang enerjik dan usil menjadi _hopeless_ dan _desperate_ seperti sekarang. Ia pun sadar, tak peduli seperti apa kenekatan Tia selama ini, Grimmjow pasti masih menyimpan perasaan pada perempuan itu.

"Tia membutuhkan doamu," ucap Nel pelan. Grimmjow bereaksi dengan memegang kekasihnya itu pelan.

Terasa hangat.

"Aku titip Grimmjow, Soi," kali ini Nel berkata pada Soifon, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. Nel pun tersenyum, "Aku akan segera kembali,"

Detik berikutnya, siluet tubuh ramping Neliel telah berlalu bersama Chizuru. Grimmjow dan Soifon hanya bisa memandanginya. Sampai kemudian, mata _sapphire _itu kembali terarah pada pintu ruang _emergency_―di mana usaha penyelamatan masih berlangsung.

Soifon menatap langit malam yang masih gelap. Dia sudah tak peduli pukul berapa sekarang. Ribuan beban terasa mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Sangat sesak, sampai-sampai ia ingin berteriak untuk meluapkan semua itu. Semuanya. Termasuk sebuah pertanyaan yang tanpa diundang menambah kekalutan gadis berkepang itu.

Apakah dia pantas meninggalkan Jepang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bukankah keputusannya lebih terasa seperti usaha untuk melarikan diri?

* * *

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kelopak yang melindungi sepasang mata beriris emas di baliknya, Nnoitra Jiruga tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. Setelah sekian lama memendam sakit hati pada Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra―juga Soifon, akhirnya ia menemukan cara yang sangat indah. Sebuah pembalasan yang manis baginya, namun pahit bagi orang-orang yang dibencinya.

Taruhan, dengan menerka saja Noitra sudah bisa memastikan seperti apa ekspresi Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra jika mendengar kabar 'menakjubkan' dari Las Noches. Misalnya kabar seperti : _Pasien rehabilitasi Ggio Ishida ditemukan tewas di ruang perawatannya dengan mulut berbusa. Korban diduga tewas karena overdosis zat psiko-tropika berjenis heroin. _Ah, membayangkannya saja Nnoitra sudah tidak sabar. Sama seperti ketidaksabarannya untuk melihat reaksi Soifon terhadap kabar itu. Untuk itulah, ia harus segera membuat kabar itu benar-benar jadi kenyataan.

_Mimpi buruk bagi mereka._

Nnoitra melebarkan seringai. Denyut lemah nadi di leher Ggio yang terasa di telapak tangannya terabaikan. Ujung jarum yang akan menghentikan denyut itu telah berada dalam posisi yang tepat. Dengan sedikit gerakan ibu jari, maka semuanya akan selesai. Seperti rencana yang telah disusun Nnoitra dengan rapi : menjadikan kematian Ggio sebagai hadiah.

Namun sebelum laki-laki kurus itu benar-benar menjalankan niatnya, pintu ruang isolasi Ggio menjeblak terbuka. Kegelapan di dalam ruangan berlapis busa-busa tebal itu pun segera porak poranda oleh sinar putih yang menyorot dengan intensitas tisnggi. Nnoitra memicingkan mata, silau. Dan sebelum ia mengerti apa yang sednag terjadi, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya.

Nnoitra terpelanting. Ia menggeram sengit pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, membelakangi arah sinar. Bayangan kegagalan membuatnya murka seketika. Nnoitra menggeram sengit dan berbalik menyerang siapa pun itu yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

Gerakan Noitra yang kacau―efek dari alkohol yang ia nikmati sebelum pergi―membuat sosok pengganggu itu dengan mudah menghindar. Dia memukul pergelangan tangan Nnoitra yang masih memegang lima alat suntik. Dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi pria berambut hitam itu untuk membalas, sebuah pukulan lain telah mendarat di tengkuk Nnoitra. Pukulan itu menghentikan semua perlawanannya.

Derap langkah beberapa orang terdengar. Tiga pasang lengan yang besar mengunci tangan kurus Nnoitra di punggungnya. Nnoitra berusaha berontak, namun kuncian dari lengan-lengan itu begitu kuat.

"Hentikan, Nnoitra. Jika kau terus memberontak, tanganmu bisa patah!"

Suara tegas itu membuat Nnoitra mendongak. Sorotan sinar putih yang telah berkurang membuat pupilnya mampu berakomodasi kembali. Tampaklah jelas di matanya segerombolan orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan rencana besarnya. Mereka berdiri mengelilinginya sedangkan ia sendiri tak berkutik dengan tangan terborgol. Sungguh memalukan.

Seorang pria berkemeja hijau garis putih berambut pirang, seorang pria berambut orange berkemeja putih, tiga orang pria tak dikenal, dan seorang perawat bermata violet.

"Kau…" desis Nnoitra tajam. Matanya menyorot tajam saat mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan penuh kebencian, "Kisuke Urahara,"

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil. Sebuah pistol berwarna hitam masih tergenggam di tangannya, terarah pada Nnoitra.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Nnoitra," ucapnya ramah. Namun keramahan itu berubah menjadi ketegasan saat dia menatap ketiga pria yang masih mengunci pergerakan Nnoitra. "Bawa dia!"

"Siap, Kapten!" sahut ketiga laki-laki yang juga bersenjata itu. Mereka pun menarik tubuh kurus Nnoitra agar berdiri dan memaksanya ke luar dari ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku, Kisuke! Kau tidak bisa menahanku! Kau pamanku! Lepaskan aku, sialaaaan!"

Nnoitra masih terus mengumpat, sedangkan Kisuke hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keponakannya yang selalu membuat onar.

"_Yare, yare_, kali ini dia akan benar-benar dijatuhi hukuman penjara. Anak itu sangat menyusahkan," desah Kisuke masygul.

Sebagai seorang polisi berpangkat Ajun Komisaris―sekaligus pemimpin penyergapan Nnoitra, pria berusia sekitar 35 tahun itu memberikan intruksi bagi beberapa anak buahnya yang masih bersiaga di luar. Kemudian dia kembali menatap seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah memeriksa kondisi Ggio.

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa ada yang terluka, dokter Kurosaki?" tanya Kisuke.

Ichigo menghela nafas pelan, "Ah, Urahara-san. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu. Kau 'kan teman baik ayahku. Panggil saja aku Ichigo,"

Kisuke terkikik geli. Dia masih terdiam mengamati Ichigo, kali ini dkter muda itu sedang melakukan pengecekan nadi di tangan kiri Ggio. Berapa saat kemudian, dua orang perawat yang sedang mendapat tugas jaga malam datang. Mereka membantu Ichigo dan Rukia memastikan kondisi Ggio.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Ichigo," ujar Rukia melaporkan hasil pemeriksaannya.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Tapi sebaiknya kita pindahkan dia ke ruangan lain," putusnya. Mata khas musim gugur pria berusia 25 tahun itu beralih pada dua orang perawat laki-laki yang baru datang.

"Avirama, tolong siapkan brankar. Kira, siapkan kamar isolasi di lorong Fressia. Kita akan pindahkan Ggio Ishida ke sana.."

"Baik, dokter," sahut Avirama dan Kira serempak, lalu menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Ichigo mendesah pelan. Dia, Rukia dan Kisuke masih duduk mengelilingi tubuh Ggio. Peristiwa penyergapan tadi cukup menegangkan. Terutama bagi dokter muda dan perawat yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman di bidang kriminalitas.

"_Nee_, sebelum lupa, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, Ichigo-kun," kata Kisuke, "Nnoitra memang telah lama bersembunyi dari pengejaran. Aku saja sebagai pamannya cukup sulit menemukan persembunyian anak itu,"

Kisuke memutar bola matanya ke arah Rukia,"Dan terimakasih juga atas partisipasimu bersandiwara, Rukia-san. Kau sangat pemberani,"

"Ah, sama-sama, Urahara-san. Sebenarnya tadi aku juga sedikit takut, kok. Beruntung Nnoitra tidak menyadari kegugupanku," Rukia tersenyum manis.

Kisuke mebalas senyum itu, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu Nnoitra akan ke sini, Ichigo-kun?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Penjelasan panjang ini akan menyita waktu. Tapi, dia akan memulainya.

"Jadi, sekitar pukul satu tadi, Szayel mengabariku. Dia bilang Nnoitra akan datang,"

"Dari mana dia tahu? Apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Nnoitra?" tanya Kisuke curiga.

Ichigo melenguh kecil, "Ugh, Urahara-san, temanku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan keponakanmu itu. Justru Ulquiorra yang dirugikan dengan kelakuan Nnoitra,"

Mendengar nama yang diucapkan Ichigo, Kisuke terdiam. Dia ingat nama itu. Yah, tak mungkin dia melupakan persidangan ricuh dan menyita emosi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana pun, saat itu Kisuke-lah yang diperintahkan atasannya untuk mengirim surat penangkapan terhadap seorang pelajar bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tuduhan yang diajukan pun mengenai pembunuhan.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Kisuke lagi, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ichigo memalingkan wajah, "Baik. Szayel bilang Ulquiorra baik-baik saja," tandasnya.

"_Wakatta_," imbuh Kisuke. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu,"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia mengantar Kisuke sampai koridor. Kemudian ditatapnya lagi sosok Ggio yang masih ditunggui oleh Rukia. Dalam keheningan, suara panik Szayel saat menghubunginya terngiang kembali.

"_Aku tdak punya waktu untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang pasti, aku butuh bantuanmu. Dengar, Nnoitra sedang menuju Las Noches sekarang. Aku memang tidak tahu apa rencananya terhadap Ulquiorra dengan melibatkan Ggio. Tapi, sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu akan menjadi pukulan berat bagi Ulquiorra. Jadi, kumohon dengan sangat, lindungi Ggio. Anggaplah aku berhutang budi padamu," _

Ichigo mendesah berat. Szayel sampai menganggap permintaan kecilnya sebagai hutang budi, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang serius telah terjadi. Sebenarnya Ichigo merasa sangat penasaran. Tapi jangankan bertanya, teman baiknya itu bahkan langsung menutup telepon setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo―yang masih terpaku―menoleh. Dia mendapati sosok perempuan mungil telah berdiri di sebelahnya, menemaninya mengisi ruang sempit bingkai pintu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Wajahmu tampak sangat kusut?" tanya Rukia pelan. Dia meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak dokter muda itu. Kemesraan mereka bukan hal aneh di antara para dokter dan perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Yah, tak ada yang tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik relasi pekerjaan, sebenarnya kedua orang itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya memikirkan Szayel dan nasib Ggio. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Nnoitra akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini," dia tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi kita sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Ggio, Nnoitra juga sudah ditangkap. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi," kata Rukia. Tangannya mulai bergerak, memberikan belaian lembut yang menenangkan di bahu tegap kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, kau benar, Rukia," Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Oh,ya, maaf aku merepotkanmu dan mengganggumu malam-malam. Byakuya pasti sangat kesal karena waktu istirahat adiknya jadi berkurang,"

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Jangan pikirkan soal kakakku. Toh, besok dia juga sudah kembali ke Prancis," ekspresi wajahnya berubah jahil seketika. " Ichigo, kau tidak berminat untuk istirahat? Apa kau mau pulang? Perlu kuantar sampai ke rumahmu?"

Ledekan itu ditanggapi dengan seringai kecil. Ichigo menoleh pada sosok Avirama yang muncul di kejauhan sambil membawa _brankar_. Ditatapnya Rukia dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Tawaranmu itu hanya kambing hitam agar kau bisa segera pulang, kan? Enak saja kau mau lari. Tugas kita masih banyak. Kupecat kau kalau sampai pulang lebih dulu,"

"Kau yakin bisa memecatku?" tantang Rukia, "Bukankah kau yang selalu mempertahankan aku agar tetap bekerja di rumah sakit ini, eh?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankanmu,"

"Ah, sialnya aku termakan bujuk rayumu. Apa sebaiknya aku kembali pada Kaien-_dono_ saja, ya?"

"Siapa? Kaien-_dono_? Dokter senior beranak tiga itu? Cih, rendah sekali seleramu, Rukia,"

Cibiran Ichigo langsung disambut dengan pukulan pelan Rukia. Ichigo tertawa kecil sambil mengusap lengannya yang dipukul. Tawa pria bermata coklat itu begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Tanpa sadar, akhirnya Rukia pun terhanyut dan ikut tertawa.

Malam panjang yang menegangkan sudah berakhir―bagi mereka.

Setelah hampir satu jam bertahan dalam penantian yang mengkhawatirkan, akhirnya seorang dokter perempuan di ruang _emergency_ memberikan penjelasan pada Grimmjow, Nel, dan Soifon.

"Nona Hallibel saat ini masih dalam masa kritis. Benturan di kepalanya cukup keras. Dia juga mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Saya sarankan, kita semua bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Peluang kehidupan terbesar ada di tangan pasien sendiri. Saya rasa, kalian mengerti apa yang saya maksudkan,"

Vonis dokter bernama Retsu Unohana itu membuat Grimmjow tertunduk lesu. Soifon tak bersuara, sementara Nel menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan haru. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa darahnya bisa menyelamatkan Tia. Namun ternyata, itu tidak cukup.

"Berdoalah semoga terjadi keajaiban yang bisa menyadarkan Nona Hallibel dengan segera," kata dokter Unohana sebelum kembali ke ruang _emergency_.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Nel telah mendampingi Grimmjow yang terduduk lesu di kursi panjang. Soifon mengela nafas berat dan menatap jam mungil di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 3 pagi. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menghiraukan lelah lantaran semalaman tidak tidur. Pikirannya penuh oleh berbagai macam hal yang sangat menyita seluruh dirinya.

Dan semakin dekat dengan kemunculan segaris sinar putih di ufuk timur, maka semakin dekat saat baginya untuk pergi. Beban yang menghimpit Soifon terasa bertambah. Pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang berada pada titik kritis dalam permasalahan mereka, tentu saja ini tidak pernah diinginkan Soifon.

Perempuan berambut biru itu merasa tak sanggup lagi menanggung semuanya. Ia kehilangan arah, ia kehilangan pegangan. Di saat-saat seperti ini―di mana ia membutuhkan sandaran―kenyataan menyimpang justru menjadi jawaban baginya. Seseorang yang ia harapkan sebagai tempat bersandar, yang selalu mampu mengistirahatkan hatinya hanya dengan sebuah cengiran usil―justru tidak ada.

Tidak, Soifon tidak akan menyalahkan siapa pun. Semua ketentuan hidup manusia sudah diatur dengan sangat sempurna, ia yakin. Terlebih ketika ia mengingat sepenggal pernyataan yang begitu indah. Sebuah asumsi yang membuat seorang Shaolin Fon harus mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh kepada pengucap kalimat-kalimat bernas itu.

"_Kau tahu, Soi… Sesuatu yang berlawanan itu sebenarnya selalu tercipta beriringan. Seperti siang dengan malam, langit dengan bumi, awal dengan akhir, menang dengan kalah, juga hidup dengan mati. Semua keburukan dan kebaikan, kekurangan dan kelebihan, serta sisi positif dan negative selalu ada dalam posisi yang berkebalikan. Yah, seperti dua sisi mata uang―selalu bertolak belakang tapi sebenarnya tak bisa melepaskan satu sama lain. Saling mengisi kekosongan dan juga memberikan arti. Mungkin hal itulah yang harus kita pahami, mengapa hikmah selalu datang bersamaan dengan datangnya musibah… Benar, kan?"_

Selimut kabut yang mengaburkan mata kelabu Soifon terbentuk tanpa bisa ditahan. Hanya dengan mengingat penuturan panjang itu saja, Soifon mampu merasakan rejaman kuat yang mencengkeram hatinya. Teringat tentang mata emas itu, tentang kelincahan dan seringai meledeknya, termasuk suara lembutnya yang selalu meredakan resah―itu saja telah cukup menjadi alasan Soifon untuk tertunduk. Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan bibir yang bergetar. Sebuah nama terlintas, namun membeku di ujung lidahnya. Hanya bisa terucap dalam diam.

_Ggio… _

Keheningan di antara ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba terpecah saat sebuah ambulans datang. _Sirine_-nya meraung-raung membelah kesunyian, membuat beberapa perawat berhamburan dari ruang _emergency_. Mereka telah tanggap keadaan. Bunyi khas memekik _sirene_ mobil puti itu telah cukup menandakan bahwa―siapa pun yang ada di dalamnya―pasti membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya.

Sejenak, kondisi Tia terlupakan oleh Grimmjow, Nel, dan Soifon. Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada _ambulans_ yang kini telah berhenti tepat di depan ruang _emergency_. Seorang perawat membawa _brankar _dan memposisikannya di belakang mobil. Dua orang perawat turun dari mobil tersebut, bersiap menurunkan 'korban'.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Grinnjow merasa sedikit gugup. Ia―tanpa alasan yang jelas―ingin sekali melihat siapa orang yang dibawa _ambulans_ itu. Dia memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Namun tubuh perawat dari ruang _emergency_ menutupinya. Dan rupanya, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Nel dan Soifon. Dua orang perempuan itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Grimmjow. Mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan keriuhan yang sedang terjadi selama proses pemindahan korban.

"Astaga! Darahnya banyak sekali! Dan wajahnya pucat sekali?" pekik seorang perawat.

"Nadinya melemah! Ya, Tuhan! Dia harus mendapat pertolongan secepatnya!" perawat lain berseru. Terdapat _name tag_ bertuliskan Yoshino di seragamnya.

"Hati-hati tangannya, Nanao-san. Luka itu cukup parah," perawat laki-laki berambut merah memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu, Abarai," perawat perempuan yang tampaknya sudah senior menyahut. Dia menoleh pada rekan di sebelahnya dan memberi perintah, "Milla Rose, segera panggil dokter Muguruma di ruang jaga. Di ruang _emergency_ hanya ada dokter Unohana yang sedang melakukan pertolongan juga."

"Baik, Nanano-san," sahut seorang perawat berkulit gelap. Rambutnya yang panjang dan keriting diikat ke belakang.

_Korban kecelakaan_, itulah yang terlintas di kepala Grimmjow, Soifon, dan Neliel berdasarkan apa yang mereka dengar. Kesimpulan yang cukup terburu-buru. Mereka tak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari kerumunan itu. Bahkan Soifon sampai maju beberapa langkah dengan mata memicing dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Ada sesuatu yang memaku perhatian mereka. Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak bisa berpaling.

"Tuan, Anda keluarganya, bukan? Bisa ikut kami ke ruang _emergency_ sekarang?"

Pertanyaan suster bernama Nanao tidak segera ditanggapi. Orang yang diajaknya bicara memilih untuk lebih dulu turun dari _ambulans_. Wajahnya tertutupi tubuh perawat bernama Renji Abarai yang sedang sibuk mengurusi korban yang telah dibaringkan di _brankar_.

"Ya, baik,"

Suara itu terdengar pelan. Namun, kesan dingin dalam dua kata yang baru saja terucap cukup membuat Grimmjow tersentak. Terlebih ketika kerumunan di sekitar mobil _ambulans_ berbalik, siap menuju ruang _emergency_. Sepasang mata biru pemuda tegap itu terbelalak lebar melihat seraut wajah di antara wajah para perawat.

Oh, tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Tidak juga dengan tatapan mata kelabu yang bertemu pandang dengan _sapphire_ biru. Hanya sekilas mata itu tampak berkilat. Dia menoleh sejenak, menyambut sepasang hazel yang juga terbelalak lebar. Pria berambut coklat ikal sebahu yang menyertai brankar di sebelahnya terus melangkah. Dia tidak terganggu dengan tatapan tak percaya yang menghujam ke arahnya.

"S-s-starrk… s-san?"

Ketiga perawat semakin mendekati koridor ruang emergency. Deru roda brankar yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar berderit-derit, menandakan bahwa perawat laki-laki berambut merah mendorong _brankar_ itu dengan cepat.

Dan tepat ketika mereka melintas di hadapan Nel, Soifon, dan Grimmjow, kain putih penutup tubuh pasien tersingkap. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus cukup keras, menerbangkan selimut itu hingga jatuh di depan Soifon.

Mata kelabu perempuan berkepang itu langsung melebar. Mulutnya terbuka, seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Reflek, ditatapnya brankar yang seolah melintas dengan efek _slow motion― _hingga ia mampu menerjemahkan impuls dari syaraf-syaraf di sepasang indera penglihatannya dalam sebuah kepastian.

_Sosok itu… Sosok pemuda yang berbaring di atas brankar itu…_

Rambut hitam berlekatan, kulit pucat bergradasi merah kehitaman, tangan kanan terjuntai di sisi _brankar_, sedangkan seluruh tubuh berlumuran darah. Wajah tampan itu kelihatan lebam gelap di beberapa bagian. Dan… matanya tertutup.

Apakah dia masih bernafas? Di mana tatapan dinginnya yang selalu mengintimidasi? Di mana permata hijau _emerald_-nya yang selalu menyorot datar? Di mana wajah stoic tanpa ekspresi itu? Di mana? Seseorang, tolong kembalikan semua hal tentang pemuda ini…

Soifon gemetar hebat. Wajah imutnya pucat pasi. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya seperti dpukul palu raksasa berkali-kali. Pening. Bahkan bisa ia dengar tangisan keras Neliel, serta Grimmjow.

Sekali lagi, Grimmjow Ichimaru tak pernah menangis. Yang sedang ia perdengarkan adalah sebentuk ketakutan tak terperi. Ketakutan besar akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Brankar telah masuk ke ruang _emergency_. Begitu pun dengan pria berambut coklat ikal. Dia sempat tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi tiga orang yang baru saja dilewatinya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menulikan telinga ketika keheningan di balik pintu ruang _emergency _melebur.

Soifon terhempas ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan kenyataan yang mencabik-cabik kesadarannya, gadis mungil berkepang itu menjerit histeris.

"ULQUIORRAAA!"

* * *

"_Kita akhiri saja sampai di sini, Ulquiorra Schiffer…"_

_Entah kenapa, ketika Starrk Coyote mengucapkan kalimat itu, kemarahan yang semula mendidih di setiap pembuluh darahnya sedikit mereda. Terlebih ketika ia melihat pemuda pucat yang terkapar di bawah kakinya, diam tak bergerak._

_Matikah? Mudah sekali?_

_Begitu mudahnya kematian datang. Dengan sekali tebas, malaikat maut telah berhasil memutuskan tali kehidupan seorang manusia. Seperti menebas benang dengan samurai._

_Starrk menundukkan kepala. Ia berusaha mengamati sosok berlumur darah yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang menggenggam helaian hitam halus milik sosok itu terlepas, menyebabkan kepalanya membentur lantai._

_Starrk beranjak. Dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya, ia menyobek jaket hitam Ulquiorra di bagian lengan yang terluka cukup dalam. Mata kelabunya mengamati dengan seksama. _

_Jujur saja, beberapa saat yang lalu, sebenarnya Starrk ingin sekali menuntaskan perasaan yang empat tahun ini selalu menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Dia juga sempat membalikkan tubuh Ulquiorra, mengangkat belati tajam tinggi-tinggi, dan siap menghujamkan benda runcing itu di jantung pembunuh Lilynette-nya. Satu tusukan pun telah cukup menjadi tiket pengantar ke akhirat. Terlebih kondisi pemuda itu sudah sangat lemah._

_Setidaknya itulah niat Starrk, sebelum beberapa kalimat menyusup masuk ke benaknya. Terngiang berkali-kali._

"_**Aku tahu, Starrk-nii pasti masih marah pada kakak tampan yang kulitnya pucat itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Lily sangat menyayanginya."**_

_Tangan Starrk terkepal erat. Genggamannya bergetar. Ia tak sanggup berbuat lebih selain menatap Ulquiorra penuh kebencian._

"_**Kurasa, kakak pucat itu juga merasa kehilangan. Apalagi Lily sering menganggapnya sebagai calon suami. Aku yakin, dia pasti juga sedih."**_

_Benarkah?, benak Starrk menuntut jawaban. Benarkah dia juga merasakan kehilangan itu?_

"_**Tingkat kesedihan seseorang berbeda dengan orang lain, meskipun apa yang hilang dari mereka adalah hal yang sama. Kadang kita berpikir bahwa kesedihan kitalah yang paling menyakitkan. Padahal sebenarnya kita tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan orang lain karena kita bukan mereka." **_

_Sudah cukup. Starrk sudah cukup yakin bahwa dirinya telah diperbudak dendam. Kata-kata itu seperti mengolok-oloknya. Mengejek kekanak-kanakan dirinya yang masih tak bisa menerima kepergian Lilynette. Selama ini dia menjatuhkan semua kesalahan pada Ulquiorra, tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaannya. Starrk hanya berkutat dengan kepedihannya, kesdihannya, dan ketidakmampuannya menghadapi ketakutan ketika tak bisa lagi merasakan kehadiran Lilynette secara riil. Dan ia melarikan diri dari semua perasaan itu dengan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Ulquiorra._

_Jelas, bukan hanya Lilynett Gingerback, tapi Ulquiorra Schiffer pun telah menjadi korban. Sungguh memalukan._

_Pisau belati itu pun akhirnya jatuh ke lantai, berdentang dengan keras. Nafas Starrk memburu cepat. Perlu waktu menenangkan diri sampai adrenalinnya yang meriak kembali reda. Detik berikutnya, kabut gelap yang menutupi akal sehat pria itu tersingkap. Balas dendam yang diusungnya telah bertransformasi menjadi bentuk lain saat ia menyobek ujung kemejanya yang telah terkena percikan merah. Kemudian ia mengikatkan sobekan itu di lengan kanan sobekan itu mampu menghentikan pendarahan di sana._

_._

_._

_._

Dan di sinilah Starrk berdiri sekarang. Di ruangan luas tempat dua orang dokter dan tiga perawat memberikan pertolongan pada Ulquiorra. Mereka kelihatan begitu terlatih dalam memperlakukan pasien.

Oh, tentu saja Starrk tidak akan melupakan tatapan Grimmjow dan Neliel beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia pun tersenyum karena merasa sedikit terhibur. Pasti mereka mengira dia telah membunuh Ulquiorra, lalu berpura-pura baik dengan memanggil _ambulans_ sebagai alibi. Mereka pasti menduga bahwa ia telah selesai dengan 'balas dendam' itu. Mereka pasti membayangkan akan kehilangan sahabat mereka untuk selamanya. Jerit histeris tadi itu bukti yang tak bisa disanggah.

Starrk menghela nafas pelan. Ditatapnya sekali lagi sosok Ulquiorra yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Bibir pria itu bergerak saat ia berbisik.

"Cepatlah sadar, Ulquiorra. Teman-temanmu menunggu…"

Usai membisikkan kalimat itu, Starrk pun membalikkan badan. Saat itulah seorang perawat menyingkap tirai yang menutupi ranjang lain di ruang _emergency_. Sebuah pemandangan lain terpampang di mata kelabu Starrk, membuatnya terpaku di tempat―tak bisa bergerak.

Seorang perempuan. Terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Rambut kuning, kulit coklat, dengan masker oksigen di mulutnya, dan lilitan perban di kepalanya. Sebuah nama terucap dalam desisan samar Starrk.

"Tia?"

* * *

Jumlah wajah-wajah cemas yang masih bertahan di depan ruang _emergency _bertambah. Bukan hanya seorang pemuda berambut biru terang dan dua orang gadis berambut biru tua serta hijau toska, tapi juga seorang pria bermata kelabu terang.

Wajah Starrk mengeras setelah―dengan terbata―Nel berusaha menuturkan apa yang terjadi pada Tia. Soifon masih tidak mau bersuara. Wajahnya pias, dan dia hanya duduk diam di sebelah Grimmjow yang keadaannya tidak lebih baik. Pemuda tegap itu tampak berantakan, dari segi ekspresi juga penampilan.

"Jadi, darah di bajumu, "―Starrk menatap Grimmjow tajam―"itu darah Tia, Grimmjow Ichimaru?"

Ketika Grimmjow mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Starrk, nafas Nel tertahan. Belum pernah ia melihat mata safir kekasihnya itu begitu dingin.

"Dan darah di bajumu, itu milik Ulquiorra, bukan? Starrk Coyote-_san_?"

Ada nada paksaan yang menyindir dalam penggunaan _-san_ di belakang nama Starrk. Nel langsung menggenggam tangan Grimmjow yang ada di atas pangkuannya. Ia sedikit terkejut lantaran tangan itu telah terkepal dengan kuat.

Mata kelabu dan biru bertatapan dengan intensitas tinggi. Hanya beberapa detik, namun kebekuan yang ditimbulkan terasa sangat menyesakkan. Starrk akhirnya mengalah dan memalingkan wajah. Dia bersandar pada pilar rumah sakit dan menatap lurus tanpa objek yang jelas.

"_It's fair enough_," ucapnya pelan.

Grimmjow terlonjak. Pemuda itu berdiri menyentak, menyebabkan genggaman Nel terlepas dengan kasar.

"_Fair enough_?" ulang Grimmjow. Nada suaranya meninggi. "Apanya yang adil? Kau membalaskan dendam pada orang yang salah! Selama ini Ulquiorra telah cukup tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah atas kematian Lilynette, apa kau tidak mengerti?" sengatnya tajam.

Starrk menyahut singkat, "Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?" Grimmjow meradang. Bahkan panggilan Neliel pun tak mampu mengusik gendang telinganya. Dia benar-benar marah. Ya, marah. Dan kemarahan itu terasa sangat menyayat, terlebih saat ia pertama kali melihat kondisi Ulquiorra beberapa saat yang lalu―ketika masih terbaring di atas brankar menuju ruang _emergency_ dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan berlumuran darah.

Suara Grimmjow yang tinggi dan menggelegar membuat Soifon memejamkan mata. Tetesan bening masih menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Pandangannya terasa berputar-putar. Menutup mata pun tak mampu membuat perasaannya membaik.

""Kenapa, Starrk-san?" suara Grimmjow melemah. Dia kembali menghempaskan diri di sebelah Nel, menopang kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Frustasi, ia merasa begitu lemah karena tak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia berharga baginya.

"Kau tak berdaya ketika tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa demi orang yang kau sayangi, kan? Sama halnya denganku, Grimmjow," ujar Starrk, tetap bersikap santai. Padahal wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Saat Tia terjebak dalam penderitaan karena terobsesi padamu, aku juga merasa sakit. Aku tahu yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal baik. Tapi bagiku, kau tetap menyakitinya. Dan kuanggap adil karena kita telah sama-sama merasakan sakit karena orang yang kita sayangi terluka,"

Belum sempat Grimmjow menyahut, pintu ruang _emergency_ terbuka. Dua brankar di dorong ke luar dari ruangan itu.

"Ulquiorra?"

Nel, Grimmjow, dan Soifon berseru kompak sambil mengerubungi brankar kedua. Starrk mendekati brankar pertama.

"Oh, jadi kalian saling mengenal?" tanya seorang dokter berambut perak. Tertera tulisan Kensei Muguruma di jas putihnya.

"Saya kakak Tia, Dokter," jawab Starrk.

"Dan kami saudara Ulquiorra," Nel berusaha keras mengendalikan diri. Grimmjow dan Soifon masih tampak begitu _shock_. Apalagi sekarang, saat mereka melihat Ulquiorra yang tak sadarkan diri dengan cairan infus dan kantung darah di dekatnya. Beruntung persediaan darah golongan B rhesus positif masih ada.

"Baiklah, keluarga pasien Tia Hallibel ikut saya," dokter Unohana muncul dan menatap keempat orang yang masih berkerumun.

"Dan keluarga pasien Ulquiorra Schiffer ikut saya," lanjut dokter Muguruma.

Starrk berdiri di sisi Tia yang ondisinya sedikit lebih parah dari Ulquiorra. Setidaknya pemuda _stoic_ itu tak perlu menggunakan masker oksigen untuk bernafas. Mata kelabu Starrk bertatapan dengan Grimmjow. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu masih menyimpan kemarahan terhadapnya. Tapi baginya, ini adalah akhir yang cukup adil.

"_Sayonara, minna_…"

Usai mengucapkan sepatah kata itu, Starrk dan dokter Unohana mengiringi brankar yang didorong perawat laki-laki bernama Abarai Renji. Mereka menuju ruang perawatan di bagian barat Rumah Sakit Karakura.

Dokter Muguruma pun memberi isyarat pada suster Nanao. Perawat berkaca mata itu mengangguk dan mulai mendorong brankar, melintasi koridor yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ditempuh rekannya―Renji.

Grimmjow, Nel, dan Soifon pun melangkah mengiringi brankar berisi sahabat mereka. Soifon berjalan di sisi kanan Ulquiorra, sedangkan Nel berjalan di sisi kirinya. Air mata kedua perempuan itu tak terbendung lagi ketika menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat. Kondisi ini diperparah dengan luka yang tak bisa dideskripiskan dengan kata-kata. Bau tajam obat-obatan menyengat hidung. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Ulquiorra berada dalam kondisi kritis? Semoga saja tidak.

Sebait harapan memenuhi benak Nel dan Soifon. Harapan yang serupa. Sama halnya dengan bisikkan senada yang terucap dari bibir mereka.

"Buka matamu scepatnya, Ulquiorra…"

Koridor panjang rumah sakit hening. Hanya terdengar derak roda brankar yang beradu dengan lantai. Langkah Grimmjow terhenti sejenak. Dia menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap bayangan di ujung lorong yang tampak samar.

Kata 'sayonara' tadi, entah kenapa, satu kata itu membuat amarahnya surut. Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu terasa seperti tanda bahwa polemik ini telah berakhir. Sekalipun dengan menjadikan Tia dan Ulquiorra sebagai korban.

Benarkah? Benarkah memang telah berakhir? Grimmjow tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, saat ini dia hanya memikirkan kondisi Ulquiorra. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mata _emerald_ sahabatnya itu tak bisa terbuka lagi, bagaimana pun tidak.

Grimjoww mendesah berat. Dia pun berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Menyisakan kesunyian tertinggal di belakangnya.

.

.

.

# (masih) TBC (rupanya) #

Arrrggghhh… sepertinya style nulisku emang begini, ya? Jarang update, tapi sekalinya update malah jadi 'sepanjang jalan kenangan'. Parah! Well, karena itulah tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan 'Gomenne, minna-san…'

Wokeh, ini adalah ripyu buat yang nggak login.

**Infinity** : Salam kenal juga, Infinity-san. Aih, makasih atas ripyunya. Dan makasih juga udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini. Err, typo emang susah banget diusir..*pundung*

Tapi aku akan berusaha buat ngurangin. Nasib ketiga cowok utama? Ikuti saja terus. Udah mau abis kok, hehehe. Well, sekali lagi lagi makasih infinity-san…^^

**Uchan **: Aih, uchannn… kau mampir di fic-ku. Makasih sayangg…*hug uchan*. Err, iya, aku salah ketik mulu di nama Orihime. Ingetnya dia Inoue, hehehe. Gomenne yah.. Ah, cowo2 itu gak mati kok. Kan aku janji gak ada yang mati. Jadi, tenang saja.

Ah, makasih buat semangatnya. Kalupun dia nge-flame lagi gpp kok, udah siap mental. Hehehe. Okeh, uchan, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Karin Fuuka** : Yoo, Karin-chan, makasih atas ripyunya. Iya nih, kayaknya udah mulai jadi style-ku, update setahun sekali *lebay/plakkk* tapi sekalinya update sampe 20 lembar. Fiuh, semoga aja nggak pada bosen, ya…

Hohoho, ulqui belum mati kok, say. Tenang ajah. Minta doanya ya, semoga ulqui cepet sembuh…^^

**Hitsu-chan** : Kyyaaa, makasih atas ripyunya, hitsu-chan. Welcome to my fic. Maafkan semua keeroran di dalam fic ini, ya. hehehe…

Mau bikin fic juga? Ayo, bikin! Lestarikan ulquihime… yeaahhh…*plakk*

Err, kamu harus bikin akun dulu, say. Punya email-kan? Bikin akun aja dulu di .com, trus kamu nanti bisa publish. Untuk lebih jelasnya, kontak aku di FB relyariel_. Ntar kukasih tahu lebih lanjut.

Aih, maaf updatenya lama, hiks… Iya, aku juga sdih ulqui mati. Tenang saja, tak ada yang mati kok di sini, hehehe. Well, makasih atas ripyumu…^^

Fiuh, akhirnya, sampai juga pada penghujung fic ini. Tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Hmm, apa kujadiin epilog aja yah? Well, maafkan segala kekuranganku yang ada di fic ini, minna… Aku masih akan terus belajar. Karena itu, aku butuh bantuan dari minna-san semua…

So, mind to ripyu?^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Bisa masuk penjara kalo aku ngaku-ngaku.

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), garing, membosankan, dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N : **Yooo, minna-san. Aku kembali dengan membawa chapter 18. HUah, sudah sepanjang inikah fic anehku? Astaga. I don't believe it. sok nginggris/dilindes panser*

Okeh, okeh, balesan ripyu buat yang tak login ada di bawah. Dan buat yang login, ada di PM masing2, hehehe.

And now, welcome again to the 'Where Ever You Are'. This is the eighteenth chapter. Happy reading, minna…^^

* * *

Starrk berdiri di sisi Tia yang kondisinya sedikit lebih parah dari Ulquiorra. Setidaknya pemuda _stoic_ itu tak perlu menggunakan masker oksigen untuk bernapas. Mata kelabu Starrk bertatapan dengan Grimmjow. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu masih menyimpan kemarahan terhadapnya. Tapi baginya, ini adalah akhir yang cukup adil.

"_Sayonara, minna_…"

**.**

**.**

**Moonlight Dance**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 18

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang berada dalam urutan teratas dalam daftar kegiatan. Terlebih jika ditemani dengan suasana tegang lantaran cemas memikirkan apa yang tengah dinanti.

Kesadaran.

Itulah yang saat ini sedang dirasakan Grimmjow, Neliel, dan Soifon. Ketiga orang itu tak bisa melepaskan tatapan mereka sedikit pun dari sosok yang mereka tunggu.

Grimmjow berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan tangan bersedekap. Luka di tangannya yang masih diperban sudah terabaikan penuh. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, Neliel mengisi sofa putih yang tersedia di ruang perawatan itu. Dan di sebelah ranjang pasien, Soifon membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Mereka memang tak mengucapkan apapun. Namun doa dan harapan tak putus terpanjat di hati mereka. Bahkan waktu pun terlupakan. Mereka tak menyadari, bahwa jarum hitam pendek penunjuk angka dalam jam dinding di ruangan itu telah menunjuk angka empat.

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Dan kondisi Ulquiorra masih tidak berubah. Belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda pucat itu akan sadar. Sepasang _emerald_-nya juga masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Dan yang membuat ketiga sahabat pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit lega, hanyalah kenyataan bahwa dia masih bernapas.

Ya, dia masih hidup. Jadi, kesempatan baginya untuk keluar dari kegelapan yang membelenggu kesadarannya masih tersisa.

Sunyi tak bosan mendominasi ketika Neliel bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri Soifon dan meletakkan satu tangan di bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Soifon, apa kau tidak mau istirahat?"

Soifon menoleh pelan. Tatapan mata kelabu perempuan mungil itu tampak sendu. Bagian bawah matanya tampak agak menghitam. Karena lelahkah? Atau karena terlalu sering menangis?

"Tidak, Nel. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Soifon seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi, jam 8 nanti kamu…" Nel enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat ekspresi Soifon berubah. Ia tahu pasti penyebab hal tersebut.

"Iya, aku tahu," sahut Soifon. Ia kembali menatap ranjang pasien dan menghela napas. "Setidaknya, aku akan tetap di sini sampai Byakuya datang."

"Lalu? Kau akan ke Las Noches?" tanya Nel.

Soifon mengangguk.

"Meskipun suaraku tidak terdengar, tapi aku akan tetap memberitahukan tujuanku kepadanya. Dia harus tahu alasanku. Dia harus tahu, bahwa aku tak bermaksud meninggalkannya."

"Ggio tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, Soi. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Ulquiorra juga pasti mengerti."

"Semoga."

Neliel tak menyahut lagi. Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup menegaskan ketidakinginan Soifon untuk membahasnya. Perempuan berambut hijau toska itu pun melepaskan genggamannya. Dia menatap objek yang menyita seluruh perhatian perempuan berkepang itu. Aura berat yang menguar di sekitar mereka membuat Grimmjow beranjak. Ia melangkah, lalu berdiri tepat di belakang kedua perempuan itu.

Mereka memendam harapan yang sama. Mereka mengurai doa yang sama. Mereka menginginkan orang yang sama kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Dia pasti akan segera sadar," ucap Grimmjow. Terdengar seperti ingin meyakinkan. "Akan kukejar dia sampai akhirat kalau dia berani meninggalkan Orihime."

Sebuah pernyataan implisit yang terdengar penuh ironi. Ada niat menghibur yang berselubung miris di dalamnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Grimm," Soifon berkomentar. "Akan kucongkel mata zamrudnya kalau dia berani meninggalkan kita."

Neliel tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Soifon barusan. Ditatapnya sosok pucat itu dengan tatapan bersimpati.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, kusarankan kau untuk segera bangun. Kalau tidak, mata _emerald_-mu akan segera berpindah tempat ke meja pegadaian. Kau dengar itu?"

Mau tak mau. Grimmjow dan Soifon terkikik pelan menanggapi ceracauan Nel. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk saling menghibur. Kata-kata hanyalah sekedar kata-kata. Tak akan berarti apa-apa di tengah kekacauan. Justru keberadaan nyatalah yang akan menjadi dukungan terkuat. Tanpa harus diucapkan dengan untaian saran dan nasehat bijak, mereka telah saling menguatkan dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Mereka telah mengerti dengan baik, apa yang saat ini mampu mereka genggam.

"Kami di sini, Ulquiorra…"

*#*#*#*

Hanya berbeda beberapa lorong dari tempat Ulquiorra dirawat, Starrk juga masih setia menunggui pasien yang belum sadarkan diri. Pria berambut coklat itu duduk di sisi kiri ranjang. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan dingin pasien yang tidak diinfus. Mata kelabunya tak berkedip menatap wajah perempuan berambut kuning itu.

Starrk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak ingin meminta Tia untuk segera sadar. Dia mengerti benar, bahwa perjalanan Tia sampai sejauh ini pasti sangat melelahkan. Dan jika kesadarannya bergantung pada kemauannya untuk hidup, maka Starrk akan menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Tia. Hidupnya adalah miliknya. Starrk tidak akan lagi mengulang kesalahan yang sama, seperti yang ia lakukan saat Lilynette meninggal : memaksakan kehendak.

Oh, tentu saja Starrk telah mengakui bahwa kematian sepupu mungilnya itu adalah kecelakaan. Malah ia bersyukur karena di persidangan tempo hari, pengacara keluarga Schiffer berhasil memenangkan kasus yang dipersidangkan. Jika tidak, Starrk pasti akan lebih menyesal.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, desahan berat meluncur dari pria bermata kelabu terang itu. Dia masih tak lelah menggenggam tangan Tia. Dia hanya ingin teman baiknya itu tahu, bahwa dia selalu ada. Ya, Starrk selalu ada untuknya. Ketika Tia masih terpaku pada obsesinya terhadap Grimmjow pun Starrk tak pernah berhenti mengawasinya. Jadi, sekali lagi, Starrk ingin membuktikan kesungguhannya. Dia hanya ingin Tia sadar, tanpa Grimmjow pun dia masih memiliki sandaran.

Pelan, Starrk menelungkupkan kepala di sisi ranjang. Dia lelah, jujur saja. Dia lelah dengan semua ini. Dia ingin segera kembali ke kehidupannya. Dia ingin segera pulang ke Venesia dan mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer di sana. Dia ingin meraih ketenangan yang tak pernah ia gapai selama ini, lantaran masih menyimpan dendam tak berguna pada orang yang sama. Sungguh dia ingin ke luar dari kondisi ini.

Dalam kegelapan dibalik sepasang matanya yang tertutup, tiba-tiba saja seraut wajah mungil muncul. Starrk tahu itu hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi, berdiam sebentar dalam khayalan ketika lelah dengan kenyataan―itu bukan dosa, kan?

Senyum tipis merayap di wajah pria itu. Dia tahu, ini adalah cara melarikan diri yang tidak sempurna. Tapi ia tak peduli. Terus ditatapnya wajah mungil yang semakin lama semakin jelas itu. Dia memakai gaun terusan berwarna putih, berlengan panjang transparan. Rambut hijaunya yang tertiup angin dibiarkan terurai. Sepasang jepitan berbentuk tulip menyemat sebagian helaian hijau lembut miliknya.

Dia tersenyum damai, menyebabkan Starrk tak kuasa untuk ikut tersenyum. _Manis sekali._ Lilynette-nya memang manis sekali. Sampai kapan pun tak ada tandingannya.

"_Starrk-nii…"_

Oh, dia memanggil. Suaranya sungguh merdu. Starrk tak pernah mengira bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Setelah hampir empat tahun berlalu, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Seketika, kerinduan Starrk meluap. Ingin rasanya ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan agar selalu bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"_Starrk-nii… Arigatou, nee…"_

Dan dia juga berterima kasih? Tapi untuk apa? Karena batal membunuh Ulquiorra? Oh, yang benar saja. Harusnya Starrk yang minta maaf. Dia telah menyebabkan Ulquiorra menghuni salah satu kamar perawatan di Rumah Sakit Karakura ini. Lalu, kenapa Lilynette masih juga berterimakasih?

Tiupan angin membuat rambut hijau itu melambai perlahan. Starrk ingin sekali membelainya. Dia ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan kerap kali sosok mungil itu bermanja-manja kepadanya.

Rasanya, seperti baru kemarin dia memutuskan untuk merawat Lilynette Gingerback, sepupu jauhnya yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua.

"_Aku pulang dulu, ya… Starrk-nii… Hontou ni arigatou…"_

Lagi, dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Hei, tidak tahukah dia, bahwa dirinyalah yang telah bersinar dalam kesendirian seorang Starrk Coyote? Dan lagi, dia mau pulang? Kemana? Dia tidak punya rumah. Orang tuanya adalah orang tua yang pengecut. Berani berbuat nekat, tapi tidak berani bertanggung jawab. Mereka meninggalkan seorang anak―hasil buah cinta sekaligus kesalahan mereka―di panti asuhan. Mereka menyia-nyiakan anak yang periang dan enerjik seperti Lilynette dalam kehidupan suram, tanpa orang tua yang seharusnya memberikan kasih sayang.

Dan sekarang, dia bilang dia mau pulang? Ke mana? Orang tua yang telah meninggalkan anaknya tidak pantas disebut orang tua. Itu sebabnya, dulu Starrk memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang, agar keberadaan Lilynette tak bisa dilacak siapa pun. Dia geram. Dia telah bersumpah untuk membahagiakan anak kecil yang malang itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Lalu, dia mau pulang ke mana? Ke panti asuhan di Venesia itu? Tidak mungkin, kan?

Sebuah pintu yang berselubung sinar nampak di ujung garis pandang. Dari pintu itu terdengar suara-suara merdu yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Suara yang begitu damai, Starrk pun bisa merasakannya. Apakah Lilynette akan ke sana? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja di sana?

"_Jangan khawatir, Starrk-nii… Aku akan baik-baik saja… Rumah baruku adalah rumah paling indah, setelah rumahmu…"_

Starrk ingin tertawa. Lilynette-nya ternyata sudah pandai membaca pikiran. Dia sudah besar. Dan apakah dia masih berniat untuk menjadi istri seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer? Sungguh, Starrk ingin sekali tertawa. Hingga tanpa sadar, setetes cairan bening mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Lilynette…"

Sampai di sinilah tanggung jawab Starrk berakhir. Dia harus melepaskan Lilynette ke rumah barunya. Dia memang masih menyayangi bocah kecil itu. Tapi, tempat terbaik bagi bocah perempuan bermata _pink_ itu adalah di sana. Pintu yang bermandikan cahaya itu adalah jalan masuknya.

"Lilynette… jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sayang…"

Starrk berbisik lirih. Kegetiran jelas terasa dalam suaranya. Digenggamnya tangan Tia semakin erat. Sementara aliran kecil di pipinya semakin deras.

"_Iya… Kau juga, Starrk-nii..."_

Dan sosok itu membalikkan badan. Pintu bercahaya bergerak mendekatinya, menghujaninya dengan sinar putih yang lembut. Dia berbalik. Sebelum bayangannya benar-benar hilang ditelan sinar putih, dia sempat melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Senyum yang sangat manis. Kenang-kenangan terindah dari sebuah perpisahan.

"_Sayonara, Starrk-nii… Aku menyayangimu…"_

Tak ada balasan yang mampu diucapkan Starrk. Dia yakin Lilynette juga tahu bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya. Tidak, kata-kata tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Seiring dengan kegelapan yang kembali menyapa, Starrk merasakan gerakan dari tangan yang digenggamnya. Pria itu pun mengangkat wajah. Ia membersihkan tetesan bening yang melumuri seluruh wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Tia. Terlihat bola mata yang berada di balik kelopak mata perempuan itu bergerak-gerak. Starrk tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru masih ada. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya masih terbuka lebar.

Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya sepasang mata hijau terang muncul dari balik kelopak mata yang menutupinya. Mata itu mengerjap sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sepasang mata lain yang tengah mengarah kepadanya dengan tatapan hangat.

"S-starrk…?"

Senyuman Starrk melebar. Dibelainya kepala berbalut perban putih dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Akhirnya, kau kembali, Tia," ucapnya penuh kelegaan.

Entah karena tersentuh oleh ketulusan Starrk, atau karena merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang sakit, mata hijau itu tiba-tiba memerah. Starrk berani bertaruh, Tia pasti masih ingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Starrk memang tidak tahu apa yang ia alami selama tia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi tatapan itu, tatapan penuh penyesalan itu, sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

Starrk yakin, mimpi buruk ini telah berakhir.

_Lalu, aku harus kemana, Starrk?_

Pertanyaan Tia bertahun-tahun lalu tiba-tiba saja menjadi _background _yang mengantar mereka pada kehidupan baru. Starrk tidak akan menjawabnya. Dia tidak ingin memberi penjelasan apa pun. Karena dia yakin, Tia akan mengerti. Dia yakin, mereka saling mengerti.

Dan pertaruhan Starrk berujung pada akhir yang sesuai harapan. Tatapan sayu Tia masih terarah kepadanya, seperti memohon pertolongan. Begitu samar dan rapuh. Namun suaranya yang parau menjadi satu-satunya suara terjelas yang mampu didengar Starrk. Suara itu, yang mengandung kerelaan didalamnya, terdengar sangat indah. Ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi―

"Starrkk.. _tadaima_…"

Tanpa diminta, senyuman di wajah Starrk terbentuk. Dia meletakkan tangan Tia yang tak pernah ia lepaskan di pipinya. Lalu, tangannya yang lain membelai wajah perempuan berambut kuning itu yang telah dibasahi air mata.

"_Okaeri_, Tia…"

―akhir yang adil bagi mereka…

*#*#*#*

"_Qi-chan…"_

Gelap. Hanya gelap yang nampak sejauh mata _emerald_ itu menatap. Pemiliknya mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menggapai apapun yang mampu diraihnya sebagai pegangan. Dia terjebak. Dia kehilangan arah.

"_Qi-chan… Kau salah jalan. Bukan ke sini, tapi ke sana…"_

Suara siapa itu? Anak kecil? Kenapa bisa ada anak kecil di dalam kegelapan sepekat ini?

"_Haahh, jangan bengong, baka! Cepat pergi. Kau mau mati, hah?"_

Mati? Bisakah? Apakah kegelapan ini adalah alam kematian?

Sosok pucat yang terkurung menundukkan kepala. Sedari tadi ia berusaha mencari jalan untuk keluar dari dimensi hitam ini. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Dia juga bisa memastikan bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu, ada yang menangis untuknya. Ada orang yang menantinya. Dan dia ingin segera menemui orang-orang itu untuk mengatakan kepada mereka, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak bisa. Dia tersesat.

"_Hei, Qi-chan… Aku mengawasimu, loh… Kau menyukai kakak berambut orange itu, kan? Apa kau mau meninggalkannya?"_

Wajah tampan itu terangkat. Sebuah nama bergulir dari bibirnya dalam sebuah bisikan samar.

_Orihime_.

Tidak, dia tidak akan lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki janji yang belum ditepati terhadap gadis belia itu. Jadi, sebisa mungkin, dia berharap untuk tidak mati sebelum janji itu ditepatinya.

"_Ah, kau itu. Berpikirmu lama sekali. Sini, pegang tanganku! Akan kutunjukkan jalan untukmu."_

Suara itu pun lenyap. Berganti dengan sesosok anak kecil yang menjelma di sebelah sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang masih terpaku. Keduanya berdiri dalam kegelapan yang sama, bersebelahan. Namun tubuh anak itu memancarkan cahaya terang, yang cukup menjadi penerang bagi sekelilingnya. Termasuk pemuda tampan berekspresi datar itu.

"_Hai, Ulquiorra… Kuantar kau pada mereka, ya…"_

Senyuman polos anak berambut hijau dan bergaun putih itu terukir di wajahnya yang imut. Tangan mungilnya bergerak, menyentuh tangan besar Si Pemuda berambut hitam dan mulai menuntunnya. Mereka melangkah dalam keheningan.

Ajaib, tiba-tiba saja kegelapan pekat yang semula mengurung perlahan tersapu. Pemuda bermata zamrud pun kini bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya sejenak, sebelum penjelajahan retinanya berakhir pada sosok anak kecil yang masih melangkah.

Rambut hijau, mata merah muda terang, senyum manis, tubuh mungil yang lucu. Dia mengenalinya…

"Li-lilynette…"

Anak perempuan itu menoleh.

"_Iya? Kenapa, Qi-chan?"_

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

"_Tentu. Aku jauh lebih baik daripada dulu."_

Langkah anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Mata _pink_-nya menatap mata _emerald_ Si Pemuda tampan dengan tatapan lugu. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu, isyarat agar Si Pemuda berlutut dan menyejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"_Maafkan Starrk-nii, ya. Kau mau memaafkannya, kan?"_

Perlahan, pemuda itu mengangguk. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia tetap diam, seklaipun dalam hati sangat senang karena anak ini baik-baik saja.

"_Benarkah? Ah, kau baik sekali."_

Tanpa peringatan, anak perempuan itu langsung melonjak girang dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Dia memeluk dengan sangat erat. Ekspresi bahagia terpancar di wajah imutnya.

"_Arigatou… Arigatou, Qi-chan…"_ ucapnya berulang-ulang seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya pemuda pucat itu dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar. "_Aku sayang sekali padamu. Kau harus bahagia. Janji ya, Qi-chan?"_ cecarnya. Jari kelingking mungilnya terjulur.

Tak ada satu pun niat untuk menolak permintaan tulus seorang bocah kecil. Pemuda itu pun menyambut kelingking mungil yang terarah kepadanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Senyuman innocent bocah itu telah membiusnya. Membuat seseorang yang hampir tak pernah tersenyum seperti dirinya, mau tak mau akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga.

"_Nah, sampai di sini aku mengantarmu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Qi-chan…"_

Puluhan kunang-kunang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengerubungi tubuh mungil bocah berambut hijau. Pemuda pucat itu hanya terpaku menatap bocah itu terangkat ke langit dalam selubung cahaya emas kunang-kunang yang mengelilinginya. Dia tersenyum begitu damai. Samar-samar tampak sepasang sayap putih di punggung anak perempuan itu.

Dan sebelum sosoknya tertelan cahaya keemasan, dia masih sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

"_Sayonara, Qi-chan…"_

Tepat ketika tubuh bocah mungil itu menghilang dengan menyisakan serpihan cahaya keemasan, pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil. Dia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok itu telah menemukan kedamaian yang abadi. Dia telah menjadi malaikat yang akan menghuni tempat terindah bernama surga.

"_Sayonara_, Lilynette…"

Dan dia meneruskan langkahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tahu kemana harus melangkah. Sebuah titik tampak jauh di depan sama. Perlahan-lahan, titik itu menjelma menjadi sebuah gerbang yang memancarkan cahaya kuat. Sangat kuat. Terlalu kuat. Permata _emerald_ pun menyipit, berakomodasi dengan intensitas cahaya yang terpancar―menyilaukan.

Tapi, terarsir beberapa wajah di antara pancaran cahaya itu.

"_Ulquiorra-kun…"_

Dan, ada yang memanggilnya…

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

Pemuda berkaca mata tak segera menjawab. Saat ini dia dan pemuda berambut biru terang itu sedang duduk di sofa putih yang terdapat di dalam ruang perawatan. Mereka sama-sama mengarahkan mata pada sosok pucat yang emngisi ranjang pasien.

Sesekali Grimmjow melirik pada sosok gadis remaja yang duduk diam di sisi tempat tidur. Tangan porselen gadis berambut orange panjan itu menlungkup di atas pangkuannya, sedangkan mata kelabunya tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang berbaring di ranjang. Sekilas, dia hanya terlihat sedang tertegun. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, binar di mata gadis semampai itu memancarkan sesuatu.

Keresahan-kah?

Tirai kamar perawatan telah dibuka, menyebabkan sinar matahari yang masih ramah menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Itu berarti sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak Syazel dan Orihime tiba.

Grimmjow menghela napas. Dia ingat benar. Ketika pertama kali muncul di ruangan ini, Orihime langsung memeluknya erat. Dia bersikap seperti telah bertahun-tahun berpisah. Padahal hanya satu malam―bahkan tak lebih dari 24 jam―mereka tidak bertemu. Kenyataan ini membuat Grimmjow senang. Dia senang karena adiknya itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Namun, perhatian Orihime segera teralihkan saat ia melihat sosok yang tergolek di ranjang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Dia terkejut, nampak jelas dari permata abu-abunya yang melebar. Perlahan, Orihime mendekati sosok itu, seolah melupakan keberadaan Syazel dan kakaknya di ruangan itu. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, satu orang. Dan dia memanggilnya.

"Ulquiorra-kun…"

Tak ada sahutan, bisa dipastikan. Grimmjow hanya bisa mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. Kenapa begini? Di saat adiknya mampu bersikap seperti remaja pada umumnya―yang (bisa dipastikan) sedang menyimpan perasaan terhadap lawan jenis, kenapa orang yang membangkitkan perasaan itu dari dalam diri Orihime justru tak bisa merespon panggilannya?

Syazel bisa merasakan kegetiran Grimmjow. Karena itulah dia melangkah dan berdiri di samping gadis manis itu. Sekalipun Orihime tak menoleh, Szayel tetap tersenyum.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Orihime. Tunggulah. Dia akan segera sadar lalu menjawab panggilanmu."

Kata-kata itu mungkin cukup berpengaruh. Orihime memang tidak berakhir dalam tangisan, atau mengiba-iba agar sosok itu segera membuka matanya. Dia hanya memilih duduk diam, menunggui di sisi tempat tidur. Entah kenapa, Grimmjow justru melihatnya sebagai tanda-tanda kesetiaan.

Dan keadaan itu sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit.

"Neliel belum kembali," ujar Syazel memecah keheningan. "Dia mengantar Soifon sampai ke mana?" tanyanya.

Satu kenyataan lagi tak bisa dipungkiri. Sepuluh menit lalu Soifon dijemput Byakuya. Dan gadis berkepang itu tampak tegar saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Grimmjow, Neliel, Syazel, Orihime, dan juga Ulquiorra.

"_Aku pergi dulu, Ulquiorra. Tagihlah hutang cerita tentangku pada Grimmjow dan Neliel,"_ itulah kalimat terakhir Soifon yang ia tujukan pada Ulquiorra, tak peduli suaranya terdengar atau tidak.

"Hanya sampai tempat parkir," jawab Griimjow. " Yah, kau pasti tahu. Perempuan sering meributkan ini dan itu dalam kondisi sulit," jelasnya.

Aneh. Jawaban itu terdengar abstrak.

"Maksudmu, mereka sedang saling menangisi sekarang?" Szayel berusaha memperjelas.

Grimmjow berseringai kecil. "Menurutmu?" dia balik bertanya, menyebabkan Szayel akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Selera humor sahabat karib Ulquiorra ini cukup bagus untuk mengusir ketegangan mereka.

Lima menit lagi sudah berlalu. Neliel masih belum kembali. Keadaan pun masih tetap sama. Setidaknya sampai suara Orihime terdengar. Dia memanggil Grimmjow dengan suara pelan.

"Grimm-nii… Grimm-nii…"

Grimmjow segera bangkit. Dia segera menuju tempat adiknya, sementara Szayel hanya mengamati dari sofa.

"Ya, ada apa, Hime-chan?" tanya Grimmjow lembut.

"Grimm-nii… Ulquiorra-kun…" Orihime terus mencecar objek tatapannya.

Grimmjow mengerutkan kening. Dia segera mengikuti arah tatapan Orihime, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Szayel yang berdiri di dekatnya. Tepat ketika mereka mengarahkan mata ke wajah pucat pasien, sepasang kelopak yang ada di sana terbuka―menampakkan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang terbias cahaya mentari pagi.

Szayel dan Grimmjow terperangah―tak bisa mengucapkan apapun selama beberapa detik―sementara Orihime lebih dulu menunjukkan ekspresi senang.

Belum sempat mereka melontarkan keterkejutan, pintu ruangan terbuka. Neliel langsung terpaku di ambang pintu melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Perempuan berambut hijau toska itu hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kertas berisi kopi dari tangannya ketika mata hijau itu melirik ke arahnya.

Sebuah tatapan yang tajam dan dingin. Namun kali ini, tatapan itulah yang justru melahirkan pekikan haru dan bahagia dari seorang Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

"Ulquiorra? Kau sudah sadar?"

*#*#*#*

Perpisahan tak akan pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupan manusia jika pertemuan tak pernah terjadi. Sebait kalimat itulah yang sekarang ini digunakan Soifon untuk menjadi penguat hatinya.

Mata kelabu Soifon berkabut. Dia memang tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa ruang perawatan Ggio dipindah. Dia juga tidak tahu bahwa Ichigo meminta semua perawat yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi malam untuk menutup mulut terhadap pertanyaan dari 'orang luar'. Dan Soifon termasuk 'orang luar' di mata Ichigo.

Kondisi Ggio masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Ichigo memang mengatakan bahwa pemuda berkepang itu sudah lebih tenang dibanding saat pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit itu. Tapi, tingkat kesadarannya belum terlalu menunjukan kemajuan pesat. Dia belum bisa diajak berkomunikasi dua arah seperti orang-orang normal biasa. Satu yang pasti. Ggio bisa mendengar semua suara yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Las Noches masih dalam keadaan sunyi. Beberapa petugas kebersihan tampak sedang melakukan tugasnya. Byakuya berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut biru tua, sedang duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda kurus yang tampak tertidur.

Sebenarnya Byakuya khawatir ketika Soifon memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang isolasi itu. Pengetahuannya cukup luas jika hanya digunakan untuk menerka-nerka perilaku dari pecandu narkotika yang sedang menjalani rehabilitasi. Brutal, pasti.

Namun prasangka tersebut agak berkurang ketika pria itu melihat Ggio. Memang, kenyataan bahwa pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak pucat―dengan bagian bawah matanya yang menghitam―tak bisa menghapuskan fakta bahwa zat psikotropika berbahaya telah mengambil alih separuh dari kehidupan pemuda itu. Namun kondisi Ggio sekarang jauh di atas kata tenang.

Tarikan napasnya tampak teratur, meskipun terdengar berat. Wajah tampannya juga kelihatan damai. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa sekarang ini Soifon bisa tersenyum kecil di antara kesedihan yang sedang dilawannya. Byakuya paham itu.

"Ggio, aku berangkat dulu, ya…"

Suara Soifon terdengar lirih. Byakuya memalingkan pandangan. Dia berusaha fokus pada deretan pot bunga yang berjajar di pinggir koridor.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku akan jadi violis yang hebat. Dan aku pasti akan kembali. Jadi, ingat baik-baik, kau sudah harus keluar dari tempat ini saat aku kembali nanti. Kau paham, Harimau Kecil?"

Julukan itu membangkitkan kenangan lama. Soifon mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Ggio perlahan, berusaha merekam kelembutan yang telah dikenali setiap syaraf indera peraba miliknya. Berulang kali ia membelai pipi halus pemuda itu, sensasi yang dirasakannya tak pernah berubah.

Dia, wajahnya, suaranya, segala sesuatu tentangnya… Ggio Ishida, tak pernah bisa membuat Shaolin Fon berhenti terpesona.

"Ggio, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Kumohon, mengertilah…"

Remuk redam perasaan Byakuya mendengar suara lirih Soifon. Rahangnya terkatup kuat, mencegah reaksi apapun yang mungkin bisa memperburuk keadaan jika meluncur dari bibirnya. Pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat _scene_ perpisahan yang sedang berlangsung.

Ketika Soifon duduk di sebelah Ggio, ketika dia membelai pipi pemuda itu, ketika dia menyampaikan permintaan maaf tersirat, dan ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya dalam satu kecupan singkat di kening pemuda berkepang itu…

Terlebih ketika Soifon telah berada di luar ruangan dan pintu hendak ditutup. Entah kebetulan atau karena takdir memang tak pernah alpa dalam bertugas menyatukan―Byakuya sempat melihat sepasang mata beriris emas menatapnya.

Byakuya tahu arti tatapan itu. Dia bisa merasakan pesan yang tersirat di dalamnya : _silent understanding._

'_Tolong jaga dia.'_

Begitu dahsyat, hingga mampu membuat seorang Byakuya Kuchiki tersudut. Kabar tentang beasiswa itu berasal darinya. Dia yang menjemput Soifon untuk selanjutnya dibawa ke Perancis. Dialah orangnya, yang akan memutuskan benang merah di antara mereka : gadis berkepang dan pemuda bermata emas.

"Byakuya? Kenapa?" Soifon bertanya bingung saat melihat ekspresi sahabat kakaknya itu menunjukkan keanehan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Byakuya mendesah pelan. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Soifon masih tetap mengkhawatirkan orang lain―dirinya, yang telah mendirikan tembok pembatas antara Soifon dan orang yang ia cintai. Oh, Byakuya yakin seratus persen, bahwa gadis berkepang ini menyimpan perasaan yang dalam terhadap Ggio Ishida.

"Buka tanganmu, Soifon," perintah Byakuya, yang berakhir dengan kerutan heran di dahi Soifon. Byakuya menarik kedua tangan mungil perempuan itu.

Masih terkepal erat, seperti dugaannya. _Dia menyimpannya di sini, di genggaman tangan mungilnya ini, _Byakuya sudah cukup mengerti. _Seluruh kepedihan dan kesulitan untuk melapangkan hati._

Byakuya menatap Soifon serius. Tangan perempuan berambut pendek itu pun diangkat hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Buka tanganmu, Soifon," sekali lagi dia memerintah.

Ragu―atau takut sandiwaranya terbongkar?―Soifon pun membuka telapak tangannya. Lapisan kulit tipis yang seharusnya berwarna putih, ternyata telah berganti merah lantaran terlalu erat dikepalkan. Lagi, ini sesuai dengan dugaan Byakuya.

"Menggenggam semua mimpimu adalah suatu keharusan, Soifon. Tapi, terlalu erat menggenggamnya pun hanya akan mengakibatkan kehancuran."

Terlalu bodoh jika Soifon tak mengerti arti dari kalimat implisit Byakuya barusan. Da berusaha menghindari cecaran mata pria berambut hitam itu. Entah, ada kalanya Soifon merasa Byakuya dan Ggio memiliki kesamaan. Rambut yang sama-sama hitam, tatapan yang sama-sama mampu menembus semua selubung yang ia ciptakan ketika bersembunyi…

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin ikut aku ke Perancis?" kali ini Byakuya bertanya. Dia telah melepaskan tangan Soifon, menyebabkan pemiliknya kembali berkuasa atas sepasang tangan mungil itu.

Soifon bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau lebih memilih untuk ikut denganku daripada menemani _dia_?"

Soifon menunduk. Ia benci keadaan ini. Dia benci disudutkan seperti ini. Tak bisakah ia dibiarkan bergerak bebas berdasarkan kehendaknya sendiri? Tidak berhakkah dia memilih untuk tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tertuju kepadanya?

"Jawab aku, Soifon! Apakah teman-temanmu penyebabnya?"

Oh, tentu saja, Byakuya tak menerima kediaman. Dia akan terus mencecar hingga mendapat jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Soifon."

"Iya!" Soifon menyerah. Ia pun menjawab dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Iya, kau benar. Aku… sebenarnya belum siap untuk pergi bersamamu…"

Tiga kali, dugaan Byakuya tepat. Dia yang hebat, atau perempuan bertubuh mungil ini yang sudah tak bisa lagi menyimpan semua emosinya sendirian?

"Aku… aku masih ingin bersama teman-temanku…"

Soifon terjerat dalam dilema besar―

"Aku masih ingin mendampingi _dia_ melewati masa-masa sulit… Seperti yang selama ini selalu dia lakukan untukku…"

―dan dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi… tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain… Iya, kan?"

Byakuya menghela napas berat. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Kali ini, dia sendiri yang tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"_Everything will be fine, Soifon. Trust me_," bujuknya seraya merangkul bahu mungil Soifon dengan tangan besarnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan mimpi buruk bagimu," lanjut Byakuya pelan.

Soifon tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Anggukan pun tidak. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika Byakuya membimbingnya berjalan, menjauhi ruang isolasi Ggio. Sesak. Sakit. Kenapa dirinya harus menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan? Kenapa harus dia?

Batin Soifon meronta. Tapi ia tak mempunyai kuasa untuk mengendalikan keadaan. Shaolin Fon, hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa. Yang akan segera meninggalkan segalanya―mengorbankan semua yang telah dipeluknya kuat―demi mengejar mimpi. Dia telah membuat keputusan. Dia telah memilih.

Tentunya Soifon tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa tatapan Byakuya sempat terarah pada pintu ruangan di belakangnya, di mana pemilik mata emas itu tengah berada. Berjuang demi dirinya sendiri. Persis seperti yang sedang dilakukan Soifon.

Miris. Mereka tengah berjuang. Tapi mereka tak bisa saling menguatkan secara nyata.

_Jangan khawatir, Ggio_, Byakuya bergumam samar. Sebait niat muncul di sudut hatinya melihat kenyataan yang tersaji dihadapannya. _Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi Soifon…_

*#*#*#*

Pukul 10.00, di Rumah Sakit Karakura.

Dua orang perawat baru saja memeriksa kondisi Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu memang masih lemah, tapi kondisinya semakin membaik. Bahkan dokter Muguruma saja menyebutnya sebagai keajaiban. Belum pernah ia menangani kasus seperti ini. Seorang pasien, yang memiliki riwayat serupa diabetes, dengan luka cukup dalam di bagian lengan, dan kehilangan banyak darah―mampu pulih secara berangsur hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam.

Tentu bukan pulih secara keseluruhan, karena seluruh proses penyembuhan luka membutuhkan waktu. Hanya saja, berdasarkan laporan perawat, keadaan Ulquiorra sudah mulai stabil. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sebuah pesawat baru saja melintas di lagit Karakura. Mata zamrud Ulquiorra menatapnya datar. Sekarang ini dia masih tak bisa banyak bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Sementara luka di lengannya―yang dianggap Szayel sebagai tanda cinta ala Orihime―masih terasa sakit. Dia bahkan tak percaya bahwa dia masih hidup. Sepertinya, keputusan Starrk untuk membiarkannya hidup memang keajaiban.

Grimmjow telah menceritakan tentang Soifon. Jujur saja, waktu pertama kali mendengar kabar tentang sahabatnya itu, Ulquiorra jelas terkejut. Tapi serang Ulquiorra Schiffer tak pernah berekspresi. Karena itulah dia hanya diam dan menyahuti kata-kata Grimmjow dengan gumaman samar. Sekalipun dia agak menyesal karena tidak bisa bertemu Soifon untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dan pesawat yang baru saja melintas itu, kemungkinan Soifon ada di dalamnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Ulquiorra untuk memutar balik waktu. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar sahabat mungilnya itu baik-baik saja. Semoga laki-laki bernama Byakuya Kuchiki itu selalu menjaganya.

"Ulquiorra,"

Panggilan pelan seorang perempuan membuat Ulquiorra menoleh. Dia terlelu banyak berpikir―atau melamun?―hingga tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Seorang gadis berambut senja. Sejak tadi gadis itulah yang tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Ulquiorra. Dia terus menungguinya, sekalipun Grimmjow telah mengajaknya untuk sarapan lebih dulu.

"Ya?" sahut Ulquiorra singkat.

Orihime masih menundukkan kepala. Sikapnya persis seperti anak kecil yang hendak meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah diperbuat.

"Ulquiorra… aku…" dia tampak ragu. Dan keraguan itu terbaca dengan mudah oleh pemuda yang menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Orihime," sahut Ulquiorra. "Jangan khawatir. Aku paham," lanjutnya.

Orihime mengangkat wajah. Ditatapnya permata _emerald_ yang sedang terarah kepadanya dengan tatapa penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tapi, Ulquiorra-kun, tanganmu―"

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja," sela Ulquiorra memptong kata-kata Orihime. "Yang paling penting, kau tidak terluka. Grimmjow jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Bagiku itu sudah cukup," jelas pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya mengarahkan tatapannya ke jendela.

Dia tidak sadar, bahwa binar di mata kelabu Orihime berubah. Apalagi saat nama Grimmjow disebut. Pemilik sepasang iris kelabu itu tampak aneh. Wajahnya menyorotkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Seperti… kecewa?

_Jadi, semua kebaikan itu…_

"Ulquiorra," Orihime kembali memanggil Kali ini suara terdengar lebih tegas.

"Hn," gumam Ulquiorra, masih dengan menatap langit yang tampak dari balik jendela.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu bisa dijawab dengan sangat mudah. Ulquiorra pun dapat memberikan jawaban seperti : 'Tentu saja karena kau adiknya Grimmjow', atau 'Karena aku ingin membantu Grimmjow'. Yah, memang tujuan awal Ulquiorra memang untuk menolong sahabatnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia ragu untuk memberikan jawaban serupa itu sekarang.

"Ulquiorra?" panggil Orihime lantaran yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab. Sepasang mata gadis berambut panjang itu membulat lugu.

Ulquiorra menghela napas berat, seolah setiap kata yang telah menggantung di ujung lidahnya adalah beton yang beratnya ribuan kilogram. Sial. Kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkan kebenaran tentang perasaan?

"Aku ingin membantumu, Orihime," akhirnya jawaban itulah yang mampu diberikan Ulquiorra. "Aku tidak ingin kau terus terkurung dalam halusinasimu itu. Hanya alasan itu yang bisa kujelaskan kepadamu sekarang, Orihime."

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia gagal lagi menyadari arsiran kekecewaan yang lebih jelas di mata kelabu Orihime. Ketika ia menoleh pada gadis itu pun, dia sedang tersenyum kecil. Kekecewaan itu tersembunyi dengan sangat baik dibalik senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Ulquiorra-kun," ucapnya pelan.

Sedikit heran, Ulquiorra merasa ada yang aneh dalam suara Orihime barusan. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk dan tak ingin berspekulasi. _Bukan sekarang saat yang tepat_, pikirnya. Ya, bukan sekarang―di saat ia hanya bisa berbaring tak berdaya―ia akan mengutarakan janji yang telah ia ucapkan dalam hatinya tadi malam.

Sementara itu, Grimmjow dan Starrk sedang berada di luar kamar perawatan Tia. Grimmjow bersandar di tembok rumah sakit, sedangkan Starrk bersandar pada pilar―tepat di hadapan pemuda kekar berambut biru langit.

Grimmjow baru saja melihat keadaan Tia. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Starrk tidak tahu. Ia sengaja memberikan waktu bagi kedua orang itu untuk berbicara empat mata. Untuk saling memaafkan, mungkin. Dan saat ini, Neliel yangs ednag berbicara dengan Tia di dalam. Grimmjow tak lagi punya alasan untuk khawatir seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ulquiorra sudah sadar, apa kau tidak mau menemuinya?" tegur Grimmjow memulai obrolan.

Starrk tersenyum. "Tidak. Ulquiorra sudah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan," jawabnya.

"Setelah ini, apa kau akan kembali ke Venesia?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Ya. Kehidupanku di sana harus kulanjutkan."

"Dengan membawa Tia?"

"Tentu saja," Starrk menelengkan wajah, sedikit menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan meledek. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan Tia kubawa?"

Grimmjow mendengus kesal. Ia sadar pria berambut coklat itu meldeknya. Melihat ekspresi kesal Grimmjow, Starrk pun tertawa. Sikap mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman, bukan lagi musuh.

"Aku tidak akan meladeni ocehanmu," cetus Grimmjow. "Yang penting, kau jaga dia baik-baik."

"Tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," sahut Starr.

Grimmjow mengalihkan tatapan dari cecaran mata kelabu Starrk.

"Begitu pun tidak apa-apa."

"Hm."

Pintu ruang perawatan terbuka. Neliel melangkah ke luar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kepada Grimmjow dan Starrk yang menatapnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu lama mengganggu istirahat Tia," ujarnya.

Starrk membalas senyum Nel. "Dia sendiri yang memintamu, kan?"

Grimmjow berdiri tegak. Diraihnya Nel yang masih berdiri. Mata _sapphire_-nya menatap Starrk.

"Kami pergi dulu, Starrk-nii," ucap Grimmjow tanpa basa-basi. Ia membungkuk hormat dan langsung menarik Nel menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak peduli pada cecaran heran kekasihnya itu.

Starrk hanya bisa menatap kedua sosok itu menjauh. Ia memilih untuk masuk lagi ke dalam ruang perawatan, dan emndapati Tia sedang menerawang langit-langit di atasnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Starrk setelah dudu di sisi tempat tidur.

"Lebiih baik," jawab Tia singkat. "Aku ingin secepatnya pulang, Starrk.

"Jangan khawatir. Segera setelah kau pulih, kita akan pulang."

Tia menoleh. Mata hijau cerahnya menatap Starrk. Begitu banyak emosi yang tersirat di sana. Begitu banyak perasaan yang terluap dari sepasang mata itu. Dan Starrk telah mengerti semuanya. Ia tahu semua yang tak bisa Tia ucapkan. Semuanya.

"Pilihanmu sudah tepat, Tia. Sekarang, sudah tak ada lagi yang memberatimu, kan?"

Tia hanya bisa mengangguk. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Hanya sebait kalimat pendeklah yang akhirnya mampu ia ucapkan.

"Ini… adalah akhir yang cukup adil bagi kita."

"Tentu saja, Tia," balas Starrk. "Tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini."

Genggaman erat yang melingkupi tangan kurusnya membuat Tia tersenyum. Ia yakin, keputusannya untuk merestui 'mereka' bukan kesalahan. Karena pilihan itu telah membawanya kepada orang yang akan terus menggenggam tangannya, seperti sekarang. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia akan menerima keadaan ini.

"Terima kasih, Starrk…"

"Sama-sama, Tia…"

Hanya dinding putih ruang perawatan yang bisa mendengar semua kebahagiaan mereka yang tak terucap.

.

.

.

"Kau bicara pa dengannya?"

"Urusan perempuan."

"Ayolah, Nel…"

"Hei, kalau kubilang urusan perempuan, berarti yang bisa kuajak bicara hanya perempuan. Ganti gender-mu kalau ingin tahu."

"Sial."

Tawa perempuan cantik berambut hijau toska panjang membuat pemuda berambut biru langit menggerutu jengkel. Dan itu berakhir dengan cubitan pedas di pipi pemuda itu. Pelakunya kian terkiki geli.

"Aduh aku tak menyangka, Grimmjow Ichimaru selucu kucing kalau sedang ngambek begini."

Ejekan yang cukup menjadi alasan untuk semakin menggerutu, sebenarnya. Tapi pemuda kekar itu justru melingkarkan lengannya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena menganiayaku. Mencubit, memukul, menjambak. Kau itu gadis yang bar-bar sekali, Neliel."

"Oh, ya? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertanggung jawab, Tuan Ichimaru?"

"Kau harus menjadi istriku. Itu harga mati!"

"Ahahaha… benarkah begitu? Kau yakin bisa membuatku mengatakan 'Ya' ?"

"Aku tidak bertanya," pemuda berambut biru menoleh, mencecar mata hazel dengan mata safirnya. Dia berseringai kecil. "Aku memberi perintah. Dan ini bukan negosiasi."

Gadis cantik dalam rangkulan terbahak mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Ia sampai mengeluarkan air mata yang menjadi wakil dari kebahagiaan di hatinya.

"Silahkan mencoba. Buat aku mematuhimu kalau kau bisa."

"Kau akan menyesal karena menantangku, Nel."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Koridor panjang yang mereka lewati sudah tak lagi mengusik. Seolah sekeliling mereka lenyap, dan menyisakan mereka sebagai satu-satunya makhluk yang ada.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra dan adikmu, Grimmjow?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana Ulquiorra, kan? Lalu kau bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Orihime, kan?"

"Ada yang aneh?"

" Mereka butuh bantuan, kurasa."

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?" mata hazel membulat penuh.

"Ya, kurasa tidak perlu. Ulquiorra punya cara sendiri. Dan kali ini, kita biarkan saja dia berbuat semaunya. Yang penting, dia tidak bertindak bodoh dan menyakiti adikku. Kalau tidak, akan kucincang habis Si Pucat itu."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, tawa renyah gadis cantik berambut hijau terdengar. Langkahnya terasa ringan. Satidaknya sampai dia teringat sesuatu yang membuat senyum di wajah cantiknya sedikit luntur.

"Semoga Soifon baik-baik saja ya, Grimm."

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga kalimat pengharapan itu disahuti.

"Ya. Dan semoga dia cepat kembali. Semoga Ggio juga cepat kembali ke tengah-tengah kita."

Matahari bersinar cerah di langit. Kedua orang itu pun terus melangkah menyusuri koridor panjang Rumah Sakit Karakura. Ada beberapa hal yang berakhir tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Tapi, mereka akan berusaha untuk menerimanya. Jarak yang membentang bukanlah masalah. Karena perasaan mereka terjalin begitu kuat. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan―bahwa ke mana pun mereka melangkah, di mana pun mereka berada, mereka kan baik-baik saja.

Semua ketegangan sudah berakhir. Semua jeritan dan tangisan sudah melebur bersama kemarahan yang telah mencair. Dan sekarang, mereka akan mencoba untuk menerima keadaan ini.

Itu saja.

.

.

.

###

* * *

Gyaaa… tak ada penjelasan? Tak ada keterangan OWARI atau TBC? Hahaha, karena aku masih punya EPILOG, readers. Yeah, author eror satu ini sepertinya masih nggak rela WEYA tamat.

Hohoho...

Aih, curcol dikit boleh? *maksa*

Err. sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena update-nya lama, seperti biasa. Dan mungkin chapter ini terkesan ngambang dan datar, aku bisa ngerasain kok. Aku udah berusaha bikin chapter ini sebagus mungkin, tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku beberapa ini. Terlebih, kemarin, mimpi burukku jadi kenyataan. Hiks..

Aku cinta banget sama fanfiction. Imajinasiku bisa terbang bebas di site ini. Dan aku nggak mau pergi dari dunia fanfiction setelah betah di sini, apalagi dalam waktu yg teramat singkat, sebenarnya. Hiks… *kok jadi kayak sinetron, woi?*

Ah, sudahlah jadi makin gaje. Lupakan ocehan anehku, readers.

Okeh, karena sedang buru-buru (baca : ngumpet-ngumpet), aku akan bales ripyu dari yang login di PM. Berikut adalah balesan bagi yang tidak login.

**Uchan **: Yoo, uchan. Makasih atas ripyumu, say. Bernas? Bernas itu setahuku yang maknanya gimana gitu… Miris, dalem, pokoknya gitu, lah. Aih, tapi kalo aku salah kasih tahu juga, ya. Hehehe.

Aduduh, aku nggak akan nampar kamu begitu, say. Typo bertebaran ya? Huft, susahnya mengendalikan typo. Ah, iya, ini antiklimaks. Hahaha, suka sama kata-kata Ggio di chap kemaren ya? Aku dapet kalimat itu dari…hemmm… aku bingung sendiri. Entahlah, tahu-tahu kalimat itu muncul gitu aja. Jd langsung kutulis, deh. Heheheh.

Kuterima kissbye dan kedipan matamu. Sekali lagi, makasih yaa…^^

**Rakha Matsuyama** : Hei, Rakha, welcome to my fic. Ahaha, akhirnya kau mampir ke sini juga. Makasih ya, say…

A-aduh, cin… jangan mentokin kepala ke tembok. Kalu geger otak gimana?*gake parah/plaak*

Aih, Ulquiorra baik-baik aja kok. Jangan khawatir, hohoho. Iya, udah mau tamat. Semua masalah yang kayak benang kusut udah kelar, sih. Kalu dipanjangin lagi, ntar jadi sinetron. Tapi aku masih punya epilog di chapter depan. Hehehe.

**King Julien** : Hai juga, king-san.. Aih, makasih atas ripyunya. Iya, aku emang mau nonjolin sisi persahabatan di sini. Semoga niatku sukses, hehehe.

Err, kamu pastinya sudah sembuh, ya sekarang? Iya, banyak yang klise memang, dan aku mengakuinya. Hehehehe.

Sekali lagi, makasih atas ripyunya. Mainlah ke karyaku yang lain. Sukses untukmu...^^

Sekali lagi makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Dini beli tempe** : welcome, dini-chan... hehehe. Mkasih atas ripyumu. Gpp baru ripyu, yg penting kamu udah mampir kesini aja uaku uadah seneng, hehehe...

Aku akan berusaha bikin ending yang sebagus mungkin. Mkasih atas doanya. Dan selamat menikmati chap ini. Skali lagi, makasih ya...^^

Okeh, tak akan henti aku ucapkan terima kasih. Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Err, selain terima kasih (lagi?), Otak lagi nggak sinkron sama tangan (apa hubungannya?). Heehee..*tambah gaje*

At least, mind to ripyu, minna-san?


	19. Chapter 19

Uaaahhh, bunuhlah aku readers. Nieh, silahkan potong bagian mana aja yang kalian mau. Aku minta maaf setinggi langit karena membiarkan fic ini gantung tanpa arah. Hampir dua bulan, nggak update! Astaga! Itu parah! Gomenasai, minna… T.T

Hiks, banyak hal yang membuat aku berpisah dengan Si Leppy. Terutama karena nilai IPku yang menurun di semester kemarin. Jadi, yaaahhh…*plakk/jangan banyak ngebacot!*

Berikut balesan ripyu buat yang gak login. Yang login, di PM masing2, ya. Hehehe.

**Beside you** : huwaaaa… you've listened to my cry. I don't wanna say anything to you anymore. I know, that was the worst from me. I've never imagined it before. Hiks, how pathetic I am. Iya, gw ngecewain, gw tahu. Maaf, kawan…*nangis sesengukan*

Hahaha, iya, gue lagi tergila-gila sama seorang cowo manis bernama kururugi suzaku. Ah, tapi dia tetep gak bisa ngegantiin Ulquiorra. The forth Espada is still number one, huahahaha.

Euh, ringan? Iya, fantasi, imajinasi, atau apalah sebutannya, hilang dari gw. Bonyok sedikit arogan kali ini. Gw nggak berdaya, say.

Makasih atas tamparannya…^^

**elly yanagi hime** : kyyaaa, halo juga elly. Maaf aku telat update selama 2 bulan.

Ahaha, itu, udah balik ke soiggio lagi. Iya, dan stark-tia emang jadian. Terus ulquihime-nya ada di sini. hehehe.

Makasih atas ripyunya, elly-san…^^

**just reader15** : yoo, just-san. Rasanya aku memang tak bisa dimaafkan, ya? Nggak update selama 2 bulan adalah keeroran terparahku, hiks…

ini udah update, dan kelanjutan ulquihime ada disini. Ahahaha, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**rakha matsuyama** : huweee…maaf atas keeroran saya yang bikin fic ini ngegantung 2 bulan. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, rakha-san…T.T

Etoo…ituh, ulquihime juga soiggio ada di bawah. Ehehehe. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**uchan** : yooo, uchan, maaf ya baru bales ripyu sekarang. Uchan tahu alasanku, kan? hehehe.

Uwaahh, typo masih memburuku rupanya. Iya, lily di chap kemaren benar2 baik hati, hehehe.

Euh, kaa-san emang nggak nyita leppy total. Tapi, pemakaian leppy jadi di perketat banget. Itu sama dengan membunuhku. Well, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

Okeh, Kita langsung saja. So, this is the last chapter. Happy reading, minna.

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : AU, typo bertebaran, EYD berhamburan.

**Where Ever You Are**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 19 : Epilog

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau sudah melamarnya?"

Seruan riang itu membuat seorang pemuda berambut putih menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia menoleh pada seorang pemuda kekar berambut biru langit yang sedang berseringai. Jelas seringai itu diperuntukkan baginya. Dan jelas, terselubung ejekan dalam seringai itu, seperti : _Lihat, Toushiro. Pacarmu juga ingin dilamar. Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarnya?_

Toushiro Hitsugaya membuang muka dan kembali menekuni perhitungan pemasukan café. Dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa keluguan dan kepolosan kekasihnya adalah lahan keusilan mutlak bagi seorang pegawainya yang terkenal jahil : Grimmjow Ichimaru.

"Tentu saja, Momo. Aku sudah membelikan Nel cincin. Yah, sederhana memang. Tapi sudah cukup menjadi bukti keseriusanku, kan?"

"Kalian akan menikah? Benar? Astaga!"

"Tentu saja. Manis sekali, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Itu manis sekali, Grimmjow. Sungguh, itu romantis sekali."

Toushiro mendengus keras. Kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar monitor, pemuda berambut putih itu pun bersuara.

"Sudahlah, Momo. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan mata berbinar seperti itu."

Cibiran barusan membuat Grimmjow terbahak. Sementara Momo menoleh pada sosok yang masih sibuk menghitung.

"Ah, Shiro-_chan_. Kau ini, selalu saja begitu. Bukankah cincin yang dipakai Nel-_san_ di foto ini bagus sekali?"

Toushiro hanya mendesah jengkel ketika Momo langsung berceloteh sambil berusaha menunjukkan selembar foto yang berada dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya. Kalau saja dia sedang _bad mood_, dapat dipastikan, lengan Grimmjow yang sedang menopang dagunya akan berakhir dengan kondisi seperti tiga bulan lalu.

"Hei, Momo... "Ocehan Momo yang telah mencuatkan urat di dahi Toushiro terhenti oleh panggilan Grimmjow. "Tidakkah kau mencium bau gosong dari dapur?"

Momo mengerutkan kening. _Bau gosong?_ , dia berpikir sejenak. Dan detik berikutnya, perempuan berambut dicepol itu memekik.

"Aaah, _zuppa soup_-ku!"

Lagi, Grimmjow terbahak melihat atasannya itu segera menyerbu ruangan kecil bertuliskan _'Kitchen'_. Toushiro hanya menepuk kening melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud memprovokasinya loh, Shiro-_chan_." Grimmjow berseringai.

Toushiro melirik jengkel. "_Urusai_!" cetusnya seraya kembali beralih pada pekerjaannya.

Grimmjow cekikikan kecil. Dia menyeruput segelas _moccachino_ yang tersedia di meja. Hari ini café sedang tutup. Toushiro dan Momo sengaja datang untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang berhubungan dengan akuntansi dari usaha kecil mereka.

"Jadi, kau akan menikah dengan pacarmu? Di saat kuliahmu belum selesai?" Toushiro melayangkan pertanyaan. Sementara mata _turquoise_-nya masih tertuju pada layar komputer.

"Tidak secepat itu. Aku hanya menegaskan bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi calon istriku," jawab Grimmjow. "Kau harus tahu, perempuan lebih menghargai tindakan nyata dari pada sekedar janji," lanjutnya.

Toushiro mengabaikan nada ejekan dalam pernyataan pegawainya itu barusan. Dia lebih memilih untuk terus menghitung.

"Itu terserah kau. Itu urusanmu. Yang penting, pikirkan juga adikmu. Tanggung jawabmu akan lebih besar jika kau sudah menjadi kepala keluarga, Grimm."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat bagi Orihime. Jadi, bolehkan sekarang aku memikirkan tentang 'diriku saja', _Boss_?"

Desahan keki meluncur dari bibir Toushiro ketika mata safir Grimmjow memancarkan binar pemicu kekesalannya. Apalagi setelah didengarnya tawa pemilik rambut biru yang senada dengan warna langit itu. Terlalu bodoh jika Toushiro tidak mengerti arti semua ejekan Grimmjow. Lagipula, Grimmjow juga bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengangkat 'topik' serupa.

Hampir seluruh pegawai di Tobiume Hyorinmaru café mengetahui soal hubungan kedua _boss_ mereka. Toushiro memang sudah berpacaran dengan Momo sejak di bangku SMA. Waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama. Kesalahpahaman memang kerap terjadi dan membuat mereka bertengkar. Namun hal itu masih dalam batas wajar selama mereka masih bisa menyelesaikannya. Bukankah pertengkaran adalah salah satu 'bumbu' dalam suatu hubungan?

Dan fakta bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja membuat Toushiro jadi memikirkan ucapan Grimmjow beberapa saat yang lalu. Jari-jari langsing pemuda berambut putih itu berhenti bergerak di atas _keyboard_ saat benaknya tertuju pada satu pemikiran.

"_Perempuan lebih menghargai tindakan nyata dari pada sekedar janji."_

Mata hijau terang Toushiro melirik selembar kertas _polaroid_ yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Di foto itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut biru dan perempuan berambut hijau toska sedang tersenyum bahagia, dengan sebentuk cincin emas putih yang indah di jari si perempuan.

Dan seperti paham arti tatapan atasannya itu, Grimmjow pun berkata pelan.

"Sebuah cincin yang sederhana tidak akan ada harganya jika dibandingkan dengan niat untuk menyatakan keseriusan. Benar, kan?"

Toushiro menghela napas. Ia tak menyahuti kata-kata itu. Grimmjow cekikikan sendiri sementara Toushiru terdiam dengan segala pemikiran yang melintas dengan sangat tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Sepertinya, hari ini dia dan Momo punya acara yang tak direncanakan.

Mengunjungi salah satu _jewellry_ untuk membeli cincin.

*#*#*#*

Senja di Rumah Sakit Ketergantungan Obat Las Noches disambut dengan keributan. Pasalnya, beberapa perawat di rumah sakit itu sedang panik. Seorang pasien hilang dari kamar rawat. Dan anehnya, dokter penanggung jawab pasien itu justru tenang-tenang saja.

"Biarkan saja, Avirama. Nanti juga dia kembali. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar perawatan pun pasti sangat membosankan, kau tahu?"

"Tapi dr. Kurosaki…"

"Hei, hei, lebih baik kau lihat kondisi pasien di bangsal lima. Persiapkan segala keperluan karena sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana."

Avirama menatap sosok dokter berambut orange terang di depannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian ia memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Baik, Dokter," sahutnya seraya berlalu.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap ke luar jendela ruang kerjanya. Mata coklat dokter muda itu berbinar cerah, secerah langit sore yang dihiiasi gumpalan awan tipe _stratus_. Terarsir serah, tampak sangat halus. Dan masih sambil memandangi awan di langit, sebait kalimat singkat meluncur pelan dari bibir Ichigo.

"Bebaskan dirimu, Ggio Ishida…"

*#*#*#*

RSKO Las Noches memiliki sebuah taman di bagian samping bangunan utama. Ada beberapa pohon besar yang tumbuh di taman itu. Beberapa kursi panjang dari besi pun turut mengisi di bagian pinggir. Namun hanya ada satu kursi yang dinaungi oleh sebuah pohon, membuat tempat itu menjadi lokasi favorit bagi para dokter, perawat ataupun pemgunjung yang hendak melepas lelah di sana.

Tapi kali ini, kursi itu kosong melompong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kursi lain. Taman rumah sakit sedang sepi. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang tampak beraktivitas. Kecuali satu orang.

Seorang pemuda. Dia tampak bertengger di salah satu dahan akasia yang menaungi kursi besi. Kakinya terayun perlahan. Rambut hitamnya yang dikepang bergoyang diterpa angin. Sementara sepasang matanya terpejam. Tampak sangat rileks bersama dengan gumaman nada samar yang berasal dari bibirnya.

"Menghilang tiba-tiba bukan kebiasaan yang baik, kau tahu?"

Sepasang mata yang terpejam tak segera terbuka. Justru seulas senyum manis terkembang di wajah tampan itu. Dia mengenali pemilik suara yang baru saja terdengar. Tanpa harus membuka mata, dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Para perawat pasti sedang panik mencarimu. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Ggio Ishida."

Tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya, sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang kristal keemasan yang menyorot lincah. Persis seperti pemiliknya.

_Penantian tak selalu berakhir mengecewakan,_ sebuah pemikiran jenaka terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin pertemuan kita diganggu. Apa itu salah?"

Sosok yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon tersenyum kecil. Dua kepangan di sisi kepalanya terayun mengikuti arah tiupan angin sore.

Sejuk. Angin kali ini terasa begitu sejuk. Seperti suara itu.

"Tidak salah juga. Tapi kurasa, sungguh tidak etis jika kau berbicara di atas sana sementara aku berada di bawah. Benar, kan?"

Tanpa harus diperintahkan, pemuda berkepang itu melompat turun. Dia menatap sosok mungil yang masih tersenyum beberapa langkah di depannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah mendekati tamunya dengan tangan di saku. Sikapnya sungguh sangat santai.

Jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga langkah. Pemuda berkepang itu menghentikan pergerakkan kakinya. Dia mengubah senyum di sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah cengiran jahil.

"_Comment ales vous_, _Mademoissele_ Soifon?"

Seperti mimpi. Benar-benar seperti mimpi. Sosok mungil berambut biru tua memperpendek jarak dengan sosok di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum ketika sepasang tangannya terulur menggapai pemuda beriris emas itu. Tepat seperti dugaan, pelukannya pun disambut lantaran mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kau begitu merindukanku, Soi. Pelukanmu erat sekali."

Sebuah ledekan, perempuan bertubuh mungil itu tahu. Tapi sekarang ini ia tidak akan menanggapinya dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia hanya ingin diam. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini―dengan penuh kesadaran―bukanlah mimpi. Dia pun mempererat pelukannya.

"Hei, hei, aku mengerti kau sangat merindukanku. Tapi setidaknya, jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana kabarmu, Nona?"

_Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan bodoh_, perempuan berkepang itu tersenyum kecil. Ia pun melonggarkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata yang―harus ia akui―sangat dirindukannya. Dia beruntung tak ada orang lain di taman itu selain mereka. Jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk menyembunyikan lapisan bening yang melapisi kristal abu miliknya dari siapa pun.

Kecuali dari mata emas itu. Biar saja dia tahu. Biar dia merasakan, bahwa kalaupun disebut tangisan, ini adalah tangisan bahagia.

"_Bien entendu, je suis sava bien, Ggio…_"

Pemuda dan perempuan bekepang itu melemparkan senyuman manis satu sama lain. Jawaban itu memang benar. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari pada pertemuan ini bagi mereka.

Menit berikutnya, Ggio dan Soifon sudah duduk berdampingan, dengan kepala Soifon bersandar di bahu Ggio. Keduanya tampak rileks tanpa beban. Angin sore yang berhembus membantu mereka untuk merasa lebih tenang lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau kembali, Soi?" tanya Ggio setelah beberapa detik berlalu dengan kebisuan. Jemari kurusnya bergerak keluar-masuk di antara helaian rambut Soifon yang memberontak dari kepangan.

"Tiga bulan sudah cukup bagiku untuk menjelajah Paris," jawab Soifon singkat.

Ggio menggerutu. "Padahal setelah mendengar cerita dari Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel, aku sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk tetap setia minimal tiga tahun. Ternyata, hanya tiga bulan."

Soifon menyikut perut Ggio. "Jadi kau tidak suka aku pulang cepat? Begitu?" cecarnya.

Ggio terbahak. Suaranya terdengar lepas, penuh semangat. Sepertinya Ggio Ishida benar-benar sudah kembali.

Dan tawa ini membuat Soifon teringat banyak hal. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia bahkan rela berurai air mata demi mendengar suara itu lagi. Dia tidak percaya pada kenyataan bahwa Ggio terjerat racun seperti mendiang kakaknya, dan harus mendekam di penjara ini. Rupanya saat itu ia masih tak bisa mengerti hal yang sebenarnya begitu mudah untuk dilakukan manusia.

Ketentuan dari cobaan hidup : terima dengan rela, jangan berontak, dan jalani dengan sabar. Niscaya manusia akan mampu melewatinya dengan gemilang.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan filosofi kupu-kupu dan keramik berharga jutaan yen. Fase kepompong bagi ulat―dan fase pembakaran bagi kerajinan tanah liat―merupakan titik awal transformasi menuju bentuk yang jauh lebih indah : kupu-kupu dengan ratusan warna, juga keramik cantik berbagai rupa.

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk tetap di sini, Ggio," ucap Soifon pelan. "Biola dan violis adalah mimpiku. Tapi Karakura, 'mereka', dan kau… adalah hidupku."

Ggio tertegun sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya yang semula bermain dengan rambut Soifon sekarang beralih meraih tubuh mungil perempuan itu dalam dekapannya.

"Dan Byakuya merelakanmu?"

"Kau bicara seolah aku ini calon istri yang diboyong untuk dinikahi," sembur Soifon.

"Bukannya memang begitu? Byakuya menyukaimu, kan?"

"GGIO!"

Ggio tergelak. Dia memegangi perutnya, sementara Soifon mendengus sebal. Kebiasaan Ggio yang menyebalkan ternyata belum berubah.

"Hei, Soifon," panggil Ggio.

"Apa?" sahut Soifon galak.

Ggio meringis. "Uh-huh, Eiffel membuatmu tambah buas, ya?"

Soifon melengos. Dia merindukan Ggio, itu benar. Tapi pemuda beriris emas itu tak pernah kehilangan cara untuk membuatnya keki. Kesal.

Angin kembali bertiup. Rambut hitam Ggio tersibak perlahan. Efek kacau yang ditimbulkan justru membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Hei, Soifon," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut. Oleh karena itu yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

Dan Soifon tak pernah mengira, bahwa saat ia menoleh, pesona keindahan Ggio langsung melumpuhkannya dalam satu detik. Dia terpaku―hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah yang memerah dengan debaran jantung yang berkali lipat lebih cepat―sebagai reaksi, ketika Ggio menariknya mendekat. Dia meletakkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Soifon, membuat gadis berkepang itu gemetar saat helaan napas lembut terasa menyapanya.

Pelan, Ggio berbisik. Tangannya terangkat menunjuk gerbang besar Las Noches yang berdiri kokoh beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Tunggu aku di sana, kau mengerti? Karena setelah aku melewatinya, kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi…"

*#*#*#*

Szayel Apporo Granz tersenyum puas menatap lembaran-lembaran _file_ di tangannya. Mata _amber_ yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata itu berkilat penuh suka cita. Sungguh, belum pernah sekalipun ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini selama riwayat hidupnya menjadi dokter. Tidak saat dia masih menjadi dokter syaraf biasa, dan tidak juga ketika ia berhasil meraih gelar spesialisasi di bidangnya. Luapan rasa senang membuat bibir pria berusia sekitar 25 tahun itu melengkungkan cengiran, lalu ia terkikik geli sendiri.

Tentu saja tawa kecilnya ini mengundang tatapan heran dari sosok pemuda lain yang duduk di seberangnya. Mereka hanya dibatasi meja kerja yang tak terlalu besar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Sejenak suara Szayel tertahan oleh pertanyaan itu. Ia mengangkat wajah dari lembaran kertas yang telah menyita hampir seluruh perhatiannya. Namun apa yang ia tatap kemudian membuatnya justru tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas, bukan sekedar cekikikan samar atau cengiran aneh.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, tawa Szayel mereda. Bukan hanya karena enggan dibilang tidak waras, melainkan karena ia menyadari sepasang mata yang mencecarnya mulai menajam. Oh, oh, lihat. Mata itu kini menguarkan aura membunuh. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Fiuh, kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti aku sudah mati sekarang, Ulquiorra," protes Szayel jenaka.

Pemuda pucat yang masih menghujani Szayel dengan _death glare_ setajam samurai tak menyahut. Mata _emerald_-nya masih mengajukan tuntutan lantaran Szayel tak menggubris pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ya,ya,ya, baiklah. Aku belum mau mati muda. Jadi akan kuberikan penjelasan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu." Pria muda berjas putih itu tersenyum kecil.

"Dengar, aku sangat terkejut melihat perkembangan Orihime. Selama terapi yang ia jalani, berikut serangkaian tes yang kuberikan khusus untuknya, belum pernah aku menemukan kemajuan pesat seperti yang ia tunjukkan. Grafik peningkatan logika normalnya sangat baik. Kesadarannya juga bagus. Dia telah mampu membedakan mana ilusi dan kenyataan," jelas Szayel bersemangat.

Pria berkacamata itu meletakkan _file_-nya dengan gaya dramatis seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "_This is just… really amazing, Ulquiorra! For the sake of my life, I swear to you, she will be an ordinary girl soon._"

Ulquiorra―yang mengabaikan lagak dramatis sepupunya―menatap Szayel tanpa berkedip.

"_She isn't an ordinary girl, Szayel_," sahutnya datar. Singkat, padat, jelas.

Kontan, Szayel langsung merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Dia mendesah pelan dan kembali menarik tubuhnya. Sepasang mata pria berambut merah muda itu tampak berusaha ikhlas menerima kekalahan. Bagaimana tidak? Pernyataan dramatis yang dilontarkan hanya disahuti oleh sebuah kalimat datar tanpa intonasi.

Oh, tentu saja, dia ingat. Tidak ada yang biasa dalam cinta. Benar, kan?

"Yah, setidaknya dalam tiga bulan ini Orihime telah menunjukkan kemajuan yang signifikan, " dokter muda itu masih mencoba membela diri.

Ulquiorra tak peduli. Ia justru meraih _file_ status Orihime dan mengamatinya. Kata-kata yang tertulis di sana bukan hal baru baginya yang telah menggeluti bidang psikologi selama lebih dari dua tahun di Universitas Karakura.

Hening menyapa seluruh sudut ruangan. Ulquiorra masih sibuk dengan _file_ di tangan, sementara Szayel asyik berputar-putar di kursinya. Tentu saja dengan mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan sepupunya itu lewat wajah pucat s_toic_-nya.

"Hei, Ulquiorra," panggil Szayel.

"Hn."

Bibir Sang Dokter mengerucut lantaran direspon hanya dengan gumaman berbunyi 'Hn'.

"Kau beruntung bisa langsung mengenali bahwa itu adalah _schizophrenia_ ringan. Karena jika bukan kau yang mendampinginya, dia bisa tenggelam lebih jauh lagi."

Gerakan tangan pucat yang hendak membalik lembaran kertas tertahan di udara. Pemiliknya nampak tersentil dengan _statement_ jujur itu. Pelan, tangan itu kembali bergerak. Kali ini untuk meletakkan berkas di atas meja. Sepasang permata berwarna zamrud dan kuning keemasan bertemu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Grimmjow."

"Aku mengerti. Posisimu akan sulit jika dia tahu. Dan akan semakin sulit dengan temperamen tinggi sahabatmu itu. Dugaanku, dia pasti akan memasukkan adiknya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Itu pun jika bukan dia duluan yang terguncang dan berharir di sana." Szayel mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Mendengar penuturan itu, Ulquiorra menyeringai dalam hati. Sungguh, dia sangat ingin tahu reaksi Grimmjow jika mendengar kata-kata barusan.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, aku ingin tahu," Szayel kembali bersuara. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar berada di bawah dominasinya.

"Setelah kau menyimpulkan bahwa halusinasi Orihime adalah tanda-tanda awal _schizophrenia_, mengapa kau justru meminta bantuanku? Kupikir akan lebih masuk akal jika kau membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk mendapat pertolongan yang lebih intensif."

Ulquiorra tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu―kebiasaannya yang tak suka terburu-buru. Wajah penasaran Szayel menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ia perhatikan. Tampaknya dokter muda bergelar spesialisasi ini berminat untuk melakukan penelitian lagi setelah tiga bulan dihadapkan oleh kasus ini.

"Tidak semua penyakit syaraf harus berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa, Szayel. Dan Orihime adalah orang terakhir yang namanya kuharap tak pernah tercantum di sana."

Jawaban itu membuat Szayel bungkam. Nada bicara Ulquiorra―tentu saja―tetap datar seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah dari sosok itu, bahkan setelah begitu banyak rentetan kejadian menimpanya. Dimulai dari kehilangan Lilynette, tentang Ggio, kedatangan Tia-Starrk-Nnoitra yang begitu mendadak, juga serangkaian masalah lain. Hingga ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, dan Soifon pergi ke Perancis.

"Lagipula, seseorang menyaranku untuk meminta bantuan pada dokter yang baru saja meraih gelar spesialis kejiwaan."

Penjelasan itu membuat Szayel tersenyum kecil. Secara implisit, ia sadar bahwa penjelasan itu tertuju untuknya. Dan ini, pekerjaan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo―sahabat lamanya di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo dulu?

Mungkin memang benar, selalu ada hikmah dibalik semua kejadian itu. Setidaknya itulah pengamatan Szayel dari sudut pandang sebagai orang ketiga. Buktinya, kisah Grimmjow-Neliel dan Starrk-Tia berakhir mengharukan. Kemarin pun dia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa Soifon telah kembali, dan sekarang sedang menemui Ggio di Las Noches.

_Sedangkan untuk pemuda pendiam berambut hitam ini…_

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah Szayel. Dia baru saja mendapatkan fakta bahwa ujian dari Tuhan merupakan wujud pendewasaan sempurna bagi para manusia yang menerimanya dengan lapang.

"Kau sangat mencintainya ya, Ulquiorra?"

Jika pertanyaan itu tidak terlontar di saat seperti ini, pasti Ulquiorra sudah melenggang ke luar tanpa beban dari ruangan Szayel. Tapi sekarang ini, dia justru enggan menerima tantangan Szayel untuk kembali beradu pandang.

Bukan total tidak mau. Dia hanya belum terbiasa menerima perhatian lebih dari sepupunya itu. Terlebih tentang perasaan. Cinta.

"Entahlah," sahut Ulquiorra pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya."

"Bukan kesalahan jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia," ralat Szayel masih dengan tersenyum.

Ulquiorra menghel napas panjang, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Sampai kemudian ia menemukan jawaban mana yang harus ia perdengarkan.

"Mungkin juga."

"Hei, itu terdengar pesimis sekali. Akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu."

Szayel sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, berniat membuat sepupunya penasaran. Dia memilih untuk beranjak dan menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela setinggi dua meter di samping meja kerjanya. Dia bersedekap seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela itu, lantas menatap Ulquiorra yang kali ini memusatkan perhatian padanya.

" Dari cara dia menatapmu tiap kali kau mengantarnya terapi, aku yakin seratus persen, Orihime Ichimaru pasti juga memiliki perasaan khusus kepadamu."

Hening. Sunyi. Ulquiorra tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, membuat Szayel mengerutkan kening. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya? Apa dia terlalu percaya diri dalam membuat kesimpulan?

Merasa pondasinya belum kuat dan niatnya membuat Ulquiorra penasaran telah gagal, Szayel kembali berceracau.

"Kau boleh saja menganggap pendapatku sebagai dugaan yang tergesa-gesa. Tapi percayalah, Ulquiorra. Orihime pasti mencintaimu. Yah, itu pun jika kata 'cinta' tidak terdengar terlalu tinggi bagimu. Tapi―"

Dan _scene_ brikutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Ulquiorra mendengarkan tanpa minat, sedangkan Szayel terus berkicau.

Hari ini bisa saja menjadi hari yang tidak terlalu baik untuk seorang Szayel Apporo Granz. Sang dokter bergelar spesialis kejiwaan hanya bisa menangkap siluet tanpa ekspresi Ulquiorra Schiffer, sepupunya. Masih tak ada perubahan di wajah pemuda bertubuh ramping―jika tak mau disebut kurus―itu. Otomatis, dia merasa bahwa seluruh penjelasannya tentang Orihime Ichimaru hanya masuk telinga kanan-keluar telinga kiri.

Ya, dia tidak beruntung, mungkin benar. Karena selama ia sibuk memperkuat pernyataannya, ia tak sempat melihat sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Ulquiorra. Sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis, namun menyimpan kelegaan dan setitik rasa bahagia.

*#*#*#*

Sabtu pagi bermentari merupakan hari yang cerah. Hari ini, Ggio Ishida dinyatakan sembuh total. Dia dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berpelukan selayaknya keluarga begitu Ggio menginjakkan kaki di luar gerbang Las Noches.

Nemu Ishida tak ragu untuk meneteskan air mata ketika menciumi kening putranya. Sedangkan Uryuu Ishida tampak beberapa kali menyusut genangan yang terbentuk di balik kacamatanya. Arogansi sebagai orang tua telah lenyap, berubah bentuk menjadi keramahan seorang ayah. Kejadian yang menimpa Ggio telah membuatnya berkaca pada keadaan.

Tak peduli sedewasa apa pun, seorang anak akan tetap membutuhkan perhatian orang tua.

Ichigo, Rukia, serta beberapa perawat yang pernah membantu Ggio tersenyum haru melihat sebuah keluarga berkumpul lagi. Begitu pun dengan Soifon, Grimmjow, Neliel, dan Ulquiorra. Saat itu juga, Ggio meminta untuk di bawa ke pantai. Dia ingin memberikan salam kebebasannya pada ombak dan laut lepas.

Jadilah hari itu orang tua Ggio membuat acara mendadak. Uryuu menghubungi pesuruh di villa peristirahatannya yang terletak di tepi pantai. Ia ingin mengadakan pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan atas kesembuhan Ggio. Rukia dan Ichigo pun tak lupa disertakan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dan entah mendapat kabar dari siapa, sepasang suami istri itu pun menyarankan agar Grimmjow dan Neliel sekaligus mendeklarasikan pertunangan sederhana mereka di sana.

Sebuah undangan yang sangat tak diduga-duga. Seperti durian runtuh. Nel sampai memeluk Nemu erat. Belum apa-apa, perempuan cantik berambut hijau toska itu sudah berlinang air mata.

"Jadi siapa yang mau kau undang di acara nanti, Grimmjow? Berapa banyak tamunya?" tanya Uryuu.

Materi bukan lagi harga mati. Persahabatan yang selalu menjadi dukungan bagi Ggio tak mampu dibeli. Mereka selalu ada. Anak-anak muda ini selalu mendampingi Ggio ketika peran orang tua mengalami ketimpangan. Dan Uryuu sadar, ia tak mampu membayar persahabatan seperti itu dengan emas mulia sekalipun.

"Euh, tidak banyak, Ishida-san. Hanya beberapa teman di café saja."

"Eh? Benarkah?" kali ini Nemu bersuara. Dia menatap Nel ragu. "Kamu yakin, Nel?"

Nel mengangguk cepat. "Pertunangan tidak harus mewah. Yang penting sediakan saja samurai tajam. Agar aku bisa mencincang Grimmjow jika dia meninggalkanku."

"Cih, wanita kejam."

Cibiran Grimmjow membuat yang mendengar tertawa. Termasuk Ggio dan Soifon. Mereka berdiri berdampingan. Sekarang keduanya tak lagi malu-malu untuk menunjukkan kedekatan. Tatapan ramah Uryuu dan senyuman Nemu pada tangan mereka yang bertaut cukup untuk membuat Ggio yakin, bahwa hubungannya dengan Soifon telah direstui.

Tanpa canggung ia mendaratkan kecupan di dahi mungil Soifon, membuat perempuan berambut biru tua itu melonjak kaget.

"Ggio, apa-apan kau?" sergahnya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Ggio menyeringai. "Bukankah sudah kubilang―ketika aku telah keluar dari gerbang Las Noches, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Soifon?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi―"

Protes Soifon tak pernah selesai. Karena di antara interogasi yang tertuju pada Grimmjow dan Nel, Ggio telah menyambar bibir mungilnya. Melahapnya penuh minat, memeluknya erat, menumpahkan semua emosi yang tertahan selama mereka tak bertemu.

Tersampaikan. Kata rindu yang tak terucap telah tersampaikan.

*#*#*#*

Acara penyambutan Ggio―jika bisa dibilang begitu―berlangsung meriah. Memang, tamu yang hadir tidaklah banyak. Dari pihak keluarga Ggio pun hanya ada orang tuanya dan kedua kakaknya. Lalu ada Grimmjow, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Soifon, dan Orihime―pastinya. Grimmjow mengundang Momo, Toushiro, Tesla, dan Cirucci. Ichigo serta Rukia datang bersama Szayel.

Wajah cantik Neliel tak henti-hentinya memancarkan kebahagiaan saat ia dikerubungi oleh Momo, Cirucci, dan Rukia. Apalagi kalau bukan mempertanyakan seputar cincin emas putih di jari manisnya. Soifon yang mendampingi pun hanya ikut tersenyum. Waktu seakan tak ada artinya ketika mereka berbagi cerita.

Hidup memang penuh kejutan. Gara-gara provokasi Grimmjow tempo hari, Momo dengan senang hati menceritakan bahwa Toushiro telah melamarnya. Dan gara-gara provokasi Grimjow pula, Cirucci jadi memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta terpendamnya kepada Tesla. Tak disangka, perasaan gadis berambut ungu itu disambut oleh pujaan hatinya. Dan hubungan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Tak sengaja, Soifon melirik ke arah tangannya yang tergenggam. Kontan, wajahnya langsung merah padam tak karuan. Imajinasi liarnya langsung bergerak kemana-mana lantaran di sana juga telah melingkar sebuah cincin.

Benar. Beberapa saat lalu, Ggio membawanya ke tempat ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Ichigo dan Szayel. Saat itu, Soifon tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. Ia hanya diam. Hingga kemudian terkejut.

Ya, tepat sekali. Dia terkejut, ketika dengan wajah serius, tiba-tiba Ggio berkata penuh keyakinan.

"_Ayah, aku ingin menikah dengan Soifon."_

Hampir berhenti jantung Soifon mendengar pernyataan itu. Oh, Ggio bahkan tidak seperti sedang meminta izin pada ayahnya. Dia lebih terkesan sedang membuat keputusan. Dan ketika Uryuu Ishida mengangguk mantap, Soifon merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir. Terlebih ketika pria itu membalas kata-kata anaknya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"_Lakukan apa yang bisa membahagiakanmu, Ggio."_

Uryuu Ishida telah memberikan restu. Menit berikutnya giliran Ggio dan Soifon menjadi pusat perhatian setelah Grimmjow dan Neliel. Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan riuh saat Ggio menyelipkan sebentuk cincin―yang diam-diam telah ia persiapkan sejak lama―ke jari tangan perempuan berkepang itu.

Soifon menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dengan kuat, berusaha mengembalikan warna normal wajahnya. Dan apa yang diberikan Ggio setelah itu―saat para tamu kembali dimanja dengan hidangan―biar dia sendiri yang tahu. Yang jelas, kebahagiaan Soifon sekarang ini sudah tak terlukiskan.

Selesai. Semua tangisnya sudah terbayar lunas. Dan kali ini dia bisa kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti semula, dengan jaminan Ggio di sisinya. Itu saja sudah cukup bagi Soifon. Dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Hei, Soifon, kenapa kau bengong?" Suara Neliel membuat Soifon menoleh.

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak." Kali ini giliran Nel mengulang kata-kata Soifon. Kristal _hazel_-nya terarah ke pantai, mengamati. Tanpa ragu, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju beranda villa. Mata perempuan berambut hijau _tosca_ itu tetap memngamati dengan seksama.

"Itu… bukankah Ulquiorra dan Orihime?"

Spontan, permata kelabu Soifon ikut mencecar objek pandang Nel. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar."

Neliel menyeringai. "Hmm… kira-kira mau apa mereka malam-malam begini di sana, ya?"

Sebelum Soifon menjawab, Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Nel dan merangkul bahunya. Bersamaan dengan Ggio yang memeluk tubuh mungil Soifon dari belakang.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak cerita tentang Si _Stoic_ itu," komentar Ggio. Kepalanya beristirahat di bahu Soifon, sedangkan kristal emasnya menatap Grimmjow penuh arti. "Pantas saja sejak acara berlangsung tadi, Ulquiorra dan adikmu sering sekali bertatapan. _Mesra_." Pemuda berambut hitam itu memamerkan cengirannya.

"Tentu saja, Ggio," sahut Grimmjow sambil tertawa penuh makna. "Rasanya tidak adil kalau kebahagiaan malam ini hanya menjadi milik kita."

Neliel terkikik geli. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada bahu Grimmjow.

"Sudah saatnya dia jujur pada dirinya sendiri, kan?" ucapnya

"Sudah saatnya Orihime memiliki pendamping pribadi," tambah Grimmjow.

"Itu berarti, sudah saatnya kau bersiap untuk menjadi kakak ipar, Grimmjow," celoteh Soifon.

"Daaann," Ggio menyelak." Sudah saatnya kalian memberiku penjelasan lengkap tentang mereka. Hm?" cecarnya setengah memaksa.

Suara Ggio yang seperti orang merajuk pun membuat Grimmjow, Soifon, dan Neliel tak mampu lagi menahan tawa mereka.

Saat berkumpul dengan sahabat adalah saat yang indah bagi setiap orang.

*#*#*#*

Deburan samar ombak yang berlabuh di tepi pantai terdengar sayup, tapi cukup merdu untuk menenangkan. Bau asin khas laut menyebar bersama angin. Ulquiorra dan Orihime berjalan beriringan menyusuri garis pantai. Keheningan samar yang menyelimuti mereka terasa begitu sempurna. Bahkan, butiran pasir putih terasa begitu akrab menyapa kaki yang tak memakai alas.

Rambut senja Orihime tersibak,berayun mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Sepasang kristal abu yang mengisi rongga matanya tak gentar oleh terpaan angin. Ia menatap hamparan air hitam yang diselingi deburan ombak.

"Tenang sekali di sini ya, Ulquiorra-kun."

Sebuah kalimat yang baru saja terlepas dari bibir mungil Orihime membuat Ulquiorra menyahut singkat.

"Ya."

Orihime melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda yang masih menemaninya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah, menyebabkan Ulquiorra juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap di saku. Namun sepasang mata _emerald_-nya menyorotkan pertanyaan tak terucap atas tingkah Orihime.

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar. Kalau kamu mau kembali ke villa, duluan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri. " Dia tersenyum.

Ingin sekali Ulquiorra melontarkan protes atas kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tahu, Orihime tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Tapi jika dia berpikir bahwa Ulquiorra akan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri sekarang, lalu apa arti kebersamaan mereka selama tiga bulan terakhir?

Ah, pemikiran seseorang memang sulit ditebak. Apalagi perempuan.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu." Ulquiorra segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Orihime. Kaki kanannya agak menekuk, sebagai tempat ia menopang tangan kanannya. Beberapa detik berlalu. Setidaknya sampai Orihime memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Uhm, Ulquiorra-kun… Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu atas semuanya," ucap gadis itu. Suaranya sangat pelan. Tapi entah kenapa, suara itu terdengar sangat jelas bagi Ulquiorra.

"Selama tiga bulan ini, aku telah banyak merepotkanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus membayar kebaikanmu dengan apa, selain terimakasih tentu saja."

Ungkapan itu terdengar begitu tulus. Diam-diam, Ulquiorra tersenyum dalam hati. Ia merasa lega karena bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Lebih dari itu, dia…

"Hari-hari yang lalu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku," suara Orihime kembali menginterupsi pemikiran Ulquiorra. Dari sudut matanya, pemuda itu melirik gadis manis di sampingnya. "Aku juga telah membuat Grimm-nii kesulitan."

Orihime menarik napas panjang. Ia menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu kembali bersuara.

"Dan saat itulah, kau datang . Aku telah melibatkanmu sebagai sahabat Grimm-nii. Aku telah memaksamu untuk tetap di sampingku. Aku telah membebanimu dengan tanggung jawab yang tak seharusnya kau miliki. Aku bahkan, telah melukaimu, Ulquiorra-kun…"

Dia tertunduk. Kedua lengan mungilnya memeluk lututnya yang menekuk. Helaian senja jatuh terjuntai, menutupi seraut wajah manis yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Ulquiorra harus mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menyibak tirai itu. Untuk melihat wajah yang selama ini selalu menginvasi sel-sel otaknya. Menyentuhnya. Untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

_Damn!_ _Ini sudah kelewatan!_, benak Ulquiorra sibuk memaki. Hei, sejak kapan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer begitu ingin berkontak fisik dengan seseorang?

"Jadi…" kesenduan dalam nada bicara Orihime memudar. Fokus Ulquiorra kembali menyatu. Kepala Orihime terangkat, secepat ia melukis senyuman manis di wajahnya

"Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke pola kehidupanmu sebelumnya, Ulquiorra-kun. Tenang saja, aku sudah sembuh total. Aku tidak akan menjerit-jerit histeris seperti dulu. _Nee_?"

Sebagian diri Ulquiorra tersentak setelah berhasil memproses kata-kata Orihime barusan. Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Apakah gadis manis ini―Orihime Ichimaru―mengusirnya ke luar dari kehidupan yang telah menjeratnya sebegitu dalam? Gadis bermata kelabu itu ingin ia pergi? Ini bercanda, kan? Apa Orihime sedang berusaha membuat Ulquiorra tertawa? Tapi ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu untuk dianggap sekedar candaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Orihime?" akhirnya Ulquiorra bertanya. Ditatapnya mata kelabu itu dengan tatapan serius.

Orihime tersenyum lemah. "Maksudku, aku tidak ingin lagi merepotkanmu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau pasti sudah cukup kesulitan selama mendampingiku, kan? Jadi, karena aku sudah menjadi gadis remaja biasa, kau bisa―"

"_You're not an ordinary girl_," Ulquiorra menyelak. "_In my eyes, you're never be an ordinary girl_."

Suara rendah yang baru saja terucap membungkam paksa Orihime. Dia tertegun sejenak. Lalu sepasang matanya agak melebar setelah syaraf otaknya berhasil mencerna arti kata-kata itu. Belum sempat ia melontarkan pertanyaan, Orihime merasa dirinya tertarik. Dengan segera, sepasang lengan melingkupi tubuhnya. Membawanya dalam satu dekapan hangat.

Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Ulquiorra, sebenarnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang terbiasa untuk berinisiatif, bertindak lebih dulu, apalagi sampai digolongkan agresif. Tapi malam ini adalah pengecualian. Saat melihat senyum lemah Orihime tadi―dan mendengar kata-katanya yang mengesankan ia baik-baik saja―Ulquiorra memiliki prasangka buruk. Entahlah. Ia merasa bahwa Orihime akan menghilang saat itu juga jika ia tak melakukan apapun.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menggapainya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku?"

Orihime tersentak. Beberapa jari terasa menelusup ke sela-sela rambutnya dan memberikan belaian lembut.

"Apa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mendampingimu?"

Sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu memiliki makna implisit, Orihime merasa jantungnya berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat. Napasnya tertahan hingga sulit untuk berbicara. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sepasang matanya terasa perih saat ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bertanya?"

Ingin sekali Orihime menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi suaranya tetap tidak mau keluar. Terhambat oleh sesak yang mengunci tenggorokannya. Ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu, mencengkeram erat kemeja hitam Ulquiorra dengan tangan mungilnya sebagai jawaban.

Bisakah dia merasakannya? Bisakah Ulquiorra merasakan perasaan yang sedang Orihime rasakan? Apakah sinyal dari hati mereka sudah berkoneksi?

"Kau meragukanku, Orihime." Ulquiorra mendesah pelan. "Kau pikir, aku tidak merasakan apapun selama menemanimu? Kau pikir aku sedatar itu? Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?"

Lagi, Orihime menggeleng kuat. Kali ini dia terisak. Kebahagiaan atas perasaan yang bersambut telah berbuah air mata.

Perlahan, Ulquiorra menggenggam bahu gadis berambut senja itu dan mendorongnya lembut agar mereka bisa bertatapan. Kedua tangannya yang besar memagari wajah Orihime.

"Meskipun kau adalah adik Grimmjow, tapi kau lebih dari seorang adik bagiku. Semua yang kulakukan untukmu, lebih dari sekedar niat untuk membantu, Orihime."

"A-aku… Ulquiorra… A-aku…"

Dari suaranya yang lirih. Dari tangannya yang gemetar. Dari napasnya yang tersengal. Ulquiorra tahu, gadis ini telah memendam 'hal itu' sendirian, tidak berani menyatakan. Hingga semua pemikiran yang ia pendam sendiri menyudutkannya pada pendapat sepihak. Itulah awal dari sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Karenanya Ulquiorra merasa, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan. Oh, tentu saja ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengatakan cinta. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Memutar kembali memori yang terlewat. Sesuatu yang pernah ingin ia lakukan, namun terhalang kondisi Orihime yang saat itu sedang tertidur.

Menciumnya.

Sepasang mata kelabu Orihime terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya terasa semakin panas, seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Seperti ada ledakan kembang api yang menghamburkan juntaian bunga api di atas kepalanya. Namun kelembutan yang mengunci bibirnya terasa begitu hangat. Benar, hangat. Bergerak pelan penuh dengan sesuatu yang terluap. Kepedulian, kasih sayang, juga takut kehilangan. Kelopak mata Orihime pun terasa berat. Hingga kemudian, sepasang kristal abu di baliknya terpejam. Luluh dalam kehangatan itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ulquiorra menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah tomat Orihime. Kristal abu dan hijau bertemu pandang.

Tidak, ia tidak butuh jawaban. Karena dari cara Orihime membalas ungkapan kasih sayangnya, ia telah mendapat kepastian.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku, Orihime," desisnya seraya menghapus bulir bening yang menetes di pipi Orihime dengan jarinya.

Orihime menggeleng perlahan, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Kali ini ia yang bertindak. Dipeluknya pemuda pucat itu erat-erat. Karena seharusnya, dirinyalah yang berterima kasih.

"_Arigatou_, Ulquiorra…. _Hontou ni, arigatou…._"

Sepasang insan yang tak lagi saling menduga kembali berpelukan. Binar cerah telah hadir di mata mereka masing-masing, menghapus kabut kelam yang pernah bertahta.

Malam terus beranjak. Deburan ombak tak lelah menyenandungkan simfoni dari kedalaman samudera. Langit bertabur bintang berlomba-lomba untuk berkelip, menyampaikan ucapan selamat melalui sinar mungil mereka.

Sambil bergandengan tangan, pemuda berambut hitam dan gadis berambut orange kembali ke tempat pesta berlangsung. Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari empat sosok yang memang telah menanti.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru, pemuda beriris emas, perempuan cantik berambut hijau toska, dan gadis mungil berkepang.

Mereka tak akan pernah melupakan semua yang terjadi. Sepahit apapun masa lalu, mereka akan mengenangnya. Ya, kerena mereka telah banyak belajar. Mereka telah mengerti. Bahwa di mana pun mereka berada, apa yang terjadi di hari ini dan di masa lalu, semuanya akan membantu mereka untuk melangkah di masa depan.

.

.

.

_In the end, you never know what will happen to your self. But, no matter on which place you stay―where ever you are―you always have the same sky with everybody who loves you…_

#OWARI#

* * *

OKAAAYYYY…. KELAAARRRR!

ALHAMDULILLLAAAHHHH! *lebay+berisik+ngaret/dilempar ke jurang*

Fiuh, akhirnya, kelar juga fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou buat semua yang telah membaca dan meripyu fic gajeku ini.

Buat **Marianne de Marionettenspieler, Koizumi Nanaho, Rigel Pendraven Dragon, Uchan, shiroyuki-dark, kazekuro yuka-chan **(alias **scarlet yukarin**, sekarang)**, hanaka of nadeshiko **(alias **Hana Jenibelle Chrysantemum**,sekarang)**, arisa-yuki-kyutsa, yuzumi haruka, aam tempe, vida tranquilla schiffer, Karin fuuka. **Terimakasih atas kesetiaannya mendampingiku. Atas semangat yang telah dibagi denganku.

Juga untuk **Yuminozomi **(alias **yumily**, sekarang), **cicicuit, chai mol , 4youMmy dL4tz ANGEL kuu-chan, ararancha, galathea dertov reffertlark, Pearl 1717, Kazurin Ishihara, dark-angel, Hotaru-Jeagerjaques, Shiroi Mari, ****rin kage no kurokaze, Lucifer, someone, ****Infinity, Hitsu-chan, Rakha Matsuyama, nupy's mie schiffer d'cassie, just reader15,** **Unknown. **Terimakasih atas semua dukungannya terhadap semua kekuranganku. Atas saran, pendapat, dan kritik yang membuatku bisa berkarya di jalan yang semestinya.

Bagi seluruh pihak yang nggak tersebut lantaran kepikunanku, aku mohon maaf. Tapi tetep, makasih atas segalanya. Makasih atas waktu yang telah diluangkan untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Arigatou gozaimasu…*tunduk hormat*

Sejujurnya, tanpa kalian semua, aku nggak akan bisa lanjut sampai sejauh ini. Ripyu dari minna-san lah yang bikin aku bertahan. Jadi tanpa bosan, kuucapkan terima kasih. Hontou ni arigatou. *lap air mata*

Okeh, sekian Where Ever You Are. See you to the next fic. At least, boleh minta riyunya di chapter terakhir ini, minna? ^^


End file.
